Camp Smash
by LordLenne
Summary: What awaits Lucas at a two month long stay at a summer camp full of eccentric people? New faces, new friends...and a first love? Ness/Lucas focused (NessCas), partial Toon Link/Villager (ToonieVilla), later partial Shulk/Pit (ShPit), possibly other couples, and various crack with the Smash crew. (DLC characters to come sometime in the future.)
1. To Camp Smash

Chapter 1: To Camp Smash

Beyond the smiling reflection of me in the window, I enjoyed the view of autumn-colored trees in a summer setting.

Peaceful trees, the sky, and a view of a great lake as well. As I sat in this seat of mine, I was getting closer and closer to the lake. Specifically, my destination was a small settlement of multiple cabins near one edge of the lake.

There, was _Camp Smash._

A couple weeks before, I had gotten a letter that greatly asked for my attendance for the camp. It described various kinds of fun activities to do and new friends that I would make at Camp Smash. I had no positive opinion over camping—it wasn't something I actually liked. Making new friends? Socializing with strangers, let alone making friends, wasn't my strong point, so that added a reason as to why I did not want to go. But my mom and dad wanted me to form friendships with new people, since I kind of knew everyone in our home town. They also thought it would be a good for me to experience outdoor "fun."

Other than that...I had a strange urge compelling me to go.

Claus, my twin brother, wanted to come along, but unfortunately the letter also stated that while my family could board the arriving bus and see me off at camp, only I was allowed to attend the full experience of Camp Smash.

Minutes ago, we all had just stepped on said bus that appeared in front of our house at a specified time. No driver was inside, nor was anyone else strangely, but the opened doors welcomed my family and I inside. The clear words painted on the bus said "Camp Smash"—my destination. We all took a seat in the lonely bus, and the vehicle operated itself. Before I knew it, the scenery of my home island changed into something more of a grand summer-autumn forest.

The letter enclosed that many clothes and toiletries suitable to our liking would be available immediately for the two month period. I was very curious and suspicious at the statement—how could an unknown organization know what I liked to wear or use? But just to be on the safe side, I brought a backpack filled with enough clothes to wash every other day, miscellaneous spare toiletries, and a few mementos of home.

"This still sucks," Claus said to me.

"Huh?" I looked back at him.

"I want to go to Camp Smash too," he told. He leaned his head against the seats in front of us.

"Now, now, Claus," Mom said. "If you want to go camping so badly, then we'll take you out to see Grandpa after we get home."

"Mom, no," Claus responded. "I want to go camping with friends! Meet new people! It's not fair that only Lucas gets to go. Besides, he doesn't even want to go."

I shifted my eyes away innocently.

"How about we take the town kids along?" Dad suggested.

"That'd be a good idea," Mom said.

Claus frowned and sighed. "Sure, whatever."

The bus steadily rolled closer to the camp scene. The trees lessened in numbers, and the road grew a little wider. We stopped before a large fence of black iron, which was the gate entrance to the camp, as told by the wooden sign hanging above the archway.

We got off the bus and gazed at our surroundings. There were some more buses with other people…and animals standing on their hind legs? While it seemed strange to my family's eyes, all the new people felt natural-looking to me. There was a family of apes, a fox, bird, a rabbit, a frog, and wolf-faced animals on their two legs in uniforms, a green-haired lady and two guys with realistic angel wings, various bright-colored creatures following a young boy in red-themed clothing, two small kids in thick winter suits, and a group of adults (and a bizarre fairy-thing) following a guy with a strange red sword. Thankfully there was another human family, with a boy who seemed like my age. Everyone was parked outside the entrance with us. We were all waiting in the fresh breeze for something to happen.

A woman in a pink dress was happily skipping towards us as the iron gates opened for her. She waved her hand up high in the air while carrying a clipboard in her other arm.

"Yoo-hoo!" she called. "Everyone, over here!"

All of the families outside looked at each other before walking closer towards the woman. We all stopped a few meters before her.

"A-hem," she began. "My name is Peach, and I'm one of the counselors of Camp Smash." She looked at each one of us. "I assume there are some families, or supportive party members here. You have my praise for being so kind as to see your camp attendee off. But just a reminder, that only whoever is stated in the invitation letter may only attend Camp Smash. Everyone else will return to the buses and back to their homes after we are done here."

Peach looked at her clipboard for a moment. "So, this is the afternoon arrival party...okay! I will be calling camp attendee names. If you hear your name, please take anything you brought with you and step behind me. Also, this is your last chance to say good-bye for a while, so please do so if you haven't yet. After I am done, the attendees and I will be heading into the camp."

She began reading from a list off of her clipboard. People (and strange animals) were already beginning to say their farewells to each other. Claus held onto my shoulder until my name was called. Mom hugged us from behind, and Dad held a hand on my other shoulder.

One by one, the attendees were forming a unique group behind Peach. As soon as Mom and Dad told me to have fun, and Claus messed with my hair and pushed me away, I joined the group.

Peach checked the list once more. "And lastly…Ness?"

The other boy of similar height as me in the party stepped forward and began walking towards us. He took my side. Our faces met for a moment, and he smiled at me. I tried smiling back.

There was a strange feeling about him. But I couldn't tell what it was for now.

"And… that's it." Peach smiled at everyone. "Again, thank you for seeing your friends or children off. We hope to see you back in two months!"

The families and friends just stood there, watching us turn our backs. I had no idea when they were going to leave even after we began walking past the closing iron gates. I only took one glimpse back at Mom, Dad and Claus, who were waving at me. When I was far enough, I returned to the view of the camp interior.

And it was more amazing that I first thought. Clear cut grass, shiny wooden buildings, and…

Immediately ahead was a large stage that seemed like the center of the whole camp. No one was there at the moment, but we all stopped near the back-row seats. We all paid attention to Peach.

"So everyone, welcome to Camp Smash!" she began. "Again, my name is Peach. I am one of the counselors, and so if you need to know anything about the camp, just politely ask!"

She waved her arm to the stage behind her. "This is the Smash Center. Here will be public announcements or shows; most of the events being required. But don't worry—in case you're sleeping in or anything, you won't miss what's going on because it's pretty loud. Tonight, after the last of the camp attendees arrive, we'll have our camp orientation, where you'll learn more about what's where, what to do and what not to do, and the sorts of fun activities that we'll do here!"

Peach looked at her clipboard after flipping a paper over. "For now, you're just going to go to your cabins, which is the Cabin Circle over there." She pointed in the northeast direction past the stage, where a circular settlement of large cabins was placed around a rather large building. "And sorry if this disappoints you, but you've been assigned cabin mates already—boys with boys, and girls with girls. That building in the middle you see over there will be the public bathrooms and showers, in case the one bathroom in your cabin is occupied and you need to hurry for something. But no worries, everything is neat and shiny—I made sure of it."

Peach smiled at us. "So now, let's give you all your cabin numbers, and see if you already have cabin mates here. Beginning with Red, Pikachu, Squirtle and Charizard, you have cabin 1…and Lucario and Greninja, you have cabin 2. You guys step out of the group."

The "Pokémon" stepped off to the side with a tall boy. He gave the creatures a smile; some smiled back, the next two, Lucario and Greninja, only gave apathetic expressions.

Peach continued. "In cabin 3 is…Ness, and Lucas. Step out please."

I walked a little away from the group, along with the other boy that met my face just a while ago. He was holding onto the one strap of his backpack on his shoulder with one hand, looking like he was carefree or cool or something. It kind of fit him.

"So you're my roommate, Lucas?" he asked me.

"Yeah…" I replied. "You're…_Ness_?" I sounded his name a little awkward.

He didn't mind, rather, he grinned like it was a little joke. "Yeah. Nice to meet you." He extended out his other hand. I shook with it.

He had a nice grip.

Peach kept calling out the names of cabin mates until we were all in small separate groups. She ended after calling out the names "Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, and Nana." The three females, one human and two Pokémon, didn't move from their spot as they were the only ones left.

"Okay, that's everyone in this group!" Peach told. "So again, tonight is camp orientation, at 7 PM sharp. Until then, you are welcome to explore Camp Smash in areas that don't have a "Do Not Enter" sign. And if you are hungry, the cafeteria over there has plenty of snacks—"she pointed to a long building with opened doors behind Ness and myself. "If you have any questions, you can ask me, otherwise, you're free for now!"

Everyone conversed with their cabin mates or non-cabin mates, initiating friendships with each other. Peach attended to the questions of the female members she called out last. Some went in the direction opposite of the cabin area, others went to settle in their cabins.

"So, shall we go to our cabin?" Ness said to me.

"Sure," I answered.

We started walking side-by-side on the trail towards the Cabin Circle.

"This camp sure has lots of different…people," I mumbled.

"No kidding," Ness agreed. "But I think they're all nice. So, where are you from?"

"_Tazmilly_," I told.

He gave me a strange look. "…Never heard of it," Ness said.

"No? What about…_Nowhere Islands_?"

"…Nope."

"Huh…what about you? Where are you from?"

"_Onett_."

I returned his strange look back at him. "Never heard of it."

"Huh. …_Eagleland_?"

"Nope."

Ness turned his whole body around, walking backwards as he looked at the other campers. "I wonder if we're all from very different places."

"You might be right," I said, trying to fill the conversation gap.

We reached the Cabin Circle as soon as Ness turned his body back around. From afar, they looked like regular small cabins, but up close they were like small houses neatly arranged around the public bathroom building. It was hard to believe there were twenty cabins, as we saw the number 20 as the last cabin on our immediate right. Ness pointed out Cabin 3 for us and we headed towards it. In the small window beside the door, we already saw a small figure moving. It wasn't clear, but he looked like our height, and possibly age.

Ness knocked on the door. "Hello?"

"It's open!" called a young-sounding voice.

Ness opened the cabin door and we headed inside. I closed the door behind us. On our right was a green clothed boy with messy yellow hair.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Are you my cabin mates?"

"I would guess," Ness said. "Are you assigned to Cabin 3 too?"

"Yep!" he stepped over his bag of luggage and extended his hand. "I'm Toon Link! But if it's bothersome to say, 'TL' is fine."

"Toon Link, eh?" Ness repeated. He smiled, shaking the other boy's hand with confidence. "I'm Ness! Nice to meet you!"

Toon Link then brought his hand to mine. I shyly shook with it. "Lucas," I told.

"Nice to meet 'ya." Toon Link looked around for a moment. "So as you can see, I just started to settle in."

His bag was open, full of the same green tunic and tights as he was wearing right now. Though I did see a few other clothes, like blue pajamas. It looked like he was just starting to put his clothes into one of the closets, which was on his side of the room, and I assumed that because of the two bunk beds in the room, the top bunk bed behind him had green sheets in his theme color.

"You brought your own bedsheets and blanket?" Ness pointed out.

"Oh, 'course not. I got it from the Supply Cabin. It has all kinds of stuff."

"Supply Cabin?" I asked.

"You didn't see it when you were coming to here?" Toon Link asked. "It's just a little away from Cabin 1."

"I guess we didn't notice it," Ness told. "So what, you're saying it has green bedsheets?"

"Not just plain, green colored bedsheets," Toon Link told. "ALL kinds of things. It had themed bedsheets, pillows, blankets, toiletries and clothes that I liked. Although I didn't get any extra clothes right now—I was going to get some later. I just took what I could take for now. But anyways, it has _everything_ for _everyone_."

"One cabin has that?" I asked. It sounded like something I should really take advantage of.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna want to visit it soon."

Ness looked at me. "Let's go look at it now."

"Sure," I responded.

"I'm coming too!" Toon Link told. "I need some more stuff."

"All right!" Ness exclaimed.

Toon Link led the way to the Supply Cabin, which was conveniently just a small walk from the first cabin in the circle. At the entrance, the green-haired lady from earlier, Palutena, as well as the white-winged angel, Pit.

"Oh, you're so nice to carry my things, Pit," Palutena told.

"U-Ugh—n-not a problem at all, L-Lady Palutena! I-It's not like you were compelling me in the first place, anyway! H-Haha…aaa…"

"Well, off to Cabin 15!" She happily walked along the trail with Pit struggling behind her.

"Poor guy," Toon Link commented. "Well, let's head on in!"

The insides of the Supply Cabin wasn't anything special. It was a normal maple wood cabin, except it was filled with large boxes sitting next to the walls. Signs above the boxes pointed out the contents of each box.

"Hey," Ness called to me. He pointed to another sign on the wall at the entrance that we just stepped in. He began reading it out loud, "To obtain an item of your liking, simply imagine it as you grab from within the box. Should it come out wrong, throw it back in."

"Huh?" I sounded.

"Basically, think of whatever kind of thing you like as you pull out of the box," Toon Link stated, demonstrating a gripping motion with his hand. "Here, watch." He walked over to the box for "Bedroom Items." He reached deep into it, and as he pulled out, in his once empty hand was a white pillow.

"That's so cool!" Ness exclaimed.

"And if you don't like it, you can drop it back in." Toon Link dropped the pillow into the box.

"We can pull and put back in anything…?" I asked.

"Seems like it," Toon Link said.

Ness rushed over to the Bedroom Items box, reaching into it. Then, he pulled out a tan-colored pillow with a strange creature on it.

"What's that?" Toon Link asked.

"A Mr. Saturn," Ness said.

I walked over to the box and reached into it. It was a little cold around my hands, and it felt like the box was infinite. But once I imagined the design of a pillow shaped with my pet dog's face, something materialized within my hand's reach. I gripped it and pulled it out.

"A dog-faced pillow?" Toon Link said.

"It's my dog, Boney," I told.

"Heh, cute," Toon Link said.

We played around with the Supply Cabin for quite a while, pulling out all sorts of fun items we made from our minds. Ness and I finally pulled out stripe-themed bed sheets in our shirt colors, and matching Mr. Saturn pillows, because I thought the creature was kind of cute. Toon Link grabbed some clothes for his self and hung them over his arm as we headed back to our cabin.

At the door of our cabin, we saw another shadow within the building. He was kneeling over, as if reaching for items in a backpack he set down.

Loud music was erupting within. It drove shivers through all of us.

**"**_**DECK THE HALLS WITH BLOODY CORPSES, FA LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA"**_


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

"W-Who is that…?" I asked.

We continued observing the shadow through the window. From the looks of it, he was holding a blanket or bedsheet and putting it up above Toon Link's bed.

"…Another cabin mate?" Ness assumed.

"Oh please no," Toon Link told. "No cabin mate could sound that… …that."

"I'm kind of scared to go inside," I commented.

"Well, no point in standing out here all day," Ness said. He walked up to the door and laid his hand on the doorknob.

"_**TIS THE SEASON TO MAIM HORSES FA-LA-LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA-LA"**_

"…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

"NOOO NOT MY EPONA!"

Link used all of his might to hold back the halter on his horse. Peach, with one petite hand, was easily dragging Epona towards her.

"Link, I told you before! No horses in Camp Smash!"

"BUT EPONA IS MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE!" Link protested.

"Excuse me?" Zelda said, standing beside him.

"You don't count," Link said.

"And how exactly do I not count?"

Marth stepped in between them. "Don't pay any attention to him, milady." He gently grabbed Zelda's hand, kneeled down and slightly inched his face closer. "You deserve a finer man than this retard."

"I AM NOT A TARD-REE," Link responded. "Wait. …Tar-reed? Reed-rarht? "

Zelda sighed. "Marth, I thought I told you earlier that your flirts will not work on me—"

Marth flipped his hair and looked up, his whole face sparkling.

Zelda's expression changed quickly. "Oh, Marth…"

Peach nudged an eyebrow. "New hairflip, Marth?"

"Oh yes," Marth replied. "Instead of flipping 150 strands of my hair, I flip 151! And as you can see, I have caught the interest of the fine Miss Zelda."

"Marth…" Zelda said. "I've never seen such a more flawless hair flip! Y-You know, I think…I…I—"

"NO I WON'T LET YOU!" Ike threw his sword at Marth, causing him to fly. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY WAIFU!"

"I THOUGHT YOUR WAIFU WAS THE HAWT PACKET HGRPBLURHGHBR—" Marth landed face first into the camp lake.

"Why are these three always stupid every second of the day?" Peach asked herself. She began to drag Epona away.

"NOOO!" Link screamed. He grabbed Epona's halter again. "YOU STILL CAN'T TAKE HER!"

"Link, let go, now."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME."

"Let go now_** before**_ _**I crush your collective round rupees like grapes.**__"_

Link backed away quickly. "…Okay."

Peach proceeded to take Link's horse away.

"GOOD-BYE EPONA!" Link yelled. "AND IIIIII-EE-IIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUU—"

Ike whispered to Link's ear. "Hey, I thought her name was _Ebola_?"

"No, it's Epona," Link said. "I know my girlfriend's name.

"Hey, I'm still here," Zelda commented.

Ike shook his head. "Ebola sounds better."

"Ike, no, it's Epona. It's not called _Ebola's Song_."

"I NEED HALP OVER HERE!" Marth's body was splashing all around.

"Marth, that's only one foot of water," Zelda told.

"BUT I CAN'T SWIM!" he continued to slap the water with his body.

"MY WAIFU! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Ike screamed. He jumped into the lake and landed right on top of Marth.

"YUR-SMUTHERING-ME-HRGMHHPHRUB—"

"YOU'RE NOT BREATHING?! THEN I WILL PERFORM MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!"

"NO NOT MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!"

"Did someone say yaoi?!" Lucina quickly dashed into the scene.

"What the—Lucina?" Zelda asked. "How did you get from the cabin to here so quickly—"

"My yaoi sensors were tingling!" she responded. "I thought you'd understand, since you have them too."

"Oh, no, I have shota sensors," Zelda told.

"MOUTH-TO-MOUTH ISN'T WORKING," Ike shouted. "THEN LET'S DO MOUTH-TO-BREAST!"

"IKE, NO STOP—"

"Ooh~!" Lucina squealed. "So juicy!"

Zelda put a palm to her face. "…Okay, the stupidity is getting contagious. Link, let's go—"

Link was on the ground with a flower in his hand. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME EPONA?!" he started plucking the petals off. "SHE LOVES ME, SHE LOVES ME NOT—"

"…"

Zelda began walking away from the scene. Up ahead of her, Robin, her other cabin mate aside from Lucina, was approaching.

"Zelda!" Robin called.

"Oh, need something?" Zelda replied.

"Have you seen my daughter? She just zoomed out of the cabin while we were doing each other's nails." Robin held up her hand. "Look at this unfinished job she did! She could have at least finished the skull on my ring finger."

Zelda gasped. "WHAT A CRUEL DAUGHTER!" she exclaimed. "Well, she's over there, gawking at Marth and Ike fooling around in the lake." Both of them looked back at the scene.

"STOP THE MOUTH-TO-BREAST!"

"THEN MOUTH-TO-INNER-THIGH!"

"NO, STOP EVERYTHING!"

"Aaa~!"

"SHE LOVES ME…SHE LOVES ME NOT?! NOOOO, EPONAAAAA—!"

"That girl…!" Robin mumbled. She quickly dashed over. "LUCINA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO YAOI BEFORE DINNER!"

"BUT MOOOOM—!"

"NO BUTS! _**BOLGANONE**_!**"**

"DWAAAH!"

"EPONAAA—!"

"NOO—! IKE! MARTH! COME BAAACK~!"

"…She's a good mom." Zelda smiled.

* * *

"Why the hell am I stuck with this fat yellow man?!" Bowser roared.

"Why the hell am I stuck with this fat yellow turtle?!" Wario roared.

"Both of you, hush," Samus told. "You either deal with it or complain to Master Hand, since he was the one that made the rooming list. …And both of you get a breath mint, phew!"

"Can't you do anything, woman?! You're a counselor!" Bowser complained.

"Like I said, I just help Peach run the camp events. If you want to change cabins, or hell, live in the forest, go ask Master Hand!"

"Then where is he?"

"He's out buying some supplies. You can catch him later tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me—" Samus turned around, hoping to finally leave trouble, but caught the sight of another. "HEY, KIRBY, THAT TREE IS NOT FOR EATING!"

Bowser and Wario returned to arguing with each other. "This is all your fault, fat turtle!" Wario started.

"Mine?! How is it mine?!"

"It just is!"

"Well then it could be your fault!" Bowser roared.

"No way, it's yours!"

"It's yours!"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"DAD, I'M HUNGRY," Bowser Jr. tapped his father's sides.

"GO EAT A MUSHROOM OR SOMETHING."

"Oh come on Dad, you know they make me fat!"

"You're already fat, kid!" Wario yelled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT MY DAUGHTER."

"Dad, I'm a boy."

"Quiet, Bowserella!" Bowser yelled. "Now, COME AT ME FAT MAN." Bowser made a Z-Snap.

"BRING IT BIATCH."

* * *

"Ahh…this is-a nice…" Mario hummed.

"Mm-hm…" Red responded.

Donkey and Diddy Kong replied back in agreement.

"This is pretty relaxing…" Little Mac said.

The five of them were laying back in their tubes, lounging in a shallow part of the lake. They were bathing under a soothing sky, the sunlight being slightly warm.

Peach, who was walking around the camp for another time, stopped by. "You're still here, Mario?"

"Oh, hello Peach-y!" Mario replied. "Why don't you come and join us now?"

"Sorry, still making sure things are okay for the orientation tonight. Still, haven't you guys been in the lake too long already?"

"I just got here," Red told, holding his arm up.

"Pika-pi (Same)," Pikachu answered.

"Me too," Little Mac said. "And you can never relax for too long."

"Mac, what the hell?" Peach said, slightly covering her eyesight. "Why are you wearing…a speedo?"

"Huh?" he said. "It's comfy and easy to wear."

"No, shorts are comfy and easy to wear," Red told.

"So are speedos. They're flexible and I can fight in them if I need to."

"Yeah, uh, I think it's better you not," Peach said. "Well, I'm off. Don't soak too long, boys." She walked away from the docks.

"Ahh…" everyone moaned.

Luigi walked up to the shore near them. "Hey-a guys! Mind if I join ya—"

Mario quickly pointed at Luigi, "YOU'RE A SECRET CHARACTER. WE HAVEN'T UNLOCKED YOU YET!"

"Oh… okay." He hung his head, walking away.

* * *

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Toon Link said.

"Well then how are we supposed to get inside?" Ness questioned. "Come on, let's just head in."

Toon Link tried to reach for him. "W-Wait, Ness...!"

Ness already twisted the doorknob open. In a flash, there was an axe by his neck.

"Ness?!" I exclaimed.

Toon Link flinched back. "Oh sh—"

"_**WHO DARES TO ENTER MY CABIN."**_

"…Um, _our_ cabin…" Ness replied weakly.

**"OUR?"**

Ness tried to lean backward more. "Yeah…we…uh, live here too."

The front door opened more widely. Right at the opening, a brown-haired boy, one in a red shirt with a "1" logo, stood there with an innocent expression on his face.

"Oh, you must be my cabin mates!" he said, putting away his axe. "Well why didn't you say so?" he giggled.

Loud rocky Christmas-like music was still playing in the background.

"**DON WE NOW OUR KILLER AXES FA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA, LA-LA-LA"**

"Oh, sorry, I like this song too much." He reached over and flipped a small MP3 player off.

"Whew…" Ness said.

Toon Link and I walked over.

"You okay, Ness?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah…I think."

"Sheesh, that was scary," Toon Link said.

"Oh?" the unknown boy dashed past Ness and I and up to Toon Link. He was leaning left and right, examining all of Toon Link's body.

"…Um?" Toon Link stared back at confusingly.

"And what's your name?" he asked sweetly.

"T-Toon Link?"

"Ooh," sang the boy. "My name's Villager!" he told. "Nice to meet you, Toonie!"

"T-Toonie?" Toon Link repeated.

"Toonie!" Villager told. "Your nickname. You're mine, now!" he quickly embraced Toon Link tightly.

"Gwah?!"

Ness slid over. "Way to go, _'Toonie'_," he bumped his elbow against Toon Link's arm. I smiled and giggled a bit.

Villager puffed up a bit. "I'm the only one that can call him _Toonie_, and don't touch my property!" he strongly poked Ness in the chest.

"Ow, geez, okay…" Ness said.

I headed inside the cabin first, with Ness following behind me. Our side of the cabin was untouched, but there was a sort of mess on the ground near Toon Link's bunk bed. There was a new bag, presumably Villager's, as well as a couple of…

…_Hello Kitty_ plushies.

Ness picked one of them up. "What the…?"

"OH HELL NO!" Toon Link zoomed inside and grabbed the plush from Ness' hand. "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?!"

"Uh, it was on the ground?" Ness pointed down. Toon Link saw the mess.

"AAAH!" he screamed. "HOW—"

"Oh, I found them inside your pillowcase," Villager said, popping in.

"…TL, are these yours?" I asked.

"N-No!" he quickly replied. "Th-This?" he dropped the plush on the floor. "Tch—n-not mine at all! I-It could be Villager's! H-He must have planted them there!"

"Oh, no, the only kinds of plushies I like are from the _'Sour Axe Kids'_ series!" Villager told. He pulled out a doll of a child with a blood-red hand and axe.

"Guess that only means one thing," Ness said, smirking.

I was giggling on the side, which was a little cruel of me, since I saw Toon Link dying a little on the inside.

"Don't worry, Toonie!" Villager said. He had one of the Hello Kitty plushies in his hand and brought it to him. "I think it's cute!"

"R-Really?" he said.

"Yeah! Nothing wrong at all. No worries."

"W-Well, all right then…" Toon Link took a deep breath. "And you two!" he pointed at us. "No telling anyone else!"

Villager stepped in. "_Or so help me_…" he pulled out his axe.

Ness and I gulped. "Got it."


	3. Camp Orientation

Chapter 3: Camp Orientation

Ness, TL, Villager and I took some time to get to know each other some more after we finished remodeling our beds and set our belongings to each other's respective areas.

During the whole time Villager clanged onto TL's arm, we all learned that he was from a very small and peaceful island called Outset Island. He told us of how he was on an adventure until he was suddenly invited to the camp.

Villager, despite his childish looks, happened to be the mayor of his hometown. We were all definitely surprised, and continued to be as he told us of the many feats he accomplished for his town's residents—one being that he maintained his town's "perfect" pretty status for half a month. He even had the reward to prove it, which was lying in a pile of Villager's belongings along with his other tools.

Ness had previously told me he was from a town called Onett. Nothing much exciting was happening to him at the time until he had gotten an invitation to the camp.

And then, there was me. I was just living a peaceful life with my family up until now. It was a quiet, not-so-social, relaxing life style.

But after meeting my cabin mates, I figured maybe camping wasn't so bad. After all, I already got along with them so easily.

I wonder if I'll be able to befriend the other campers?

* * *

"HELL TO THE EFFING NO," Dark Pit exclaimed.

He dropped his suitcase upon the sight of his cabin, and his cabin mates: Fox, Falco, and Wolf.

Peach, who led the arrogant angel to his cabin, tilted her head. "What's the problem?"

"WHY AM I STUCK WITH A BUNCH OF ANIMALS?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Hey-yo!" Falco rapped. "I takin' sum offense to dat comment of yours no mores, I'ma bird to the word the third!"

"A bird's still an animal, you dolt," Wolf told.

"I'm a furry!" Fox randomly blurted.

"You're gay," Wolf remarked.

Fox started to whimper and then began to sob on the floor. "WHYYYYYYYY?!"

"...I don't see the problem," Peach responded.

"Do you _not_ see the difference between all of us?!" Dark Pit exclaimed, pointing back and forth between him and the trio. "Why the heck were we all put in the same cabin?!"

Peach shrugged. "No idea, ask Master Hand, he made the list. I just enforce it."

"Then let me talk to the hand!"

"Okay, here you go." Peach extended her hand forward towards Dark Pit's face.

"WHY DID YOU SET ME UP WITH THESE FURRIES?!" he shouted at Peach's hand.

"You actually fell for it?" Peach nudged an eyebrow, smirking. "Look, just try to settle in for now. If you still have a problem, you can talk to Master Hand later. He'll be available after tonight's orientation."

"And when's that?" Dark Pit asked.

"Oh, just about an hour from now. So run along now, and get to know your furry cabin mates some more!"

"What—no—!"

Dark Pit tried to protest some more, but Peach already skipped along.

"Ugh." Dark Pit turned to his cabin mates, who looked at him confusingly.

"YOU ALL BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DAMN FURRIES!"

"You know you're a furry too," Fox told.

"What, no I'm not!" Dark Pit responded.

"Yes you are! See, these wings." Fox hurried over to Dark Pit's right side and lightly touched his wings.

"H-Huh?! No, these wings are—s-stop—!"

"Ooh, these are pretty soft!" Fox said. "Hey Falco, come check this out!"

Falco also hurried over, to Dark Pit's left side, and poked the slightly trembling wing. "Ooh, they are pretty soft to the loft? Softer than my own feathers little Heather!"

"Y-You idiots—s-stop—get—get away…!"

Fox and Falco kept caressing the boy's wings, admiring their soft texture.

"N-No—_nyaah_~!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What the hell?" Wolf remarked.

Dark Pit's face exploded into red and he and quickly ran away. "GAAAAH!"

* * *

"Hellooooo?"

Ike, helping Marth with his arm around his neck, walked inside one of the cabins in the circle that was labeled as the Nurse's Cabin. They were looking for the nurse, to help mend Marth's injuries and damaged body.

"This _wouldn't_ be necessary if you hadn't almost drowned me back there!" Marth commented.

"I was trying to give you CPR! THANK ME!" Ike exclaimed.

Marth grew frustrated, "Thank you for what?!"

"RAMMU?"

"…Huh?"

Both of the men looked forward to see a yellow Luma sitting on a chair. It had a tiny red-cross hat on its head, and it looked at the two men curiously.

"What's that?" Marth asked.

"IT LOOKS YUMMY," Ike commented.

"HUD VUUT!" spoke the Luma.

"What's it saying?" Marth questioned.

"IT'S SAYING, 'EAT ME'!" Ike answered.

"NO." A woman in a white, sparkly dress bonked the back of Ike's head with a star wand. She floated past the two males and took the Luma into her arms. "He's saying that 'he's not food.' Don't eat him."

"Aw, but I'm hungry," Ike groaned.

"Where's…Dr. Mario?" Marth asked. "Is he not seeing any patients?"

"Huh?" responded the woman. "Oh, he's temporarily out. But I've been officially assigned as the camp nurse."

"Oh, you're a nurse?" Ike asked.

"Yes," she answered. "My name's Rosalina. Did you need something?"

"Yes, please!" Marth exclaimed. "Tend to my injuries!"

"Oh!" Rosalina answered. "My first patient, my, my! I finally get to try out my new medical practices!"

"…Huh?" Marth tilted his head.

"Lumas! Formation 'Love'!"

"MUJA!" cried the yellow Luma in Rosalina's arms.

Slowly, both Ike and Marth could hear faint cries of what sounded just like the Luma in front of them. They were getting louder, and louder.

"MUJA! MUJA! MUJA! MUJA!"

"Huh?!"

Different colored Lumas immediately spawned and made their appearance in the cabin. A few came floating from another room, some from under the patient beds, another from within a cabinet full of medicines, one squeezed through a sink faucet, another just came out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet, one came from the toilet, and soon there were numerous more that gathered around Ike and Marth.

"Lumas!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Please tend to that man's injuries using love!"

"MUJA!" Four Lumas immediately picked up Marth and threw him into a separate room.

"W-What the heck?!" Marth looked up at the approaching Rosalina.

"You know what they say!" she told. "Love is the best medicine."

"Um…" Marth had a very scared expression.

Rosalina smiled. "**So let's give you some tough love.**"

"MUJA!"

The door immediately closed behind Rosalina and the flood of Lumas. Several punching noises and screams could be heard.

Marth was eventually slammed against the door. "IIIIIKE! HELP ME!"

"MY WAIFU!" Ike screamed. "I'M COMING—"

The yellow Luma waved a hot pocket in front of Ike's face. "Vuut?"

"ERH-MAH-GERD, FOOD!"

He swiped it and happily munched on it on the floor, ignoring Marth's pleas.

* * *

"Lady Palutena can be such a slave driver…"

Pit sulked as he slowly walked the path to his cabin, weary from the workout of carrying the goddess' belongings and new furniture to her cabin.

"Well, at least I have some time to myself until orientation." He looked ahead of him, gazing at his cabin, relatively in similar size as most of the others in the cabin circle. He looked at the sign hanging above the door, which read the number "4." Then, he looked towards the door. "Guess I'll start unpacking."

He started walking up the small bits of stairs. "I wonder if anyone else is inside?" he questioned. "Well, hopefully they'll be nice roommates."

Pit reached for the doorknob and opened it. He walked inside, his vision focused on the right side of the cabin. It was an untouched bunk bed area, which he deemed convenient. Then, he took good scan of the layout of his cabin's insides, until he made eye contact with a blonde, almost-naked male standing behind him.

"W-Whoa!" Pit quickly reacted. "S-Sorry! I didn't—uh, see you there!"

"Oh, it's all right," said the other male. "I assume you're my cabin mate?"

The strangeness of the other's accent dazed Pit for a moment. Then, he quickly returned to the question asked. "Oh, yeah! I guess you're…mine…too?"

As Pit was trying to confirm his thoughts, it was irresistible for him to further examine his supposed cabin mate. Blonde hair, blue eyes, smooth skin and somewhat muscular. He was only wearing blue boxer briefs which made the angel feel slightly uncomfortable, and he grew more confused at his self as soon as he realized he was ogling.

Thankfully, the other male didn't notice the angel's behavior. He only replied with a smile, and extended out a hand. "Indeed I am!" he replied. "My name is Shulk, it's nice to meet you!"

"Oh, um…!" Pit scratched the back of his head nervously. Realizing how he dirtied his hand with his body, he quickly rubbed his clothes and then accepted the handshake. "I'm Pit."

"Pit?" Shulk repeated. "Peculiar name."

"Y-Your's too?" Pit responded. He still felt awkward with Shulk being in his underwear, and wasn't very focused on his conversation skills.

"Haha," Shulk chuckled. "True, true."

Pit averted his eyes, using a finger for the time being. "So…why are you…almost naked?"

"Oh?" Shulk looked down at his self, putting a hand behind his head. "Sorry, I was just changing into some new clothes. Does it bother you? I can quickly use a towel if you'd like."

"Oh!" Pit exclaimed. "It's all right! I'm not bothered at all. I was just a little surprised. I thought you might have been a nudist…or something."

"I see," Shulk nodded. "As long as you are not bothered, then. But if you have a problem with me, please let me know."

"Okay then!" Pit said. "_Huh, he's pretty nice,_" he thought to himself.

"_What, have you fallen in love with him, Pit?"_ said Palutena's voice.

"DAH!" Pit exclaimed.

"Huh?" Shulk flinched at the other's sudden cry.

"…Uhh—my bad!" Pit quickly reacted. "Thought I saw a spider, haha!"

He quickly turned around and started whispering in a low voice, ignoring the confused Shulk. "_Lady Palutena! Don't surprise me like that! And stop reading my thoughts!"_

"_Oh Pit, you know you can't hide secrets from me,_" said Palutena. "_I told you before that I can read your heart."_

"_But you said you were kidding that time!"_

"_I was kidding, about saying I was kidding." _Palutena giggled.

Pit heavily sighed. "_Oh come on…anyways! No, I didn't fall in love with him or anything!"_

"_Oh really? Then, why do I sense that your heartbeat has increased, your face is slightly flushed, and you feel…how should I put it, 'excited'?"_

Pit slowly looks down at his body. He does a self-check of his nerves and finally learns of his flustering lower body.

Pit gasped. "_Lady Palutena, please! Stop reading my surroundings and my body!"_

"_Huh? You actually feel like that?" _Palutena reacted. "_I was only kidding about everything I said. Again. Haha!"_

"…_I'm done. Now, please, stop surprising me unnecessarily!"_

"_Very well, Pit, I'll stop. You two have fun now! And use protection!"_

"_Protection? What? What do you mean—Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena?!"_

"Um?" Shulk blurted.

"Huh?!" Pit said. "What is it?!—I mean, yes?"

"You have…wings," Shulk said, pointing at Pit's feathered back.

Pit shifted his eyes and flapped his wing nerves once. "Oh, yeah, I do."

"Are you perhaps a High Entia?" Shulk asks.

"High…En-tee-ah?" Pit repeated. "I don't know what that is, but I'm just an angel."

"An angel?!" Shulk exclaimed. "I've only heard rumors! You really are an angel?"

"Yep!" Pit told. "I serve Lady Palutena, _Goddess of Light_, who's actually attending this camp too. I can introduce you to her if you'd like."

"That would be nice," Shulk told. He kept gazing at Pit's wings. They looked soft, and irresistible to touch. "Still, your wings. They're very intriguing."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pit sighed. "People say that they want to touch them, but I don't really let anyone mess with them. They're pretty fragile and sensitive."

"Oh, so you would mind if I touched them…" Shulk said, a little disappointed.

"Did you want to?" Pit asked.

"Well, I've never seen such large wings before on another person," Shulk told. "It's fascinating, but, if touching them bothers you, then I won't do it."

"Oh, well—" Pit blushed a little. "It's all right, if you want to touch them, I mean. Just be gentle about it."

"Really? All right!" Shulk approached the slightly shorter boy, his bare skin catching the angel's attention for a moment more. Pit quickly turned around and allowed the other male to get a closer look and reach at his wings.

"Remember, be gentle, okay?" Pit reminded.

"How gentle?" Shulk asked. "Like this?" He went ahead and lightly brushed the back of his fingers against Pit's right wing.

"Hngh—!" Pit squealed. He quickly covered his mouth, his cheeks already flustered. He was thankful he was turned around.

"Was that bad?" Shulk questioned.

"No, no! You're fine!" Pit responded.

"Okay, then…" Shulk continued to caress the angel's feathers with his fingers. He smiled, intrigued by the touch of the petite softness of each feather. "Amazing…" he commented.

Meanwhile, Pit was trembling in place, unnoticeable to the other boy. He was not bothered, rather, it was a very pleasuring feeling. He compared it to being petted as a kitten. What Shulk did, unlike others who tried to mess with his wings, was using tender effort. Or perhaps, it was because Pit felt relaxed, placing trust in the other male's care. He actually grew calmer as the blonde continued to caress his wings.

Then, Shulk managed to reach the tip of the wings. However, it was not to his knowledge that using two fingers to rub at the tip was a secret and very sensitive spot. He did it twice, before Pit realized it.

"Haa—!" Pit cried. "That's—!"

Pit's whole body shivered from the quick, sharp sensation. His quivering legs were unable to keep him standing upright, and without control over them, he fell backwards.

"Whoa!" Shulk managed to catch the other boy before he hit the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… …uh…" Pit realized the arm that was around the lower part of his body, a move made by the older boy to avoid a rough catch against the angel's wings. However, it became a more awkward situation as Shulk moved his arm upwards to help Pit's body lean more upright, which only caused their faces to be closer. They stared at each other upon realization.

* * *

"I DETECT YAOI!" yelled the voice of Lucina. She had just rushed all the way from her cabin nearly all the way on the other side of the cabin circle. She looked straight at the cabin in which Pit and Shulk were in. "In there? I MUST GO INSIDE!"

"Oh no you don't." Robin quickly grabbed Lucina by the back of her collar and started dragging her back. "What did I just tell you earlier? No yaoi before dinner!"

"But I just had a bag of trail mix from the cafeteria!"

"That's a snack, that doesn't count!"

"MOTHER, PLEASE! WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY LIFE?! FIRST YOU TOOK AWAY MY IPHONE 69G, THEN YOU LET MORGAN CUT APPLES WITH MY SWORD, AND NOW YOU WON'T LET ME WATCH YAOI?! MOTHERWHYCOMEONIHATEYOUAAAHPLEASEMOTHERMOMMYYAOIANDIWANTEDABLACKIPHONENOTAWHITEIPHONEMOTHERPLEASE—"

"Lucina, shut up."

"Okay."

Robin dragged Lucina to the next cabin, cabin no. 5, in Robin's husband was staying at. Only the he was inside at the moment, a convenient time for the two girls.

"Chrom!" Robin yelled. She and Lucina went up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Chrom called. He answered the door, meeting his wife and daughter. He saw the disappointed look on both of their faces and knew what to expect: another talk about Lucina. "Oh boy…"

"I just caught her again," Robin told. "She was about to go inside the next door cabin, actually."

"Oh, Lucina…" Chrom sighed.

"Father, please understand!" Lucina exclaimed. "It's not like I was going to take pictures or use a video recorder or anything! I wasn't going to interrupt two men's intense moments!"

Robin revealed a video recorder in her hand, raising it at her. Lucina squealed when she realized her mother was holding what was missing from her pocket.

"Gods, Lucina," Chrom added. "It's okay to have a hobby, but not an obsession for Naga's sake."

"Lucina, there is a reason why we put a limit on you," Robin told. "But you just won't listen! Must we enforce a harsh punishment on you?"

"I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL NEXT TIME, I PROMISE!" Lucina exclaimed.

Robin sighed. "Chrom, why did you have to be 'accidentally' in that situation with Frederick? If you were never on top of each other like that, Lucina wouldn't be like this."

"Are you saying it was _my_ fault Miriel tried to blow up Vaike next to explosives and Frederick tried to protect me?" Chrom told.

"Well, whatever," Robin said, sighing.

Lucina whimpered. "Ugh—why can't I just like my yaoi in peace! Why couldn't you have been a male, mother!? No offense, that is."

"Perish that thought, Lucina," Robin said.

"Right," Chrom agreed. "We're both very happy that I married your mother as who she is. Now please, stop trying to unnecessarily pair men together. Let people love on their own."

Robin smirked, thinking back to all of Lucina's past attempts. "At least Morgan is safe from Lucina trying to pair him with the other boys."

"Oh, too late—" Lucina interrupted. "He and Ricken have already taken an interest an each other."

"…I pray our army will be sane by the time we get back," Chrom said, placing a hand on his face.

"…Hm, that's actually a cute picture," Robin commented, imagining her tactician son and the mage together.

"Right?!" Lucina exclaimed.

Chrom looked at Robin suspiciously. Robin quickly reacted. "Uh—anyways! Lucina, promise to behave yourself from now on. Or else, we will be very strict on you."

"Right, I promise!" Lucina smiled.

Robin glanced behind Chrom, taking a sight at the inside of the cabin. She discovered clothes and other belongings not familiar to her husband's. "By the way, Chrom, who are you staying with?"

"Oh," Chrom looked back inside, and then answered. "A swordsman named Link, as well as the Hero King, and the Radiant Hero."

"A SAUSAGE FEST?!" Lucina shouted. That earned her a fist on the head from Robin.

"Come now, we're leaving." Robin dragged Lucina down the steps, as she happily waved good-bye to her father. Chrom waved back nervously.

"I hope this camping trip does her good," Chrom prayed.

* * *

Popo approached her sister. "Nana, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi brother!" she exclaimed. "I'm watching Kirby and King Dedede have an eating contest."

"Out here in the middle of the path?" Popo stared at the mentioned two gorging on a variety of foods.

"Well, there was a convenient pile of food laying here, and both of them argued over who should eat everything. So they started a fight!" Nana said.

"Ooh, look at Kirby slurping down that soup!" Popo exclaimed.

"Ha, Dedede ate spaghetti and the plate together!" Nana added.

The Ice Climbers sat together and continued to watch the two have a feast. They munched down on different meats, vegetables, and finely cooked cuisines. None of them questioned why the food was there in the first place.

"STOP, FATTIES." A very pale-skinned woman quickly dashed into the scene and kicked all of the food away. Both Kirby and Dedede were shocked at the flying food.

"FATTY FAT FAT MCFATTYSONS!" yelled the woman. "TOO MUCH FOOD MAKE YOU FAT. FAT IS BAD. YOU BAD FAT. FATTIES."

"Who's that?" Popo asked.

"Oh—I saw her talking with Peach before. I think she's called a Wee-Fit Trainer?" Nana answered.

"Poy, poy!" Kirby protested.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?!" King Dedede repeated.

"YOU MUST EXERCISE. GET HEALTHIER. LESS FAT. NO FAT. STOP GET FAT."

"No, we will eat, and we will continue to eat!" King Dedede responded. From behind his back, he pulled out a cup of ramen noodles, already hot and prepared to eat.

The female trainer gasped very loudly. "RAMEN. RAMEN?! RAMEEEEEEEEN!"

She swiped the cup of noodles from King Dedede and quickly took a slurp. Immediately after, she laid on the ground, and quickly did a consecutive number of sit-ups. Then, she grabbed the ramen cup, ate from it, and repeated the sit ups. The four bystanders around her stared in confusion.

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS," she stated. She repeated those words over and over as she ate the ramen and did sit-ups. "EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS! EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS!"

"NO, BAD!" Another pale-skinned figure, one of a male appearance, had a numerous amount of cup noodles in his arms. He handed out four of them to Kirby, Dedede, and the Ice Climbers, and then proceeded to exercise next to his female counterpart. Except, he did one sit up, and quickly ate six cups before tossing them to the side.

"EVERY TIME YOU DO A SIT UP, EAT SIX CUPS OF RAMEN!" he exclaimed. He repeated his own process.

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS."

"EVERY TIME YOU DO A SIT UP, EAT SIX CUPS OF RAMEN."

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS."

After tasting the ramen, Kirby, Dedede, and the Ice Climbers felt compelled to do sit ups, mesmerized by the hard working trainers. However, they were all at their own paces.

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS."

"EVERY TIME YOU DO A SIT UP, EAT SIX CUPS OF RAMEN."

"Every time you eat ramen, do six sit ups!" Nana exclaimed.

"Every time you eat six sit ups, do one cup of ramen!" Popo exclaimed.

"Eat six cups of sit ups every time you ramen!" King Dedede exclaimed.

"Poy-poy poy poyo poy poyo!" Kirby yelled.

* * *

"_Attention, everyone!_"

Outside our cabin, we heard a female voice speaking through the megaphone-shaped speakers posted above the public shower building. However, I could hear the voice in a farther area, meaning this was a camp-wide announcement. Ness opened the door so we could hear more clearly.

"_Attention!"_ said the voice again. We all recognized it to be Peach. "_One more time, attention! Wait, is this thing even working?_"

Another female voice, one slightly deeper than Peach's, could be heard from the speakers _"Peach, I'm pretty sure it is."_

"_I don't think so. Sammy, can you go check outside?"_

"_Fine."_

…

"…_Say something? Okay. ATTENTION CAMPERS, ATTENTION CAMPERS, IT'S TIIIIME FOR CAMP LAZLO—!"_

"_PEACH, NO, WRONG CAMP."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Who's Lazlo?" Villager asked.

"_Oh, so it works! Okay, anyways. Attention Camp Smashers! Orientation will begin in ten minutes. Please go ahead and make your way to the Smash Center! If you get lost, just follow the posted signs!"_

"Time to go!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Yay!" Villager cried in agreement. Both of them hurried out the door. We could see other campers exiting their cabins, already on the path towards the Smash Center.

"Well, let's get going too," Ness told. I followed behind him, catching up with our roommates and we headed to the destination together.

We took seats closer to the entrance of the Smash Center, where we had a good large view of the other campers taking their seats, as well as a whole sight of the stage. It was planked with fine, shiny wood and lit up with bright white lights from above and from the sides of the stage. There was also a big digital clock sitting above the stage's ceiling. It was almost 7 PM.

Just a minute or so before, Peach and two other women already stepped up on stage. There was also a weird star-looking creature following one of them dressed in a white dress and hat with red crosses on them.

"Ahem," said Peach, who was holding a microphone. "Now that everyone has taken a seat—HEY, YOU, GANONDORF! FEET OFF THE CHAIR!"

Spotlights illuminated the area where a very dark-dressed man was sitting at. He looked arrogantly disappointed, and slowly took his feet down.

"HAHA, GANNY GOT OWNED!" said the voice of a green-clothed person.

"LINK, SHUT UP," Peach yelled. "Anyways, now that we're all settled in, let me begin with the introduction of us ladies. First, I am Peach, co-founder and main counselor of this camp. I will be the one in charge of everything while our main founder is absent, so if you have a question about anything, just ask me! And now then…"

She looked over to one of the women. The slimmer, blonde woman stepped forward with a mic in her hand. "Hello everyone, my name is Samus, and you all can just call me Samus. I am also a camp counselor, so you may also come to me for assistance for anything. Though, I mainly deal with disciplining bad campers. And trust me, you do _not _want to be disciplined by me, so all of you be good, okay?"

"You can punish me anytime!" yelled a male voice.

"WHO SPOKE WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" Peach exclaimed. The spotlights pointed to the culprit sitting close to the stage. "SNAKE! STRIKE ONE!"

"Strike one?" he repeated.

"STRIKE TWO!" Peach added.

"…What—"

"STRIKE THREE! PUNISHMENT!"

"**PUNISHMENT**!?" Samus yelled. "DIE!" She pulled out a gun and shot a laser at the victim. He screamed, and was shaking in his seat.

"Oh, my goodness..." Samus told. "Sorry! 'Punishment' is my trigger word." She took a quick, deep breath, before looking at the paralyzed Snake and staring bystanders. "No worries, I just paralyzed him," Samus told everyone. "Anyways! That's just one of the things I can do. It hurts more than it looks, so be warned!"

I gulped. I think everyone else did too.

"Anyways, our next counselor!" Peach spoke. The spotlight turned to the last woman, who was shiny all over, and the strange star creature floating by her side.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rosalina," she began. "I am also a counselor, but my main job is being the nurse. If you are in need of any medical assistance, you just come see me in Cabin 21. And this—" she pointed to the star creature, "—is a Luma, my friend. You will see a lot of Lumas around the camp, and that is because they are my helpers. They do cleaning, cooking, and some even help me do nursing. If you see one, please be nice to them!"

The Luma waved at us at it made a small, cute screech. It caught the hearts of some female voices, or high-pitched males.

"I wanna chop it with my axe," Villager said.

"No!" Toon Link reacted. "That's bad!"

"Aw, okay."

"Oh, and two more people!" Peach added. "Trainers, come up now!"

Two pale-skinned figures quickly dashed up the sides of the stage. They stood in a firm position beside the female counselors. In addition, a boy in a red cap climbed onto the stage, standing beside Peach.

"…What're you doing here?" Peach asked.

"Huh?" reacted the boy. "You called the trainers up here!"

"Yes, I did," Peach said. "You're not a trainer."

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer!" exclaimed the boy.

"Oh, right, my bad. I meant the Wii Fit Trainers."

"…Oh, okay."

Everyone made a chuckle as the boy jumped back down into his seat.

Peach cleared her throat. "So, these two are our Wii Fit Trainers. That's a long name though, so we're all going to call the female 'Wii-Fem', and the male 'Wii-Wii'."

"THAT IZ MEAN," said the male trainer, in a French accent.

"Shut up, I'm paying you, remember?" Peach responded.

"…OK."

"HA. HA. HA. YOU GOT TOLD." The female trainer mocked her male counterpart, with a thick Russian accent.

"So, these two aren't really official counselors," Peach added, "but what they will do is that they're going to help guide you guys when it comes to doing camp events. Oh, and if you ever need any physical or health advice, just ask them, they're experts!"

"Peach, shall we move on?" Samus told.

"Ah, fine fine." Peach instructed the Wii Fit Trainers to get off the stage and return to their seats. "Now, before we move on, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone for attending this camp. I assure you that you will have a lot of fun here, and make memorable experiences."

Peach walked to the center of the stage. "Without further ado, please welcome the founder of Camp Smash: _Master Hand_!"

She stepped to the side along with Samus and Rosalina. The lights grew a bit dimmer, but gradually, an obvious spotlight was pointed at one side. From behind the curtains, a giant floating hand was making its way out.

"Ooh!" sounded many.

"A giant hand…?" I questioned.

The floating hand stopped in the middle of the stage and pointed its five fingers at everyone. "Good evening, everyone. I am Master Hand."

"It talks!" Ness told.

"I wanna chop it!" Villager exclaimed.

"No!" Toon Link responded.

"As told already, I am a founder of Camp Smash," Master Hand continued. "I am responsible for the construction of this camp, and I was the one that invited you all."

Master Hand cleared his voice. "Now, for my time here, allow me to address some concerns. Some of you may think others look very strange, or out of place in your perception. For instance, the Pokémon."

The spotlight was brought to the large animals taking seats in one area together. "Many of you may not even know what Pokémon are," Master Hand continued. "My point is: you all are very different, for you all come from different worlds."

"_Different worlds?"_ I thought. Everyone else erupted into small chatter. Ness and I looked at each other.

"So why bring all of you together, you might ask?" Master Hand told. "That, is a secret. But just know I invited you all together with good intentions. Still, not everyone knows who or what they are, correct? Therefore, I am requiring that everyone right now individually come up on stage and introduce yourselves."

"Aw man!" Toon Link reacted. "I don't like being on stage…"

"And for those of you with stage fright, or cannot speak," Master Hand continued, "I will introduce you as necessary, as well as a short summary of yourself. Now, let us begin."

Master Hand began by calling individuals' names from a list. The called names were instructed to head up to the stage, or wait for their turn by the rising stairs on the side.

Everyone introduced their selves pretty normally. The details that struck me the most was that everyone was somehow capable of fighting in some way, for instance, Link was a swordsman, and Miss Zelda could use magic. Miss Palutena was a goddess who could do anything, and her two angels Pit and Dark Pit had weapons of different sorts. It was really interesting to learn about everyone, but the detail was odd.

The next group for introductions involved Ness, Toon Link, Villager, and two others called Popo and Nana, and myself.

Popo and Nana, known as the Ice Climbers, went on stage first. They introduced their selves confidently and walked off.

Toon Link was next, but Villager was holding onto the back of his tunic and stood beside him when he stopped in the center of the stage. He didn't even realize Villager was there until Master Hand addressed it.

"Villager, why are you here?" asked Master Hand.

"Gweh?!" Toon Link flinched back.

"Oh, because wherever Toonie goes, I go!" he answered.

"…Very well." Master Hand easily accepted the boy's presence.

Toon Link cleared his throat. "Um, so I'm Toon Link. But you guys can call me TL if you like. I'm a swordsman! And I'm also an adventurer."

"ARE YOU MY LONG LOST LITTLE BROTHER?!" yelled Link.

"What—?" Toon Link responded.

"ARE YOU MY LONG LOST COUSIN?!" Marth interrupted.

"HAVE YOU FOUND MY LONG LOST SANDWICH?!" Ike shouted.

"Uh…?" Toon Link was confused, and wasn't sure how to respond. Before Peach could step in, Villager took a few steps forward, and pulled out a megaphone from behind him.

"SHUT UP, MY BOYFRIEND IS TALKING!"

"B-Boyfriend?!" everyone exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Toon Link reacted.

"Strange, I don't see the information about you being like _that_ on your synopsis," Master Hand stated, looking through a clipboard.

"Because I'm not!" Toon Link responded. "Villager, what are you doing?!"

"What? They were being mean and interrupting you." He innocently smiled.

"B-But—!"

"What kind of name is Villager?" Link blurted.

"It's a cool name!" Villager responded.

"Hmph, Link is a better name!" Link blurted.

"NUH-UH," Villager retorted.

"UH-HUH," Link reacted.

"Now now," Master Hand interrupted. "If that is all, Toon Link, then Villager, introduce yourself so that the others can."

"Oh, okay!" he answered. "Hi everyone! My name's Villager. I'm pleased to meet you all!"

His smiles caught the warm attention of the females again.

"I hope that we can all get along and—**I WILL WATCH YOU BURN**—have lots of fun at this camp!—**YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED—**hehehe!"

Everyone was silent after witnessing the abrupt red eyes and deep voice that occurred in the midst of Villager's introduction.

"Um, very good, Villager," Master Hand told.

"Oh, one more thing!" Villager said. He clung onto Toon Link's arm, who blushed immediately. "Toon Link is mine, okay? Don't come near him without my permission or else—**YOU WILL BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF MY HOME—**I'll give you a good beating—**WITH MY GOLDEN BLOODY AXE—**okay?"

I saw everyone murmur in agreement.

After Toon Link, who looked like a mix of embarrassed and scared, and Villager left the stage, Ness was up next.

"So, hi everyone!" he began. "My name's Ness, and I come from a town called Onett. I may not look special, but I actually have psychic powers."

"_Psychic powers?_" I thought. "_He never told me that before._"

"Can you read minds?!" Link yelled.

"Uh…sure?" Ness answered.

"WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Ike exclaimed.

Ness stared at the large swordsman confusingly. Then, he saw Marth holding a sign, which read, "Sandwiches."

"…Sandwiches?" Ness repeated.

"OH MY GOD HE'S REALLY A PUH-SAI-KICK," Ike reacted.

"Very good, Ness," Master Hand said. "And lastly?"

I was up next. As I walked on stage, I noticed that Ness didn't move from his spot. He was just staring, and smiling at me. It was as if he was waiting for me.

Once I reached the center of the stage, I turned to everyone. And suddenly, I felt uneasy. It was bright in my face, and I could barely see some of the campers sitting in the back. Not that it mattered, because I knew everyone was staring at me.

What was this feeling? Stage fright, like Master Hand said? I didn't like it. Not at all.

I stood silently, for an awkward five or so seconds. I honestly didn't know what to say. I allowed Master Hand take over for me, hoping he would say something soon.

Suddenly, Ness wrapped an arm around my neck. "This is Lucas, my best friend!" he said. "He's from a town called Tazmilly, but we've known each other for a long time! He's a little shy, but he's very friendly! And also, he's a psychic too!"

"_What?_" I reacted. "_Why would Ness say that? I'm very sure that I wasn't a psychic."_

"CAN YOU READ MINDS TOO?!" Link yelled.

"Yes he can!" Ness answered.

"WHAT AM I THINKING?!" Ike questioned.

"Uh…" I sounded. I saw Marth hold up another sign. I read it out loud. "Hot pockets?"

"OH MY GOD HE'S A PUH-SAI-KICK TOO," Ike exclaimed.

"Well, that's all then?" Master Hand said to us. "You can leave now."

I walked alongside Ness as we headed off the stage. I eyed him weirdly, wanting to ask him what was the deal of that performance, but all he did was smile at me.

I felt a strange feeling from him.

Master Hand returned to the center of the stage. "Now that everyone has introduced their selves, I hope you are more comfortable in wanting to interact with each other. You will have plenty of opportunities to do so, and I encourage that you do. So, next order of business—rooming! I heard from Peach of a few complaints regarding the cabin rooming list. Allow me to go ahead and show everyone the current listing."

He snapped his fingers and a large board appeared on the stage. Cabin numbers and campers' names began to appear on it. I carefully read every bit on the list.

1: Red, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charizard

2: Lucario, Greninja

3: Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Villager

4: Shulk, Pit

5: Chrom, Marth, Ike, Link

6: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong

7: Duck Hunt, Sonic, Pac-Man, Game&amp;Watch

8: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi

9: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario,

10: Olimar, ROB, Mega Man

11: Dark Pit, Fox, Falco, Wolf

12: Snake, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon

13: Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight

14: Wii-Wii, Little Mac, Popo

15: Robin, Zelda, Palutena, Lucina

16: Peach, Samus, Rosalina

17: Wii-Fem

18: Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, Nana

19: Crazy Hand

20: Master Hand

"One extra note," Master Hand added. "This applies to cabins of three or more: if you are first on the list in your cabin, consider yourself the cabin leader."

"Oh, cool," Ness commented. I looked back at the list, seeing that he was the leader.

"And if we are in just a pair or residing alone?" asked the male named Shulk.

"You can cooperate, or settle leadership amongst yourselves," Master Hand answered.

Immediately, we all felt a violent aura coming from Lucario and Greninja. They were staring at each other fiercely. It seemed that they both wanted to decide their leadership immediately.

"So, this is the rooming list as of the present," Master Hand told. "And, allow me to apologize first, because this cannot be changed."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Dark Pit, Wario and Bowser. "WHY NOT?!"

"Seriously! I mean, I'd prefer rooming with the dumb Pit than those furries!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Hey, who're you calling 'dumb'?!" Pit yelled.

"I am sorry for those that are against it, but this is what I have originally set and it cannot be changed," Master Hand said. "At this time, I'd also like to note that campers found sleeping in cabins not assigned to them will be subject to punishments."

"**PUNISHMENT**?!" Samus exclaimed.

"Samus, no, not now," Peach told.

"Oh, sorry." Samus took a few deep breaths.

"Excuse me!" called out Little Mac. "Who's _Crazy Hand_?"

Everyone looked at Cabin 19, listing the name Crazy Hand.

"Oh, that is my little brother," answered Master Hand.

"Where is he, by the way?" asked Peach.

"I'M HEEEERE!" yelled an enthusiastic voice.

The sound of wind breaking could be heard. Another giant hand quickly swooped into the Smash Center, and crashed into the giant board.

"Crazy!" Master Hand exclaimed. "You're crazy!"

"Well, duh," Crazy Hand responded. "Here's your McDonalds!" He handed his older brother a bag.

"OH MY GOD MY HAPPY MEAL—" Master Hand exclaimed. "Oh, I mean…thank you, Crazy."

"No problem! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS THING." Crazy Hand was struggling his whole body, which was stuck within the board. Master Hand did as he asked, and slapped him out. It was done with great force that Crazy Hand flew very far, leaving the Smash Center.

"I'LL BE BAAAAAACK!"

Everyone stared at Master Hand weirdly. He cleared his voice, trying to break the awkwardness. "Now then! I believe that should be all for orientation. Any unanswered questions can be left with Peach, for I must attend to other business." He looked to Rosalina. "Rosalina, is dinner ready for everyone?"

"Yes, the Lumas just finished," she announced.

"Very well then," Master Hand said. "You may all attend to dinner, and after that, you may do as you wish. However, curfew for everyone is at midnight, please remember that."

"One more thing!" Peach added. "The next two days will be free days, and the day after, we will have our first camp event. I'll post reminders if you forget! And I think that's all."

Master Hand nodded. "Indeed. You may all go!"

The campers started leaving the Smash Center quickly. Many had gone to the cafeteria to eat dinner. Some went different ways to check out other places in the camp.

I, on the other hand, went by myself back to the cabin. I wasn't hungry, and I wanted to be alone for a while.

I got back to the cabin and plopped onto the bottom bed of mine and Ness' side. It wasn't for another moment that I remembered Ness wanted the bottom bed, and I was on it.

I didn't really feel like climbing the ladder to the top bunk. I just wanted to lay down and listen to silence.

…

…

…

"_Why did Ness say all that stuff about me?_"


	4. Eventful Night

Chapter 4: Eventful Night

Outside the cafeteria building, Lumas were floating around, zooming from place to place in preparation for the hungry and arriving campers. They were doing a final check as to make sure every food was hot and prepared, and saw to that many food servings were also available as well. Finally, as soon as the first campers arrived at the door, one Luma pushed the entrance open for everyone.

The furniture, walls and floor inside the cafeteria was polished, mint-colored antique wood. It had the feeling of an old building, but retained fresh durability, which appeased many of the campers. To the right of the entrance began the line to obtain food at a large open window, in which four Lumas were ready to serve a variety of made foods, and in the background were more Lumas working various tasks in the kitchen.

Kirby was the first to get his food, due to him rushing to grab two empty trays after witnessing the varieties. He asked for everything in the line, and was given everything with appetizing serving sizes.

Everyone else followed in a calm manner. Within the wait to obtain dinner or eat their plates, the campers chatted amongst their selves now that they knew nearly everyone's name and general facts.

Ness reached for his tray, and out of an act of caring friendship, he was going to hand it to Lucas. However, he looked into the dining area and within the line. He was not found. Ness felt dumbfounded about not noticing his missing presence before.

"Have you guys seen Lucas?" Ness asked Toon Link and Villager.

"Uh…wasn't he with you?" Toon Link replied.

Ness frowned. "I guess he slipped past me."

"I saw him heading toward the Cabin Circle," Villager told.

"Really?" Ness asked.

"Yep!" Villager replied. "He looked a little sad. I wanted to say something, but I was too busy staring at Toonie."

"And why were you staring at me?" Toon Link asked as he ordered something from the first Luma.

"Why else?" Villager shifted his eyes down Toon Link's back. The green clothed boy felt a shiver.

"He's going to starve if he doesn't come…" Ness mumbled. He looked over to the side where he saw Peach and Zelda talking to each other. He exited the line and went up to them.

"So I was like _HAAAH_, and then he was like _AHHH_—"

"Goodness, Zeldy!" Peach chuckled. "That must have been painful for Link."

"Oh, you should have seen the look on his face when I kicked him right in the—"

"Excuse me!" Ness called to the two women.

"Oh?" Peach averted her attention. "Yes, Ness?"

* * *

Red looked back at the cafeteria building. He saw the back of Bowser and Bowser Jr. leaving his sight as they went inside the building. Behind them was no one else, and the Luma let the door close behind it as it went inside.

Red groaned after feeling his stomach grumble. "Come on, guys! I want to go eat already!"

"Pika-pika—!" (Me too!)

[Insert Charizard noise here] (Well excuse me for answering nature's call!)

"Squirtle, squirt!" (You're take too long! What kind of nature is calling you?!)

[Insert Charizard noise here again] (I HAD A BIG LUNCH, SUE ME!)

Red groaned again, stomping the ground once.

"-saur!" (Have some patience, Red! When a girl's gotta go, a girl's gotta go!)

"…Come to think of it, how do you Pokémon even 'go'?" Red asked.

"Pika-pi?" (You don't know, Red?")

"Hm…" Red pondered for a moment. Then, he began taking steps towards Charizard, who was behind large bushes.

[Charizard roar thing] (HEY, RED, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!)

"What, I can't watch?" Red asked.

[Charizard noise with an angry tone] (OF COURSE NOT! THIS IS PRIVATE BUSINESS!)

"But you guys are like…pets. And pets do their business in front of their masters like they don't care."

[Charizard noise, blah blah blah] (WELL I CARE! NOW STAY AWAY!)

"But I wanna see!" Red shouted. "Do you like, shoot fire out of your butt or something?!"

[even more Charizard screaming] (HELL NO.)

"Pika-pi!" (Red! Just leave him alone!)

"Okay, fine. Ivysaur, you show me!" Red asked.

"IVY-SAUR, SAUR!" (NO WAY EITHER! DON'T PEEP AT A GIRL, YOU CREEP!"

"Ugh." Red looked to the other two Pokémon. "Pikachu? Squirtle?"

Pikachu shook his head.

"Squirrrrrrrtle." (Yeaaaah—no.)

"Fine then! Maybe I'll ask Greninja or Lucario… anyways, I'm ditching you! I want to eat already!" Red began walking towards the building. He paused for a moment after he saw a boy shorter than him leaving the cafeteria, with two plates in his hands.

* * *

"Whoa, look at Pac-Man go!" Little Mac exclaimed.

"You can do it, Kirby!" yelled the Ice Climbers.

Pac-Man was viciously chomping large bites out of his food portions. Kirby, on the other hand, threw towers of food and swallowed them whole.

"Kirby, come now," Meta Knight said. "I thought I told you eating like that will make you fat."

Kirby paused in the midst of the eating competition, staring at Meta Knight. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, META KNIGHT." Jigglypuff used Pound on his cheek.

"OW! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"YOU CALLED HIM FAT."

"NO I DIDN'T! I SAID HE WAS _GOING_ TO GET FAT. THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

"There's no difference!" Jigglypuff shouted. "Regardless, you made him sad! Now apologize!"

"Why should I apologize if it's the truth?!"

Meanwhile, Pac-Man continued eating towers of food.

"Aw, it's okay, Kirby!" Popo patted the pink ball's back.

"Yeah, we don't care if you get fat!" Nana told.

Kirby's tears grew stronger. Then, he wailed, which then paused Pac-Man's eating.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, NANA!" Jigglypuff yelled.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" she exclaimed.

"Look, just stop saying the F word!" Jigglypuff said.

"Fact?" Popo said.

"Fabulous?" Nana asked.

"Fast?" Little Mac questioned.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification?" Meta Knight asked.

"Wakka?" Pac-Man said.

Kirby cried even louder.

"PAC-MAN, WHAT DID I SAY?!" Jigglypuff yelled.

"WAKKA-WAKKA?!"

Suddenly, Wii-Fem zoomed to the area. "DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY 'FAT'?" she exclaimed. "WHO FAT? I HELP!"

"Poy…" Kirby mumbled.

"NO WORRIES, LITTLE PINK MONSTER. HERE."

Wii-Fem handed Kirby a pamphlet with a CD held inside of it. "Poyo?"

"MY FAT-LOSS PROGRAM. WATCH IT. USE IT."

"…?"

"Oh, here you go, I have a CD player for you." Little Mac pulled out a small machine out of nowhere and handed it to Kirby. He placed the disc inside and the program began to immediately play.

On the screen was Wii-Fem continuously doing sit-ups. "EVERYTIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS."

In a quick response to the video, Wii-Fem laid down on the floor and got into the sit-up position. "EVERYTIME YOU EAT RAMEN, DO SIX SIT-UPS!"

"Poyo!" Fire began to glow in Kirby's eyes. He then began to do sit-ups with Wii-Fem on the cafeteria floor.

"…Should I say something?" Meta Knight commented.

"SIT UPS?!" Wii-Wii heard the commotion and joined the two of them into doing sit-ups. "EVERYTIME YOU EAT SIX CUPS OF RAMEN, DO ONE SIT UP!"

"…No, I think they're fine." Jigglypuff resumed to eating her food.

* * *

"Those guys sure are rowdy," Toon Link said, staring from afar.

"Are they bothering you?" Villager said. He pulled out his axe in an instant. "Shall I axe them—"

"NO!" Toon Link immediately reacted.

"Quite a friend you got yourself there, Toon Link," Pit commented.

Toon Link sighed, and resumed to eating his food.

"Is that a compliment?" Villager asked.

"Uh, sure?" Pit answered.

"Aw, you're so nice!" Villager told. "I'll be sure to—**BURN YOUR PRECIOUS WINGS—**give you a super friendly hug later!"

"Aa—no, that's okay!" Pit kindly rejected. He slightly retreated in his seat, hesitantly eating his tray.

"So how come you are called '_Villager_', if you don't mind me asking?" Shulk asked.

"Because I'm from a village!" Villager responded.

"A simple explanation for a rather peculiar name," Shulk told.

"You think everyone's name is weird in some way," Pit commented.

"Well, I think it's a cute name!" Palutena told.

"Aw, thank you lady!" Villager reacted.

"'_Lady_?!'" Pit repeated. "Villager, that's a goddess you're speaking to!"

"It's okay, Pit," Palutena told. "I'm a camper now, so I have to be treated like one."

"Hmph, that's lame," Dark Pit commented as he inserted food into his mouth.

Palutena stamped the dark angel's foot. "_I'm sorry, Pittoo, what was that_?"

Food shot out of his mouth as he screamed. "AGH—NOTHING!"

Villager chuckled. "You're funny, lady! I like you—**I'll kill you last.**"

"_**Oh we'll see about that.**_**"** Palutena exchanged "friendly" smiles with Villager, as if they both knew they were going to be very best friends.

"IKE, HE SCARES ME!" Link cried.

Ike didn't pay the swordsman any attention as he was focused on enjoying his sandwich.

Link turned over to Marth. "MARTH, HE SCARES ME!"

"Who scares you?" Marth asked. Link subtly pointed to Villager, who waved a friendly hand to the handsome hero king.

"Nothing to be scared of, Link," Marth told. "He's just a little boy." He resumed to eating his food.

Link had stared at Villager who was chatting with Pit and Shulk across from them. Then, for a brief moment, while no one else was looking, he made eye contact with Link. Along with a short smirk, there was a murderous intent in the young boy's eyes.

"EEP—!"

* * *

"That Link character…" Lucina mumbled.

"Hm?" Robin set her spoon down. "What about him?"

"He's rather…" Lucina didn't finish her sentence.

Robin, who subtly observed everyone's behaviors during dinner, observed Link for greater brief moment. She noticed Link's fear of Villager, and then recalled previous behaviors as to how Link had acted.

"Yes, he's rather…unique," Robin said.

"You see it too, Mother?" Lucina asked.

"I can see it very well," Robin replied. "The same goes for the Hero King and the Radiant Hero."

"Oh my, Mother…!" Lucina gasped.

"What? It's not so hard noticing how ridiculous their behaviors are."

"…Oh, you were talking about how they acted?" Lucina asked.

"What did you think I was referring to?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just how perfect yaoi material they are."

Robin facepalmed.

"What?! You said no yaoi _before_ dinner!"

Robin grumbled. Technically, she was right. "I'm going to go get another plate." She left the seat momentarily.

Chrom sighed. "You drive your mother crazy, you know." Lucina chuckled in response.

* * *

"So how do you eat?" Sonic asked ROB.

"Bzzzt." A compartment opened up in the middle of ROB's body, in which he simply threw both the food and plates in. Then ROB played a small hum that sounded like a burping noise.

"That's so cool!" Mega Man exclaimed.

The Duck Hunt duo moved closer to ROB out of curiosity. The duck poked at ROB's body.

"I recommend not doing that," Olimar told the duck.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"Earlier when my Pikmin poked at ROB's body, his whole body malfunctioned and his lasers went out of control, disintegrating everything around him. Some of my Pikmin died from him."

Duck Hunt duo shrieked and backed away quickly.

"How'd he get fixed?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, Peach smashed ROB with a hammer and then fixed him back up in a few seconds."

"Peach did what—?" Sonic gasped.

"It's true, I saw it too," Mega Man said. "I could have fixed ROB instead, but Peach stepped in and did something really simple. She is really something."

Sonic looked over to the princess who was eating at another table. "I have a feeling she's more than _just_ something…"

* * *

"FALCON—LUNCH!" Captain Falcon threw his food up into the air before catching it all into his mouth, chewing it pleasingly.

"HAHA!" Snake laughed at the other man's talent.

"Do it again!" Falco asked.

"Sure thing!" Captain Falcon replied. He tossed his plate into the air with a certain amount of strength and angle. As he expected, the food slid off of his plate in a single line, ready to fall on him.

"FALCON LUNCH!" The food fell straight into his mouth. Then, he extended his arm and caught the plate.

"Awesome!" Falco exclaimed.

"Hmph, noisy fools," Bowser growled.

"Agreed," Ganondorf remarked.

"Daddy, why does he say 'lunch' when it's dinner?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Just ignore him."

"But…it's so hard to ignore! The way he does it is so cool!"

"Junior," Bowser firmly called. "Just eat your food."

"But I'm already done."

"Then play on your iPhone or something."

"Okay!" Bowser Jr. simultaneously pulled out his six iPhones and started to play different games on each of them.

"Why does your child have six iPhones?" Ganondorf asked.

"I gave them to him as a reward for getting good grades," Bowser answered.

"Good grades?" Ganondorf repeated.

"Papa's really nice to me when I show him my report cards!" Bowser Jr. stated. While he reverted his attention back to his game, Ganondorf still had a confused look.

"Hah!" Wario scoffed. "Spoiled brat."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY DAUGHTER?!" Bowser roared.

"…I thought you were a boy?" Ganondorf asked.

"Oh, just ignore him about that," Bowser Jr. replied.

"You heard me!" Wario exclaimed. "You're a terrible father that spoiled your child!"

"DO NOT TELL ME HOW I SPOIL MY CHILD!"

"And what're you gonna do about it?" Wario teased by shaking his butt at the Koopa king. Out of anger, Bowser quickly reacted by grabbing a handful of food despite the mess and slammed it onto Wario. The force caused Wario to break the seat and sink into the floor. Nearby tables heard the sound and directed their attention to them.

"OH, YOU WANT SOME?!" Wario jumped out of the hole and gorged on both his food and tray. Then, he snatched some of Ganondorf's food.

"Hey—!" Ganondorf reacted.

Before the dark man could do anything else, Wario quickly turned his body around and pointed his bottom at Bowser.

"Eat this!"

On cue, Wario forced his consumption into quick gas, and blasted a cloud at Bowser.

"UGUGH!" Bowser fell backwards, crashing onto the table. One of Bowser Jr's iPhones was smashed in the process.

"NOO! I WAS ON LEVEL 801 ON THAT GAME!" Bowser Jr. cried. "THAT'S IT!" he pulled out his paintbrush and smothered it with food. Then, he forcefully dabbed it on Wario's face.

"Is that a food fight?" Fox questioned.

"Looks like it!" Wolf exclaimed, throwing mashed potatoes at Fox's face.

"Hey—! What did I do?!"

"Nothing, but who cares?!" Wolf continued throwing food at Fox, who used his tray as a shield.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?!" Fox threw his tray full of splattered food at his enemy. However, Wolf ducked down. The tray continued to fly and hit Bowser Jr., who fell backwards.

Bowser's fatherly instincts caused him to spring right up back to life. "HOW DARE YOU!" He grabbed Wario, stunned by his son, and threw him at Fox and Wolf. The two of them quickly reacted and pulled out their reflectors, sending him flying to Captain Falcon and Snake. Both of them were downed, with Wario flopping away.

"OH HALEEEEE NO," Snake sprung back up. "YOU DO NOT HIT MY BEST FRIEND."

"I'm your best friend?" Captain Falcon also sprang up.

"Yeah, are you not?"

"Oh, yay!" Captain Falcon smiled brightly.

"Anyways," Snake pulled out his rocket launcher and stuffed it with food. "DIE." He shot a big ball of mushy food, wide enough to hit both Bowser and Ganondorf.

The louder noises immediately caught everyone's attention. Peach left her seat and walked towards the guilty tables.

"What is going on over here?!" she exclaimed.

Ganondorf looked down at his clothes. He was splattered with loads of food. His face started to furiously red. He stood back up, with a very visible dark aura.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. He conjured a black sphere, sucking in all nearby food: from his clothes, the messes on Bowser and Bowser Jr., Robin's plate, as well as draining big pots of soup from the Lumas' kitchen. After compressing all of the food into the ball, he sent it flying at his opponents.

Snake quickly ducked, pulling Captain Falcon down. Fox, Falco and Wolf also hit the deck, knowing that their reflectors would be a little too slow. The sphere of food eventually hit Greninja, knocking him down.

"Ganondorf!" Peach exclaimed. The brute ignored the woman's call.

Greninja pushed himself up, his senses now sharpened. Thinking it was Lucario that sent the sphere attack, he reacted by throwing his tray at the other Pokémon. However, Lucario sensed the incoming food and turned around, using one palm to block it.

Greninja continued to throw additional bits of food, combining them with his Water Shuriken. Lucario dodged and blocked, and once found an opening, retaliated with food as well.

"Both of you, stop this instant!" Peach yelled.

"A food fight?" Pit commented. Then, meatloaf was slapped in his face.

"What the—?!" Pit looked around and saw that Palutena was looking away innocently.

"What?" she questioned.

"How could you—?!"

"It wasn't me, Pit! How could you think that?" Palutena said. Then, she caught notice of Villager holding a sign next to her that said, "_It was her_." She used telekinesis to slap a wad of food on him.

"Oh, you want to play, lady?" Villager questioned. He pulled out his slingshot. "Then let's play—**TO THE DEATH**!"

Palutena levitated more food to her sides. **"BRING IT."**

"No! Both of you, stop!" Pit asked.

Dark Pit interrupted him by throwing his plate at the white-winged angel.

"Hah!" exclaimed Dark Pit.

"Oh,_ that is it_!" Pit jumped across the table and slammed food into the other angel. The two of them began to have a struggle.

"Villager, no!" Toon Link tried to stop him, but his face was slapped with food. The cause was Link.

"I GOT YOU!" Link exclaimed.

"Ooh, NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Toon Link grabbed his food and combined it with a bomb, throwing it at his older self.

"OH GOD NO!" Link hid behind Marth.

"Huh, wha—?!" Marth saw the incoming bomb. He whipped out his sword and used a counter, knocking the bomb into Ike's sandwich. However, that was a big mistake.

The bomb had disintegrated Ike's sandwich. The swordsman's eyes widened and then he roared.

"**MY SANDWIIIIIIIIICH! WHO DID THIS?!"**

Link and Marth pointed at each other. "It was him!"

"**GRAAAAH!"** Ike flipped the whole table, everyone's plates landing on everyone, except Shulk, who stepped back.

"Can we all just please calm down?!" Shulk asked. As a response, he was barraged with food from everywhere.

"…" Shulk pulled out his Monado. "**NOW I'M REALLY FEELING IT!**" He joined in on the fight as well.

"Come now, you're all acting uncivilly!" Chrom yelled. Lucina painted curry sauce onto her father's face.

"Lucina!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" she laughed.

Chrom chuckled. "Very well then, let us duel!"

"Both of you, cease!" Robin yelled. The two of them froze. "Don't stoop to their levels!"

"But Mother…!" Lucina protested.

Then, Robin smiled, and casted Elwind to whip up a barrage of food to spray at her family. "Got'cha!"

"Oh, she wants to play too, Lucina!" Chrom said.

"Shall we team up for now?" Lucina said, smiling.

"Hey, no fair!" Robin smirked, backing away.

Food was now flying everywhere, as nearly everyone was throwing food at one another. Rosalina retreated her Lumas back into the kitchen, shielding herself with gravitational pulls as she hurried along. The Luma chefs shut down the food line, hiding behind the safety of an iron curtain.

"All of you, stop! Stop right now!" Peach yelled. Samus joined Peach's side.

"Stop right now, or you're all going to be in trouble!" Samus yelled.

Immediately, Peach and Samus felt something wet on their backs. They had been hit with food.

"Goodness…!" Peach grumbled "I SAID STOP!"

They were both ignored, proven by a slap of food in both of their faces.

"…"

"…"

"Sammy?" Peach called, preparing a food snowball.

"Yes?" replied Samus, awaiting the magic word.

"_Punishment._"

Samus' eyes glowed fiery red. She grabbed two huge piles of food with just her hands.

"**PUNISHMENT!"**

* * *

…

…

…_Grumble._

"…I'm hungry."

I looked in the direction of the cafeteria, which was just the other wall of the cabin.

I was regretting not following everyone to the cafeteria. I probably should have gone to go eat. But perhaps by now it might be too late. Maybe there was a food line that closed after a certain time? And it's already been a little while since I got here.

Suddenly, I heard the creaking stairs of the cabin entrance. What sounded like a footstep was actually someone about to enter the cabin. I turned my head, seeing a darkened figure of a cabin mate.

"Lucas?" called Ness' voice. He entered, shoulder first as to push the door open. In his hands, he carried two plates of food.

"Ness?" I mouthed.

"I was wondering where you were," Ness told. He gently kicked the door closed behind him, flicking on the light switch with his arm. Then, he grinned at me. "That's my bed, you know."

I sat up. "I know." He sat down next to me, handing me one of the food plates. I didn't realize what it was until he waved it in front of my face.

Omelets. My favorite food of all. How did he know?

"How…?" I asked.

"Peach had a list of everyone's favorite foods, and the Lumas did make everyone's favorite. I brought yours for you to eat."

I grinned, taking the plate from him. "Thanks."

"So why didn't you come to the cafeteria?" Ness asked.

"I didn't feel like it."

"What's wrong?" he questioned. "Scared of crowds or something?"

"No, it's not that," I said. "I just wanted to be alone and think for a while."

"Think about what?"

"About…what you said, back at the Smash Center."

"What I said?"

"You said I was a psychic." I looked at him. "And you said you're a psychic."

"Yeah?"

"…Is it true?" I asked.

"Of course it's true," Ness asked. "I'm a psychic."

"But…me too?"

"What do you mean?" Ness blinked.

"I never knew I was a psychic. I don't even know if I have anything psychic-related."

"You don't know yourself?" Ness asked.

"Yeah…so how could you tell if I am one?"

"I could sense it," Ness said. "It's a weird thing, but I can tell if someone has the potential for psychic powers."

"Do you know what kind of powers I have?"

Ness paused for a moment. "I'm not sure myself. Only you can tell, but in due time, it'll come to you."

"Well, what kind of powers do you have?"

"Haha, not a lot," he said. "I can teleport, but that takes a lot of energy for me. For now, I can read minds, or talk by telepathy."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Ness grinned.

"Hm, then read my mind?" I asked.

I put a sentence in my head, trying to publicize it within all of my mind so that he can focus on it. He closed his eyes, and I waited.

In a few seconds, he spoke. "You're thanking me for bringing you your omelet."

"That's right," I told him. He actually read my mind.

"Well, you're welcome," Ness said. We both smiled at each other. "Hey, so try reading my mind?"

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Just clear your thoughts, and imagine sending yourself inside my head. There's a lot of things to hear inside every head, but if you practice hard enough, you'll eventually only hear what you want to hear."

"Okay…" I set down my food and closed my eyes. I calmed my whole body, clearing my head of unimportant thoughts. I only left a black void of nothing in my head. Then, I tried to focus myself within Ness' mind. I waited in the silence, and tried to listen with all my spirit.

I heard something very faint ring within my head. But I was not completely sure if it was Ness' voice, or if I had just imagined it.

"I don't know…" I told Ness.

"I guess your powers aren't strong yet," Ness said. "Mind reading and telepathy is basic, but it can be tough too. While focusing is important, the distance between the reader and the recipient can make a difference."

"The distance? So I have to be closer to someone to read their mind?"

"Yeah," Ness answered. "Although this is close already…"

I sighed. I was really eager to try out mind reading.

"Well, I know one way for mind reading to work completely," Ness told.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um…" Ness set his plate aside. "We kind of have to get closer."

"Like this?" I scooted closer to him, our legs touching.

"Closer than that," he said.

How much closer can he mean? I looked at the leftover distance between us. Our faces were just some inches apart. I realized he was talking about this distance, and I became a little reluctant.

I leaned my head forward a little. "…Closer than this?" I asked.

Ness leaned forward as well. He slowly closed the distance between us, taking little pauses to make sure that I wasn't making any sudden moves. Our foreheads were just a tiny bit apart.

"Okay, I'm going to think about a food," Ness told. "Try to see if you can read it."

I closed my eyes and focused again.

…

…

…

"…_ak…"_

I heard him. Slightly clearer, but still a soft voice. I was satisfied regardless, because I confirmed it wasn't me imagining things. I was actually a mind reader—a psychic.

"Kinda hear it…" I said, my eyes still closed.

…

"…Now?"

I felt something hit my forehead. I didn't bother to find out what it was because it was after that impact that I heard Ness' voice become instantly clear.

"_Steak."_

"…Steak?" I repeated.

"You got it," Ness answered.

"I read your mind…" I said. I opened my eyes. Ness head was just touching mine.

"_N-Ness?!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You're touching my head—wait, are we talking? Through our heads?"_

"_This is telepathy. I forgot to also mention telepathy also depends on distance."_

"_We're talking through our minds! I really am a psychic!"_

"_I told you so."_

"_But wait…you're still touching my forehead…"_

"_That's kind of the best distance for the best telepathic communication."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Do you find it uncomfortable?"_

"_No…it's kind of nic—"_

I quickly pulled my head away.

Ness opened his eyes. "It's what?"

What was I just about to say? It was nice? It was nice _touching our foreheads?_ At such a distance?

"…Nothing," I said.

"Oh, okay then." Ness retreated back and retrieved his plate. "So, any other questions?"

"No, not really," I said. "Well, I'm hungry, so let's eat."

"Mm-hm." Ness was about to dig in until he paused. "Oh, wanna go back to the cafeteria?"

I shrugged my shoulders, grinning. "Sure! It won't hurt."

Suddenly, we heard running footsteps outside. A certain set of steps grew louder, and the familiarity of the gradually rising sound notified me that someone was heading towards our cabin.

With heavy steps, the door was pushed open. Toon Link was gasping for breath as he dragged a happy Villager into the cabin. Both of them were smothered in a mess of food, having a very exotic odor as well.

"What the…?" Ness asked.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Food fight!" Villager exclaimed, happily raising his arms forward. "It was fun!"

Toon Link was still gasping. "PEACH AND—huff—SAMUS—huff—THE EMBODIMENTS—huff—OF EVIL!"

"What?" we reacted.

"Peach and Samus pretty much destroyed everyone in the food fight," Villager translated.

"Got out of there…just in time," Toon Link breathed.

"Was it that bad?" Ness asked.

"**YOU GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"** yelled Samus' voice.

"RUUUN!" yelled the voice of Snake. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"AAAAH!" screamed the voices of Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, and various others.

"**YOU'RE GONNA FEEL IT NOW, SHULK!" **shouted Peach.

"I'M SORRY!" Shulk pleaded.

"**LINK, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY HAIR!" **Zelda screamed.

"OH GOD RUN FROM THE DEMON!" yelled Link.

"IKE, WE'RE SORRY!" Marth yelled.

"**NOT UNTIL YOU PAY FOR** **MY SANDWICH!" **screamed Ike.

"MY YAOI MEN! DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME~!" Lucina chased after the three swordsmen.

"LUCINA, WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU?!" Robin and Chrom followed their daughter.

"**Oh, Pi~it, LET ME PURIFY YOU!" **Palutena sang.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING _ME_?!" Pit cried.

"AND ME TOO?!" yelled Dark Pit.

"…"

"…"

Ness and I looked at each other. We had a very quick telepathic communication and agreed to forget the commotion and eat our dinner.

* * *

The screams outside eventually died out, and the night grew calmer. Once everyone had been reprimanded appropriately by Peach and Samus, everyone cleaned up by using the cabin bathrooms or the public showers. Toon Link and Villager used our cabin, and agreed on taking turns to use the bathroom. However, Ness and I saw Villager picking the lock on the door and peeped in on Toon Link for a little while.

For our own good, we stayed silent about it.

Soon, it was bedtime. The four of us changed into our pajamas and climbed into our respective beds.

I stared at the ceiling for a little while after getting under the blanket. I realized I had forgotten to thank Ness about teaching me about being a psychic.

Since I didn't want to ruin the silent night, I tried calling out to him by telepathy. The peaceful situation allowed me to easily try to connect to Ness' mind. However, it seemed like I still didn't have a lot of psychic power, because I called out to him numerous times and there was no answer. Perhaps the distance between us was too strong, even though he was right below me. I acknowledged it as another measure of my power, and I was a little sad about it.

"_Lucas?"_

"_Ness?" _

"_Yeah, it's me. Telepathy again."_

"_But I was just trying to reach you just then…"_

"_Oh, so you were trying to talk to me?"_

"_Yeah…how come you can reach me so easily?"_

"_All I have to do to start telepathy is just putting myself in your mind. I can do it simply because I'm more familiar with my powers, so I don't need to be too close. As long as the conversation is started somehow, we can keep talking easily."_

"_Oh, okay…"_

"_So did you need something?"_

"_I just wanted to thank you for teaching me about being a psychic."_

"_Oh, you're welcome!"_

"_Hehe…yeah…"_

"_Hey, wanna know what Villager's thinking about?"_

"…_Sure?"_

"…"

"…"

"…_He's thinking about kissing Toon Link. Hah."_

"_Sounds like him. How about Toon Link?"_

"…"

"…"

"…_He's dreaming about raising pigs on a farm."_

"…_Weird."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_So you can read minds at any time?"_

"_Yeah. Just have to get used to using some energy for it. But it's fun when you get the hang of it."_

"_Don't people get a little upset at you for reading their minds?"_

"_Well, I don't tell them that I'm reading their minds, unless I have to."_

"_Makes sense. Wait, have you been reading my mind before?"_

"…_A couple of times."_

"…_Meanie."_

"_Sorry, I kind of wanted to make sure I was hanging out with a good guy."_

"_You thought I might have been bad?"_

"_Well, no. You looked like a nice guy at first. And it turned out you were."_

"_Oh, good."_

"…_I heard you yawn. Tired?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ready to sleep now?"_

"_Mm-hm. Good night, Ness."_

"_G'night, Lucas."_

After that, I didn't hear anything from him again. My mind was to myself now. I smiled as I went to sleep.

I think I'll have fun at this camp.


	5. Courage Climb, Part 1

Chapter 5: Courage Climb, Part 1

The two days before the first camp event were peaceful days. Everyone took the time to familiarize their selves with the camp structure—from memorizing which paths led to where and what each building was specialized for. Those that had already learned the whole arrangement of the place, or didn't bother to learn, spent their time relaxing. Some took advantage of the gaming building that had card games, pool tables, and dart tables. Others played outdoors—swimming in the lake, fishing, casual flying (for some like Palutena), playing Frisbee, or exercising and competing their selves in the mini obstacle courses.

In the end, everyone felt more acquainted with each other. Though, Bowser and Wario still hate each other.

The day of the first event eventually arrived. Peach put up maps around the camp the day before to direct everyone to meet at a certain location, and everyone took their own pace as to checking the maps. Past the Master Building, which was like a second cabin for Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but more of a meeting house for the cabin counselors, was an exit that seemingly led to an open path. Only a few campers went down the path only to meet a large mountainous forest. There was a small clearing at the foot of the mountain, which was empty at the time of the few campers' exploration.

On the night of the camp event, everyone had to travel to the clearing. There, the camp counselors, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand, were waiting in the black night, within the surrounding of small lampposts. Once everyone was accounted for, the night began.

"Welcome to our first camp event," Master Hand announced. "Since it is our first camp event, we are going to start of kind of small, as to get you prepared for our future, and more grand events."

"What is this?" Wolf blurted, looking up at the mountain. "Are we climbing this or something?"

"Yes," Master Hand replied.

"WHAT—?!" Nearly everyone fell in awe.

"Now, now, no need to be displeased so early," Master Hand stated. "Like I said, you can consider this like training for our bigger events in the future. Whether climbing the mountain is either an easy or difficult task is up to you."

"But I don't like hiking…" Popo mumbled, followed by similar complaints.

"Wait, can we fly?!" Pit asked.

"Pit, I don't think that's very fair," Palutena stated.

"That's right," Peach followed. "We will not tolerate cheating! Everyone must use their own two feet to reach the top of the mountain. Master Hand and Crazy Hand will be watching everyone closely."

"Just as a reminder, don't forget what the consequences are for cheating," Samus told. She held up a sign that said the word, "**PUNISHMENT**" in big bold letters. Everyone took note.

Red raised his hand, leading him to be called on. "So why is this called a 'Courage Climb' if we're just going to be hiking to the top?"

"Glad you asked, Red," Peach answered. "This will not just be an ordinary hike. We're going to make things…" at that instant, the lights went out and everything went very dark. Peach flicked on a flashlight upon her face. _"…a little more fun_."

The camp, and the path to the clearing was well lit. Everyone felt safe knowing where to walk thanks to the lights.

However, the instant there were no lights, the atmosphere changed. Some could feel fear rising all around. In the black night, where Peach's flashlight was the only thing bright at the moment, everyone could infer what the meaning of the "Courage Climb" was.

"You all will be traversing this high mountain under this very dark night up the mountains," Peach restated. "Who knows what could pop out? Hmm?"

"W-We're climbing like th-this? In th-the d-dark?" Toon Link's eyes widened.

"TL, your legs are shaking," Ness told.

"N-No they're n-not!" he replied.

"You're stuttering, too…" I said.

"Will there be ghosts?!" Villager exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him. Peach put a finger on her chin. "…Maybe."

"WHAT—" Many, including Toon Link, reacted.

"YAY!" Villager squealed. "I can't wait to axe some!"

"So, continuing on," Peach resumed, "you all have to muster enough courage to climb the mountain to the top. If you reach the top, there's a very good prize awaiting you! It's no race, so feel free to go at your own paces, but again, who knows what could be hiding in the mountains? Hehehe…"

"But of course, we wouldn't want any harm to come to you all." Master Hand followed. "You're all going to take one of these flashlights to help you climb up," she said as Rosalina and her Lumas started handing them out individually. "They're very bright, and they're also powered very well, so no need to worry about it running out of battery."

"Ooh, they _are _pretty bright," Ness pointed it at the ground. The light wasn't cheap yellow, but instead radiated a beautiful white light.

"IKE! I CHALLENGE YOU!" Link exclaimed.

"BRING IT!" Ike responded. The two of them started to have a "lightsaber' battle, making their own noises in the process. "PSHEW, KCHH, PHHH, BRMM, KKKHHH—"

"YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Samus yelled.

Pit fiddled with his flashlight as soon as he got his. Then, his eyes were blinded with white light.

"DAH!" he dropped his flashlight to cover his eyes.

"Ha-ha!" Dark Pit chuckled, flicking his flashlight off. Palutena hovered her own flashlight above Dark Pit and blinded him, causing him to panic as well.

Olimar flicked his flashlight at one spot near his Pikmin. Suddenly, the Pikmins' eyes dilated, and they began chanting.

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY. PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY."

He flicked them off, and they returned to normal. Then, he turned it back on.

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY."

Off.

…

On.

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY."

"That's cool," Mega Man said. He flicked his flashlight on as soon as Olimar turned his off again.

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY."

They heard another chant like the Pikmin, but in a deeper, animalistic voice. At another spot, Pikachu was playing with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, who too, fell under the trance of the pretty white light.

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY. PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY."

"Let's hurry up and get started," Master Hand interrupted. "Everyone will be splitting up into groups—each group can have up to a max of six people. However, no one will be going alone, so someone has to go with someone! How you will pair, is all up to you. When you've made your group, see to Rosalina and she will show you where to begin."

Everyone started to scatter among the clearing. Ness, Toon Link, Villager, and I were already a group, and so we stuck together. However, we waited among the crowd to see the forming groups, and see if anyone else wanted to join us.

Some groups had already formed and headed to see Rosalina to begin the hike.

_Group 1: Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man, Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong_

_Group 2: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ganondorf, Luigi, Yoshi_

_Group 3: Fox, Falco, Wolf_

_Group 4: Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Red, Lucario_

_Group 5: Olimar, Mega Man, ROB, Duck Hunt, Mr. Game and Watch_

_Group 6: Pikachu, Squirtle, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Ivysaur, Greninja_

_Group 7: Captain Falcon, Snake, Little Mac  
_

Everyone was still conversing amongst their selves regarding group formation.

"Are we good to go yet?" Toon Link asked.

"I guess we could," Ness said. "Everyone okay with this?"

"Mm-hm," I replied.

"Yep!" Villager said, clinging to Toon Link's arm.

_Group 8: Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Villager_

"Hey, why are you holding onto my arm?" Toon Link asked.

"Because I'm soooo scared~!" Villager innocently sang.

"We haven't even started yet!" Toon Link exclaimed. "And I'm the one that should be scared!"

Ness and I chuckled. We headed up to Rosalina and told her of our formed group. One of her Lumas then led us to our respective path.

* * *

_Group 9: Palutena, Zelda, Robin, Pit, Shulk, Lucina_

"Wait, why can't I go with you?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Because we're full already," Robin told.

"Can't you just remove someone?!" Dark Pit protested.

"Well, I wanted to go with my cabin mates, Zelda, Robin, and Lucina," Palutena told.

"Wherever Lady Palutena goes, I go!" Pit exclaimed. "And Shulk is my cabin buddy!"

Shulk nodded.

"My mother's making me go with her," Lucina stated, faking tears.

"That's because if I let you go with your father, who knows what will happen," Robin told.

_Group 10: Chrom, Marth, Ike, Link_

"LET'S GOOOO!" Link exclaimed.

"WHOOOO!" Ike cheered. "COME, MY WAIFU!"

"IKE, PUT ME DOWN!" Marth yelled.

The three stooges had already hurried up the mountain. Chrom sighed as he walked up at his own pace.

"I hope they'll be fine," Zelda commented.

"Probably," Palutena added.

"My yaoi men…!" Lucina cried. Robin patted her on the back.

"Well, where am I gonna go?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Pittoo!"

"Huh?" Dark Pit looked back to find the source of a child-like voice. Below him was Popo and Nana.

"You can come with us!" the Ice Climbers said.

"Wha—?"

"Well, that's settled then!" Palutena said.

"Wait what?! No—!"

_Group 11: Popo, Nana, Dark Pit_

Pit snickered, "Have fun, Pittoo!"

"Take care now," Shulk added. The group began to make their way up.

Dark Pit grunted very heavily. "Ugh. Whatever! Let's go."

"Yay!" exclaimed the Ice Climbers. They followed Dark Pit up the mountain.

"Well, that's everyone!" Samus told.

"Are the Wii Fit Trainers at the checkpoint?" Peach asked.

"Yep, I just checked," Rosalina answered.

"Okay." Peach turned around. "Samus! Are all the traps set?"

"All done!" Samus waved.

"Good," Peach said. She looked up at the mountain. "This will be a very fun night..."

* * *

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY. PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY." Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong chanted in sync as they followed Mario's flashlight.

"Do they have to keep doing that?" Sonic asked.

"Wakka-wakka," replied Pac-Man.

"Yes, it is weird," Mario told, "but it will be too dark for us to see if we don't use our flashlights."

"Hmph, I'm stuck with goofballs," Wario told.

"You asked to come with us," Sonic told.

"I didn't expect the hypnotized monkeys to come along."

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY. PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY."

"Ugh, this is so frustrating and tiring."

"We've only been walking for three minutes, Wario," Mario told. "Have some patience."

"But I'm hungry! I didn't expect a dumb hike up the mountains before dinner!" Wario exclaimed.

"Maybe the prize at the top of the mountain is a big feast?" Sonic said.

"Oh?" Wario questioned. "Now I'm excited!" He started running up the trail.

"Wait, Wario?!" Mario exclaimed. "We're supposed to stay together!"

"Forget you, I'm hungry!" Wario didn't bother to look back. He used as much energy as he could to run up the path. As he went up the slope, he was soon out of his group's sight, and continued to run.

However, his feet abruptly stepped deep into the ground. He paused, unknown as to what had just happened.

"Huh?" Wario looked down. Then, out of the blue, a giant wooden hammer slammed into him.

"WAAAH!" he flew to the side.

"Wakka?" Pac-Man sounded.

"Was that Wario?" Mario asked.

"Who knows," Sonic answered. "Let's just forget about him."

"Wakka," Pac-Man agreed.

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY."

* * *

"Poy~ po-poy~ poyo!" Kirby sang.

"Kirby is certainly in a good mood," Red told.

"That's because he ate a dozen trees so far," Lucario stated.

"Kirby, you have too big of an appetite," Meta Knight told.

"Poy?"

"Yes, really!" King Dedede exclaimed. "I love to eat but even I don't eat that much!"

"Hmm?" Kirby looked at them innocently.

"Sometimes I wish Kirby could say actual words…" Red commented.

"No, that's a bad idea," Meta Knight said.

"Why's that?" Red asked.

"Because it would mess with the natural order. Kirby is never supposed to talk our language!" King Dedede exclaimed.

"But doesn't it bother you that it's hard to understand him?" Red asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucario asked. "We understand him just fine."

"Indeed," Meta Knight added.

"Huh?" Red questioned. "Am I the only one then?"

"Looks like it," King Dedede said.

"Poyo!" Kirby sounded happily.

"Hm?" Lucario stopped in his place abruptly.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Dedede, did you just step on something?" Lucario asked.

"Huh?" King Dedede looked down at his feet. "No?"

Lucario trailed King Dedede's previous. He noticed that his footprint was slightly disoriented in a spot.

"I heard this," Lucario said. He pushed his foot down on the spot, and a small square shape mold sank into the ground.

"Oh? Guess I didn't notice." King Dedede shrugged.

"What is it?" Red asked. Lucario continued to step into the switch.

"It seems to be some sort of pressure plate," Meta Knight stated.

Lucario stopped in his place again, and sensed that the ground was rumbling. He then immediately looked up the path. "There!"

"Huh?!" Red exclaimed.

Everyone else looked up. Three rocks were rolling from the slope. They continued down at high speed, ready to smash the campers.

"Oh crap!" Red quickly tried to get out of the path.

"Hah!" Meta Knight and Lucario jumped ahead and smashed into one boulder together. The boulder burst with a loud popping noise, similar to the sound of popping plastic.

"Haaa!" King Dedede ran forward with hammer in hand and smashed the second boulder with his hammer. The third boulder slipped past them and was headed straight for Kirby.

"Kirby, look out!" Red called.

"Poy!" Kirby opened wide and gulped down the boulder.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Should've expected that," Red told.

"These rocks…" Lucario said.

Meta Knight picked up a piece of the boulder, which was actually a piece of paper. "They were not real boulders."

"They're fake?" King Dedede asked. "I used all that power on paper balls?!"

"Why would they be fake?" Red asked.

"Perhaps this is just a part of the Courage Climb," Lucario told. "They would be fake to not harm us, as the counselors would want. Regardless, they likely still act as obstacles set just to slow us down."

"Well, they're not going to slow me down!" King Dedede exclaimed. He hurried back along the path.

"…He's going to step onto more switches, isn't he?" Meta Knight asked.

"Most likely," Lucario told. "We should stop him." Everyone hurried behind King Dedede.

* * *

"This is certainly no ordinary hike," Robin commented. "It's rather tiring."

"Indeed, I'm getting tired too…" Zelda added.

"Try to think of it as good exercise," Palutena stated.

"Huff…I'd rather be taking a nice nap in my bed…" Pit said.

Lucina was slightly ahead of the group, scanning the area with her flashlight. Then, she slowed her pace to catch up with her friends.

"I don't see anything so far," she told.

"Do you really think there's…g-ghosts?" Pit asked.

"Ghosts?" Lucina questioned. "I was focused more on identifying Risen."

"Risen?" Shulk asked.

"They're undead creatures from our world," Robin told. "And also, I highly doubt that there would be any Risen in this place, especially near the camp. I would be more worried about woodland creatures, like bears."

"Bears can indeed prove to be a problem," Palutena said. "I wonder if there's wolves, too?"

"Whatever comes out, I'm sure we can fend off anything, considering our abilities," Zelda told.

"That's right!" Pit exclaimed, extending his arm up. "Nothing is a match for us!"

Shulk chuckled, "You certainly are confident."

"I always have to be!" Pit responded. "Confidence is good!"

"Overconfidence _can_ lead to disaster," Robin stated. "But, yes, confidence is what we need right now, for it feels like this will be a very long hike."

Shulk paused in his place. Pit noticed first, and directed everyone's attention to him.

"Shulk? What is it?" he asked.

Shulk's face was still for a moment, his eyes glowing blue. Then, the light faded and his whole expression widened.

"Shulk?" Lucina added. She started to approach him. "Is something the matter—"

"Wait, stop!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Lucina took only one more step before she stepped deeply into the ground. "What is this?" She looked at her feet.

Robin pointed the flashlight at Lucina's foot, which was obviously shifted lower in elevation, standing on a square mold. "Is that a pressure plate?"

"Pressure plate?" Zelda asked. "Like a switch?"

"Everyone, look out!" Shulk yelled.

The ground on their feet began to rumble. Quiet at first, but soon grew more vicious. From beyond the path, a very large boulder came rolling down.

"Aaa—!" Zelda shrieked.

"Move away!" Robin yelled.

Zelda and Palutena teleported a short distance to the side. Robin and Lucina had tumbled to the side as well, in opposite directions. Pit, who was off guard until the last moment, was caught by Shulk and tackled to the side. However, they ended up tumbling more than they expected.

* * *

"There's no ghosts…there's no ghosts…there's no ghosts…there's—"

"TL—"

"DAH!" Toon Link threw his flashlight up into the air. He then realized it was just Ness calling to him. "Don't scare me like that!" he said as he picked up his flashlight.

"Dude, I'm right behind you, and my flashlight is kinda shining on your back," Ness responded.

"…Oh."

"There's nothing to be scared of, you know," Ness said.

"How do you know?! It's not like you've met a ghost before!" Toon Link replied.

"That's because as far as I know, I've never met a ghost," Ness stated. "And that's because they don't exist."

"Tch…you're scared, aren't you, Lucas?" he turned to me.

I scratched the back of my neck, making sure nothing behind me was about to reach out to me. "Well, I am kind of…cautious."

"Don't worry guys, we can take anything coming our way!" Ness told.

"Hmm…I wonder if ghosts can be sliced by my sword," Toon Link mumbled.

"Well, if it doesn't work, I can shoot fire at it," Ness told.

"You can shoot fire?" Toon Link asked.

"Yeah!" Ness smiled.

"What, like do you shoot it out of your mouth or something?" Toon Link nudged an eyebrow.

"Haha, no, it's a psychic thing."

Ever since Ness introduced me to telepathy, I tried improving the maximum distance for opening a communication channel. As of now, I was able to talk to him within our minds easily at about five steps away from him. I opened a channel as soon as I got close enough.

"_Ness,_" I called.

"_Hm? Lucas?"_ he responded.

"_You never told me you could shoot fire_," I said.

"_I just learned how to yesterday. It's still new to me, actually,"_ Ness replied.

"_Oh…can you teach me later?"_

"_If I figure it out completely, sure!"_

"Hey, wait a second…" Toon Link stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"…Where's Villager?"

Ness and I looked around. He was nowhere to be found.

"Did we lose him?" Ness asked.

"Villager?" I called out.

"Villager! Where'd you go?!" Toon Link yelled.

"Villager?" Ness joined in.

…_Ooo…_

"…Was that him?" I asked.

"Wait…" Ness told.

…_Oooooo…_

"M-Maybe it's the wind…?" Toon Link suggested.

_Ooooo…ooo…_

Something was instantly behind Toon Link. I jumped back in surprise.

"TL! Behind you!"

"Huh?" Toon Link turned around.

A flashlight clicked on. "**Boo**."

"DAAAH!" Toon Link scurried to Ness and tackled him down.

"Oof!" Ness cried.

After looking at the figure again, I realized it was Villager. He was giggling as he flicked his light off.

"Villager!" I exclaimed.

"Hi guys!" he exclaimed.

"Villager?!" Toon Link repeated. "What the heck, man!"

"H-Hey, get off of me!" Ness exclaimed.

"What the—NESS, THAT'S NOT FAIR." Villager pulled Toon Link up from the back of his shirt and hugged him. "I told you, Toon Link is mine!"

"_You made him tackle Ness, though…"_ I thought.

"Oye…" Ness sighed.

"Villager, you shouldn't do that!" Toon Link said, shrugging him off. "It's not nice to scare others!"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Toonie…" Villager put on a very guilty expression.

"…Fine, you're forgiven," Toon Link said, sighing.

"Yay!" Villager smiled.

"Just don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"Got it!"

I helped Ness stand up by reaching for him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I pulled him up and he patted dirt off of his clothes. "Now that we're back together, let's keep walking."

"Right!"

* * *

"Squirtle-squiirrrt…?" (How long moreeeee?)

"Saur, saur…" (Probably a lot more…)

"Why don't you guys learn to say things other than your name?" Jigglypuff asked.

[Charizard roar thing] (I was never really taught.)

"Squirtle." (Same.)

"Ivysaur." (Too much of a bother.)

"Pika-pika." (I would, but it'd throw away my cuteness.)

"Biatch, please, I'm cuter than you, so it wouldn't matter," Jigglypuff told.

"Pika-pika?!" (You wanna have a cuteness battle?!)

"Bring it!"

"Gre." (Hey, Charizard?)

[Charizard grumble] (Hm?)

"Greninja?" (How come your tail is always on fire?)

[Charizard roar] (MY TAIL IS ON FIRE?! WHAT OH MY GOD HELP ME AAAH)

Charizard's flailed all around, his tail lighting a nearby tree on fire.

"SAUR!" (OH MY GOD A FIRE RUN!)

"Squirtle, squirt!" (Ooh, smores!) Squirtle pulled out a skewer pierced with marshmallows and chocolate.

"Pika, pika!" (Greninja, Charizard's tail is always on fire, but don't mention it to him!)

"Yeah, otherwise, he goes crazy like this." Jigglypuff pointed at the flailing dragon.

[Charizard roar again] (AAAAAHHH! HELP ME! MY TAIL! IT'S SO HOT! AND IT BURNS! STOP DROP ROLL, STOP DROP ROLL!)

"PIKA-PIKA!" (CHARIZARD, CALM DOWN!)

"Saur, Ivysaur! (Squirtle, stop eating and put the fire out!)

"Squirt!" (But I'm hungry!)

"Ninja." (My bad.)

"Oh boy…" Jigglypuff sighed.

"Pika-pi…?" (Will we even make it like this…?)

* * *

"FASTER, IKE!" Link screamed, holding onto Ike's neck.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN! HRAAAGH!"

Despite Ike's exaggerated battle cry, he was moving in a very slow motion, ruggedly dragging his feet on the soil as well as making Link drag his feet. Marth and Chrom simply walked past them.

"So how long have you known those two?" Chrom asked.

"Ike and Link? We all just met at this camp," Marth answered.

"Are you serious?" Chrom asked. "You act like you've known each other for a very long time."

"Haha, no, we just know how to be very friendly. And we all happen to share multiple common interests."

"Like what?" Chrom asked.

"We all use swords."

Chrom waited. "…And?"

"…That's it."

"…" Chrom sighed. He looked back at the other two.

"COME ON, IKE! TOON LINK'S GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDMA GOES FASTER THAN YOU!"

"NNNGHH—wait how old is that grandma?"

"…I don't know, a bazillion years?"

"Oh. HRAAAAGH!"

Chrom shed a nervous sweat. "_We'll never make it to the top."_

* * *

"That was close…" Zelda huffed.

"Hoo…that was a very out of place boulder, though," Palutena commented.

"Is everyone all right?" Robin called.

"Zelda and I are fine," Palutena answered.

"Good," Robin stood up, patting her clothes. "Lucina, are you—"

…

"Oh gods, Lucina?!" She looked all around.

"Oh…Pit and Shulk are gone, too!" Zelda exclaimed.

"They must have gotten off track," Palutena suggested. "But they couldn't have wandered too far."

"We have to look for them!" Robin called. "Lucina! Pit? Shulk?!"

"Robin, at least wait for us!" Zelda called.

"But—!"

Zelda struggled to step aside from the trees and bushes. Just then, she stepped deeper into the ground. Realizing what she stepped in, she gasped.

"Zelda?" Palutena called.

"A switch! Oh crap!" Zelda exclaimed. She quickly stepped off of it.

"Another switch?" Robin questioned. She looked up the path, watching for a boulder.

"Is there another boulder coming…?" Zelda asked.

Palutena walked over closer to them. "It doesn't seem like something's going to happen…"

"Could that switch have been a dud?" Robin questioned.

Palutena then noticed a small trembling beneath her. She focused a little more, locating the source of the noise.

"What is it, Palutena?" Robin asked.

Palutena paused, and then her expression quickly changed. "…Oh no, it's—!"

"What—AAAH!"

"AAA—!"

"WAAAH!"

The three women had all been sent flying high by a launch pad.

* * *

"Agh…" Pit groaned. He opened his eyes to see the dark sky in an instant. He realized he was lying on the ground, although with a familiar body on top of him.

"Ogh…" Shulk sounded, pushing his self up. He saw that Pit was below him. "Are you all right, Pit?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…"

Shulk removed his self and stood up, extending a hand to the angel and pulled him up.

"It's a good thing I saw that boulder in time," Shulk mentioned.

"Oh? Hey… yeah! You acted like you knew that boulder was coming," Pit said.

"Oh, that's because I can see the future."

"You can see the future?!" Pit asked. "Wow, that's awesome! Can you like, tell me my future or something?!"

"It's actually not that convenient. It's more for helping me and my friends get out of situations."

"Oh, well that's pretty helpful, and it looks like you saved me because of it. So, thanks!" Pit smiled.

"You're welcome," Shulk grinned.

"Okay, now, is everyone else okay—" Pit turned around. "…Huh?" He looked left and right, and up the trail. "Lady Palutena? Zelda? Robin? Lucina?!"

"It seems we've been separated from the others," Shulk concluded.

Pit's eyes widened. "Oh no—!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Not yet," Bowser answered.

"…Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…Are we there yet?"

"…No."

"…Are we—"

"NOT YET!" Bowser exclaimed.

Bowser Jr. sighed. "This hike is boring."

"At least you have it easy," Ganondorf said. "You're just sitting in your cart."

"Hey, it actually takes energy for me to move this thing!" Bowser Jr. responded.

"But I do agree; this hike is very disappointing." Ganondorf punched a tree out of frustration, splitting it in half. Everyone else ignored it like it was normal.

"Why must Peach torture us so?" Bowser questioned. "She used to be so kind."

"Peach? Kind?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yeah!" Bowser Jr. added. "Mama Peach was nice to me and my friends whenever she stayed over with us. But now that she's a camp counselor…"

"She is a very crazy woman…" Luigi commented.

"Pom," Yoshi sounded in agreement.

"She'd probably kill you if she heard you right now," Ganondorf said.

"By the way, useless green man," Bowser began, "why are you riding on Yoshi?"

"Because my feet are tired." Luigi replied.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi sounded, implying that he didn't mind.

"Aren't you cheating?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"…Aren't you?" Luigi retorted.

"…Touché."

* * *

"Ooo."

"…"

"Ooooo~"

"…"

"Ooo—"

"Villager!"

"Hee-hee!"

In front of us was Villager still trying to have fun with Toon Link, who was still very alarmed in our situation. Villager didn't fail to get a giggle from making his ghost-like noises. It didn't bother us, rather, it at least help lighten the mood.

"What do you think is at the top?" Ness asked.

"I hope it's treasure!" Villager answered.

"Maybe a bunch of rupees!" Toon Link added.

"What do you think?" Ness asked me.

I thought about it for a little bit. "It could be anything," I said. "But hopefully, it's something good."

"Oh wait—what if what's up there is only given to the first campers?" Toon Link asked. "That means whoever gets to the top first will be the only ones to get the treasure!"

"But Peach said it's not a race," I reminded.

"Might as well hurry anyways, hm?" Ness told.

"_Oooo~"_

"Villager, stop making noises!" Toon Link exclaimed.

Villager tilted his head. "That wasn't me."

"_Ooo~"_

"…Lucas?"

I shook my head. We all stopped walking.

"_Ooooo~"_

The sound was higher pitched. It was obviously not the sound of a friend.

"G-Ghost?!" Toon Link blurted.

"WHERE?!" Villager pulled out his axe.

Ness prepared a small stance, as if waiting for the ghost. I merely stood in place.

"_Ooo~!"_

A ghost? No, it couldn't be. Even I believed there were no such things as ghosts.

…But this was getting creepy.

"Let's just…keep going," Ness told.

We all agreed in silence, moving our feet forward. We kept our eyes peeled open, continuing to hear the eerie singing. As we moved forward, the volume was gradually getting louder.

Toon Link turned his head, and gasped. "GAH! RUN!"

The rest of us turned around to see what Toon Link was scared of. We all turned around, and we immediately dropped our flashlights.

"WHOA!" Ness exclaimed.

"WAA!" I cried.

"LEMME AXE THEM!" Villager yelled.

"NO!" Toon Link grabbed Villager and we all started to run.

Up ahead, however, more ghosts popped out from the trees, scaring all of us.

"WAAAAH!"

* * *

"AAAH!"

"Will you two quit your screaming?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"B-But…!" The Ice Climbers were in tears, holding each other tightly.

"We're scared!" Popo exclaimed. "It's too dark and stuff!"

"Ugh," Dark Pit grunted. "Aren't you guys called climbers? Isn't this supposed to be easy for you?"

"We climb icebergs, not scary mountain trails!" Nana reacted.

Dark Pit slapped his face with his palm. "Whatever." He continued to move forward. "This prize at the top better be worth it."

Suddenly, he heard screams from afar. _"WAAAAH!"_

"What was that?!" Popo questioned.

"Probably screaming from other people," Dark Pit told. "At least they're not with us. …Bunch of scaredy-cats."

As Dark Pit moved forward, he eventually stepped on a switch. A ghost popped out immediately from the tree in front of him.

"_BOOGA-BOOGA—"_

"DAAAH!"

"WAAAAH!"

Both Dark Pit and the Ice Climbers ran past the ghost with their eyes shut.

* * *

"DWAAA!" Robin screamed. "We're gonna crash!"

"AAH—SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Zelda yelled.

"Hold oooon!" Palutena exclaimed. She casted a reflect shield below their bodies, having it act as a cushion. It successfully worked, all of them landing into an open area with ease.

"Whew!" Palutena sounded.

"Oh goodness…thanks," Zelda panted.

"That was awful…" Robin commented.

Palutena stood up first. "Though it seems like we're almost there."

"Huh?"

Zelda and Robin stood up, looking at the small sight ahead. There was a single thin path ahead of them. At the beginning of the trail was a big sign that said "Almost there!" with familiar faces Wii-Wii and Wii-Fem standing by.

"It's those two," Robin told.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked them.

"WE ARE ZEE CHECKPOINTS," Wii-Wii replied.

"WE CONGRATULATE YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FAH," Wii-Fem told. "JUST KEEP GOING UP AND YOU WILL BE AT ZEH TOP."

"Oh wow!" Zelda exclaimed, pointing at the top. "I can see it!"

The top view at their area looked like flattened land, as the slope lessened in height. However, the distance between them was rather short, and the women were more eager about climbing.

"We're almost there!" Robin said.

"But wait—we can't go on without the other three," Zelda told. "We still need to find them."

"Oh, right…" Robin looked back. There had been multiple paths set to leading to the open area, and they were unsure of where to go.

"IT IS OKAY," Wii-Fem told.

"AS ZEE CHECKPOINTS, WE MAKE SURE EVERYONE ARRIVES SAFELY," Wii-Wii assured. "AT ZEE END OF ZEE EVENT, WE RUN TO GRAB EVERYONE ZAT IS LOST."

"Still, I want to make sure they're safe at the moment," Palutena told. "I'll try contacting Pit." She turned around and tried to open a telepathic channel.

* * *

"Oh no-no-no-no-no!" Pit panicked as he paced back and forth. "I can't believe I lost Lady Palutena in this place!"

"I'm sure they're all right, Pit," Shulk told.

"But what if they're not?!" Pit retorted.

"If they get lost, I'm sure Master Hand will send out a search party for them at the end of the climb," Shulk reassured.

"But, what if something happens to them before then?! It'll be my fault!" Pit exclaimed. "Ohh…I can't take this!"

A small ding arrived in this head.

"Oh!" he sounded. "It's Lady Palutena!"

"Telepathy?" Shulk assumed.

"_Pit, Pit are you there?" _Palutena called.

"_Yes, it's me!" _Pit responded. "_Lady Palutena, are you okay?!" _

"_I'm fine, what about you? Are you, Shulk and Lucina safe?"_

"_Shulk saved me, so I'm okay. He's with me right now."_

"_That's good. And Lucina?"_

"_I…don't see her. She's not with you?"_

"_Not at all. Oh, goodness…"_

"_Where are you right now? Are you with Robin and Zelda?"_

"_Yes, we're fine. We flew upwards thanks to a spring trap. We're at a checkpoint with the Wii Fit Trainers. They say we're close to the top."_

"_Oh, that's pretty convenient…"_

"_Do you think you can catch up?"_

"_We'll try. You guys can go on ahead."_

"_All right, take care. And don't forget to keep a look out for Lucina."_

"_Got it!"_

"Okay, they're safe," Pit told.

"That's a relief," Shulk said.

"But Lucina is still missing," Pit mentioned. "We can keep going forward, but we still have to keep a lookout for her."

"All right, that's fine," Shulk said. "Shall we head onwards for now?"

"Right!"

* * *

Back at the base of the mountain, the camp counselors were gathered in a small, spacious tent, peacefully having tea together.

"Ah, we should do more events like these," Samus told.

"More Courage Climbs?" Peach asked.

"Well, more events where we send the campers out on their own for a while. That way, we can spend time together like this."

"Ah, I agree," Peach said. "Though I am curious as to how everyone is doing. There are some I worry for."

"I believe in all of them," Rosalina told. "They all are very capable of handling anything, let alone minor, harmless traps."

"Speaking of traps, which ones did you set, Samus?" Peach asked.

"Oh, I set paper boulders, springs, pitfalls, cardboard ghost triggers, flying crows," Samus told. "And also some that make noises like a thunderclap."

"Nothing too dangerous, right?" Peach asked.

"Of course not." Samus sipped her tea.

"Do you think someone has already made it to the checkpoint?" Rosalina asked.

"If they did, the trainers would let us know by now," Peach said.

On cue, a small ring buzzed from a walkie-talkie in Peach's pocket. "Oh, that's them. Guess that means there's already been a group."

"Shall we get going to the top, then?" Samus asked.

"Mm-hm. Let's go." Peach exited her seat. "Come on, Hands, we're—"

"I FEEL SO FABULOUS RIGHT NOW," Master Hand mocked a British accent.

"MORE TEA, MRS. HIGGLEBOTTOM?" Crazy Hand asked, mocking a coarse Britain.

"WHY YES, DARLING, THANK YOU." Crazy Hand poured an overflowing amount of tea into Master Hand's cup. "WOULD YOU CARE FOR SOME SCONES?"

"WHY DON'T MIND IF I DO."

"…"

"…"

"Let's just leave them," Peach suggested.


	6. Courage Climb, Part 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! Eventually I'll be merging the two parts together, but for now I'll leave it so you guys can read it while you can. It's my longest chapter work so far...according to word count. So, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Courage Climb, Part 2

Toon Link slowed down his running, resting his hands on his knees. Ness caught up, also holding onto his knees and breathing quickly.

"Huff…hoo…" Toon Link panted. "W-We…we made it out of there…"

"Yeah…" Ness breathed. "…Oh?"

Ness pointed forward, showing Toon Link the area they were in. From their point, they could see the peak of the mountain they were hiking up. At the top, they saw some orange and yellow lights brightly shining.

"We're almost there!" Toon Link said, jumping up. "Wonder what's going on up there though?"

"We'll find out when we get there, so let's go!" Ness exclaimed.

"Wait—" Toon Link called. "Where's…?"

However, they looked around them. Neither of them were present.

Toon Link gasped. "We've lost them!"

"We what?!" Ness exclaimed. He looked back at the path, and headed back down.

"Wait, Ness?!" Toon Link reached out for him.

* * *

**:*:**

"Hah…" I breathed. "That was close…!"

Villager came catching up behind. "They're all gone…I wanted to axe them!" Villager pouted.

"What's with you with axing things?" I asked, curious.

"It's fun to axe things," Villager said. "Watch." He swiftly cut a tree with one slice and the upper half crashed onto the ground.

"…I see…" I shed a nervous sweat. "Well, at least we're okay for now."

"Uh…" Villager sounded, "I don't see Toonie or Ness anywhere."

"Huh?" I looked around quickly. He was right—neither of them were in sight.

"I guess we got separated," I said. "I hope they're okay."

"Don't worry, if it's Toonie, they'll be fine!" Villager told.

"But isn't TL afraid of ghosts?" I questioned.

Villager paused. "…Oh, right." He started to dash ahead. "I'M COMING FOR YOU TOONIE!"

I took a quick deep breath. "W-Wait up!"

* * *

**:*:**

Chrom and Marth continued to walk up the trail at their own pace. Behind them was Ike and Link, the former now being carried by the latter.

"WHY AM I CARRYING YOU IKE?!" Link yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M TIRED! IT'S YOUR TURN!" Ike complained.

"WELL I'M GETTING TIRED TOO! YOU'RE TOO FAT!"

"I AM NOT FAT! IT'S JUST MY MUSCLES! MY LARGE, GLORIOUS MANLY MUSCLES!" Ike flexed them for a quick second.

"NO IT'S YOUR FAT! YOU'RE SO FAT YOU'D SQUISH GANONDORF WITH YOUR BUTT!"

"WELL YOU'RE SO FAT YOU'D CRUSH BOWSER BY TOUCHING HIM WITH YOUR FINGER!"

"YOU'RE SO FAT YOU'D MAKE KIRBY CRY WITH JOY!"

"YOU'RE SO FAT THE WII FIT TRAINERS QUIT THEIR JOBS!"

"YOU'RE SO FAT THE FAT IN YOUR SANDWICHES CRY FOR HELP!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SANDWICHES LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT'CHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT MR. SANDWICH MUSCLE MAN—"

"**ENOOOOOOOOUGH**!" Chrom threw down his sword at both of them, almost touching Link's nose as he fell down backwards with Ike.

"I AM GETTING SICK OF YOUR IDIOTIC BICKERING. BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP UNTIL WE MAKE IT TO THE TOP, OR SO HELP ME I WILL SEND YOU TO A HELL WORSE THAN GRIMA'S BUTT!"

Link and Ike whimpered in fear as they held each other. "Y-Yes sir!"

"Grima has a butt?" Marth asked.

"Yes, I know because I stabbed it once before," Chrom said. "And you don't want to know what happened next."

"Did you get showered with rainbows and candies?!" Marth questioned.

"What? No, it was—"

"I HAVE TO GO FIND A GRIMA, NOW!" Marth pointed his sword upwards. "By the way, what's a Grima?"

"It's a giant, black dragon," Chrom explained simply.

"SO IT'S A DRAGON PIÑATA!" Marth exclaimed.

"PIÑATA?!" Link and Ike exclaimed.

Chrom slapped a hand to his face. "Ugh."

* * *

**:*:**

Meanwhile, Olimar and the rest of his group were traveling their trail normally. They had met no troubles whatsoever so far. It was only a happy march with the softly singing Pikmin that rode on Olimar's back, the Duck Hunt duo, and Mega Man conversing with R.O.B. and Mr. Game &amp; Watch.

"Bzzt," R.O.B. sounded.

"I know, right?" Mega Man said. "Where do you think he goes to the bathroom?"

Mr. Game &amp; Watch gestured a few hand signs, opening his mouth at the same time.

"No way! Is that true?" Mega Man exclaimed.

Mr. Game &amp; Watch gestured again.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to see that," Mega Man said.

Duck Hunt Dog whimpered at them in questioned. Duck quacked in response as well.

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Olimar asked.

"Talking about Bowser's big butt," Mega Man said.

"But you're the only one talking…I didn't hear anything about Kirby from you."

"Huh?" Mega Man questioned. "R.O.B. brought it up a few moments ago."

"Bzzt," R.O.B. said.

"Oh, is that right?" Mega Man asked.

"What?" Olimar asked.

"R.O.B. says I'm the only one that can understand him so far," Mega Man said.

Mr. Game &amp; Watch beeped in response.

"Oh, and you too!" Mega Man said. He wrapped an arm around R.O.B. and Mr. Game &amp; Watch. "We're retro buddies now!"

"Bzzt." R.O.B. said.

"Oh, you're so right!" Mega Man said. "We're more than retro buddies! This is like the best kind of friendship!"

Mr. Game &amp; Watch beeped again.

Mega Man smiled, "Right, we're ultimate friends!"

R.O.B. played a voice tape. **"**_**ULTIMATE FRIENDSHIP**_**!"**

Mega Man laughed along with R.O.B. and Mr. Game &amp; Watch as they continued walking. Olimar smiled and returned to watching the trail ahead, his Pikmin continuing to sing a quiet tune. Duck Hunt Dog chuckled, enjoying the fact that their group was having fun.

Then suddenly all of them were run over by a paper boulder.

But they recovered quickly and soon reached the checkpoint.

* * *

**:*:**

Falco was humming the James Bond 007 theme while being a stereotypical sneaky agent hiding behind a tree in a stylish manner and then quickly jumping from one to the next. He held up his blaster up as if ready to fire at something.

"Falco, stop singing that song!" Fox yelled. "You know it annoys me!"

"Dur dur dur dur, dun dun dun dun dun dun," Falco sang louder in response.

Fox pulled out his blaster and pointed it at him. "FALCO I SWEAR TO GOD—"

"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUR—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE, I DON'T CARE, I'M JUST GONNA LISTEN TO MY LITTLE PONY." Fox snapped on his MP3 player and headphones. "My precious Pinkie Pie—"

Wolf slapped Fox's headphones off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Because," Wolf smirked. "_CAN'T LET YA DO THAT STAR FOX_."

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME?!" Fox cried, banging his head near a tree. Wolf went over and flicked Fox's head. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself—"

Falco ignored them and continued humming the James Bond 007 theme as he progressed.

* * *

**:*:**

"PRETTY, PRETTY, SHINY, SHINY." Donkey and Diddy Kong continued to chant, following the flashlight.

"I kinda miss Wario's bickering," Sonic said.

"I don't. Thank goodness he's gone," Mario told.

"Wow, you're so mean, Mario."

"Only to him."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE HE'S SUCH A POSER," Mario exclaimed. "He's just a big, fat yellow phony!"

Sonic nudged an eyebrow. "Still, I wonder where he flew off to."

As Sonic wondered, the flying Wario hit by a giant hammer had landed into a conveniently sitting trash can and began rolling down a random trail.

"Hm?" Ganondorf grunted. "Something's ahead."

Bowser and everyone else looked up the hill. There was a giant trashcan rolling down towards the group at high speed.

"OH MY GOD DADDY IT'S AN UGLY LOOKING MONSTER!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Get back, Bowserella!" Bowser called. Luigi and Yoshi retreated with Bowser Jr. as Bowser hissed his fire breath at the incoming can. The force pushed it back and held it away from them, but the fire quickly heated up the can and caused Wario to scream and quickly jump out, running around on the ground.

"Hm?" Ganondorf said. "Is that someone?"

"Oh, he's on fire!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. He quickly pulled out a bucket of water from his infinite inventory and threw it on him. Wario stopped and panted.

"Hmph, it's the fat man," Bowser stated. "You should have let him burn, Bowserella."

"Oh, sorry daddy, I didn't know!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Are you okay, Wario?" Luigi walked up to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Wario shrugged. "Where am I?"

"On our trail," Luigi answered. "Weren't you with Mario's group?"

"I got hit by a giant hammer, and now I'm here I guess. Hey! Mind if I go with you guys for now?"

"No." Bowser walked past him.

"Aw, come on! Are you still mad about the food fight?" Wario asked.

"Yes." Ganondorf walked past him as well. Bowser Jr. and Yoshi followed along.

Wario sighed. "No one wants me, I guess. Not even my original group liked me." He started to shed a few tears.

"Aw, don't worry Wario!" Luigi told. "We can go up together, it's okay!"

"Really?" Wario smiled.

"Of course! Let'sa go!"

"All right!" Both of them happily headed up the trail together.

* * *

**:*:**

"So, Lucas," Villager called to me.

"Hm?" I responded.

"If you were Toonie, what would you think about me?"

"Huh?" I reacted. I wasn't really sure what to say. "I think it's better if you ask TL himself."

"Hmm…" Villager pouted.

"Why so obsessed with TL, anyways?" I asked.

Villager paused in his place. I paused too, looking back at his hidden expression. It looked like I saddened him or something.

However, he put his hands to his cheeks. "Because he's so…dreamy…hee-hee…" he was twirling from side to side, his face flushed with pink.

"I see…" I shed another nervous drop.

"Oh, by the way, how are things going with you and Ness?" Villager asked.

"Huh?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Aw, don't play dumb!" he said. "I see how you two are so friendly with each other." He bumped his elbow into me.

"Wha…?" What was he was talking about?

"…Wait, you're serious?" Villager asked, expressing surprise. "You're not _dating_?!"

"D-Da—" _Dating?! _I couldn't even say it. What the heck brought up that idea?!

"I'm not dating him!" I told. "How could you even—why would—I mean—me and him—?!"

What was I doing, spitting out random words? What was I getting so flustered about?

The memory of us touching foreheads reappeared. Then, my face felt a little hot.

What…what was going on…?

"You both are so weird!" Villager exclaimed. "I could've sworn…"

"Y-You're weird for thinking that!" I retaliated hesitantly.

"Haha, but seriously though," he pointed at me, "You two should date."

"…Why?" I asked.

"Because then you can go on a double date with me and Toonie!" Villager exclaimed.

"…Oh."

"And, well, I notice how Ness is really happy when he's with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When he's playing with everyone else, sure, he has fun. But I am very keen! When I see him playing with you, he's having much, much more fun."

"Well, we're both psychics, remember? I'm sure he's just happy he met someone else that's a psychic."

"Nope! It's not that you and he share same powers. It's much more than that, trust me!"

I had a questioned look. "…Really?"

"Really!" Villager smiled.

I looked down, twiddling my fingers. Dating Ness? I wasn't even sure if I felt like _that_ yet. What would TL say about this? …What would Ness say?

"**BOOGA-BOOGA—"**

A ghost immediately appeared behind me and screeched. I shrieked in response, caught off guard, but the ghost's sound was abruptly cut off. When I looked back, Villager had cut the ghost in half with his axe.

I looked down at the chopped ghost. It was merely a cardboard drawing, a good one at that, with a recording stuck to its back.

"_Hehehe_…" Villager chuckled. "That was fun…" His voice grew more eerily.

"Uh…Villager…?"

More ghosts popped up from behind the trees up ahead. They saw Villager's growing bloodlust. The cardboard spirit within them were scared their selves.

Villager slowly raised up his face. His evil expression could not be seen by Lucas. "It's **AXING TIME!**"

* * *

**:*:**

Dark Pit was angrily slicing through ghosts with his swords. Upon crashing into one with his face, he discovered they were only cardboard drawings. Infuriated by what was a prank to him, he sliced through everything with his might, unnerved by the loud screams popping in his face, with the Ice Climbers happily following behind.

"Yay!" Popo cheered. "Pittoo's getting rid of the ghosts for us!"

"Yaaay!" Nana cheered in as well.

"Hah!" Dark Pit cut down the last ghost in his way. "I swear I'm going to kill the person that designed this stupid event!"

At that moment, Peach instantly dropped down from the sky. "You're going to_ what_, now?"

The Ice Climbers paused. "Huh?"

"W-Where did you come from?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"I was just casually heading to the finishing point when I heard you," Peach told. "So, let me ask again, Dark Pit, you said _you were going to kill the person that designed this stupid event_?" Peach cracked her knuckles.

Dark Pit had a realization. He gulped.

"Little Ice Climbers, I suggest moving aside," Peach told, "because this punishment is going to get _ugly_."

"Okay, good luck Pittoo!" Popo and Nana told as they scampered off.

"Wait what, no—! Don't leave me here!" Dark Pit reached out for them.

Peach manically laughed as she approached closer to the dark-winged angel.

"NOOOO—!"

* * *

**:*:**

Pit shivered in place, pausing the walk.

"Hm?" Shulk noticed. "Are you cold?"

"N-No…it felt like something bad happened to Pittoo."

"Sounds like twin telepathy," Shulk commented.

"Hm, I hope he's okay."

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"Well, he's still a friend, but also my enemy at times. So a 'frenemy' I guess. And as his frenemy, I'm the only one who can beat him up!"

"I understand," Shulk said, grinning.

"But actually…it is kind of cold," Pit said, rubbing his arms with his hands. "If I had known we were going to hike for a while I could've brought a blanket, or jacket, or something…"

Pit continued walking forward until he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He saw Shulk extending his top wear to the angel, leaving his own top body bare.

"Wh—wha?!" Pit reacted.

"You can use my jacket if it'll help keep you warm," Shulk offered.

Pit stared back with a strange intent at Shulk's upper body, realizing the same feeling from when he met Shulk the first time. "But what about you? Won't you be cold?" Pit asked.

"Oh, I'm used to the cold, I'll be fine." Shulk recalled a memory of journeying through a snowy mountain whilst in his underwear.

"Wait I just can't take it—" Pit modestly said, gently shoving the topwear back to the other boy.

"Why not? It's easy to wear." Shulk extended it back.

"It's not that, it's just, you need to worry about yourself more than me!" Pit shoved it back.

"I'll be fine, Pit, just take it." Shulk pushed it back.

"No!" Pit pushed back.

"Yes!" Shulk pushed back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two went on until Shulk shoved a little too hard, causing the angel to fall back. Shulk attempted to reach out and pull him back, but Pit pulled with more strength, and the both of them fell to the ground. Shulk kept his self up with his arms, with Pit below him, shocked of the situation. Their eyes met, although it was at a much closer distance, and caused a feeling of awkwardness.

Pit looked away for a moment, only to realize eye contact was inescapable. "You're too nice, Shulk."

"Huh?" Shulk sounded.

"Why do you gotta be so nice towards me? You don't have to go so far for someone like me."

"I cherish my friends," Shulk told.

Pit looked over to Shulk's topwear lying on the ground beside them. "Even so, giving me your jacket is…"

"I just wanted to keep you warm, is all."

"…"

"…"

"…I'm pretty warm right now," Pit mumbled.

"…Hm?"

It wasn't a lie. At such a proximity, Shulk gave off a satisfying body heat that warmed Pit's body. The warmth was especially powerful from Shulk's upper body.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't need my jacket?" Shulk said.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Pit said. "But um…thanks for the offer, anyways," he grinned.

Shulk smiled back, "You're welcome."

"_Hehehe!" _

Both of the boys perked at an unfamiliar, high-pitched laughter.

"…Did you hear that?" Pit whispered. Shulk nodded. Both of them averted their eyes to a slightly rumbling bush on the side of the trail. They got up and approached the bush.

Pit took a wild guess. "Lucina?"

"Eep!" the bush sounded. "NOPE. NO LUCINA. ONLY A FRIENDLY, QUIET BUSH. DON'T MIND ME. JUST CONTINUE ON."

"…I'm pretty sure that's Lucina," Shulk said.

"Oh, jeez!" Lucina quickly popped up from the bush, her video camera in her hand. "You couldn't give me a few more seconds to watch you both engage in wonderful romance?!"

"Romance?!" Shulk and Pit both repeated.

Pit's face started to flush. "We're not…!"

Both of them glanced at each other, their eyes quickly meeting again, and then quickly looked away.

Lucina silently giggled in her mind. "_Riiiight!"_

Pit cleared his throat. "So, anyways! You're fine now, right?"

"Yep! Been following you for a while—_I-I mean_ I just found you guys! Glad to see you're okay too. But where are my mother and the others?"

"We got separated, but Lady Palutena told me that they're almost at the top," Pit told.

"Then we should hurry and catch up," Lucina told. "I'm sure we're not that far either."

Shulk reequipped his topwear, "Right, let's go!"

* * *

**:*:**

Most of the groups finally made it to the checkpoint area, where they saw the Wii Fit Trainers standing by. They saw a few groups already heading up. From afar, Pikachu's group, Mario's group, Bowser's group, and Olimar's group could be seen. In mere seconds, they met other campers soon arriving at the checkpoint as well, specifically Pit, Shulk, Lucina, and Kirby's group.

"ALL RIGHT! WE MADE IT!" King Dedede yelled.

"Not yet," Meta Knight told. "There's still a ways left."

"BUT WE'RE STILL CLOSE! WHOOO!" King Dedede hurried on ahead. Red and Kirby ran, cutting through the others to race with Dedede to the top.

Lucario and Meta Knight slowly approached the archway the Wii Fit Trainers were standing at. They turned their back to watch the other groups approach. From the center path, however, they saw a frantic green-clothed boy running towards them.

"What's going on?" Shulk asked as his group approached.

"Oh, it's Toon Link!" Pit looked back and called to him. "Hey!"

"Hah…!" Toon Link breathed. "Guys, help—!"

"VAT IS ZEE MATTER?" asked Wii-Wii.

"I lost—huff—my group!" Toon Link exclaimed. "You gotta help me find them!"

"Ness, Lucas and Villager?" Lucario recalled.

"I'm sure they're fine, right? They can fight," Pit said.

"They're still kids," Lucina told. "It's still dangerous for them to be out lost."

"Then we should go look," Shulk told.

"NO," Wii-Fem told. "ZAT WILL BE OUR JOB. THE REST OF YOU MUST GO UP."

"But I gotta find them too—!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"NO," Wii-Wii retorted. "YOU GO UP TOO. TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU."

"But—!" Toon Link protested

"_**CAW, CAW, CAW!" **_

"**COME BACK HERE SO I CAN AXE YOU!"**

From a hidden path within the trees, multiple crows were flying away from Villager, who was chasing them with an axe. When he realized he was standing in a large field, he looked around and saw the other campers. Only one camper caught his immediate sight.

"TOONIE!" Villager dropped his axe and quickly ran to embrace his friend. "You're okay!"

"You're okay too!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Oh thank goodness…"

"Villager…!" I called out. I popped out from behind the trees and saw other campers gathered at a spot near a single trail. I found Villager tightly hugging Toon Link.

"Hey, it's Lucas!" Pit called, waving at me. "Luuucas!"

I ran up to them, catching a few breaths. "What's going on here?"

"DIS IS ZEE CHECKPOINT," Wii-Wii said. "WE CONGRATULATE YOU FOR FINALLY MAKING IT."

"YES, JUST GO UP AND YOU WILL MEET YOUR PRIZE," Wii-Fem told.

"All right!" Pit exclaimed.

"Shall we head up then?" Meta Knight told.

"Wait—!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Ness…! Ness is still out there!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Villager asked. "What happened? Did you two get separated?"

"No, but he ran back to find you guys!" Toon Link told. "Now he's lost…"

"OH NOES," Wii-Wii exclaimed.

"I'LL GO FIND HIM," Wii-Fem told. She quickly took a running stance and dashed off.

"Ness…" I mumbled.

"DO NOT WORRY," Wii-Wii told. "WE KNOW ZEE AREA, AND WE ARE ORDERED TO ENSURE EVERYONE IS SAFE."

"…" So he said. But I didn't want to listen for some reason.

"Let's head up now," Lucario told. He and Meta Knight proceeded, with Shulk and Lucina following.

Pit patted my shoulder. "Don't worry, Lucas, I'm sure Ness is fine. Wii-Fem will find him."

"Yeah, so let's just go," Toon Link said, standing up.

"…"

…How could Toon Link say that? How could they just ignore Ness?

I know I should trust the Wii Fit Trainers, but…

"Lucas?" Villager called to me.

I slipped out of Pit's hand and ran. I ran away from the site and back to the trail.

"Lucas?!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"W-Wait!" Pit called.

"Lucas!" Villager yelled.

"COME BACK!" Wii-Wii exclaimed.

* * *

**:*:**

_What was I doing?_

_Why was I running back into this huge mountain-forest?_

_I was risking to get lost myself._

_Yet, why am I going so far to find you?_

_Is it because we're both psychics? Because I found someone I can relate with?_

_So then, why am I crying so much?_

Ness fell down on his knees, weeping.

"I lost him. And now, I'm lost too. Tch…"

_I don't want to lose you now, even though I know we're supposed to meet again._

"I don't wanna lose someone else again…not another friend…"

_I don't want to lose you either. _

"_Lucas…"_

"_Ness…!"_

"Huh?" Ness perked up. His mind heard the echo of a psychic's voice. _"Lucas?!"_

I heard Ness' echo ring back inside my head. My telepathic communication was working. I didn't know how far it reached, but I shouted out for him now. I shouted loudly. "NESS!"

"Lucas!" responded his voice. I could feel my tears growing stronger.

"Where are you?! Keep calling for me!" I yelled. I ran faster.

"Over here!" yelled his voice. I could feel he was trying to run to me too.

"Ness!"

"Lucas!"

The rustling of the ground grew louder. I felt footsteps that were not mine. I sensed our psychic bond growing stronger.

There he was, running towards me.

"Lucas!" he exclaimed.

"Ness…!" I mouthed.

With each step closer, our arms reached out longer. My face hit his shoulder, and I ended up crying more.

"You idiot—!" I cried. "What were you thinking, coming back out here?!"

"Huh? I was trying to find you!"

"I was trying to find _you _too! I made it to the checkpoint, but then I hear you come back running out here…?!"

"Oh…" Ness said, lightly chuckling. "Guess we both had the same thing in mind."

I gasped and brushed away my tears. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Sorry…"

"…" What was I saying? Was I really trying to put blame on him for no reason? It wasn't his fault, or my fault either.

So what was the point of me getting mad at him? I kept wondering about that as we headed back together as soon as Wii-Fem found us.

* * *

The Wii Fit Trainers stood back at their posts while Ness and I went up the single trail. We're finally almost reached the top.

"What do you think is up here?" Ness said.

"Hopefully something worth all this hiking," I said. "I'm hungry and my feet are tired."

Ness paused, and then made a sniffing noise. When I realized what he was doing, I shifted some focus on my sense of smell and realized there was a scent of food in the air. It smelled grilled, maybe fried, perhaps both. There were too many whiffs, but for sure the scent came from something deliciously edible, and watered my mouth.

Ness and I glanced at each other in surprise, and we quickly hurried up the last bit of the path. The lights grew brighter, and then came a breathtaking view.

On cue of our arrival, three large tables were filled with all sorts of foods, with Lumas at the side cooking at high speed and bringing new servings of foods to the tables. The other campers were happily chatting amongst their selves as they carried plates of foods in their hands and sitting down at fancy picnic tables.

"Wow—!" Ness and I exclaimed.

"Welcome to the top of the mountain, boys!" Peach approached us. "Glad you could finally make it."

"Is this all for us?!" Ness asked.

"Yep! You made it to the top, you deserve it."

"Awesome!" Ness exclaimed.

"All right!" I cheered.

"Before you head off, I just need you to sign here," Peach handed us a clipboard with a piece of paper. On it were multiple lines with various signatures of everyone's names. We saw many familiar ones already. A few blank spots were left, and Ness and I signed them.

"All righty, good to go! Enjoy the feast!" Peach walked away before pausing once more. "Oh, and _no food fights_."

"Right," we both said. We hurried over to the food tables and immediately began searching for what to eat first.

"There's so much to eat from!" Ness exclaimed. The feasting tables were all filled with deluxe foods—a giant turkey that only half was eaten already, mashed potatoes, egg dishes, mixed vegetables, fancy meat dishes, various flavored soups, and all other kinds of foods that I don't know the names of but looked especially scrumptious.

"I don't know where to start…" I said.

"Ness, Lucas!" we heard our names being called. Toon Link and Villager rushed up to us, their arms opened wide and we all huddled up in a group hug.

"You guys are okay!" Toon Link said.

"Of course we are!" Ness responded.

"Toonie wouldn't stop crying about you guys," he said.

"Wha—no I wasn't!" Toon Link reacted.

I chuckled, "That's nice of you, TL."

"Whatever—!" Toon Link looked away. Then, he smiled. "Still, I knew you guys were going to come eventually. There's no way you guys couldn't miss out on this."

Villager handed us two empty plates. "Come on, grab your food and let's eat all we can!"

"All right!" we all cheered.

"HUFF, HUFF," Ike loudly breathed. "FINALLY MADE IT."

"Oh, what's all this?" Chrom questioned.

"Glad you can finally make it, you guys!" Peach called to them.

"Is this all for us?" Chrom asked.

"Yep! All-you-can-eat buffet!" Peach answered.

"ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT?!" Link repeated.

"BUFFET?!" Marth exclaimed.

"SANDWICHES?!" Ike roared.

"Before you go fill your stomachs, just sign here." Peach extended forward a clipboard and a pen. Chrom was about to sign first until Ike shoved him to the side. Link then snatched the pen and fought face-to-face with Ike, dropping the pen and letting Marth grab it. The three of them continued to fight each other.

"Oh gods," Chrom sighed, getting up from the ground.

"Father!" Lucina called.

"Oh, Lucina!" Chrom waved back.

"We're over here, Chrom!" Robin waved as well, sitting with her cabin mates as well as with Shulk and Pit.

"Come and join us!" Palutena waved over.

"Yeah, the food is amazing!" Pit exclaimed as he continued to eat.

"Coming!" Chrom took the pen the three stooges left around and signed the paper, and then headed over to his friends and family.

"Link, stop fighting and hurry up!" Zelda waved over.

Link gasped, "MY GIRLFRIEND!" Link pushed Marth down. He signed the paper next and hurried over to Zelda's direction.

"G-Girlfriend?" Zelda repeated. Her heart immediately filled with joy. "Oh, Link—!"

Link rushed past Zelda and went to embrace his horse that was sitting a small barn made just for it. It was currently eating hay. "My Epona, how I missed you so!"

"Neiiigh."

Zelda frowned. She grabbed a tub of ice cream and took a large spoonful, and then started to sob. "WHY WON'T LINK NOTICE ME?!"

"There, there…" Palutena patted her back.

"Wait, why is Link's horse here?" Samus asked Peach.

"I couldn't find a place to put her, so I might as well put her here."

"On the top of this place?"

"It was either here or the bottom of the lake. I decided to be nice."

"…Okay." Samus nudged an eyebrow. She watched Link cuddle his horse until Epona decided to kick Link away, and caused a giggle.

As soon as Ness and I filled up our plates, we headed towards Toon Link and Villager, who were at a shared table with Pit and other familiar faces.

"Ness! You're okay!" Pit waved at us. Ness waved back as much as he could without spilling his food.

"Are you all right?" Robin asked. "We heard you were lost."

"Oh, well I'm here now aren't I?" Ness replied.

Robin chuckled, "True, true. Glad you can make it."

Palutena invited us further, "Come and sit!"

Ness and I sat down between Palutena and Robin. In front of us were Toon Link and Villager, having a small eating contest of their own, with Villager happily ogling at the former.

I looked around at all the other campers having fun in their own little parties.

Red and the Pokémon were happily interacting with each other, aside from Lucario and Greninja quietly meditating apart from each other, although aware of each other's proximity.

"PIKA-PIKA!" (NUH-UH, I'M CUTER THAN YOU! I MAKE THE CUTEST POKEMON NOISES!)

"BIATCH PLEASE, I CAN SING AND SLEEP LIKE A CUTE LITTLE BABY, WHAT CAN YOU DO?!" Jigglypuff yelled.

"Come on you two, calm down!" Red panicked.

A couple of Lumas were continually making food for Kirby's empty stomach and pouring them in, until they lost rhythm and one of them got accidentally swallowed.

"KIRBY, SPIT HIM OUT, NOW!" Rosalina was forcefully giving Kirby the Heimlich maneuver.

Captain Falcon and Snake were being loud getting drunk off of some purple drink.

"OH THANK YOU FOR STYLING MAH HAIR BEST FRAHND," Snake exclaimed. He now had some bright blonde wig with bangs that went down to his stomach.

"NO PROBLEM, BEST FRAHND!" Captain Falcon popped out from behind Snake, with curly hot pink hair on top of his helmet.

"DO I LOOK AS FABULOUS AS YOU?" Snake puffed his hair.

"OF COURSE DARLING! Actually no, I'm much more fab." Captain Falcon laughed.

"YOU WHAT?" Snake yelled. "YOU WANNA HAVE A FABULOUS CONTEST?"

"SURE THING, BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M GONNA WIN 1ST PLACE!" Captain Falcon wagged a finger proudly.

"WELL I'M GONNA WIN 0TH PLACE!" Snake puffed.

"THEN I'M GONNA WIN -1TH PLACE!"

"That's worse than 0th place," Little Mac state.

"Oh? You're right!" Captain Falcon smiled. "You're so smart and handsome!"

"…Thanks?—"

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE MEAN!" Captain Falcon then ran off crying.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, MAC!" Snake exclaimed.

"…What did I do—"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Snake ran off following the other man.

"…" Little Mac resumed to eating his food, although a little awkward.

The Ice Climbers just arrived to the buffet.

"WE MADE IT, WE MADE IT!" Popo exclaimed.

"Good job you two!" Samus approached them, clapping.

"WHOA, WHAT IS THIS?" Nana asked.

"IT'S ANOTHER MOUNTAIN!" Popo pointed to a tall structure of food placed on one of the long tables.

"LET'S CLIMB IT!" Popo hurried over to the table.

"YAY!" Nana followed along.

Samus chased after them. "H-Hey, wait! You gotta sign this fir—NO NO STOP, GET YOUR FEET OFF OF THERE!"

Ike, Marth and Link were being rowdy near one of the food tables.

"Link, you took the last eggroll!" Marth yelled.

"So?" Link retorted.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE EIGHTEEN OF THEM ON YOUR PLATE!" Marth pointed out.

"SO? THEY'RE ALL MINE! I LOVE EGGROLLS!"

"AND I LOVE SANDWICHES!" Ike kept taking prepared sandwiches from the table and put them on his plate.

"Gimme my eggroll you fatty!" Marth demanded, reaching for Link's plate.

"No way!" Link pulled his plate away. "And I'm not going to get fat. I'M GOING TO GET GLORIOUS MANLY MUSCLES! Like Ike over here."

Both of them looked over at Ike, who was still grabbing varieties of sandwiches.

"Sandwiches," he whispered. "Sandwiches. Sandwiches. Sandwiches. My precious. Sandwiches."

"Hmph!" Marth pouted, then he pointed firmly at Link. "MARK MY WORDS, LINK! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Then as he walked away, Link chomped on an eggroll.

Mario was happily chatting with Peach, alongside others of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario, however, secluded his self to everyone except Luigi, which felt a little strange. He continuously ate and ate, but Luigi was not disturbed.

Bowser Jr. gave the Duck Hunt duo an iPhone. Strangely, both the duck and the dog knew what to do with it and started to play a mobile game with Bowser Jr. And then after losing the game, the duck ate the phone.

Falco had headphones on, nodding his head into whatever music he was listening to. Fox was grabbing food, but Wolf kept taking his food continuously without the former noticing, and so it looked like they were at the table for a long while.

Mega Man looked normally happy. He was hanging out with his usual friends, R.O.B. and Mr. Game &amp; Watch, which looked a little weird to me because I knew the latter two couldn't speak consistently at all. Maybe Mega Man just understands both of them well?

King Dedede was happily gorging on everything he could. He looked like he was in heaven.

"Honestly, this feels like a normal night in the cafeteria," Robin mentioned.

"Yes," Palutena said. "With all the deluxe meals we already get from the cafeteria, all that's nice out here is the friendly outdoor environment."

"Honestly, I was hoping for something more than a large buffet, like yaoi," Lucina commented.

"Who cares, food is food!" Pit exclaimed as he continued to eat. "And if it's free it's better!"

"By the way, Pit, don't you have a twin, somewhere?" Toon Link asked.

"Oh, you mean Pittoo?" Pit replied. He looked around for a moment. "…Hey, where is he?"

"FOUND ZIS CAMPER," Wii-Fem announced. In her hands she was carrying a ruined Dark Pit in her single hand. Then, she dropped him.

"Ough…" Dark Pit grumbled.

"Hey hey, it be our matay Dark Pitay!" Falco and Dark Pit's other cabin mates hurried over to him.

"What happened to you, Dark Pit?" Fox asked.

"Ugh!" Dark Pit grunted with frustration. "It was—!"

Dark Pit was about to point to the culprit when she glared at him with the eyes of a demon.

Dark Pit looked away. "…I fell."

"Pfft! You suck!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Shut the hell up!" Dark Pit retorted.

Peach evily giggled. "Rosalina! I think you have a patient in need of assistance over there!"

Rosalina dropped Kirby onto the ground and noticed Dark Pit's injuries. "Oh no! Lumas! Formation 'Love'!"

"WHAT—" Marth cried. "DARK PIT, RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"WHOA WHAT THE—" Fox and the others tumbled out of the way.

"Uh…huh?" Dark Pit then realized a swarm of Lumas was surrounding him. Several punching noises were then heard.

"UGH—AH—HELP!" Dark Pit cried.

"Dayum he be on his knees to the trees!" Falco commented.

"NOOO!" Marth reached out for him. "DARK PIT! I WILL AVENGE YOUUUU!"

A Luma then brought him an eggroll. "OH, AN EGGROLL!" Marth snatched it and began eating it like a chipmunk.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Palutena commented at a Luma punching Dark Pit's lower body.

Pit watched a Luma kick Dark Pit in the face, and winced at the sight. "Sucks to be him," Pit said.

"That's not rather nice, Pit," Shulk said. "He's your frenemy after all."

"Yes, but right now as a frenemy, he's more of an enemy," Pit corrected.

"OH, MOTHER, FATHER!" Lucina jumped up. Everyone at the table averted their attention to her in an instant.

"Goodness, Lucina, no need to shout," Chrom told. He pushed Lucina back down.

"BUT I MUST TELL YOU THAT I CAUGHT YAOI DURING THE CLIMB! I AM SO HAPPY!" Lucina squealed.

Robin nudged an eyebrow. "You what—"

Lucina pointed. "Pit and Shulk! They were getting all so romantic back on the trail!"

Pit, Shulk, Toon Link, and Palutena performed a spit take. I swallowed my food without chewing.

"Pit and Shulk did what now?" Toon Link questioned.

"Oh, Pit!" Palutena smiled, "You did _that_ with—?!"

"No no no no, it's a misunderstanding!" Pit exclaimed. "And it's not like that! It was just…something like a hug!"

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" Shulk added.

"EXCEPT SHULK WAS HALF NAKED!" Lucina blurted.

Pit panicked, "NO—Well, yes actually, he was, but—!"

"So that means we can double date now!" Villager blurted, clinging onto Toon Link's arm. "Wait, no, TRIPLE DATE!"

"HUH?!" Toon Link responded.

"Triple?" Robin asked.

I paused for a moment. Oh no—

"Yeah!" Villager responded. "Ness and Lucas, too!"

Ness took a spit take, coughing in the process. "W-What?!"

"WHO SAID SHOTA?!" Zelda exclaimed, standing up.

"I HEAR MORE YAOI!" Lucina followed.

Villager merely smiled at us. Everyone else stared.

Ness and I looked at each other. We didn't know how to respond quickly. Instead, I communicated with him telepathically.

"_What do we say?"_ I asked.

"_I…uh…I dunno._" At that point I saw that Ness's face was a little pink. He probably was still recovering from his cough.

"_Just laugh it off?" _we both suggested simultaneously.

"_No laughing it off!"_ said an unfamiliar voice.

"Dwah!" both of us jumped from our seat. We looked at Palutena, and she was smiling at us.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"_She read our minds?!"_ I asked.

"_How?!"_ Ness asked. "_Wait…she's a psychic too?"_

"_I'm a goddess, telepathic communication is but a hobby me. Eavesdropping, too!"_

"_That's rude,"_ I said.

"_I can't help it. Telepathy is open to all that can hear it. And I can communicate at a pretty far distance."_

"Why are you guys just being quiet and staring at each other?" Toon Link asked.

"Oh, they're communicating telepathically?" Robin guessed.

"Yes, they are," Palutena told. She must be trying to play innocent about talking with us too. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess, since they're psychics," Robin said.

"No fair! I wanna communicate telepathically!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Hey wait, why can't I hear them?" Pit asked. "I should be able to."

"You can't, because I cut off your connection to them," Palutena told, waving her finger. "No eavesdropping on them!"

"_So you say,"_ Ness and I both said in our minds.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Shulk commented.

"I'm curious too," Robin said, chuckling.

"We're just talking!" I replied.

"Talking about _lovey-dovey stuff_?" Villager sang.

"No, not at all! We're just friends!" I responded.

"Y-Yeah, friends!" Ness added.

"Suuure," Villager said, making a sly grin.

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Lucina added.

"SO SHOTA-STIC—I mean—" Zelda coughed.

"We're not like that!" I persisted. I could feel my face flushing a little.

Everyone was giggling around us.

"We're just teasing, you two," Robin said.

"I'm not," Lucina said. Her mother punched her down on the head.

"Still though, let's have a triple date sometime!" Villager said.

"Uh…" Toon Link shifted his eyes.

"I…guess," Ness said. "Fine with you?"

"…Yeah, sure," I replied.

Pit poked back at Villager, "Hey, wait, I told you! Shulk and I aren't—"

"**YOU WILL HAVE A TRIPLE DATE AND ENJOY IT FLESHED ANGEL—" **Villager's other voice erupted.

"Okay, okay!" Pit backed away.

"You know, that looks like fun," Palutena commented to Villager.

"It really is fun!" Villager said. "I permit you to try it for now."

"Okay!" Palutena cleared her throat. "Oh Pit~!" Palutena sang.

"Y-Yes?" Pit responded, slightly reluctant as he knew what to expect.

"**WE WILL BE HAVING BARBECUED ANGEL TONIGHT," **Palutena spoke. Her otherworldly voice was as eerie as Villager's.

"Eeep!" Pit hid behind Shulk, who sat still and didn't mind acting as Pit's shield.

Palutena giggled, "Oh this is so fun!"

"You're so mean, Lady Palutena!" Pit responded.

"Me next!" Zelda said. She saw Link passing by with a plate of food and quickly crept up behind him. "**YOU WILL SCRUB ALL OF THE FLOORS IN HYRULE, LINK!"**

Link screamed like a girl, "AIEEE! NO NOT THE FLOORS!" and ran to hide behind Epona at the barn. Epona kicked him away again. Everyone at the table chuckled.

"GAHAHAHA!" Zelda laughed so hard she was literally rolling on the ground, smothering her dress with grass and dirt. "Oh crap, my dress."

"My turn!" Lucina shouted. She cleared her throat. "**YOU WILL BE DESTROYED FOR THE SAKE OF YAOI," **she deeply spoke.

"Ooh, nice!" Villager complimented.

Everyone else merely nudged an eyebrow, while Robin and Chrom sighed. "What?" Lucina questioned.

"**I WILL BOMB YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL**—…uhh…" Toon Link tried it. Some giggled at his pause.

"Ooh," Villager slyly smiled, hiding his pink cheeks with his hands.

"…What are you thinking of?" Toon Link asked.

"Nothing!" Villager replied, still smiling.

"Shulk, can you do it?" Palutena asked.

"Uh…I rather not," he replied.

Palutena then looked to Ness, Robin and myself. "Why don't one of you try it?"

"Uhh…I don't think I could do it," Ness said.

"Me neither," I told.

"Hmm…" Robin sounded. She cleared her throat. "**YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE TO CONSUME."**

"Wow…" Ness and I were in awe. The pretty Robin was able to speak that low and be that disturbing.

Chrom cleared his throat. "**YOUR LIFE WILL BE ENDED BY—**ughk—ckogh—!" Chrom coughed. Everyone was especially amused, with Chrom blushing, although he kept a cool head.

"Chrom?!" Robin managed to say in between her laugh.

"Well, everyone was doing it!" Chrom excused.

"Me next!" Ike popped out of nowhere. "**WHO ATE MY LAST SANDWICH?!"**

"You did," Marth said, appearing next to him.

"Oh, right. Can you get me some more, waifu?"

"No."

"**I WILL SANDWICH YOU!" **Ike roared.

"AAAH!" Marth fled from the area, with Ike chasing after him.

Villager laughed. "Remember guys, it's _my_ thing, don't overuse it or—**YOU WILL BEG FOR DEATH**—I will have to give you a stern talking to!"

"Right, right, don't worry, we won't take it from you!" Toon Link said, patting his back. Villager blushed as soon as he realized how earnest Toon Link was touching him.

In the midst of everything, I connected to Ness' mind while we were still eating our food.

"_Hey, Ness?"_ I called.

"_Yeah, Lucas?"_ Ness responded.

"…"

"…"

…I didn't have anything to say. I just randomly called onto him. "…_Nothing, never mind."_

"_Something wrong?"_

"_No, I uh…well just wanted to talk telepathically."_

"_Oh, I see. What'cha wanna talk about?"_

"_How about starting by talking about your relationship?" _Palutena cut in.

"_P-Palutena!"_ I cried.

"_We're just friends, honest!" _Ness exclaimed.

"_Hehe, I know you are, don't worry,"_ Palutena replied. "_But just so you know, you both have my full support!_"

"_Uh…thanks?"_ Ness replied.

"_What're we talking about?"_ said Pit's voice.

"_Pit?!"_ I exclaimed.

We all looked over to him and he was smiling at us. "_Hi, guys!"_

"_Now I thought I cut off your channel?_" Palutena questioned.

"_I broke through it! Simple as the 4__th__ wall!" _Pit bragged.

"_4__th__ wall?"_ Ness asked.

"_NO, NESS, DON'T SPEAK OF IT!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

"_What's wrong with the 4__th__ wall?"_ I asked.

"_Yeah, what's wrong with the 4__th__ wall?"_ said an unknown girl's voice.

"_Viridi?!"_ Palutena exclaimed.

"_VIRIDI YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS CHAPTER YET!"_ Pit exclaimed.

"_Uh oh…"_ Palutena said. "_He broke it."_

"_Yeah, get out of here!_" said Dark Pit's voice.

"_PITTOO YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN OUR CONVERSATION FOR THIS CHAPTER EITHER!"_ Pit added.

"_What?! Why not?!" _Viridi and Dark Pit retorted.

"_WHO THE HELL JUST BROKE THE WALL?!"_ said an unknown male's voice. "_I SPENT A MONTH TRYING TO KEEP IT FROM BREAKING!"_

Pit scoffed, _"Well excuuuuuuse me Mr. Autho—"_

"_SHUT UP, PIT!"_ commanded the voice. _"AND VIRIDI, GO AWAY!"_

"_Fine! Be like that!"_ the presence of the girl was suddenly gone.

"_Pit, behave yourself now!"_ said the unknown voice. Then his presence was gone.

"_Boo,"_ Pit said. _"He's no fun." _He left the table with his empty plate.

"…_What just happened?"_ Ness asked.

"_Nothing, nothing, carry on!"_ Palutena told.

Ness and I snapped back to the physical world. Everyone was laughing at Zelda chasing Link around the table.

"NOTICE ME LIIIIINK!" Zelda exclaimed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Link screamed.

Robin lightly chuckled. "I must say, this is the most amusing night so far."

"I so agree!" Villager exclaimed. "I even got to axe some ghosts and crows!"

"You what—" Toon Link asked.

"I got to record yaoi!" Lucina added, pulling out her video camera.

"I'll be taking that later," Chrom told.

"And I got to stuff myself tonight!" Pit returned with a giant cake.

"Well, if there's anything I gained, it's new friendships," Palutena smiled.

"You're cheesy," Dark Pit told.

Palutena's smile jerked for a quick moment as she sent Dark Pit flying away with only a finger.

"Attention all campers!" Peach repeatedly struck a loud triangle instrument to silence the rowdy night. Everyone's attention was at the center of the whole area.

"You all did very well for your first major event," Peach began. "Although it was but a simple task, just to climb a mountain, no? Still, we greatly reward those who choose to participate in our events, because participation means fun, and fun is good."

"So we want to thank you all again for being here with us, enjoying all the deluxe meals our friendly Luma chefs cooked," Samus added. The Lumas waved at everyone as applause erupted.

"Now, this is buffet is not our only reward!" Peach told. "For we have something very special happening in just…" she looked down at her wrist, where a watch was located. "3…2…1…"

As soon as the last seconds passed, Peach looked up at the sky. Everyone averted their sight to the navy blue as well. After a small moment, there was a flashing white stream of light. Soon, there was another few streams.

And then…the sky grew brighter with a hundred of them. Everyone's eyes widened, my own included, and some couldn't help to drop their mouths.

"A meteor shower!" Zelda gasped.

"Whoaaa!" Toon Link jumped.

Everyone was cheering and gazing in awe. I lifted my fingers up at the sky, in a futile attempt to reach for one of the meteors.

"It's so beautiful!" Palutena commented.

"Amazing…!" Shulk added.

"Lucina, now is a good time to use your camera," Chrom told.

Lucina looked at him weirdly, "But it's not yaoi…"

"…"

"Let's make a wish before they all disappear!" Ness exclaimed. I nodded at him. Though, what to wish for?

"I wish for more food!" Pit announced.

"I wish to get stronger!" Shulk pumped a fist to the air.

"I wish for all the yaoi!" Lucina prayed.

"I wish for Toonie's body!" Villager exclaimed.

"I wish for—wait what?" Toon Link questioned.

Master Hand came floating into the entrance of the mountain peak.

"Oh, we're just in time," Master Hand said. His brother, Crazy Hand, came hopping in and bounced everywhere.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THE SKY IS FALLING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Crazy Hand panicked.

"Calm down, brother, the sky is not falling," Master Hand told.

"I wish for more psychic powers!" Ness finally said.

It was better than nothing, I thought. "I wish for that too!" I added.

"Wait, what's that?" Samus pointed to the sky. Among the short-lived falling meteors, only one persisted and it was going in an abnormal direction than the others. For some reason, it looked like it was growing in size.

"That's…" Robin said. "…not a meteor coming at us, is it?"

"S-Should we get out of here?" Toon Link asked.

"We're safe, TL," Peach said. "Rosalina's Lumas did lots of calculations before the meteor shower. We are ninety-nine percent safe here."

"…And the other one percent?" Pit asked.

Everyone kept staring at the strange meteor. It was undoubtedly getting bigger and bigger. Everyone could hear a faint rumbling noise.

Peach looked at the meteor once more. "…It might be that."

"It's getting closer!" exclaimed Zelda. Everyone continued to observe the high speed meteor. Soon, we were all panicking.

Crazy Hand continued bouncing all over the place. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I TOLD YOU THE SKY WAS FALLING WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE GONNA DIE WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!"

"Not on my watch!" Master Hand zoomed up into the sky.

"Master Hand!" Peach called.

"HRAAAGH!" Master Hand opened up his whole body as he flew up to the falling meteor. He made contact, and immediately grasped the burning meteor. The impact caused him to fall back down.

"Get out of the way!" Samus called.

Several campers rolled to the side and the Lumas fled near Rosalina. Master Hand came crashing down and destroyed all of the food tables. He held his ground, sliding hard on the earth and pushing back against the caught meteor. He managed to stop right at the peak entrance. The dust clouds formed made it hard to see, and the food no longer edible.

"Oogh…" Master Hand grunted. He fell backwards as we all witnessed a purple aura glow from the meteor Master Hand caught.

"Hm?!" Lucario grunted. "That force…"

"Gren?!" (I feel it too…)

Everyone fell silent as we waited for the area to be cleared. Within the darkened night, the purple aura we saw was surrounding a strange being with a long tail. It was floating in midair, eyes seemingly closed.

"What is that…?" Pit asked.

"I feel a great amount of power from him," Palutena told.

"An enemy?" Robin pulled out a book from her robe.

"AN ALIEN?!" Ike screamed.

"OH MY GOD HE'LL KILL US ALL!" Link exclaimed.

"WAAAAH!" screamed the Ice Climbers.

The foreign being floated still for a moment, before it landed softly on the ground. It flexed its hands, and then its eyes opened. I soon felt a weird power from it.

"I am…finally here…" he said in a low, bizarre accent.

"OH MY GOD!" Red exclaimed. "THAT'S—"

"He's—" Lucario mentioned.

"SUCH A HOTTIE!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

Peach started to walk up to the being.

"Peach?!" Zelda tried to reach for her.

"Peach, be careful!" Rosalina called.

Everyone watched Peach as she approached the unknown being. She had no fearful look on her face, she simply walked with confidence.

"Who are you?" Peach asked.

"I…am Mewtwo," he said. "I am the greatest Pokémon to ever exist …in **PUERTO RICO**!"

"OH MY GOOOOD!" Red was spazzing. "HE EXISTS! OH MY GOOOD!" He approached Mewtwo and started to kneel down. "YOU ARE MY GOD! I AM AT YOUR COMMAND OH GREAT MEWTWO!"

"SAME WITH ME!" Jigglypuff went over. "YOU SUPER DUPER HOT SEXY MUFFIN!" she pranced around him.

"What's with them?" Toon Link asked.

"Must be a Pokémon thing," Villager said.

"Glad to see I already have loyal followers," Mewtwo said, smirking.

"Are you a new camper?" Peach questioned.

"Camper?" Mewtwo questioned. "Hm…yes…I suppose you can call me that…for now."

"A newcomer?" Samus questioned. "I didn't hear any news of a new camper arriving so late…"

"Tell me, woman, where am I?" Mewtwo asked. "Am I still in _Puerto Rico_?"

"Puerto Rico?" Peach asked. "I don't know where that is, but you're at Camp Smash."

"Camp Smash?" Mewtwo repeated. He looked around, quickly glancing at each person he caught in his sight. When he looked in my direction, he paused. I suddenly felt afraid.

"Hm?!" Mewtwo grunted. He floated towards our table. Everyone froze in place.

Mewtwo stopped at a few feet away from Ness and myself. He looked at the both of us.

"I sense psychic power from the both of you…" Mewtwo said. His foreign accent was much clearer to hear.

"You know we're psychics?" Ness asked.

"But of course," Mewtwo said. "For I am the greatest psychic Pokémon to ever exist…in **PUERTO RICO**!"

"A psychic…" I gasped.

Mewtwo turned back to Peach. "Peach, was it? Allow me to stay for a while. I wish to take these two as my apprentices."

"…Uh, sure?" Peach replied. "Well, guess we have a new camper!"

"Excellent," Mewtwo said. He turned back to us. "Your names?"

"Ness," Ness replied.

"I'm Lucas," I answered.

"Ness…Lucas…" he said to us. "I feel your powers are rather…petite. Allow me to show you the ways to become a powerful **PUERTO RICAN** **PSYCHIC**! …_Puerto Rico_."

Ness and I looked at each other. We didn't know whether to be excited or scared.


	7. Puerto Rican Training, Part 1

Chapter 7: Puerto Rican Training, Pt. 1

After Mewtwo's unexpected arrival at the top of the mountain, everyone returned to the main campsite, eager to sleep through the rest of the night. Everyone had used mountain lifts that Peach and the other counselors had taken to get to the peak, the discovery frustrating some people.

Mewtwo was placed in Greninja's and Lucario's cabin, next door to where my group resided. Many of us were well aware that Lucario and Greninja had some rivalry, and we could hear fights occurring in their cabin. However, I saw that after Mewtwo stepped in, Lucario and Greninja were less frantic and more cautious.

Toon Link and Villager used the public showers together, agreeing for Ness and I to take turns using our cabin bathroom. After cleaning up and putting on our sleepwear, we all headed to sleep, waiting for the next day.

It was another free day, as Peach allowed us to rest for one day before the next big camp event. Villager already dragged Toon Link to the cafeteria for breakfast, with Ness and I and many others following behind.

Midway on the path, Mewtwo descended from the sky immediately in front of us, surprising Ness and myself.

"Wha—?!" Ness and I exclaimed. Neither of us had expected him to fly from out of nowhere.

"Good morning, my _Puerto Rican_ apprentices," Mewtwo said.

"Good…morning?" Ness questioningly responded.

"Good morning," I said calmly.

"Where are you two going?" Mewtwo asked.

"To the cafeteria for breakfast," Ness said.

"_Breakfast_?" Mewtwo questioned. "You mean the 'food that you eat in the early morning'?"

"…Yes…?" Ness questioningly answered.

"Hm," Mewtwo grunted. "In Puerto Rico I only know of 'snacking', and that is every second of daylight in which I devour grand feasts from the refrigerators of many Puerto Rican families without their permission."

"…You mean you steal food?" I reiterated.

"Never mind that," Mewtwo said. "Show me this '_breakfast_.' …_Puerto Rico_."

Mewtwo followed us as we headed to the cafeteria with everyone else seeking food. The Lumas had already prepared a wide variety of foods ready to be served. The scent of many delicious menus and the sight of one specific dish watered our mouths.

We showed Mewtwo about waiting in line for food, which he was not aware of at all. He was somewhat impatient, as he sent Ike and Link flying away since they were holding up the line with a fight for a chocolate chip pancake.

Mewtwo sat down with us, our cabin mates, and our usual friends. The rest of us chatted amongst ourselves and ate at our own paces, but we all managed to catch some sight of Mewtwo eyeing his food for some seconds, before slowly biting it and then quickly chomping it down.

"This is excellent…!" Mewtwo exclaimed as he levitated a syrup-drizzled pancake into his mouth. He left a whole mess on his face, ignoring it as he continued to gorge his large plate. "This exceeds my _Puerto Rican_ expectations! I am very impressed."

"Nice mentor you guys got," Toon Link commented.

I sweated a drop and Ness weakly chuckled.

After breakfast time, everyone went their own ways for having their fun free day. Many of us decided to head to the open field area, where most of our friends were playing a ball game. Others sat on the side, half relaxing and half monitoring the younger ones in the area.

Mewtwo urged us to follow him for our psychic training, something we both were looking forward to. We walked some ways further from the open field area, leaving everyone else to their own fun. We stopped under a single large tree that gave reliable shade from the sun.

"A perfect spot," Mewtwo commented.

"So what are we going to do?" Ness asked.

Mewtwo turned to us. "I must know of your _Puerto Rican _psychic potential first."

"How do we do that?" Ness asked.

"Use any _Puerto Rican _psychic attack at me," Mewtwo restated. "And, no need to hold back."

"Attack…" I mumbled. I didn't have a strong belief in my psychic power to unleash any kind of attack, nor do I have a knowledge of how to do so.

"All right then!" Ness combined his palms together, and then extended them outwards to Mewtwo. "_PK Fire_!"

In a small instant, what looked like a fierce lightning bolt shot out of Ness' hands and zapped straight towards Mewtwo. However, our mentor only raised one of his palms and blocked the bolt. On contact, there was a burst of fire that ignored Mewtwo's body, but we all could feel the intense heat.

"What was…?" I looked at Ness. "Was that what you were telling me about last night?"

"Mm-hm!" Ness replied.

Mewtwo smirked, "You are able to use _pyrokinesis_ already? You've developed quite remarkably, Ness. _Puerto Rico!_"

"Thanks!" Ness smiled.

"Now, Lucas?" Mewtwo asked.

"I…" I paused. "I don't know much."

"You know of no attack?" Mewtwo questioned. "How do you defend yourself, then?"

"Lucas is new to being a psychic," Ness told. "I only just showed him how to use telepathy. And I was supposed to teach him how to use fire, but never really got the chance to."

"I see," Mewtwo said. "Then, you can teach him how to use fire."

"But won't it be easier to learn from you?" Ness asked.

"That is true, however…while he can learn of fire from you, you can learn of something from him in exchange."

"Huh…?" we both questioned.

"What can Ness learn from me?" I asked. "I still don't know a lot."

"That is what I will teach you," Mewtwo told. "After which, you may teach your friend later."

I nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Ness, since you are already advanced, just go meditate like a _Puerto Rican_," Mewtwo told.

"…How do I do that?" Ness asked.

Mewtwo pointed to the shaded spot near us. "Just go sit under the tree. And think of only _Puerto Rico_."

"…Okay?" Ness approached the tree and sat down with crossed legs. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Meditation is the easiest way to train one's psyche," Mewtwo told. He turned to me. "There are other ways, of course, but you both are not so…_Puerto Rican,_ yet."

"So what am I going to learn?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Mewtwo put a hand on his chin, taking a small moment to think. His eyes were closed, as if he was in deep thought. I looked back at Ness as he stood next to me. Both of them had a similar expression of gentle calmness. I knew Ness was supposed to be meditating, but it felt like Mewtwo was doing it too. Was he actually meditating too, or was he thinking really carefully? …Or maybe both?

In a moment more, Mewtwo's eyes opened. "I shall teach you the properties of _Puerto Rican _absorption."

"…Absorption?" I questioned.

Mewtwo raised a palm. "Ness is already aware of offensive psychic power, though I am uncertain of his defensive abilities. Therefore, I shall show you how to use _Puerto Rican_ defense, as your _Puerto Rican _offense."

"Okay then," I said. Better than nothing, I supposed.

Mewtwo walked forward. "Using your mind, one can convert the properties of an attack into something you can draw into a beneficial form. To master such is an excellent _Puerto Rican_."

"Uh…?" I tilted my head.

Mewtwo saw my confusion. "Allow me to demonstrate." He glided back a few steps, and then brought his hands together. A black sphere began to form between his hands, and the size gradually grew. From this distance I could feel harsh power building up. I almost stepped back, but Mewtwo then looked at the sky and sent out his palms, firing the ball into the air. I watched it go high up at an amazing speed, before it began to fall down, and accelerated. I had expected it to land on us, but Mewtwo then extended his arm. Before the dark sphere reached us, I saw him pulsating waves of energy, causing the sphere to slow down, float, and be sent back up.

"Wow…" I gasped.

"This, you could call a form of absorption," Mewtwo told. "While I do not absorb my attack, I am able to convert it into something I can manipulate, and therefore deflect it." The sphere continued to fall down upon Mewtwo and then shot back up. He kept doing it for a while… he started to have a worried look on his face.

"…It seems I am stuck," he said.

"Why not just let it fall?" I asked.

"Then you and I would be injured," he said. "It may be just a small ball, but it is a condensed form of psychic energy. On contact, it can explode. I created it with much power…I fear there shall be casualties."

"What's going on?" a familiar voice spoke. I turned my head to see Palutena walking up behind us.

"Palutena!" I reacted. "Can you help Mewtwo?"

"What does he need?" she asked. She observed Mewtwo continuously bouncing the dark sphere with his palms. "…Ah."

"He was going to teach me how to do that but he doesn't want to hurt anybody," I told.

"Oh, then we can throw it at Pit," Palutena said. "since Dark Pit's not around as my personal punching bag."

"You—huh?" I questioned.

Palutena approached Mewtwo whilst gliding just above the ground. "Here, allow me." She jumped into the air and at the right moment as she aligned with the ball. "Reflect!" She pushed out a large round barrier of energy that sent the ball flying straight at the open field near the other campers. However, it was aimed straight at Pit, who was distanced away from the other campers, in an attempt to get a lost soccer ball.

"H-Huh?" he had a scared look on his face before he was immediately blasted by the loud, dark explosion.

"WAAAA!"

"Oh?" Palutena said. "He's flying farther than I expected."

Mewtwo chuckled. "Wahaha—amusing! Your _Puerto Rican _sadistic side pleases me," he told.

"Sadistic side? What sadistic side?" Palutena innocently smiled.

Mewtwo grinned, and then turned to me. "Now, Lucas, it is your turn to attempt _Puerto Rican_ absorption."

"Um…how?" I asked.

Mewtwo approached me and held his palm out. He pulsated a small amount of energy from his hands, enough for me to see. "Exhert your mind to your palm. Use your mind to release waves of energy. Allow that energy to carefully embrace an incoming attack…_like a Puerto Rican flamingo wife ready to endlessly jab at its mate because he forgot to pay the water bills…_and then manipulate as how you see fit."

"…Okay," I said, only understanding the first part of what he said. Closing my eyes, I extended my palm forward and relaxed my mind. I focused as much energy as I had and tried to make it form in my palm.

…

…

…

I felt a small spark, and I quickly opened my eyes. However, the spark only lasted a second, and nothing else came about. I tried to concentrate again, but there was nothing more.

"I think absorption might be a little too advanced for him," Palutena said.

"Nonsense," Mewtwo said. "He has the _Puerto Rican_ potential." He approached me and put out his two hands.

"Lucas, do you know what a magnet is?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Absorption is like how a magnet works," Mewtwo told. "You must willingly draw in other energies in order to embrace them freely. Let your energy be a magnet to your opponents' attacks."

"A magnet," I repeated. "Okay."

I closed my eyes and concentrated once more. I focused my mind towards my palm. I visualized the waves of energy trying to release from my hand. Then, I visualized them acting like a magnet.

Make the energy...then draw in from the energy...

…Once more, I felt a spark. The spark was continuing to flow out of my hand. A warm shield enveloped my hand, and my fingertips were tickled by the fuzzy air.

I began to open my eyes, little by little. I saw a blue sphere enveloping my hand. The energy I focused from my mind was being released from my hand. It was a weird, although gentle feeling. I kept pouring my mind into it, allowing the energy to persist.

"Oh, looks like he's doing it!" Palutena exclaimed.

"Excellent!" Mewtwo said. He waved his hand over mine. "Ah, it certainly has the feel of a magnet. But let us see if it can act like one."

"So…do I keep it up?" I asked.

"Yes, if you do not wish to get hurt," Mewtwo smirked. "Now, then…" He brought his two palms together and formed a small dark sphere, and then sent it hurling at me.

The dark ball was flying towards my face. I had the fear of it actually hitting me. However, the petite blue waves around my hand slowly pulled in the ball.

"It's…working?" I grunted. There was a small amount of force I was fighting against as the sphere continued to circle my hand. It was trying to escape, but I continued to pull it in like a vacuum. The sphere swirled faster and faster until it reached my hand, and eventually disintegrated. After it did, my body suddenly felt somewhat revitalized.

"A successful psychic magnet," Palutena told.

"Indeed it is," Mewtwo agreed. "Well done, my Puerto Rican apprentice."

"I did it?" I reacted. I ceased the energy flow to my hand and looked at it. I questioned my own power and how I was instantly successful. Was being a psychic that simple and easy? The thought of it made me smile, and I felt more confident in learning now.

"However," Mewtwo said. "Your magnet still lacks size. It was only because I formed my Shadow Ball to fit yours. You still have much training to do."

I smiled, "All right!"

Mewtwo nodded. "That concludes today's _Puerto Rican _lesson." He turned his head to where Ness was at, who was still meditating on the ground. "You are both free to go now."

"Okay!" I headed over to Ness. He must have heard my footsteps crunching on the grass, but he didn't response. I poked him out of his concentration.

"Hm?" he sounded, opening his eyes. "Oh, what happened?"

"You didn't hear what was going on?" I asked.

"No, I was meditating like Mewtwo told me to," Ness answered.

"You must have been meditating really hard then," I said.

"Isn't that the point?" he grinned.

Mewtwo watched the two young psychics conversing with each other, before they left to join the other campers in the open field.

Palutena walked closer to Mewtwo, keeping her eye on the children as well. "Why do you bother to teach them? You've hardly met them."

"In my land of Puerto Rico, it is only survival of the fittest," Mewtwo said. "My only wish is to help them grow as powerful Puerto Rican psychics, so that they are not troubled for what may come in the future."

"You never thought I could have taught them myself?" Palutena asked. "Or maybe you wanted the job for yourself?"

"Hmph, that is none of your business," Mewtwo told. "Now then, if you will excuse me, I have a date."

"A date?" Palutena told. "…With who?"

**:*:**

"OMIGOSH OMIGOSH I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH THE SUPER DUPER HOT SEXY MUFFIN AT OUR CAMP!" Jigglypuff squealed.

"Ivysaur, Ivysaur!" (OMIGOSH OMIGOSH GYOU ARE YOU ARE!) Both of the Pokémon squealed.

"Squirtle, squirt." (Oh come on, he's not that interesting.)

"What's that Squirtle?" Jigglypuff said. "You jealous? You jeeeeeelly?"

"Squirt!" (Hmph! As if I'd be jealous of that guy! Him and his stupid…muscles…and psychic-type…stuff.)

"Pika-pi." (You're making a big deal. He's only asking you to show him around, that's it.)

"But he said 'date' so it must be a date!" Jigglypuff exclaimed. "Now then, what outfit should I wear? My pretty ribbon? My cutesy hat? Oh, I can't choose!"

"-Saur, saur!" (GURL, HURRY UP, HE'S COMING!)

"OH MAI GAWD SERIOUSLY? AAAAH! CHARIZARD GET YOUR BIG BUTT OUT OF THE WAY!" Jigglypuff used her Pound attack and knocked Charizard to the side.

"MRAWRGH!" (OW—WELL EXCUSE MY FAT ASS!)

"Pika-pika?" (Why are we here again?")

"Squirtle," (To see how it can go wrong for her. It'll be funny.)

Mewtwo arrived at the entrance of the cabin circle, waiting for his partner to arrive. Quickly, Jigglypuff dashed out of her cabin and instantly made it to Mewtwo's side.

"Sorry I'm late!" Jigglypuff said.

"Oh no, you are fine," Mewtwo said. "You are…very fine."

"Oooh, 'I'm fine' aren't I?" Jigglypuff squealed. "Jiiiggly~! …Oh, I spoke my noise."

Mewtwo chuckled. "Now then, the tour?" he extended his palm out.

"Oh, right, right! Let's go!" Jigglypuff eagerly took Mewtwo's hand and they walked off. Pikachu, Ivysaur, Squirtle, and Charizard were eyeing them from afar.

"Ivysaur…?!" (Holding hands already…?! Look at that girl go!)

"Squirtle!" (C'mon, let's follow!)

**:*:**

Lucina was lying down on her bed, repeatedly pressing the replay button on her camera. With each push, she continuously watched the loop of a shirtless Shulk landing on top of Pit. The grunts they both made were loud, but caused Lucina to smirk and squeal uncontrollably.

"Lucina, please keep it down," Robin told. "I'm trying to read." Her voice didn't reach Lucina as the latter continued to play the clip over and over.

"Lucina!" Robin called. There was still no response. She sighed. "Perhaps I should be harsher on the no-yaoi-before-dinner rule."

She walked over to Lucina's bed, still unnoticed by her daughter. She then grabbed the video camera out of her hands.

"NOOOO!" Lucina shrieked.

Robin ignored her and quickly threw the camera outside of the cabin.

"MY BABY!" Lucina sprang from the bed and out the door, catching her camera with inhuman speed. "Oh, whew! My precious yaoi is okay!"

"You have a problem, Lucina," Robin said, standing at the door.

"I do not! It is healthy to have a hobby!" Lucina retorted.

"Honestly, will nothing satisfy you?" Robin asked. "How far must you go before someone gets hurt from your actions?"

"But Mother, all I need to see is just two guys kissing and then I can die in peace!" Lucina told. "I'd ask Morgan and Ricken…but since they're not available right now, my best bet is Shulk and Pit!"

"Speaking of Morgan and Ricken," Robin began, "is it really true when you said that they have taken an interest in each other?"

"Yes!" Lucina responded. "Morgan confessed to me of their love after I caught them bathing so close at the hot springs."

"…Huh." Robin had no more words to say to add to her surprise. "I wonder how they're doing without us."

Lucina widened her eyes. "OH. MY. GODS. THEY'RE ALONE. WITHOUT OUR ADULT SUPERVISION. …I MUST CONTACT THEM RIGHT AWAY!" She ran off in a random direction.

Robin repeated Lucina's words, blushing and gasping at the realization. "Oh dear."'

**:*:**

"And there's the arcade building, and there's the giant lake in the middle of nowhere, and there's the lamppost, and there's the single bathroom that's reserved for Bowser because he stinks up the place no matter where he goes, and there's the tree that Kirby ate and vomited out, and there's—"

"Interesting," Mewtwo interrupted. "This land has many intriguing things never seen in Puerto Rico." He floated forwards and glanced at each hotspot Jigglypuff pointed out. "However it does not change my belief that Puerto Rico holds all of my spicy heart."

"Puerto Rico sounds so fun! Can you take me to Puerto Rico sometime?!" Jigglypuff asked.

"Ohoho, only if you like danger," Mewtwo told.

"Oh I _LOVE_ danger!" Jigglypuff emphasized.

"Pika-pi." (Sheesh, look at her.)

"Squirtle." (Desperate, I know.)

"Rawr." (I will never understand women.)

"-Saur!" (Oh you three hush!)

Bzz-Riiing!

"Oh, excuse me," Mewtwo told. He pulled out his iPhone and turned away from Jigglypuff. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Ahem. WELCOME TO THE SPICY PUERTO RICAN TRIPLE X HOTLINE. THIS IS THE PUERTO RICAN PENETRATOR SPEAKING. _Puerto Rico_."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Marth's voice. "I thought this was my mom's number."

"Ah, so you wish to Puerto Rico with your mother?" Mewtwo asked. "You are an interesting man."

"Oh, why thank you! So can you tell me the number for my mom?"

"…How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Oh, well—"

"HEY MARTH, GIMME THAT!" shouted Link's voice.

"Wha—Link, no, GIMME MY PHONE BACK!"

"HELLO? I'D LIKE TO ORDER TWO LARGE MEDIUM PEPPERONI PIZZAS WITH OCTOROK TENTACLES," Link told.

"AND A SANDWICH TOO!" shouted Ike's voice.

"Who are these fools that dare to interrupt my Puerto Rican Triple X hotline?" Mewtwo questioned. As he asked, he saw the three guilty members fighting for Marth's phone from afar.

"Oh…not those three!" Jigglypuff mumbled "…They're ruining my alone time."

Mewtwo immediately teleported forward, appearing at the three swordsmen's side.

"Gwah!" all of them shrieked.

"How dare you call my number and hog the hotline, preventing a probable spicy Puerto Rican woman from calling me?!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"What's a hotline?" Link asked.

"It's a telephone service for men and women to get together," Marth explained.

"In a simple explanation, yes," Mewtwo told. "My Triple X hotline is where I may be most kinky and satisfying."

"Kinky?" Ike questioned. "Doesn't sound kinky to me."

"YOU DARE MOCK MY KINKINESS?!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "YOU MY FRIEND, ARE LOOKING AT THE GREASIEST MAN IN ALL OF PUERTO RICO! I HAVE MADE OILY BABIES WITH OVER ONE HUNDRED PUERTO RICAN WOMEN—…and, one man—IN LESS THAN TWENTY MINUTES WHILE DRINKING A PINT OF ORANGE JUICE AS MY NIPPLES CHANTED, 'ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT'—"

Bzz-Riiing!

"Oh, excuse me," Mewtwo said, turning around. He answered his phone once more. "WELCOME TO THE SPICY PUERTO RICAN TRIPLE X HOTLINE. THIS IS THE PUERTO RICAN PENETRATOR SPEAKING. _Puerto Rico_."

"Hello, mom?" Marth asked.

"…" Mewtwo turned in silence.

"…Mom? Hello?"

Mewtwo deeply sighed. "I will gut you."

**:*:**

At the Master Building, Samus walked into the backyard of the building to discover Peach at hard work.

"How are they coming along, Peach?" Samus asked.

"Oh, Samus!" Peach exclaimed. "Just in time. I just finished watering all of them. They should be ready to go by tomorrow morning."

Samus approached closer, examining the ground. "I must say, this is an interesting event you came up with."

"Well, I have an infinite supply of them, so I might as well do something fun with them," Peach told. She twirled around with a gardening can, sprinkling sparkly water on the ground. "But of course, these hurt when thrown, unless I pour my secret magic water on them!"

"Where do you get this stuff anyways?"

"Sammy, if I told you, you'd be afraid of me."

Samus widened an eyebrow. "I'm always afraid of you, knowing your potential."

"Oh, why thank you." Peach evilly laughed. "Now then, let's let these babies rest for tomorrow…"


	8. Turnip Flurry, Part 1

Chapter 8: Turnip Flurry, Part 1

In the middle of the night, a young, winged figure crept through the darkness of the camp. He kept cautious as he hid within the darker shadows of trees and bushes, jumping from one hidden area to the next.

His aim was the counselors' cabin. He had overheard Zelda and Peach's conversation of how the latter had told the preparations for the next grand event were being made in the cabin's back area. He figured if he could get a sneak peek of what was going to happen, he could plan ahead and emerge victorious in the next event, whether it was to eliminate others' chances of winning, or boost his own. His goal? Make his self more renowned, especially to the Hands, in hopes of achieving a higher possibility of having his own cabin without his furry friends.

"_Almost there,_" he thought to his self. He was just a few trees away from the counselors' cabin. He examined the area: the cabin was unlit, meaning the hands were out. There were no guards, or seemingly obvious security traps. Only just a large structure, and a fenced up backyard.

"I could make the jump, and see what's going on," he whispered to his self.

"What are we doing?"

"Getting a sneak peek of the next big event today," he replied.

Dark Pit only answered on instinct. It took him a few seconds to rethink what he had just said, and then turned his head.

"GAH!" He immediately covered his mouth, then glared at the two followers, Fox and Falco.

"Hi'ya Dark Pit!" Fox exclaimed.

"_Shhh_!" Dark Pit sounded.

"Oh, sorry," Fox replied. He hushed into a softer volume, "_Hi'ya, Dark Pit!_"

"What the heck are you two doing here?!" Dark Pit asked.

"We heard you heading out the door, we wondered where you were going," Fox answered.

"We playin' hide and seek to the bleak or somethin' muffin?" Falco asked.

"I'm trying not to get caught, and you two being here could jeopardize it!" Dark Pit told. "…And not that I care too much, but where's Wolf?"

"Oh, he's back at the cabin sleeping," Fox answered. "Falco and I tried to get him to come along, but he growled at us and so we just left."

"Whatever, one less annoyance." Dark Pit attempted to walk off.

"Can we come with you at least?" Fox asked. "We wanna see today's event too!"

"…Fine, as long as you're both quiet," Dark Pit said.

"No need to worry, we'll be quiet like fox in a box to the socks!" Falco said.

"Why am I in a box?" Fox asked.

"Shut up and get moving," Dark Pit interrupted.

Fox and Falco nodded and followed their cabin mate further along the darkened path. They reached the surrounding wooden barrier of the cabin backyard, a height of almost two average humans. Dark Pit looked up at the maximum height, curling his toes and crunching his heels into the ground at the sight.

"That high, huh," Dark Pit mumbled. He flapped his wings for a moment and stretched them out, before pulling them back in. Then, he prepared a stance, bending his knees and then driving all of his effort into the ground below, causing him to jump up high. His wings flapped for a moment and gave him a small height boost, enough for him to reach for the slanted edges of the fence. He pulled his self up with two hands and peeked at what was in front of him.

"What the…?" Dark Pit questioned.

"What'd ya see?" Fox whispered.

Dark Pit ignored Fox's question and continued to examine the backyard. "What is all this…?"

"Hey, hey, I wanna see too!" Falco told. He jumped onto Fox's head without warning and boosted his self up onto the fence gate as well, hanging alongside Dark Pit.

"Ow—Falco!" Fox responded.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Falco sounded, gazing at the sight. "This is whack to the back to the mac!"

The backyard of the counselor's cabin was infested with vegetables, growing from the soil, hanging from the fences, and on various garden furniture. They were all in various sizes and in large lengths, but were all of one kind: _turnip_s.

"What's with all these turnips?" Dark Pit questioned. "How the hell can all of these even be part of today's event?"

"Turnips?" Fox repeated.

"Turnips are my favorite food—they put me in a good mood, and I get nude," Falco commented.

"If it's an eating contest, I might be able to pull through," Dark Pit mumbled. "But there's probably people that don't like or can't eat turnips, so that can't be an event for everyone to take part in…so what is all this for…?"

Suddenly a yellow light flickered from the single door leading between the cabin and the yard.

"Damn it, hide!" Dark Pit pushed Falco down, who had failed an attempt to reach for a turnip extending on the fence wall. Afterwards, he ducked down, keeping one hand hanging on.

Peach had exited from the door, humming a light tune as she approached her forest of vegetables. She was examining each and every single vegetable, making sure they were all in excellent, if not perfect condition.

"This was such a good investment," Peach sang to herself. "Everyone is going to have a smashing fun with these flying almost everywhere!"

She checked on her last group of turnips before making a light and polite yawn. "Oh, time for me to get some beauty rest. It is going to be another big day, after all…"

Peach reentered the cabin through the door. When all was silent, Dark Pit pulled his self back up.

"…Flying almost everywhere?" he repeated as he stared at the turnips again. "What is this woman planning?"

He dropped down from the fence and stretched out his weary arm muscles. "Okay, I guess I'll just deal with it when the time comes. C'mon, let's head back—"

Dark Pit saw Fox and Falco sound asleep, using the fence wall as a temporary bed. They both were snoring obnoxiously loud, smiling in their sleep with good dreams.

"KKKCHHHH—turnips, turnips, turnips…" Falco wheezed.

"…"

Dark Pit disappointingly stared at them before walking off. However, he had a feeling he should not leave his cabin mates out in the night like so, and hauled them along back to the cabin. He reasoned to his self that they could be caught by Peach and questioned about why they were at the counselor's cabin and not their own.

Dark Pit sighed as he pulled his weights alongside him. "I hate this camp."

* * *

**:*:**

"SKREEEEEE—"

"Huh—?!" The instant, loud ringing woke me from my slumber.

"GAH—OW!" Toon Link shrieked. He jumped in his bed and hit the ceiling.

"Ough—what the?!" Ness complained.

I looked over to Villager, he was smiling in his sleep.

"Whoops!" said the voice of Peach, amplified by a speaker. We all realized she was speaking through the microphone. "Sorry for the loud screech! But I'm sure that woke you all up. Anyways, all campers are to meet at the Camp Plaza in one hour and a half! I repeat, all campers are to meet at the Camp Plaza in one hour and a half! Don't dillydally, you don't want to be late for our next big event!"

The loud voice stopped for the moment.

"What time is it?" Toon Link asked.

"7 o'clock," I read one of our alarm clocks.

"What the heeeeeck…!" Toon Link groaned. "I need my sleep!"

"Guess it's time to get up," Ness told. He jumped out of bed first and began to go through his belongings for his toiletries.

I looked over at Villager, who was still sound asleep. He was still smiling. Then I saw a very faint giggle. He must be having a good dream.

"Toonieee…" I heard him softly mumble.

No wonder.

"So, cabin or public bathroom?" Ness asked.

"Can I have the cabin one this morning?" Toon Link asked as he climbed down.

"Sure, sure," Ness said. "Which one do you want, Lucas?"

I looked over at Toon Link and Villager, and then back at Ness. For some reason, I usually followed Ness' decision. So I asked him first. "What about you?"

"I think I'll go to the public one today."

He had only gone there once, without me, during a free night while I hung out with Toon Link and Villager at the camp arcade. He had prepped for the night ahead of us. I could have gone with him, but neither Toon Link nor Villager decided to go to the public bathrooms so I had no one else to go with. I waited that night to use our cabin, which was no hassle at all.

"I'll go to the public too, then," I answered.

"So the cabin is yours and Villager's for this morning," Ness told.

"Guess I'll wake Villager up," Toon Link told. He shook the shoulder of the boy. "Hey, Villager…" he said softly.

"Toonie…?" Villager mumbled. His eyes opened half way, staring at Toon Link for a moment.

"Time to wake—guah!"

Villager had grabbed Toon Link by the neck and pulled him into his bed with all his strength. He was locked under Villager's arm, followed by a snuggling head of the sleepy boy, who went back to sleep.

Ness and I both stared at him.

"Help me…!" Toon Link mouthed.

Ness and I looked at each other.

"_Let's leave him,"_ Ness telepathically told.

"_Yeah." _We both nodded.

"Good luck, TL!" Ness whispered as we exited the cabin.

"What—?!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Nooo—!"

It was the first time I decided to use the public bathrooms, for all the mornings and nights spent here already I only chose to use our cabin one. In my head I expected the public bathrooms to be one of two scenarios.

One, an ancient-looking, unkempt area where the necessary steps to take are the only clean steps to take. The walls dirtied or unsatisfyingly dimmed, possibly including private shower stalls if there were any at all. Or perhaps everyone showered in one big area together.

Two, a sparkling and shining perfect building that everyone loved, with enough compartments and room for all the campers to use, and had a convenient amount of friendliness, privacy included or not included.

I disliked both scenarios. The former for obvious reasons, the latter for personal reasons. I never had to necessarily strip fully naked around other males before, except with my brother. At my homeland, there were open hot springs usable by anyone, and people just stripped their clothes and laid them to the side. I had always used a secluded one with my family, mainly with my brother, so I had little to worry about.

The difference here was that I was still getting used to knowing everyone, even my cabin mates. I didn't know how they treated personal space, as they all came from different worlds. I didn't know what to expect, and had I tried to, I felt like I wouldn't like the result.

I felt reluctant with each step I took towards the bathroom building. I imagined pulling up a dumb excuse like forgetting my toothbrush and heading back to the cabin, only to then just use the cabin bathroom. But then I'd wonder what Ness would think of me? I might lose friendship points just for leaving him behind. I don't know what he's thinking. Well, I could read his mind, but he would surely sense me.

Why am I stressing about what he thinks of me? There's no big reason to…I think.

As pressure continued to build up, we finally reached the building. On the outside, it looked freshly painted with white color as if it was new. It seemed to have met my expectations of a good-looking building.

"You look a little nervous," Ness suddenly said.

"Huh?" I sounded. "Oh—I'm just still a little tired."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, slightly lying.

"If you say so," Ness responded.

We both entered the males' side of the building. What I had seen inside amazed me. We entered the changing room first—large and fitting for the amount of males on the camp, and there were different sizes of lockers and compartments. Walls pearly white and smooth, just as the ground with shiny tiles. There were even multiple sinks at a well-placed area away from the compartments, sitting next to a steamy path which I assumed to be the shower area.

To think we that this was built in the middle of a barren camp ground astonished me. I felt more comfortable in the area. Still though, I remembered I had to get naked.

No one else was in the changing area except for Ness and myself. Though I heard running water beyond the showering area, so someone must have woken up already, despite the wake up announcement made just minutes ago. Though, I realized more guys will be coming soon, so I had to act fast.

Ness had already picked a compartment in the middle of the area, which was a roomy cubicle holding a plastic container that fit his belongings enough for clothes and toiletries. I picked one from afar, planning to watch Ness.

I mainly focused on how he went through the process of using a public facility. He removed his clothes and put them in the box, along with his other belongings except his towel. He shut the cubicle up with a sliding door, which I assumed indicated an occupied compartment.

"Well, I'll see ya soon!" Ness waved at me without looking. He merely walked away with his towel hanging on his shoulder, with no shame at all.

"See ya," I responded. I hoped he meant he'll see me after we both finished, and not in the shower area.

I quickly followed the same procedure. I jumped out of my pajamas and shoved them inside a cubicle, putting my day clothes on top of it. Then, I put everything else in save my towel.

At that moment, I heard footsteps approaching the entrance. I quickly wrapped myself up as I cautiously watched for new entries.

The first and only person to come in next was a familiar, friendly face: Pit. He had all of what he needed under his arm. His eyes looked slightly sleepy, but he put on an awakened expression once he saw me.

"Oh, Lucas! Good morning!" he waved.

"Morning," I answered.

"You're already the first here, huh?" Pit questioned.

"Actually, I think someone else was here first, but I don't know," I told.

Pit looked over to the showers entrance. "Oh, okay. Whatever."

"Shulk isn't with you?" I asked.

"We split for today," he told. "He's using our cabin bathroom right now. I wanted to hurry and get ready so I can get some breakfast before today's big event."

"I see," I told.

Pit approached me and then pulled out a box out of a cubicle near mine. "What about your cabin mates?"

"Oh uh, Ness is already inside, TL and Villager are using our cabin's."

"Ho'kay," Pit responded. He was about to strip his clothes off. And then, I realized he was still wearing his daily wear, not to mention his outfit was a little complex. I wondered how he bother to take it off and put it back on.

"Pit, you sleep in your usual clothes?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I do."

"…You don't sleep in pajamas or something?"

"Not really. I don't change my clothes a lot because I'm usually on duty nearly every second of my day. And, it's a little annoying to take off and put back on. Plus, it saves on laundry time!"

"Is it that bothersome to change clothes?"

"To me it is," Pit says. "See, I gotta untie this, and then loosen this, and then..." as Pit explained, he was taking his clothes off with ease right in front of me, "and then my suit here, which is tight to take off and put back on, but still…all this gets a little tiring to do every time."

"I see," I said quickly before he removed his black suit. "Well, good luck with that! I'll see you later!" I began walking away.

"Oh, right, see ya!" Pit exclaimed.

* * *

**:*:**

"YAH!"

"WAAH!"

Ike had kicked Link out of their cabin, the latter tumbling a few times before landing face down.

"I KNOW YOU STOLE MY FAVORITE SANDWICH, DON'T LIE TO ME LINK!" Ike yelled.

"I'M TELLING YOU I DON'T HAVE IT!" Link retorted.

"What is all this ruckus?" Chrom questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"GIMME BACK MY SANDWICH!" Ike exclaimed. He jumped at the other swordsman, and they both began to have a rumble.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T HAVE IT!" Link kept pushing Ike off of him, throwing a few punches in the process.

"This early in the morning and the man continues to eat sandwiches?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, not those kinds of sandwiches," Marth said, yawning. "Ike always sleeps with a stuffed sandwich."

"Stuffed sandwich?" Chrom asked. "You mean the one I found in the bathroom?"

Ike immediately paused. "Bathroom?"

"I went to use the toilet during the night and saw it sitting by the wall," Chrom told, pointing back with his thumb. "I assume it's yours?"

"MY SANDWICH!" Ike zoomed back into the cabin.

"Good grief," Chrom said.

"Aww man, my pajamas are all dirty now!" Link whined. He stood up, attempting to brush off dirt on his Epona-printed clothes.

"Why do you wear pajamas of your horse?" Marth asked.

"Uh, because she's my girlfriend, duh?" Link answered. "Why do you wear pajamas of your hair?"

"Because my hair is the most fabulous in the entire world," Marth said, flipping his messy bedhair into his normal look. "A dirty man like you will never understand me."

Link threw a pile of dirt right at Marth's head. The impact caused the sand to splash all over his body, including his hair.

"MY HAIR! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" Marth screamed. Chrom gave him a weird look, but Marth only turned away and crouched down. "DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M HIDEOUS!"

"I FOUND MY SANDWICH!" Ike said, returning with a giant sandwich body pillow in his arms. "I just remembered I was about to take a bath with it before I slept, but then _SOMEONE _distracted me into a midnight snack eating contest!"

"Hey, I was hungry!" Link exclaimed.

"Why must mornings always be rowdy in this cabin?" Chrom asked.

At that moment, a cabin door from afar was suddenly kicked open with a loud impacting noise. Loud music emerged from the opening of the cabin.

"DANCE TO THE BEAT WAVE YOUR HANDS TOGETHER—COME FEEL THE HEAT FOREVER AND FOREVER—LISTEN AND LEARN IT IS TIME FOR PRANCING—NOW WE ARE HERE WITH CARAMELLDANSEN!"

Ganondorf slowly exited with a very grouchy expression and walked away from his residence, ignoring everything around him.

Captain Falcon danced out of their cabin steps and watched their cabin mate walk away. "Aw man, how could he not like my favorite morning exercise song?"

Snake danced out of the cabin as well, in the same motions as his friend. "Oh but hey, I like your favorite song!"

"Ooh! Let's paaaaartyyy!" They both danced in place as the song continued to play.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Link exclaimed.

"ME TOO!" Ike reacted.

"LET'S GO DANCE WITH THEM!" Link ran over to Captain Falcon and Snake. Ike danced along to the song as he moved towards them, singing completely different lyrics to the song. "Dance send me O's, Japan eat a handbag, yours only yours—"

Marth was still trying to fix his hair, crying as he picked off each speck of sand. "My hair, my precious hair...!"

Chrom watched the scene for a few seconds before going back inside. "I need coffee."

* * *

**:*:**

"NOOOOO!"

Red and Jigglypuff burst out of their individual cabins and came running towards the cabin they had heard the screaming in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" both of them asked.

Lucario was standing outside the cabin before them. "How did you two hear the scream from here?"

"I'm always all-ears for my super-duper-sexy-hot-muffin!" Jigglypuff told.

"And I'm Mewtwo's loyal partner!" Red told. "How did YOU hear it?"

"…I'm standing right beside where it came from."

"Oh."

Mewtwo slammed the door open. "IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE!"

"What's gone?!" Jigglypuff and Red both asked.

"My…my…MY PHONE!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"…Phone?" all of them questioned.

"Yes, my phone! My precious Puerto Rican phone!" Mewtwo repeated.

"Why so worked over a phone?" Lucario asked.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "MY PHONE IS THE ONLY UNIQUE PUERTO RICAN TRIPLE X HOTLINE IN ALL OF PUERTO RICO! If fancy women call me and I am not there to answer, then who knows what will happen to the legacy of the Spicy Puerto Rican Penetrator?!"

"I'LL HELP YOU FIND IT!" Jigglypuff volunteered.

"Really? Even though he just said it's to talk to other women?" Red asked.

"So? If I find it he'll like me more. All the more to get my senpai to notice me~! So where did you lose it?"

"I last recall talking to an elegant-looking woman in the bathroom…but I did not find it there."

"I'LL DOUBLE CHECK!" Jigglypuff dashed into the cabin.

"Is it possible it was stolen?" Lucario asked.

"Nonsense!" Mewtwo responded. Then, he paused, putting a finger to his chin. "Hm…oh no…I have never considered such a thing. As it is the only Puerto Rican Triple X Hotline in existence, there must have been someone who would envy my title as the Spicy Puerto Rican Penetrator! Ohh…the very thought of someone stealing my phone…MAKES ME ANGRY!"

Red tried to calm the Pokémon down. "I-It'll be okay, Mewtwo—!"

"THIS IS NOT OKAY!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "WHEN I AM ANGRY MY PUERTO RICAN MANNER OF SPEAKING CHANGES! _NACHO LIBRE_!"

"Doesn't seem like much has changed," Lucario stated.

"THIS IS MUY NACHO LIBRE!" Mewtwo yelled. "I NEED MY PHONE, AND I NEED IT NOW! NACHO LIBRE!"

"Found it!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you so much, little one. I—…"

Everyone stared at the object Jigglypuff held in her hand. "What?" she asked.

"Jigglypuff, that is a potato," Lucario stated.

"Oh, it's not a phone?" Jigglypuff asked, looking at the brown vegetable.

"How do you not know what a phone is?!" Red exclaimed.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING A POKEMON!" Jigglypuff responded, tossing the potato away.

"EVEN PIKACHU HAS A PHONE!" Red asked. "AND HE TAKES SO MANY SELFIES WITH IT!"

"Selfie? Selfie…ah!" Mewtwo gasped. "I remember taking a very Puerto Rican selfie before sleeping. Perhaps…" Mewtwo retreated back into the cabin and checked his bed. Under his pillow was his glorious Puerto Rican phone.

"MY PRECIOUS!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "Oh I am never going to take you out of my pocket again." He put the phone away, until it rang. Then, he answered it. "WELCOME TO THE SPICY PUERTO RICAN TRIPLE X HOTLINE. THIS IS THE PUERTO RICAN PENETRATOR SPEAKING. _Puerto Rico_."

"Hi mom!" said Marth's voice.

"STOP CALLING ME!" Mewtwo yelled and hung up.

"Well, that solves that," Lucario told.

"Yes," Mewtwo agreed. "Little Red, you have my thanks."

"I DO?! YAY!" Red squealed with glee.

Jigglypuff bloated up red with anger. "Hmph! I'LL IMPRESS YOU ONE DAY, SENPAI!" Then she fled back to her own cabin.

* * *

**:*:**

I stood outside the public bathroom building with my wet towel and other supplies in hand, waiting for Ness. It had only been about a minute since I just exited.

I don't know why I had rushed to clean up quickly. The instant I stepped into one of the individual shower booths, I turned on the water as fast as I could. Immediately I felt warm water, and quickly cleansed myself as necessary. As soon as I finished, I dried and headed back out to the locker room, only to see Mario and Little Mac chatting as they undressed. They didn't notice me walk past them, so I just went to my locker and dealt with my business. Thankfully I finished right before Bowser and Bowser Jr. entered, seconds later followed by Wii-Wii and Sonic, also having a friendly chat.

I didn't see Ness yet, so I assumed he was still inside. I waited outside the building for him, rather than inside so that my eyes did not have to unnecessarily wander through a room full of males.

As I waited, Mega Man and Shulk came up to the building and approached me.

"Good morning, Lucas!" Shulk called as he waved.

"Morning," I replied back.

"What're you doing here?" Mega Man asked.

"Waiting for Ness," I answered. "He's still inside."

"Ah, your friend?" Shulk asked. I nodded in response.

"So how does it work?" Mega Man asked. "Being psychic, that is."

"Um…" I paused. "I'm still pretty new to the concept."

"You don't know either?" Mega Man asked. "I asked Shulk earlier and he didn't give me much."

"You're psychic, too?" I asked Shulk.

"Not exactly," Shulk answered. "Well, you could consider it psychic, I guess. But I have an ability to see the future."

"The future?" I repeated.

"Yes, the future. I can see what will happen and try to take advantage of it. But it's not exactly something I can control easily yet."

"So can you like, read fortunes or something?" Mega Man asked.

"That's not how it works," Shulk chuckled. "So, as a psychic, what can you do, Lucas?"

"Not much yet," I told. "At most I can only talk telepathically and read minds, but I only do it with Ness for now."

"You can read minds?" Shulk questioned. "Like a telethia…"

"Telethia?" I asked.

"Oh, never mind," Shulk added. "So can you read my mind?"

"Is it okay?" I asked.

"Sure! I'd like to see what you can read."

"Okay then." I concentrated some of my energy towards Shulk, and invaded his mind. We stared at each other as I wandered through what he was strongly thinking in his head.

He was questioning where Pit was. Instead of reading his mind out loud, I answered it for him. "Pit's still in the showers, I think."

"Oh!" Shulk gasped.

"Huh?" Mega Man sounded.

"I was asking him where Pit was. And he answered it."

"Oh, cool!" Mega Man reacted. "What am I thinking?!"

"Um…" I focused at Mega Man and looked into his mind. It hurt my head a little. "You're thinking about…lots of numbers…?"

"Oh, wow!" Mega Man exclaimed. "He knew I was doing a lot of mathematical calculations in my head!"

"Yeah…why were you doing that?" I asked.

"For fun," Mega Man told. "Math is my favorite subject. I'm the best at it!"

"Oh yeah?" Shulk asked. "What is 17 times 54?"

"918," Mega Man instantly answered.

"What is 4 to the 5th power?" Shulk asked again.

"1024."

"Square root of 240?" Shulk asked.

"4 square root 15. Or 15.491933 approximate."

I joined in. "273 times 16?"

"4368."

Shulk paused for a moment. "104x plus 27 all divided by 16 equals 466, find x."

"Find X?" Mega Man replied. "Error."

"Error?" Shulk and I repeated.

Pit exited the bathroom, drying his hair with his towel. "Hey guys! Oh, hi Shulk!"

"You're done?" Shulk questioned.

"Yep! Let's head to the cafeteria and get some breakfast quick!"

"Oh, right, our big event is starting soon, huh?" Mega Man told.

"Yep, and I gotta eat something quick! I can't do much on an empty stomach, after all."

"Neither could I," Shulk agreed. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah! Let's go, Lucas!" Mega Man told.

"Um…I'm still waiting for Ness, so you guys go ahead."

"Okay! See you later!" Pit exclaimed.

I continued to wait by the building wall, watching the other three go on ahead towards the cafeteria building. In just a moment more, though, I heard footsteps coming out of the building. I turned my head to see just who I was waiting for.

"Oh, Lucas!" Ness called. "There you are. I thought you were still inside."

"Oh, sorry," I told. "I was just waiting here, outside."

"You didn't have to wait for me," Ness threw his towel over his shoulder.

"Well, I wanted to," I responded.

…Did I really wanted to? Well, it was just out of good friendship.

"Did I make you wait too long?" Ness questioned.

"No, you were fine," I answered. "You all done?"

"Yep!" Ness answered. "Let's go check on Toon Link and Villager and we can go get breakfast."

I nodded, "'kay!"

* * *

**:*:**

Robin was combing Lucina's shower fresh hair as the latter was showing great interest in reading a book of yaoi. She giggled and squealed occasionally, which piqued Robin's curiosity to quietly peek over while she gently brushed.

"This work of fiction is amazing!" Palutena exclaimed. "You have such good taste, Lucina."

"If you think that one is good, read the one called "'Detention, Please'. It's funny, yet juicy!" Lucina replied.

"Ooh, it sounds intense already!" Palutena continued to skim through Lucina's yaoi collection set in a bookshelf. She returned and obtained another book using telekinesis.

"The pair reminds me of Marth and Little Mac, in a way. Not that I'd ship them, but their personalities are so alike!"

"Oh? Then who would you ship Marth and Little Mac with?" Palutena asked.

"Little Mac with Wii-Wii, definitely!" Lucina answered. "Marth though…I feel he's more of an OT3 with Link and Ike. But if I had to pick one, I'd go with Ike!"

"I feel like you're going to turn this camp into a yaoi haven," Robin told.

"Oh, no, I can't, that name already exists," Lucina responded.

"I FINALLY KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" Zelda exclaimed, catching the attention of the other three girls. She jumped into the bathroom, then quickly came out in pink, flexible tights.

"Oh?" Robin questioned. "Why the tights?"

"Well, Peach told me to wear something comfortably athletic for the event today." Zelda looked down at her legs, making sure her new attire was a good fit in all places.

"You look so different without your skirt," Palutena commented.

"Uh? It's not a skirt. It's a butt cape, there's a difference," Zelda scoffed.

"Eh?" Robin reacted.

"Oh! So is this a butt cape?" Palutena pointed to her own outfit.

"Yes, actually. And a very pretty one at that."

"Oh, why thank you!" Palutena responded.

"Then what is my cape?" Lucina asked.

"A shoulder blanket," Zelda answered.

"…And my robe?" Robin asked.

"Skin umbrella."

"…Such a creative naming style," Robin nervously mumbled.

"But you know, your top doesn't really go well with the legs," Palutena added.

Zelda looked down at her body. "Hm…you could be right. I might as well change the top too. But what could go well—OH WAIT! FORGET THESE TIGHTS!"

"You're going to go naked?" Palutena questioned.

"No, silly." Zelda jumped back into the bathroom and quickly changed into a completely new outfit. She was in her alternative attire.

"Wow!" Lucina exclaimed. "Is that you, Zelda?!"

"Hm?" replied the other. "Zelda isn't here. I'm Sheik."

Robin nudged an eyebrow. "But, Zelda, you were just in the bathroom—"

"I'm Sheik now."

"But—"

"I'm Sheik."

"…Okay, fine, Sheik."

"Alternate personality, perhaps?" Palutena questioned.

"It seems so," Robin responded.

Sheik began walking to the cabin door. "Well, we don't want to be too late to the event now. Shall we?"

"—but I'm not done with my yaoi!" Palutena and Lucina both reacted, holding up their books. Robin rolled her eyes.

* * *

**:*:**

Ness and I headed back to our cabin to find that Toon Link was lying down on Villager's bed in new clothes. Villager had just finished using the bathroom and was all fresh and ready to go. We all headed for the cafeteria together and ate our prepared breakfasts.

Everyone had stayed in the cafeteria even after finishing eating. As the time passed, however, preparations were quickly made in the Camp Plaza, which was in front of the cafeteria. The first person to exit and see the event area was Falco, who screamed "TURNIIIIIPS!"

In the plaza was a large circular area with a boundary of stones. It seemed to make some sort of ring shaped arena. However, what caught everyone's attention was Peach standing next to a large cage of what looked like turnips. And in our eyes, it seemed as if there were millions in it.

We all headed towards the area, circling around the arena as Peach and Samus stepped in the middle of the area, chatting as they observed the gathering campers. When we were all finally settled, Peach began to answer our curiosities.

"Welcome campers, to Camp Smash's next big event!" Peach began. "Today, you all will be participating in _**Turnip Flurry**_."

"Turnip Flurry…?" questioned whispers about the event's name flew around.

"So you're probably thinking, 'what is Turnip Flurry?'" Peach continued. "And 'what are all the turnips for?' Well, you will all be throwing them at each other!"

"Throw?" I mouthed, as well as others.

"Won't it hurt though?" blurted Popo.

"Glad you asked!" Peach answered. "Sammy, demonstration?"

Samus smiled and grabbed a turnip from the high pile. She juggled it with one hand a few times before taking a throwing stance, and pitched as hard as she could, straight at Peach.

"Wha—!" cringed some people. We all feared Peach taking a hard hit, but due to her confidence, we had some doubt and couldn't help but look. And we all saw it: there was nothing violent. Upon contact, the turnip quickly disintegrated into thin air, and Peach didn't flinch or react in pain.

"What happened?!" I heard Pit within the surprised responses.

"I grew these turnips with a special tender potion of mine," Peach said. "There is no fear of being hurt by getting hit from any of these, so you can all throw them freely at will!"

"This already sounds like fun," Ness commented.

"Yes," Mewtwo agreed. "This will be very…_Puerto Rico._"

I turned over to Toon Link for his thoughts, but he glanced at Villager. I also shifted sight to him, and we both found he was staring rather intensely at the big pile of turnips.

"Turnips…" Villager mumbled. "My _**favorite**_…"

"Wait, so how is this going to work?" Pit asked. "Are we not eating them?"

"Yes-a, what benefit do we get from throwing?" asked Mario.

"I'll explain the rules before we start, no worries," Samus answered. "For now, just know we're throwing them, _not_ eating them."

"Throwing?" Dark Pit mumbled. "Was that her plan…?" I glanced at him curiously as to what he meant, but only for a moment.

Samus proceeded with bringing out her own megaphone. "Okay, now here is how Turnip Flurry works!"

Multiple helper Lumas suddenly appeared, descending from high above. Rosalina waved at them as the Lumas continued to fall and float next to the large container of turnips. Each one had grabbed a turnip with all of their bodies, holding them with ease and idly floating with them.

Samus continued. "Lumas will throw turnips into the arena at a random pace! Before you can pick them up, they must hit the ground first. Once they have, you must pick them up and throw them at an opponent! Score a direct hit, and you will receive points. Common white turnips are worth 50, the uncommon pink turnips are worth 150, and the rare, golden turnip is worth 300. We will be keeping track of what score you receive, so all you have to do is throw and get a hit! The top two players who score the most points within 5 minutes of throwing will advance to the next round!"

Peach then snapped her fingers, and two more Lumas appeared from above, holding a large white board. A third Luma had a black marker, who had already drawn a tournament bracket on the board, displaying how the tournament will proceed. It was four teams per round, two rounds each final. Peach continued speaking, "Now then, you will all be in teams—your teams already organized, mainly by your cabin mates, but some had to move around a bit. Only one person at a time from four teams will compete in the ring, but the top two will advance to the next rounds. However, the competing team mate will be chosen at random, so, it's up to you or your team mates to advance into the final matches!"

I heard some groans in various places. It was the usual dissatisfied campers who disliked their cabin mates, mainly Bowser and Dark Pit. Others were happy with their teams, already discussing plans and ways to have fun.

"Oh man…it's just us two, Shulk!" Pit exclaimed.

"No worries, we'll be fine," Shulk told. "We're both quite competent, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…but I'd rather eat turnips, not throw them…" Pit sulked.

"Are there prizes?" Sonic raised his hand, asking.

"Ah, yes," Peach answered. "The prizes. Top two teams will receive a private hot spring built in the back of their cabin!"

"Hot spring?!" many exclaimed.

"_**HOT SPRINGS**_?!" Pit screamed. "WE HAVE TO WIN, SHULK!"

"Now you're on fire?" Shulk commented, impressed.

"Hot springs!" I exclaimed.

"What's a hot spring?" Ness asked.

"They're like—hot baths that are always hot!" I tried to exclaim.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Toon Link responded.

"Fun indeed…" I saw Villager glancing at Toon Link.

"Yeah, let's win it!" Ness added.

"Hot springs!" Lucina repeated. "Mother, we must win now!"

"Oh yes, hot springs would be wonderful to relax in!" Palutena added.

"And read yaoi in too!" Lucina added.

"Disregarding that, yes, hot springs would be rather nice," Robin said.

"Oh, and one more prize, for the first place team," Peach added. "First place team will receive the right to a _cabin expansion_!"

"Cabin expansion?" questioned many.

Peach winked, "Simply put, your cabin gets bigger! You can decorate the interior more than you could before, and live in a cozier cabin. An expansion would benefit cabin teams of 3 or 4 most likely, since I'm sure each would prefer their own space. But future prizes will be more cabin expansions, so who knows how large one cabin could become?"

Little Mac raised his gloved hand, "How large is the expansion?"

"Ah, yes," Peach began to answer. "First expansion is double the standard cabin size. Later, the ground size will expand again, and then you have the option of adding your own rooms. Planned next is a second floor…and, what else…ah, we'll see, but definitely those at least!"

"Ooh, we could have our own dream house!" Toon Link exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. "Our own bedrooms, our own bathrooms…"

"Yeah! We can have lots of things—like we can have a gaming room!" Ness suggested.

"Yeah!" Toon Link agreed. I pumped my fist with them in agreement as well.

"_Good thing I'm not paying bells_," Villager mumbled.

"Bells?" Toon Link asked.

"Oh, nothing," Villager said.

"Our own bathrooms…!" Bowser and Wario both said. They growled at each other afterwards.

"My own room…?!" Dark Pit gasped.

"A reading room…" Robin visioned.

"A hot spring room!" Pit exclaimed.

"A _Puerto Rican_ room…!" Mewtwo chuckled.

"A yaoi room…!" Lucina dreamed.

"A sandwich room…!" Ike joined in.

"A hair care room…!" Marth said.

"A room for my Epona…!" Link added.

"A room for all my clothes…!"

I looked over at the strangely-dressed person who remarked the last statement standing alongside Palutena, Robin, and Lucina. I gently poked at Robin's side.

"Hm, yes?" Robin responded.

"Who is that?" I asked, pointing at the unknown person.

"Oh, that's Zelda—err…Sheik."

"Yes, I am Sheik," she said, overhearing us. "It is nice to meet you."

"…Miss Zelda?" I responded, familiarizing myself with the voice.

"No, no Zelda," Sheik responded. "I am Sheik."

"…But—"

"Sheik."

Robin whispered over. "Just let her be."

"…Okay," I said.

"So are we all done with the questions?" Samus asked. "If so, then let's proceed with _**Turnip Flurry**_!"

Everyone cheered, "YEAH!"

It wasn't recalled by everyone else until the official team roster was posted that a couple of teams had to be organized a little differently, due to special exceptions and to even out the number of teams. Wii-Wii and Wii-Fem competed together as one team, despite being in different cabins, but were best matched with each other. Popo and Nana split from their teams and were considered as one person and one team together, because Peach had told they could not function as well without each other. Some thought they were cheating, but others, including me, thought it was understandable.

Peach, Samus, and Nurse Rosalina and some Lumas stood in the judges' panel next to the arena, where they were to observe the fair play done in the event. The roster of teams was re-edited and was posted on a board next to the judges' area for convenience:

1: Red, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charizard

2: Lucario, Greninja, Mewtwo, Jigglypuff

3: Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Villager

4: Shulk, Pit

5: Chrom, Marth, Ike, Link

6: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong

7: Duck Hunt, Sonic, Pac-Man, Game &amp; Watch

8: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi

9: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario,

10: Olimar, ROB, Mega Man

11: Dark Pit, Fox, Falco, Wolf

12: Snake, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon

13: Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight

14: Little Mac, Popo &amp; Nana

15: Robin, Sheik, Palutena, Lucina

16: Wii-Wii, Wii-Fem

The total teams were divisible by four, and it played out okay with the top two teams advancing. Since the final scores decided the place of the top two teams, whoever scores first place in the final round will receive the cabin expansion.

Peach then stood up from her seat, with another megaphone in hand. "Now then, first round! From the first four cabin teams, we have…!"

A single Luma brought a piece of paper towards her. She unfolded it and read the contents. "From teams 2, 3, 5, and 12! Please step in: Mewtwo, Toon Link, Ike, and Ganondorf!"

"I'm first?!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"You can do it, Toonie~!" Villager cheered.

"Yeah, you go get 'em!" Ness exclaimed.

Ness and Villager already said the better encouragements. All I could say as he looked at me was, "Good luck!"

Toon Link looked ahead as he entered. I could tell he was a little scared, since he was facing other campers much taller than him. I was a little worried that he might not win.

Then again, I saw Ike entering the ring.

"YOU CAN DO IT IKE!" Marth yelled.

"DON'T SUCK!" Link added. "BECAUSE THEN I'D HAVE TO PUBLICLY HUMILIATE YOU ABOUT HOW BAD YOU ARE!"

"SHUT UP LINK!" Ike responded. "I'll be fine! No way I'm going to lose in a battle with turnips!"

Chrom looked disappointed as he sighed. I think he knew that they were not going to make it through the first round.

"Very _Puerto Rico_," Mewtwo said as he floated in. "To think I would be first."

"GO GET 'EM SEXY MUFFIN!" Jigglypuff cheered.

"YEAH, YOU CAN DO IT!" Red added.

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes. "Why are you cheering for him? He's not even on your team."

"Doesn't mean I can't be supportive!" Red answered.

Ganondorf stomped into the ring, his stoic personality shaking the ground. He had a very intense aura of malice, which sent shivers through a lot of people, even me. I had an urge to step back as he got closer into the ring.

"GANNY-POO! WE'RE ROOTIN' FOR YOU!" Captain Falcon and Snake held pom-poms and were shaking them. Then we could all see Ganondorf's anger building up.

"GIMME A G, GIMME AN A, GIMME TWO Ns, AND A—how do you spell his name again?" Snake asked.

"I think it's spelled G double A double N double O double N triple D double O double R double F F F?" Captain Falcon answered.

"Oh—pfft, 'Ganny-poo'!" Sheik giggled. "I feel so sorry for you!"

"I think I do too…" Toon Link mumbled.

"What was that?" Ganondorf remarked, glaring at Toon Link.

"Eep—nothing!" Toon Link said, stepping back.

"Don't let him get to you, Toonie!" Villager said, waving. "He's no big deal!"

"You're not scared of him too?" Ness asked.

"Ganondorf?" Villager responded. "Pfft—**I RANK ABOVE HIM IN THE DEMON COUNCIL, HE IS A MERE INSECT."**

"…I see," Ness said.

"Well anyways, let's just keep cheering for Toon Link!" Pit exclaimed, pumping a fist.

"Gooo Toonie!" Palutena added, shaking two pom-poms.

"You can do it!" Robin called out to him.

Toon Link smiled back at us as he looked back into the arena. The first round was about to begin.

"All right!" Peach exclaimed. "On my mark, the flurry will begin and you are welcome to throw all the turnips you can grab! Remember, you have five minutes, and all abilities and items you possess are allowed. Just also note that you only get points if you hit one another within the ring."

"Hmph, then this shall be very _Puerto Rico_," Mewtwo stated. He had a psychic aura built up around his arms. Ness and I could sense a great power from him.

"Heh, I won't lose that easily!" Toon Link had an arm reached into his back pocket. He kept it there, looking at Peach as if waiting for the signal.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN!" Ike slammed down his giant, heavy sword. "RAAGH!"

Meanwhile, Ganondorf took no stance, crossing his arms and waited for the start.

Multiple Lumas were above all of them, each holding a turnip so easily. For now it was all white turnips, but everyone looked eager to start throwing them.

"Here we go!" Peach called out. We were all anticipating the countdown.

Three.

Two.

One.

"START!"

There was a couple seconds of still silence in the whole area. There was no sound or movement as the first turnip fell from the sky. We all watched it descend as it reached closer and closer to the ground.

The turnip neared the spot Ganondorf was currently in. He saw it approaching closer to the ground, eyeing its descent carefully. The moment the turnip bounced off the ground, he kicked it straight at Mewtwo.

"Hmph!" Mewtwo responded. Mewtwo extended out his palm quickly and cast out a steady sphere of psychic energy. It caught my full attention because I sensed it was a similar feel of energy as I had trained before the other day. It was like he was using a magnet.

Except that, once the turnip was caught in the sphere, it was sent flying back at Ganondorf. The flying turnip was reflected back at double speed, and Ganondorf had no time to dodge. He did not move an inch as he knew he could do nothing, and took the hit.

The Lumas on the judges' panel were marking down the scores as Peach, Samus, and Rosalina continued to observe. Out of the four contestants, Mewtwo earned the first 50 points.

Everyone had amazed responses. They had all thought Mewtwo was going to be hit from the powerful kick that sent the turnip, but he reacted quickly and were astonished at the backfired attack. The audience had no more time to continue to be amazed as the next turnips were being dropped down.

The second turnip landed in the center of the arena, where no one was at. Toon Link aimed for it.

"Mine!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a strange item. It took a couple of seconds for me to realize he pulled out a boomerang. He sent it at the turnip as soon as it hit the ground, which had then caught it and brought it back to his hands.

"Wow~!" Villager exclaimed.

He did nothing with it yet, observing who to throw it at. The next turnips came dropping down. Mewtwo caught one and aimed it at Toon Link, throwing it straight at him. However, Toon Link rolled out of the way and threw one back in the process, the surprise catching Mewtwo off guard and scoring some points.

"All right!" Ness cheered.

Ganondorf continued to throw what he could catch at either Mewtwo or Toon Link. He scored some, and missed some, and had some reflected back at him from Mewtwo. Toon Link continued to use his boomerang to catch distant turnips and throwing them when he found openings. Mewtwo used his psychic ability to reflect turnips when he could, or toss them without touching them with his bare hands.

Everyone had ignored Ike for a moment because all the turnips landing near him were being sliced devastatingly by his sword.

"URRAGH! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT!" Ike shouted.

"Ike, what are you doing?!" Link exclaimed.

"THE TURNIPS MUST BE DESTROYED!" Ike shouted. The audience around him was staring at him weirdly.

"You're supposed to throw them at the others!" Marth yelled.

Ike stopped cutting them. "Oh, I thought it was a turnip killing contest?"

"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING AT ALL?!" Marth and Link yelled.

Ike put away his sword and began throwing them at the other three. Toon Link was his first target, but he dodged and threw one he had in reserve back at Ike. Out of frustration, Ike grabbed a dozen turnips laying around him altogether and tossed them all at Toon Link, but he managed to roll out in time.

"Whoa!" Toon Link sounded.

"Look at him go!" Shulk reacted.

"He's soooo awesome…!" Villager exclaimed, holding his cheeks.

Mewtwo was facing off against Ganondorf, as the heat between them was high. They were throwing and kicking turnips at each other at high speed, each of them dodging and deflecting back and forth. Toon Link took advantage of the situation and faced off someone not-so-skilled, which was Ike. He threw his turnips in a disorganized manner, which Toon Link was able to read and dodge easily. He was occasionally hit, but he scored even more points off of all the turnips he grabbed and threw at Ike. When he could, he also took advantage of Ganondorf and Mewtwo, who were so focused onto each other that they didn't notice a turnip from Toon Link hitting them. It allowed him to get lots of extra points, especially using pink ones on them.

With turnips flying everywhere, I was surprised that the Lumas could take score of who was being hit and who wasn't. I glanced over at the judges' panel, however, and it seemed like the Lumas were panicking a little. What surprised me more was that the three camp counselors were watching the game with a calm face, as if they knew what exactly was going on.

Ike had eventually grabbed a golden turnip. He became so fascinated by how he grabbed the rarest turnip, and suddenly decided to step up his game. He feinted a throw at Toon Link using one arm. However, as Toon Link rolled away, thinking he was about to get hit, Ike threw back the turnip at his other hand, and then used the free arm to throw it at Toon Link.

"Gah!" Toon Link exclaimed as he was hit.

A whistle blew as the five-minute timer reached zero. The audience cheered at the intense game of Turnip Flurry's first round. They had all enjoyed the fast paced action and were eager to continue the next game. Toon Link, who was panting, laughed as he fell back. We could all see he had a lot of fun.

Peach looked at the scoreboard that the Lumas were still attempting to fix. She conversed with Samus and Rosalina for a moment. We all assumed they were confirming the scores they counted. They all agreed in a very quick moment, and then Peach went to the scoreboard and fixed it up.

"All right, let's see who scored the most points!" Samus exclaimed. "Fourth place goes to…Ike, who scored 850 points!"

"I WIN!" Ike exclaimed. "That golden turnip totally helped me win!"

"…Can someone explain to him what 'fourth place' means?" Chrom asked.

"Third place goes to…Ganondorf, who scored 4200 points!"

"Hmph," Ganondorf remarked as he retreated back to his cabin mates.

"Aw, it's okay Ganny-poo!" Captain Falcon cried.

"We still think you did great!" Snake added.

Ganondorf ignored them as he walked past them, out of the crowd, in the direction of the cabin circle. I guess he didn't want to watch the rest of the game.

"Wait, so that means…?" Pit questioned.

"He won…?!" Ness stated.

"He won! He won!" Villager jumped up. Everyone else started to cheer for the remaining two participants.

Peach cleared her throat. "Well, let's officially announce it. Second place goes to…Mewtwo, who scored 6500 points!"

"Ah, so I lost to the little one?" Mewtwo said. "No matter, as long as we advance." He smiled and floated back to his team mates as everyone cheered.

"Wait, so I—?!" Toon Link opened his mouth.

"And first place goes to none other than Toon Link, who scored 9250 points!"

"WOOOO!" Palutena cheered.

"You did it!" Ness and I waved at him.

"Amazing job!" Shulk called out.

"Wow!" Lucina exclaimed. "That many points…!"

"Well done!" Robin called out.

"Great job, Toon Link!" Sheik called out.

"Thanks guys—"

"TOONIE!" Villager ran out to hug him.

"Whoa—wait Villager—!" Toon Link was tackled into the ground.

"You were soooo cool, Toonie!" Villager said, rubbing his head against the other's arm.

"Ahaha—okay, get off, people are staring—!" Toon Link struggled.

The next round of Turnip Flurry was soon announced, with the next contestants already chosen. It was another heated fight of flying turnips, the excitement of watching never ending. Toon Link finally saw what It was like to witness the game, and he told it was just as fun as playing the real thing. We all watched and cheered for the other participants for the next five minutes. The winners were then announced, and the next round of the game soon beginning as well.

It all went by so fast, and we were already done with the first finals. The semi-finals were next, as there were now eight advancing teams from the first four games. The next eight now had to compete against each other.

"We're now done with our first round!" Peach announced. "It's now time for our semi-finals! Let's announce again the advancing teams!"

Everyone cheered on cue. Peach cleared her throat for a moment. "Here's the advancing teams, with thanks to the winners marked by a star!"

2: Lucario, Greninja, Mewtwo*, Jigglypuff

3: Ness, Lucas, Toon Link*, Villager

4: Shulk*, Pit

9: Bowser, Bowser Jr.*, Wario,

10: Olimar*, ROB, Mega Man

11: Dark Pit, Fox, Falco, Wolf*

15: Robin, Sheik, Palutena*, Lucina

16: Wii-Wii, Wii-Fem*

It was thanks to those that were marked that the following teams would advance. But the stars also denoted that they would not be playing again unless necessary, as it is now other team members' turn to play. It was, of course, still at a random decision. We were all eager to find out who would be playing next.

The losing teams still stayed behind to witness the next games. Few who were very discouraged by their loss decided to go do other things within the camp. However, no one really noticed that they had left, and everyone else enjoyed the rest of the continuing flurry fights.

"And now we begin the semi-finals!" Peach announced. "Semifinals round one! We have… from teams 3, 4, 9 and 11! Please step in: Ness, Pit, Dark Pit, and Wario!"

"Guess I'm next," Ness reannounced.

"You can do it, Ness!" Toon Link encouraged.

"You go Ness!" Villager added.

Ness looked back at me, waiting for my cheer. I weakly pumped my fist in the same manner as Toon Link and Pit had done. "You go get 'em."

Ness looked ahead and stepped into the ring, along with the other three participants.

"All right, Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed. "Ready to get smacked down?!"

"Quit calling me that!" Dark Pit responded. "And just so you know, that first place prize is mine!"

"In your dreams!" Wario stepped in. "That cabin expansion is mine!"

"As much as I hate him…YOU BETTER WIN IT!" Bowser screamed at his cabin mate.

"Yeah yeah, pipe down dragon!" Wario responded.

"Back off fatso, I'm winning that expansion!" Dark Pit called out.

"Oh, you wanna go that badly?!" Wario retorted. They both glared at each other.

"…I'm still here," Ness mumbled, though he was ignored.

"It's okay, just leave 'em be," Pit said. "Anyways, may the best man win?" Pit extended out a hand.

Ness nodded as he shook Pit's hand. "You got it!"

"I wonder what Ness has up his sleeves?" Robin questioned. "Thoughts, Palutena?"

"Hm, well I've seen him use pyrokinesis yesterday, but I'm not sure how he'll use it. He might use his telepathy to read his opponents' minds… and I'm not sure what else he might have. He is, after all, only young and still a developing psychic."

"You can't read his mind and find out?" Toon Link asked.

"Oh I could, but that would spoil the fun," Palutena told. "Let's just watch what happens."

I was finally getting to see Ness in action. I had seen Ness use pyrokinesis yesterday, and it looked exciting to use. But as it burns things on contact, I too wasn't sure how he would use it against his enemies. He could try teleporting, as he had told me he had already, but he said it was too much work. Will he even use it? And it was possible that he might have abilities he may have not yet told me about, too. In this next round of Turnip Flurry, I could finally see what was his psychic potential. I was both excited and eager.

"Now then…" Peach began. "If we are all ready…let's begin the next Turnip Flurry!"


	9. Turnip Flurry, Part 2

Chapter 9: Turnip Flurry, Part 2

The four contestants took their respective corners in the arena, giving each other even space. Ness and Pit were closer to their supporters, while Dark Pit and Wario were on the other side of the area. The latter were staring down each other while Ness and Pit were waiting, ready to take action.

"All right!" Toon Link cheered. "Ness is gonna kick some butt!"

"Don't get too confident in him," Palutena told. "Despite how unreliable they may sometimes be, Pit and Dark Pit are also good warriors."

"Well I believe in Ness!" Villager responded.

"Yeah, Ness will win," I added, putting my faith out.

Peach already began the count down. "3, 2, 1!"

Another whistle blew, signaling the start of the game. As soon as the first turnips fell, Wario and Dark Pit jumped for them.

"MINE!" they both screamed.

They ended up headbutting each other and crashed onto the ground.

"Aha!" Pit ran for the open turnips lying on the ground. But just as his hand was about to grab one, a lightning-fast spinning object was flung at the turnip. As it continued to spin in place, right in front of the others' faces, it retracted back to where it came from. We all saw that the turnip flew into Ness' hand as he caught a round object in the other.

"Huh?!" Pit sounded as Ness happily threw the turnip at him.

"Ness has a yo-yo?!" Villager gasped.

"What's a yo-yo?" I asked.

"It's kind of a toy," Palutena answered. She motioned her hands as if she held one her self. "It's attached to a string and you can pull it back and forth to do fun tricks with it. But I didn't expect Ness to use it like that!"

"It looks so fun!" Villager stared at the spinning object.

"He caught the turnip with a yo-yo of that size with that ease?" Robin stated. "He must have mastered its use."

"But he is so young!" Lucina stated. "How could he master a skill so quickly?"

I never knew what a yo-yo was until now, and I thought learning how to use it was a long process. But the way Ness was using it to continue capturing turnips and throwing them made it seem so easy to use.

All I could say was that he looked really cool. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Agh!" Ness grunted, hit by Dark Pit's turnip.

"Hah! Got you!" Dark Pit added.

"Over here Pittoo!" Pit called.

"Quit calling me tha—!" Dark Pit was cut off once he saw Pit beginning to throw two turnips at him.

"Orbitars!" From behind Dark Pit, two strange shield-like objects appeared and quickly floated to Dark Pit's front. The shields created a large barrier and reflected the turnips away at higher speeds.

"Whoa!" Pit managed to duck, causing the turnip to fly out of the ring but eventually hit a bystander, which did nothing for Dark Pit's score. However, the second stray turnip flew right at Ness.

"Ness—!" I called out.

"_PK Fire!_" Ness quickly extended his hand out and shot a zap of fire right at the turnip. On contact, bolt turned into a pillar of fire, which stopped the turnip in its place and eventually disintegrated it.

"Whew!" Ness gasped.

"Wow!" Toon Link jumped. "He really _can_ shoot fire!"

"Bahaha—!" cackled Wario. He suddenly pulled out a large bike and began to ride on it, sweeping up the ground and the turnips away.

"What the—!" Pit exclaimed.

Wario continued riding his bike through the arena, scooping up untouched turnips and proceeded to throw them at the others. While most of the turnips he threw missed, he was doing an excellent job of occupying all of the turnips so that the others could not get one.

"Whoa—!" Ness jumped to the side to dodge three turnips, although he tripped on the landing and tumbled closer towards us. His face expressed some slight pain, but he recovered quickly and turned back to the arena. I glanced at his whole body and discovered he had some scratches on his leg.

"Ness…!" I mouthed. I looked back at Wario, who was still laughing and riding his vehicle around the arena.

"That's not fair!" Toon Link protested.

"True, but unfortunately, it's permitted," Palutena told. "Peach did say anything that was owned by the person was allowed."

"That includes a motorbike?!" Shulk questioned. "Even I find it ridiculous!"

"It's not against the rules," Peach spoke through the microphone, clearing up protests within other parts of the audience.

"Wahaha! Go get 'em fat man!" Bowser cackled.

"Woo-hoo! We're getting our own rooms!" Bowser Jr. applauded.

"He's too fast—!" Pit exclaimed.

"Why that little—" Dark Pit picked up a spare turnip and threw it at Wario, catching his attention.

"Oh, you want some more, little angel?!" Wario drifted around and headed towards Dark Pit with a hoard of turnips in his possession.

"He's in trouble!" Robin exclaimed.

"He'll be fine," Palutena grinned.

"Pittoo! Run!" Pit called.

"You're gonna get hit!" Ness shouted.

"Dark Piiiit!" we heard his cabin mates calling out to him from the other side of the ring.

"Hmph!" Dark Pit scoffed. He pulled out another item of his possession. He retracted his arm back, then a flash of light began to glow around it. In an instant, a large gauntlet formed on Dark Pit's arm.

"Huh?!" Wario saw the gauntlet formed at Dark Pit's arm only at the last second. He attempted to curve away, dropping his turnips in the process, but as he turned away, he continued to drift closer to Dark Pit's range. From Wario's speed, it was inevitable.

"Good-bye!" Dark Pit shouted. He thrust his arm forward and smashed Wario's vehicle. The impact was so loud and strong that it demolished the bike and sent Wario flying away out of the ring. Everyone observed him soaring away and then falling, ending with a large splashing sound, which we assumed he landed in the lake.

"Oh, looks like he's out!" Peach announced.

"WHAT?!" Bowser shrieked.

"See? Told you he was fine," Palutena said.

"That was awesome!" Toon Link reacted.

I had no words coming out of my open mouth. I just stared at the continuing amazement the matches were bringing.

"All right, way to go Pittoo!" Pit called.

"Hmph, we're not done yet." Dark Pit retracted his weapon and pointed a finger at Pit. "You're next!"

"Heh, bring it!" Pit scooped up the leftover turnips and began to fling them.

A turnip had then flown at Pit's back. "Don't forget about me!" Ness called.

"You're doing down too!" Dark Pit responded.

Two minutes were left on the clock and they all kept at the flurry. They were all tying the scores, as the numbers kept fluctuating with each new turnip thrown. Each one of them moved so fast around the arena, dodging and rolling out of the way as needed. Pit and Dark Pit continued pulling out their barriers when they could, and Ness kept using his yo-yo and shooting PK Fire when he needed to. Many of us couldn't tell who was going to win.

"They're still tying up," Toon Link pointed out. I looked over at the scores. They were all at 3200 at first glance, but as the three way throw continued, their scores increased quickly.

"They need to change their tactics soon if any of them want to win," Robin told. "I can see that they're getting tired, too."

I looked over at Ness, who made one more roll to dodge Dark Pit's turnips. His recovery was slowing—he kept breathing harder and sat still in place longer before moving again. I was getting worried about him.

But I didn't lose faith in him. I know he was going to win.

"You can do it Ness!" Villager cheered.

"Go Ness!" I called out.

"Pit!" Shulk shouted. "Remember the hot springs!"

"Get 'em Dark Pit!" called out Fox.

"Don't lose and get a bruise Dark Pit!" Falco chanted.

"Tired out…already?" Dark Pit said in between his breaths.

"Not…yet!" Pit grunted. "The hot springs are _MINE_!"

"Twenty seconds left," Palutena said. "Here comes lots of golden turnips."

On cue, as Palutena predicted, more golden turnips began to fall from the sky. The sight of their rarity revitalized what little energy they all had, causing them to run around and throw flurries once more.

"Ten seconds!" Palutena stated.

"Ness is second!" Toon Link pointed. "GO! Keep it up!"

I looked over at the scores again. Ness managed to stay in the gap between Pit and Dark Pit, the latter being in first place with much more points. Pit, however, was just a golden turnip from getting ahead of Ness."

"It's over now!" Dark Pit yelled. He summoned his two orbitars and protected his whole self.

"Cheater!" Pit yelled. Then, he glanced over at Ness, who was on one knee and panting heavily.

"Sorry, Ness!" Pit told. "But it's for the hot springs!" He took a stance to throw a golden turnip in Ness' direction.

"Ness!" Toon Link called out to him. He was still in place until he heard Toon Link's shout and began running. Though what scared us was that he was running straight at Pit.

"Three seconds!" Palutena said.

"Ness, not that way!" Villager yelled.

"Ness, **_RUN_**!" I shouted.

In the last seconds of the match, Pit threw the turnip straight ahead. But I saw Ness speak something. The intensity of the match wouldn't let me hear what he said, but just as we all thought the turnip was about to hit him, a spark flashed in where he just was, and he instantly vanished from the spot.

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the match. However, everyone was silent for a short moment. We all turned our heads to the score panel. Peach, Samus, and Rosalina discussed their last sharing of their recorded scores, and fixed up the numbers.

Dark Pit was first, and Ness was second.

Pit's turnips never scored on Ness. The question was, how did he do that, and where was he?

"Ness…?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?"

I looked over to my left. There he was, sitting down within the arena, continuing to pant heavily.

"Ness, you did it!" Toon Link exclaimed. "I don't know how, but you won!"

"I did…? Oh, yeah." Ness threw his self back and lied on the ground as the crowd cheered.

"WOO, DARK PIT!" yelled his cabin mates. Dark Pit retreated his orbitars and smirked as he walked away.

"What the heck happened?!" Pit questioned.

"Did he…teleport?" Robin asked.

"Teleport…" I mouthed. I remembered Ness saying it was one of the abilities he had. That's what he saved until the end. It definitely caught all of us off-guard, but he managed to win with it.

"Ho-ho, he is more of a _Puerto Rican_ psychic than he seems!" Mewtwo chuckled. "What a wonderful match!"

"Teleporting?! No fair!" Pit sulked. He heavily sighed. "...Well, it was fun anyways."

"You did a great job, Pit," Shulk walked over to pat his back.

"Haha, thanks…" Pit replied. Then, tears started to well up in his eyes. "…but my hot springs…"

"Maybe you'll get another chance some time," Shulk said, cheering him up.

Toon Link and Villager were lifting Ness' body up. He looked like he was too tired to move his body, but he was smiling happily. As I walked over to him, he managed to weakly wave at me.

"You were amazing," I told.

"Thanks," Ness replied. His smile grew brighter once he saw mine.

We continued to congratulate the winners and cheering up Pit for their hard work. A Luma brought a bottle of water for Ness and Pit out of its kind compassion. After a short break, Peach called the attention of everyone again. It was time for the next semifinal round with the other four teams. The Luma who chose the participants went over to Peach again and handed a piece of paper that had listed the next contestants.

"Okay, semifinals round 2!" Peach began. "Please step in, from teams 2, 10, 15, and 16: Greninja, Mega Man, Robin, and Wii-Wii!"

"Ah, so I'm next," Robin said. She took out a book from within her robe and stepped into the ring.

"What's she doing?" I asked.

"She's going to read a book?" Toon Link stared disappointingly.

"Is she going to read yaoi at a time like this?" Palutena questioned.

"Hmph, I wish," Lucina said. "But that isn't yaoi. You'll see when it starts."

"Don't screw up, Greninja!" Jigglypuff huffed. "You're going to perform right in front of Mewtwo!"

"Gren-gren." (No worries.)

Mega Man stepped in, earning a cheer from Shulk, Pit, and his cabin mates. I waved at him and gave him my cheer as well.

"NOW NOW, WII-WII, DO NOT FORGET ZOO TEACH THEM THE IMPORTANCE OF EXERCISE," Wii-Fem told.

"OUI, OUI, I KNOW I KNOW." Wii-Wii stretched out his upper body and arms as soon as he was in his position.

Once Peach saw that the four participants were ready, she began the countdown. "Three, two, one!"

The whistle blew again, starting the match. The turnips continued to fall from the sky as they were supposed to be.

The first few fallen turnips were spread amongst the arena, all of them near a participant except Robin. Greninja quickly swiped one, Megaman jumped for another, and Wii-Wii stretched forward before flipping back up. Upon receiving their turnip, they glanced at each other, and then realized the only person without a turnip for the next short moment. Without speaking, they all agreed to attack at the same time, and readied a throwing stance.

"She's open!" Ness exclaimed.

"Mother will be fine, Ness," Lucina told.

"Looks like I pulled out the right tome for now," mumbled Robin. "_Elwind_!"

Robin's book began to glow brightly. Then, a green stream of what felt like air was sent downwards at the ground, the force blowing everyone's feet nearby and propelling her upwards, the turnips completely missing.

"She's flying!" Villager pointed.

"Wow…" I gasped.

Robin descended at a scary-looking falling speed, but she landed looking like it was an easy task. She now stood in the middle of the field, and she saw from above that the next turnips were focused in her area. She quickly put away her book, but then pulled out another one of a different color—a yellow book. As her book glowed, she picked up a fallen turnip with her other hand. While anyone was open for the moment, she tossed the turnip into the air and faced Mega Man.

"_Thunder_!" From her palm, she sent out a spark of lightning that struck the turnip she tossed as it fell down. On contact, the spark propelled the turnip at a higher speed than what I thought would be faster than if she had normally thrown it. The turnip hit Mega Man right in the face, who was caught off guard and took the hit.

"That's amazing…" Ness said. "How is she doing that with just a book?"

"Hm?" Mewtwo stared. "That is not psychic power, is it?"

"Would that be magic, then?" Palutena answered.

"Magic? Like card tricks and stuff?" Pit questioned.

"Magic, as in elements," Lucina confirmed. "Mother is a skilled wielder of both sword and magic. Of course, she put her sword away so she can use her other hand to throw turnips, but her magic can still be devastating."

"So Robin can use magic, that's so cool!" I said, continuing to watch excitingly.

From the corner of her sight, she quickly glanced over at Greninja who had grabbed another turnip and continued to aim for her. At that moment, she switched her book again, back to her first, green colored one. Once Greninja threw the turnip, Robin quickly reacted and faced Greninja, opening her book and summoning a blast of wind that acted as a barrier and sliced the turnip.

"She's so fast!" Toon Link gasped. "It's like she knew it was coming!"

"Mother is also a skilled tactician," Lucina added. "She knows how to act and when to act. She's been observing the past games more than just for fun, she was figuring out how to take advantage of it should she play."

"She's very keen," Shulk complimented. "She knows how to use her magic for more than just attacking."

Greninja looked somewhat irritated, and instead of focusing on Robin, he began to attack the others instead. He ran around the field and grabbed the next available turnip, starting to throw them at Wii-Wii. Wii-Wii was able to dodge through stretching his body in precise positions, and retaliated with his own turnips. He dodged a turnip by going into a sit-up position, and did a few sit ups to dodge those going straight for his upper body.

"EVERY TIME YOU EAT SIX CUPS OF RAMEN, DO A SIT-UP—!" he chanted.

Mega Man, on the other hand, was doing his best to run around, dodging and grabbing any turnip he could and throwing at those vulnerable. He already managed to land good hits on Greninja and Wii-Wii, throwing at spots he calculated that they would end up running into. He didn't miss a single throw. Robin, however, was one step ahead, and managed to step back or dodge in time before the turnip could hit her, and then countered back.

Most of the attention was on Robin, who was playing Turnip Flurry like she had already played before. She continued to deflect incoming turnips, and throwing some back at the others. So far it she has not been hit by a turnip at all. The others were gaining their points from everyone else but Robin, but their scores still struggled to tie.

Robin had jumped back and closed her book, standing still in place. "Checkmate," she said.

She merely stood still right in front of us. When Greninja, Megaman, and Wii-Wii saw, they all started grabbing all the turnips they could and began to bombard Robin. Turnips continued to disintegrate onto her body, but she didn't flinch.

"What is she doing?!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"No worries, Toon Link," Lucina said. "She's already won."

Ten seconds had only passed as they continued to barrage turnips at Robin, and game's buzzer rang again. The Lumas were more coordinated this time, and managed to keep count of the scores. Up at the score panel, Robin was still in first place at a high 5250 points. Following her was Greninja, who, after throwing the turnips at her the fastest, ended up at 3750. Just below them was Megaman at 2200 and Wii-Wii at 2150.

"Robin won!" Villager cheered.

Robin sighed a breath of relief and stepped outside the arena, rejoining us.

"So you knew you would have won, even if you let them continue," Sheik stated.

"Correct," Robin replied. "I already scored so high; with the amount of time they had left, they wouldn't be able to surpass my score even if they tried."

"So that's why you did nothing," Ness said. "You're really amazing!"

Robin chuckled, "Why, thank you."

"Ahem—"

Peach already began to speak through her megaphone. "Attention, Smashers! We will now take a five minute break. However, in that break, the advancing teams must now choose their next contestant to participate in the final round. And, the choice will be left to the team leader, or cabin leader in most cases. You may also not choose a person who has already participated before."

"Five minutes to decide who goes next?" Palutena restated. "Hm."

"The advancing teams are Ness' team, Lucario's, Dark Pit's, and mine," Robin said. "And it cannot be Ness, Toon Link, Mewtwo, Greninja, Dark Pit, Wolf, Palutena, or myself."

"So it's Villager or me next," I said to our team. We all looked at either Villager or at myself.

"Did you want to play, Villager?" Toon Link asked.

"I do!" Villager said. "I want all of the turnips!" he gestured as if hugging a whole bunch of them.

"They're not for eating," Toon Link reminded.

"I think Lucas should go."

I looked over at Ness, slightly scared that the decision might come true. "Why me?" I asked.

"I just have a gut feeling that you would win," Ness said.

"But…" I looked at my hands, and then back at him. "I don't really think I'd do very good."

"Yeah, same here—no offense, I mean," Toon Link said.

Ness tilted his head, "Why do you think that?"

"Well…" I sighed. "I'm not much of an athletic person. I don't run a lot or play a lot of sports, unlike you and Toon Link. And as a psychic, I'm not even good as you yet." I looked over at Villager. "I'm pretty sure Villager would do better than me."

Ness put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I believe in ya. You'll be fine! Just believe in yourself."

I looked down, "But I don't know if I'll win."

"You won't win if you keep thinking that you won't. You gotta keep telling yourself that you will, and you will."

I looked back up at him. "You really think so…?"

"I'm very positive," Ness told.

I felt less anxious than before. I didn't know why Ness believed in me so much, but it felt reassuring. I still had slight doubts about my own ability, but if he wanted me to try, then I have to prove my worth.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said.

"Good," Ness said. "You don't mind, right, Villager?"

"Nah, not at all!" Villager said. "Just grab me a turnip after you're done!"

I giggled, "Okay, I'll try."

Ness continued to look at me. We made eye contact once more. I thought he was going to say something, but then I heard his voice in my head.

"_I picked you because I kinda think all Villager is going to do is axe stuff," _Ness told.

"_Oh, I see. Well, you might be right…"_

"_But I still do believe in you," _Ness said. "_I just know you'll win. You can do it if you just believe."_

I smiled, "_I'll do my best then."_

**:*:**

"So, it's either Lucina or Zel—Sheik," Robin stated.

"May I go, Mother?!" Lucina offered. "I vow to slam the holy yaoi down upon my foes!"

"Yeah—no," Robin immediately answered. "Sheik, how do you feel?"

"I am fine with participating," Sheik told.

"But what can you do?" Palutena asked. "Are you still able to use your abilities in your new outfit?"

"No, but I am much more agile now," Sheik answered. "And, I have a repertoire of tools to replace my magic." She held multiple needles between the gaps of her fingers.

"So it seems," Robin said. "Very well, I'll send you in."

"But Mother—?!" Lucina cried. "Why not me?!"

"Because I know all you're going to do is use your yaoi books or video camera in a useless way," Robin said.

"But I still have Falchion!"

"It would not be very effective in this battle," Robin continued. "All you'd do is slice the turnips. You could deflect them with the flat of the blade, which I'm sure you can do well, but I just think Sheik would be more effective for this battle."

Lucina sighed, "Oh, very well then. Just make sure to win the hot springs, Sheik!"

Sheik bowed. "I shall do my best."

**:*:**

"All right," Dark Pit said. "Fox, you're up next."

"Yes—!" Fox exclaimed. "In your face, Falco!"

"Dayum man, that's harsh to the marsh," Falco responded. "Why does he get to go with the flow and mow?"

"Because all you're probably going to do is rhyme stupidly," Dark Pit answered. "I would think Fox will take the battle more seriously."

"PA—HAHAHA!" Wolf laughed. "Fox, serious?! You're hilarious, Dark Pit."

"What, what's wrong with him?" Dark Pit asked.

Wolf gasped for some air. "Haha—well, it is true Fox is more skilled than bird brain over here, but…oh I just can't—never mind, he's good."

"See, see?!" Fox said. "Even Wolf thinks I'm better than you!"

"Whateva," Falco groaned. "Just go kick some butt in my place you ace to the face, a'ight?"

**:*:**

"So it is either me, or Jigglypuff," Lucario told.

"Gren." (It's already obvious who should go.)

"Right," Lucario nodded.

"Yes yes, pick me, pick me!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"No," Lucario told.

"Aw, why not?!" Jigglypuff pouted. She looked over to Mewtwo. "Senpai—! You know me! I'll kick their butts real good! Convince him to send me out!"

"Hm," Mewtwo sounded. "Why not? I believe in the little one here."

"-Ninja." (Well I don't.)

"I also do not agree," Lucario said. "I don't see how you can believe in her abilities."

"You dare question my _Puerto Rican_ judgment?!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "Jigglypuff, you are going! That is final!"

"Yay!" Jigglypuff cheered.

"Hey, I am the team leader here—"

"Would you like me to reveal your _Puerto Rican _secret?" Mewtwo questioned.

"…Gren?" (Huh?")

"…What secret," Lucario asked.

"Oh, it wouldn't be a secret if I just said it now, hm?" Mewtwo said. "Let's just say, I heard you speak a little something last night while you were sleeping. Something about…wanting to hug and kiss your beloved—"

"DON'T SPEAK!" Lucario shouted. "Fine, Jigglypuff, you go!"

"Yay! Again!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Excellent," Mewtwo grinned. "Now then, little one, while I have high faith in your ability… Do not fail me, or there shall be severe _Puerto Rican _consequences."

"You got it, senpai!" Jigglypuff replied.

"Gren?" (Something wrong?)

"No, no, nothing wrong." Lucario looked away from Greninja.

"…Gren?" (…Hm?)

**:*:**

We all stood around the arena for a couple of minutes, discussing of our next opponents for the final round. I knew Sheik was going to enter, since Robin's team was speaking right next to us. I already knew Sheik was Zelda, but I haven't seen either of them use their actual abilities at all.

I also didn't know how the others had fought as well. If only Mewtwo were playing, I could try to stand up against to him. But who am I kidding? He was a psychic master, he would undoubtedly win against me. I guess I was thankful he wasn't going to play for the next round.

Still, I was rather afraid of the result. I don't have much with me other than just my physical body. Could I even keep up with the running? Would I be able to throw the turnips hard enough? Can I maybe outsmart them instead?

I didn't have much for myself. I resumed to think even Villager would still do better than me. He has an axe, and who knows what else. All I have is just…me.

Before I could ponder any more, Peach already began to call everyone in. The final round was soon starting.

"Now that our five minute break is over, let us begin the final match of Turnip Flurry!" Peach exclaimed. "I'm going to assume the next participants have been chosen? Then will the four members from the four advancing teams please step into the arena?"

Sheik calmly walked into the arena, followed by Jigglypuff on the other side, as well as Fox. They were going to be my three opponents.

In my eyes, I could feel that they were all well experienced—more experienced than me, at least. I was definitely going to lose.

"_You won't win if you keep thinking that you won't. You gotta keep telling yourself that you will, and you will."_

I suddenly remembered Ness' words. I looked behind me to see that he was smiling at me. He gave me a gentle push through the air with his hand, telling me to go on.

I turned back around, taking one quick, deep breath. Then, I put one foot into the ring, and then the rest of my body.

Ness believes in me. Toon Link and Villager, too. I looked over to see Pit and Shulk waving at me, too. They also think I'll do a good job. When I turned my head around again, I also saw even Robin and her team smiling at me. There were even some people I wasn't familiar with that also saw me with smiles.

I didn't know if I felt embarrassed or proud. Maybe a bit of both. I closed my eyes, took another calm breath, and then continued to wait for the beginning of the game.

Peach saw that everyone was ready to begin. When she looked over at the judges' panel, Samus and Rosalina nodded in response. Peach then took up her megaphone. "The final round of Turnip Flurry will soon begin! Remember, the top two winners will receive a hot spring addition, and first place winner will grant their team a cabin expansion!"

Everyone cheered at another mention of the big rewards, even though most of them were from the teams that already lost the game. However, I could feel their cheering spirit. All I thought was that they wanted to see who would win.

"Now if we're all ready, let's start the final round!" Peach said. "Camp Smashers, are you ready?!"

Everyone nodded and cheered at her, including myself. I looked over at my opponents, who had eyes with the intent to win. I gave them my best expression as well: a simple smile that told them I was not planning on losing.

"3!" The countdown began.

"2!" My feet pushed harder into the ground.

"1!" It was almost time.

"Start!"

"Oof—!" I ended up building too much tension that I thought the turnips were going to fall immediately. When I realized they weren't, I stopped myself quickly, but ended up tripping. I landed face first onto the stone ground. I already heard some laughter from the audience.

"Ouch," I heard Toon Link say.

"Lucas! They're coming!" Villager yelled.

I quickly came to my senses and pushed myself up quickly. I looked up and already saw the first falling turnips. One was falling straight at my head.

I remembered the rules, and recalled they had to touch the ground first. I stepped aside, and as soon as the turnip bounced from the ground, I quickly swiped it into my hands with success.

The next batch of turnips fell over to Jigglypuff and Sheik, both catching them consecutively. When we all looked at each other, we saw that Fox was the only one left out. We had a quick, secret agreement to throw at him, and once he realized that, his eyes started to water.

"NOOO!" he wailed. "WHY?! WHY MEEE!"

"Oh shut up!" Jigglypuff went ahead and threw her turnip first. However, Fox had ducked down in the process, the turnip completely missing him.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE TARGETED ONE?! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! WAAAAH!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dark Pit slapping his face with his hand. I wasn't sure whether to throw or not, because Fox honestly looked sad. He cried too many tears that he had already made a puddle. I already saw the disappointment on Dark Pit's look, and Wolf laughing and rolling on the ground.

"Don't lose focus, Lucas!" Toon Link called out.

I heard my name and quickly regained my full perception. I saw that Sheik was already in a throwing stance, directing her turnip at me. I quickly fell backwards in an attempt to dodge it, my turnip slipping out of my hand. However, I did manage to dodge it as the turnip flew past my eyes.

I quickly got back up to see that Fox had immediately calmed down upon the sight of my dropped turnip, and picked it up. He then expressed slight panic before randomly throwing it at Jigglypuff, which eventually hit her.

"Hey—!" Jigglypuff shrieked. "Ooh, you're dead now!"

"NOOO!" Fox screamed. He ran away as Jigglypuff chased him down with another turnip.

As they faced off each other, I was left alone with Sheik. We were about to have our own battle against each other.

We jumped away from each other before picking up our next turnips. I happened to grab a pink one. I knew I couldn't waste my throw. I began the assault by running towards her.

Sheik began to barrage me with multiple white turnips. I was only hit once, but the rest I managed to dodge. When I got close enough, Sheik proceeded to jump back high into the air, but I somehow expected that. I threw the turnip up at her at the right time.

"Hm!" Sheik sounded. She placed two fingers at her face. The moment my turnip was about to strike her, she instantly vanished, leaving a spark of smoke. My turnip fell out of bounds and disintegrated.

"What happened?" I questioned.

Suddenly, I felt a presence close behind me.

"_Lucas, behind you!_" echoed Ness' voice.

I turned my head to see that she was immediately behind me, with a turnip already in hand. I couldn't even move, I was caught by surprise. Therefore, she didn't make an effort to throw, and merely flicked it into my body, earning herself points.

As she stepped back, I grew a little irritated for many reasons. One, I thought her act felt like a cheat. Two, I missed a valuable 150 points. Three, I felt like at this rate, I was going to lose. I already saw Jigglypuff and Fox easily trading hits. Meanwhile, I still had nothing at all.

Out of a desperate desire to make a comeback, I randomly aimed for Fox next, who was somehow able to keep up with Jigglypuff's attacks. I grabbed two turnips nearby and headed straight for him. As soon as Jigglypuff stepped back, Fox quickly averted his attention to me.

I paused for a moment as soon as Jigglypuff retreated. I panted for some breath, but I knew I couldn't stop for very long, as Fox turned to me with turnips in both hands. Despite his depressed act earlier, he looked fiercely ready to attack. He made the first move, throwing what he had in hand directly at me. I was hit by the first turnip, but managed to miss his second one by jumping away. Then, along with his throw, he tumbled to the side, grabbing a third turnip and throwing it upon recovery. I rolled just in the nick of time and quickly got up, throwing my turnips at him.

Fox didn't make a quick reaction. However, as he crouched still, he had a sly grin. He pulled out a strange silver object from his possession and held it in front of him. In an instant, a quick pattern of flashing blue light emitted from the object and quickly shielded Fox. The turnip I had thrown at him was quickly reflected back at me, hitting my shoulder as I attempted to dodge.

"Hah!" Fox exclaimed.

Now knowing Fox was the more dangerous one to fight, I quickly ran around him towards the other two fighters, who were grabbing for turnips at the moment. One had just fallen beside me, and so I picked it up and sought out my next target.

However, Fox didn't let me go. He stepped into my way and threw another turnip in my direction. I was quickly hit. I stepped back some more only for him to trap me into one half of the arena. I threw all the turnips I could to get him out of my way, even attempting to land points in. However, he didn't lose his attention on me, and continued to attack.

Just as I dodged the last turnip, my expression grew very upset. I grabbed another nearby turnip and retaliated. Once more, Fox pulled out his item and reflected the turnip back at me. I took another hit.

I grunted in greater frustration. I was definitely going to lose at this rate.

Time to step up my game, I thought. But what could I do? I didn't have much other than my bare fists or reading minds. And if I could read minds, would I be able to find out what I need? Could I even open a channel at such distances, under these stressful circumstances?

"_You can do it if you just believe." _I remembered Ness' words again.

I repeated them all in my mind in a very quick second. I wanted to win. I had to win. Ness chose me, I couldn't let him down.

I suddenly remembered Mewtwo's lesson about magnetic attraction. Then I figured I could use it to attract the turnips…no, they weren't made of psychic energy, so it would be hard to do. Even if they were made of psychic energy, they'd probably disintegrate into me before I could turn it into beneficial energy. The magnetic field was all that I had left, though. What could I do with it…?

I closed my eyes, and focused. I wanted my powers to work to their best. I needed them to win. I had to win.

"There's two minutes left…!" said Pit's voice.

"Fox is doing really well…" commented Dark Pit.

"Do it for the yaoi, Sheik!" Lucina yelled.

"Lucas! Don't just stand there!" Toon Link called out.

Fox had already grabbed another turnip, a golden one at that. He saw that I was standing still, doing nothing. He took the opportunity to throw another turnip at me.

I visualized what was going to happen next. The turnip would fly at me, and hit me right in my face.

I didn't want that. I had to turn the tables somehow. I needed to stop the turnip from hitting me. That's when I held my palm out, hoping to catch it or maybe stop it before it could disintegrate into my body. But I knew it wouldn't work unless it slowed down somehow.

Then, it hit me.

The turnip was about to crash into my hand, or so many had thought. However, I focused all of my effort into the palm of my hand. My body quickly responded to my will to win. A blue sphere of psychic energy quickly formed within my hand and took up part of the field in front of me. I knew the turnip was not psychic energy, so I had no chance of absorbing it.

However, I figured that if I could use it like a magnet to attract…then what if…I tried used it the opposite way?

"Whoa—!" I already heard gasps from the audience.

My eyes widened as I too realized what had just happened. Once the turnip entered the energy field, its speed drastically slowed, slowly repelling the turnip as intended. It wasn't being absorbed into me as I had thought. As soon as it was in grabbing range, I reached out and successfully caught it.

"How did Lucas do that?!" Toon Link gasped.

"He turned magnetism into repulsion!" Palutena stated. "I didn't expect him to adjust it so quickly!"

"Bahaha!" Mewtwo chuckled. "He adapted quickly! Very _Puerto Rico_!"

"_You did it, Lucas!"_ I heard Ness' voice.

Along with my friends' cheer, I saw the look on Mewtwo's face, which was an expression of satisfaction. He was impressed that I was able to change my ability, at a quicker rate than Palutena thought. I grinned, excited that I could finally use my power.

Fox was surprised when he saw I had "absorbed' his turnip into my hand. I took advantage of his panic and threw it back at him, and it managed to hit his leg despite his attempt to dodge.

"All right!" Villager cheered. "Go, Lucas!"

Jigglypuff had caught sight of me as she paused in her fight with Sheik. She threw her few turnips at me, but I caught them with my magnet and threw them back. Only one managed to hit, but she didn't score anything from me.

"What the—?!" Jigglypuff reacted.

"Heh, now it has become interesting," Sheik said, holding a stance.

I grinned back at them, and grabbed a pink turnip to throw at them. Jigglypuff quickly deflated to dodge, but Sheik pulled out a thin, long wire that slapped the turnip back at me. I retaliated with another magnet, catching the turnip into my hand once more. Jigglypuff had already fled the area, and so with Sheik's whip shield, I caught sight of Fox and threw it at him, managing to land a hit without his notice.

Jigglypuff quickly came back towards us with another turnip in her hand. I pretended that I didn't see her, which gave her the opportunity to throw at me. I quickly turned around and extended my hand, catching the turnip and successfully defending myself.

"Ugh—!" Jigglypuff grunted. She continued to throw another flurry of turnips at me, grabbing the ones nearby. I didn't have enough room for my hands to catch them, so as they entered my magnet, I gently pushed them away with my fingers, letting them disintegrate into the ground.

I made an accidental discovery. As one turnip flied at me, I summoned my magnet and then quickly dissipated it right after the turnip entered the field. I thought it was going to land into me, but for some reason, I saw a spark occur and the turnip was pushed away at a greater speed than it was thrown. It flew right back at Jigglypuff for some immediate points.

With each second, I continued to impress the audience with how I was fighting. Even I was surprised at how truly intense the game was. I didn't think I would have gotten too into it, but…I was having fun.

And strangely, not only was I having lots of fun, I was winning, too.

The last minute on the clock came in, and I was in second place. Fox was right behind me, but I kept throwing and throwing to keep my score above as much as possible.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOSE, FOX!" Dark Pit yelled.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Fox reacted, tears following after.

Sheik continued to trade turnips with us, mainly with me. Despite my magnets working as I wanted them to, she managed to find some way to get some points off of me. And even with my powers, I still missed some shots, so my points came from Fox and Jigglypuff, the latter growing a very bright red color, full of frustration.

"OOH!" Jigglypuff roared. "I AM SO DONE!" She began to randomly blast turnips in every direction. She didn't care that they were being deflected back at her with Fox's reflector, Sheik's whip, and my magnet. We all took advantage of her frustration and landed in points.

The last thirty seconds, and suddenly all of the turnips became gold colored. As I recalled, they were all worth 300 points. I quickly glanced over to see I was in still in second place, and so very close to Sheik's score.

I dashed for one of the turnips and flung it at Fox, who quickly reacted with his reflecting device again. However, I anticipated that, and flashed a magnet, shocking the turnip right back at Fox. His reflector was still up, and we merely played a game of tennis. Suddenly, my body was growing weaker with each magnet I casted from my finger. However, I didn't stop. I was so close, I didn't care about anything else but winning at the moment.

The turnip continued to fly back and forth between us. With each magnet cast, my field grew smaller and noticeably weaker. My mind felt like it was going to rip apart, too. But I kept telling myself, "almost there. Just one more. Gotta keep going."

Only fifteen seconds left, and the mini battle finally ended as Fox's reflector broke. His item shattered into pieces as the turnip broke through his shield and landed right into him.

"NOOO!" Fox screamed. "MY BABY! DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!"

I quickly took advantage of Fox's despair and threw a few more golden turnips at him, earning tons of points that put me right next to Sheik's score. Sheik quickly stepped in and threw turnips at Fox as well, but I intercepted them just in time with a magnet burst, only shooting them away into open space.

"Almost there," I said to myself again. "Almost winning…!"

One more turnip flew at me, and I attempted to lift my finger at it. However, the blue field didn't appear as I wanted it to. As the turnip flew straight into my face, I felt my head splitting up and fell over.

My body was no longer moving as I wanted it to. My whole body was too tired, and my continuous panting proved it. I was only able to look up and see the scores. I was just some points ahead of Sheik, but then I saw her come up to me with a gold turnip in hand.

"Looks like first place is mine," she said. She dropped it from the air to fall right at me.

"No—!" I wanted to scream. I raised my arm up, and sent all of my will towards my hand. Just one more magnet appeared, albeit small, but it did the job. It knocked Sheik's turnip out of my way.

The game's ending whistle blew. Cheers immediately erupted from the final sound. That was the last thing I remembered hearing.

* * *

…

…

…

When I woke up again, I found myself lying in a familiar bed. The ceiling up ahead of me was another bed. I was back at the cabin, with my cabinmates sitting around beside me.

"He's awake!" Toon Link pointed out.

"Lucas!" Ness exclaimed.

"What…?" I questioned his loudness.

"You won!" Villager added.

"Won what?" I repeated.

"You don't remember?" Toon Link asked.

I rubbed my forehead. "Well, my head hurts a bit. Care to tell me?"

"You got first place!" Ness explained. "You beat everyone in Turnip Flurry! We're getting a cabin expansion!"

"And a hot spring, whatever that is!" Villager added.

"I won?" I questioned. "I won…"

"Yeah, you won," Ness said, putting an arm around me. "I knew you could do it!"

"Haha, take it easy…!" I struggled. "…Wait, why am I here, then?"

"You fainted at the end of the match," Ness told. "You were using too much psychic energy at once, it put a lot of stress on your mind."

"Oh, is that what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ness answered. "Rosalina's Lumas brought you here after they did a little checking up on you. Rosalina said all you needed was some rest."

"The event ended about two hours ago," Toon Link added. "Rosalina is supposed to come by later to tell us the next step for our prizes."

On cue, we heard footsteps approaching our door. "Did someone call for me?" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, there she is!" Villager said. He eagerly opened the door and allowed Rosalina to enter.

"Thank you," she said. "Lucas, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine now," I answered.

"That's good. Now, I'd like to congratulate you again for winning Turnip Flurry, beating Sheik by 50 points!"

I began to remember vague memories of the last moments of the match. Sheik had dropped her last turnip onto me, but I used my magnet just in time to knock it away. That was when the game ended, and I probably lost consciousness after that.

"So does that mean Sheik won 2nd place?" I asked.

"Correct," Rosalina answered. "Sheik and her team mates will be earning a hot spring addition to their cabin. However, you all will be getting hot springs too, as well as your hard earned cabin expansion!"

"Yay!" Villager cheered.

"So how is it going to work?" Ness asked. "Do we pack up, or?"

"Not at all," Rosalina said. "The Lumas will place your cabin into a renovating barrier for only one night, since this is the first expansion. They'll keep everything in place, they're just making it the space bigger. With that said, you'll have to stay out of your cabin for a while."

"What?!" Toon Link exclaimed. "Then, where do we sleep and stuff?!"

"Well, you'll be getting a tent. It's only temporary until the Lumas finish your expansion. If they do it now, you'll be camping outside until then."

"Camp?!" Toon Link reacted.

"We have to…camp outside?" I stupidly asked.

"But what about going to the bathroom, and food, and stuff?!" Toon Link asked.

"You still have the public bathrooms," Rosalina answered. "And you're always welcome to the cafeteria when it's open. You can grab a snack to take back if you'd like as well."

"Well, we are at a camp, after all," Ness responded. "Might as well make it like one."

"I guess, but…" I tried to retort. I think I was getting too used to the luxurious-like life. I didn't really want a sudden change of things, even if it was only for one night.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! And it'll help build character!" Ness added.

I took his reasons into mind. It convinced me somewhat to be more okay with camping outside. I decided to finally go along with it. "Okay, I guess."

"Ooh, ooh, then can we have s'mores?!" Villager asked.

Rosalina smiled, "Oh, sure! I'll have the Lumas get them out for you then."

"Yay!" Villager said.

"Then with that, let's get you ready to camp out for the night!" Rosalina said. "Lumas!"

Multiple colored Lumas started to come towards us, looking up at Rosalina. "Pause the cabin expansion preparations for a moment and start setting up for their camp for now." The Lumas replied back in response and went away.

"Your tents should be made in about twenty minutes," Rosalina told. "In which you can then head to the supply cabin to grab your blankets, pillows, and other things you need for sleeping."

"Ooh, I wanna try sleeping in a sleeping bag!" Villager exclaimed.

"You're really excited about this, huh?" Toon Link asked.

"You should be too! We're going to camp out tonight!" Villager responded.

"I guess we should be more enthusiastic," I looked over at Toon Link.

"Okay, fine," he grinned. "Might as well make it fun."

"That's the spirit!" Ness encouraged.

Toon Link and Villager headed out the door first, with Ness waiting for me as I got out of bed. We headed out towards the supply cabin to grab our sleeping necessities for our camping night.

For some reason, I felt like the real fun was only just beginning.


	10. Camping Out, Part 1

Chapter 10: Camping Out, Pt. 1

As my cabin mates and I headed down the steps of the supply cabin with sleeping essentials in our grasps, two little Lumas floated towards us and pointed in the direction of the nearby woods next to the cabin circle. We had assumed our tent was already set up, although we did not expect to believe that we were going to sleep in a bushy forest. We followed the Lumas under an orange sky, the light burning out as we walked under persisting pine trees. As the brightness dimmed, the Lumas' little bodies began to shine a path for us.

The Lumas' light stopped after a short walk away from the closest cabin near the woods. Right in front of us, it looked like a little fort. The squared area was surrounded by randomly sized rocks and pebbles as if to create a fort-like aesthetic, which worked because two tents, one orange and the other a light blue, were sitting next together tall and proud, with a little mat laid out at their doorstep. It sat right beside a small pre-made campfire that already had small pieces of wood in the middle, with four large logs surrounding it.

"Cool!" Villager exclaimed. He rushed to the front of the line and ducked into the orange tent. He immediately crawled inside, and we heard him slam his body onto the ground.

"Only two tents?" Ness asked.

"I guess we're sharing them like we share bunk beds," I told.

"Oh?" Toon Link looked at me. "Who's going to sleep with who then?"

"Me and Toonie!" Villager popped his head back out.

"…Can we make it different this time?" Toon Link disappointingly asked.

"…You don't like me, Toonie?" Villager frowned.

Toon Link shook his head, "No, I didn't mean it like that—"

Villager's eyes quickly bubbled with water as he continued to stare at Toon Link. His lips quivered, only shaking guilt out of our cabin mate even more.

"Okay, fine!" he gave in.

"Yay!" Villager retreated back inside the tent, with Toon Link sighing as he entered as well.

"Wow, it's bigger than I thought they'd be," Ness commented. He was already inside the other tent.

"Right? I could grow a tree in here!" Villager yelled over.

"Please don't," Toon Link added.

I chuckled as I entered the tent Ness was in. He was already laying down his sleeping bag and extra pillow on one side, leaving me to lay my belongings down on the other side.

One of the Lumas entered our tent, nodding at us happily.

"Thanks for the help," Ness expressed.

"Yeah, thanks!" I added.

The Luma nodded again and then left the tent.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Toon Link called to us from the other side. We saw his head trying to poke through against the walls of his tent.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry," I said.

"We should eat first before doing anything else," Ness told. "Turnip Flurry really wore me out."

"Same here," Toon Link said.

"Man, I wish I could've played," Villager pouted.

"I'm sorry Villager," I called to him. "I could have let you played."

"Nah, you won for us!" he smiled. "You deserve praise!"

"He's right, you did a good job," Ness smiled at me. I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

"What about after we eat?" Toon Link asked.

"…We could make a campfire to start off, and then eat some s'mores for dessert I guess?" Ness suggested.

"Ooh, ooh, and then scary stories!" Villager added.

"No!" Toon Link reacted.

"Haha, let's wait until night to do that stuff," Ness told. "Let's go eat dinner first, hm?"

"Right, and then scary stories!" We heard Villager's weight jump out of the tent and walking away.

"Can we skip the scary stories?" Toon Link pleaded as he exited.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Ness asked, looking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I was going to say I usually go for a swim whenever I camped back at my home, but swimming after eating isn't a good idea, isn't it?"

"Yeah, plus it's probably going to get dark after dinner…"

We both exited the tent and started to follow the other two towards the cafeteria. As we walked, Ness planted his fist into his other hand, as if he came up of a good idea.

"I got it!" he remarked. "I know just the thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

Ness chuckled, "You'll see."

* * *

**:*:**

"I can't believe we won the hot springs~!" Lucina squealed. "This is a dream come true!"

"Looks like they're working hard." Robin looked out the window to see multiple Lumas working in a transparent tent, drilling and hammering away at the ground.

"Rosalina said they'd be done in the morning," Palutena reminded. "So we just need to wait."

"And then we can bathe in the morning!" Robin added. She looked over at a clock hanging on one of the walls. "For now, it's dinner time, so let's go eat."

Lucina tip-toed to Palutena. "Hey, Palutena…"

"Hm?" Palutena looked back at the cautious swordswoman, but she was directed to look at the window to keep a private conversation.

"You ship Shulk and Pit, right?" Lucina whispered.

"Ship them? Oh, I _Sh-Pit_," Palutena laughed.

Lucina chuckled, "Good one. Well, I have an idea…" Lucina said, and then they began to whisper while looking at the construction of the hot springs.

Robin stared at the two with a disappointing look. "Something tells me they're up to no good." Then, she glanced over at Sheik, who just walked past her and went into the bathroom.

"Don't take too long, Sheik," Robin reminded. "We're leaving soon."

"I know, just going to change my foot prisons," Sheik said from beyond the door.

"Foot prisons?" Robin repeated.

"She means shoes," Palutena looked over and answered.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Sheik burst out the door and everyone laid attention on her.

"Was I wrong?" Palutena questioned.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Sheik responded.

"But foot prisons make sense as shoes, don't they?" Lucina tilted her head.

"No, not that!" Sheik exclaimed. "You called me a 'she'?! How dare you! I identify myself as male, thank you!"

"Oh, my apologies," Palutena told. "I didn't know you preferred to be called as such."

Sheik tiled his head. "Well, you're forgiven this time. But for future reference, I prefer being called as he, or him, and etcetera." Sheik re-entered the bathroom.

"…That was strange," Robin mumbled.

"But isn't Zelda a girl like us?" Lucina asked. "So why…?"

"No, Lucina, it's not like that," Palutena said. "You see, Sheik may be Zelda who is a female and identifies herself as female, but Sheik is a female who identifies his self as a male. So therefore we must respect his wishes and call him as a male."

"…Huh?" Lucina tilted her head.

"Lucina, just go with it," Robin told.

"But I still don't get it?" Lucina mumbled.

The bathroom door opened again, and out came Zelda in her regular attire. "Ah, I feel much better! No more tight foot prisons and back to my pretty butt cape."

Robin sighed, "Well, _Zelda_, if you're done, let's head to the cafeteria already."

"Right!" Zelda followed Robin towards the cabin door.

"…So do I call Zelda he and him too?" Lucina whispered to Palutena.

"No, Lucina, you're not getting it—" she sighed. "I'll explain later, let's go eat."

* * *

**:*:**

Lucario headed down the steps of his cabin, pausing as soon as he sensed a furious Mewtwo barking at his two followers.

"You have disgraced me, Jigglypuff!" Mewtwo roared. "Do you know how muy bueno a cabin expansion would have been?! I would have more room for my Puerto Rican possessions, but no…YOU HAD TO LOSE! THAT IS NOT MUY NACHO LIBRE!"

"FORGIVE ME SENPAI!" Jigglypuff bowed down.

"YES, PLEASE FORGIVE HER AND DO NOT BE ANGRY!" Red bowed down as well.

"Hm? Who ever could you be talking about, Red?" Mewtwo looked away.

"OH NO! SENPAI DOESN'T NOTICE ME ANYMORE! NOOOOO!" Jigglypuff ran away crying.

Lucario walked towards them with crossed arms. "Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"Nonsense, they chose to be treated like this," Mewtwo told. "Now then little Red, I shall only forgive you if you…do my Puerto Rican laundry for a week."

"YES SIR!" Red exclaimed. He ran into Lucario's cabin.

"But you don't wear clothes," Lucario told. Then, they saw Red jump out of the cabin carrying a giant pile of gaudy clothes and headed towards the lake.

"Incorrect, little Lucario," Mewtwo said. "My Puerto Rican clothes are for my dates with Puerto Rican women. I wear clothes to charm them before I…kink it up, you may say."

"…I see," Lucario told.

RIIING!

"Ah, speak of the Puerto Rican devil." Mewtwo cleared his throat. "WELCOME TO THE SPICY PUERTO RICAN TRIPLE X HOTLINE. THIS IS THE PUERTO RICAN PENETRATOR SPEAKING. _Puerto Rico_."

"Hello, is this Taco Bueno?" said the caller.

"YOU DARE CHOOSE TACO BUENO OVER TACO BELL?" Mewtwo roared.

"Taco Bell, ew you mean Taco Hell?"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE NAME OF TACO BELL! YOU MY FRIEND ARE NOT VERY TACO BUENO! NACHO LIBRE!"

"Whatever, so can I get like a chicken quesadilla and a nachos grande with a side of—"

"NO YOU MAY NOT! For insulting the name of the Puerto Rican style tacos, I will find you… AND THEN I WILL GUT YOU!" Mewtwo hung up immediately.

"…I'm going to the cafeteria now." Lucario walked away.

* * *

**:*:**

Dark Pit had flopped down onto the bed, and was still for a long time. His cabin mates continued to converse about his state of being.

"It's almost dinner time, Dark Pit!" Fox exclaimed. "Come on, you don't wanna miss pizza night!"

"Forget him, he's still sour over you losing for us," Wolf said.

"Dayum he's stubborn to the wubborn to the lubborn," Falco commented. "I oughta kick his assy wassy out of bed."

"Well, if he's not gonna move, might as well mess with him, eh?" Wolf said, walking over to Dark Pit.

The three of them gathered around the fallen angel and merely poked at him. Dark Pit made no response. Wolf grinned, and then began to pinch at Dark Pit's skin. The angel wanted to yelp out in pain, but his anger towards them was still stronger and kept him still moping in bed. In fact, as Falco and Fox continued to prod and even sit on him, his anger grew stronger.

"Ooh, tickle his wings again, see what happens!" Wolf exclaimed.

"All right!" Fox began to reach for one of Dark Pit's wings. Before he could touch it, his arm was grabbed, and then he was thrown out.

"Wh—whoa!" Fox tumbled as he landed on the hardened ground.

"Gah!" Wolf landed next to him.

"Ugh!" Falco followed them as well.

Dark Pit stamped to the door, looking at them with reddened fury. "YOU THREE STAY OUT UNTIL YOU WIN ME A CABIN EXPANSION!" he screamed, and then he slammed the door on them.

"Dayum what's his problem to the noblem to the koblem?" Falco grunted.

"Did he just kick us out?" Fox asked. "B-But where are we going to sleep?!"

"I dunno, that's your problem," Wolf told. "I don't mind napping outside. Problem is finding a nice tree to sleep under…" he began to walk away.

"Falco, what do we do?!" Fox exclaimed. "You know I don't do well sleeping outside!"

"Chillax bro, I got this-fish-pish-lish," Falco assured. "I got some buddies that'll hook us up."

"Aw sweet! You're the best!"

"Dayum straight to the mate, now let's go see 'em!" Falco walked towards one of the existing cabins with Fox following behind.

* * *

**:*:**

Chrom calmly ate his food as he continued to listen to his cabin mate's bickering.

"I can't believe I didn't win 1st place!" Ike said. "I was a good shoe-in for it!"

"Hey, at least you won 16th place for us!" Link said.

"But isn't that kind of like last place?" Marth added.

"That's still a good thing!" Link said. "Being last is special. Special as being first. But being last is waaaay cooler."

"Hey, you're right!" Ike exclaimed. "You know what, I'm proud to be last! LAST PRIDE!" He slammed the table.

"Loser," coughed Snake's voice from afar.

"Maybe we can win first place for the next camp event," Marth told.

"Yeah! We just have to train really hard and try our best!" Link exclaimed.

"Right, let's train right now!" Ike suggested. He then pointed firmly at his cabin mate, "LINK, I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT-CONTEST!"

"BRING IT ON!" They quickly dashed to grab a large plate of food and began to wildly gorge down. Marth cheered on each of them from the sidelines.

Chrom sighed, "We are never going to win a camp event."

* * *

**:*:**

Pit sighed as he depressingly poked at his mashed potatoes.

"Something wrong, Pit?" Shulk asked. "You haven't been eating as eagerly as you would."

"I'm okay, just bummed out."

"Still sad about losing?"

"Yeah. I mean, how could Pittoo just hold out his shields like that?! I could've won…maybe if I had just aimed for Ness or Wario more instead…"

"It's all right, Pit," Shulk reassured. "We don't really need a lot of things to add to our cabin. It's more than enough for just the two of us."

"That's true, but…"

"But?"

Pit pulled out a pouty face with saddened eyes, "…my hot springs…"

"Maybe next time we'll win, perhaps at something that Dark Pit will not be good at."

"I hope so. I'll just have to train harder and not lose to him again!"

"That's the spirit. But you can't train on an empty stomach, so eat."

Pit chuckled, "Right."

"Psst, Pit."

Pit jumped in his seat once he felt a gush of wind directly whisper in his ear. Lucina stood there, smiling.

"Gah! Lucina?" Pit questioned. "What is it?"

"You want to take a dip in the hot springs, don'tcha?" she asked.

"Yes I do!" Pit exclaimed.

Lucina held up a key. "The Lumas gave us keys to our hot springs. Because I'm so nice, I'll let you have our spare key. You can use it anytime we're not using it."

"What—?!" Pit exclaimed. "REALLY?!"

"Mm-hm," Lucina grinned. "On one condition…"

Shulk lifted an eyebrow as he watched Lucina and Pit chatter in secret. He couldn't hear the conversation completely, but he didn't pay much attention once he began to see a vision.

"_We really shouldn't be here…I don't think it's right."_

"_Shh, I think it's clearing up!"_

_..._

"_Move it, Ike! I wanna see too!"_

"_Oh-hoho! That's a reeeeally nice view!"_

Shulk sat in silence, trying to comprehend his vision. He only saw lots of steam in the background, and guessed that it emanated from a large source of hot water. He still wasn't sure what to conclude, but had hoped he would get a clearer vision in the future.

* * *

**:*:**

After we ate, we all headed back towards our tents in the nearby woods. As Villager continued to eat a chocolate chip every couple of seconds from a bag full of them, the rest of us were carrying items to take along for our campfire s'mores. However, as we walked past the supply cabin, Ness stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, uh, I just remembered I was going to go get something from the supply cabin," Ness told. "You guys go on ahead and start the fire without me."

"Uh, all right?" Toon Link asked. "Gimme the crackers, though."

"Right, here." Ness handed over the bag of s'mores crackers.

I opened up a telepathic channel. "_What're you gonna get?" _

"_It's a secret, you'll see,"_ Ness replied. He ran back towards the supply cabin and headed inside.

Toon Link, Villager and I continued on and arrived back at our little camp. Toon Link went ahead and got started on fortifying the campfire by adding large rocks to the surrounding of the firewood. I was tasked in preparing sets of s'mores stacks ready to be toasted, placing them on a small plate. Villager had wandered through the forest, looking for large pieces of wood. However, occasionally I heard a faint cracking sound similar to that of an axe chopping…

Villager eventually returned with bountiful pieces of wood and laid them out in the circle. I merely watched them as they continued to set up the fire. Toon Link had two sharp rocks in his hands, trying his best to begin a spark of heat. He first built up friction, and then tested a scratch occasionally. We eventually saw a small spark and then Toon Link began to scratch it at the pile of wood.

Villager casually walked up to him. "Toonie, why are you using rocks to start a fire?"

"Because I've got nothing else?" Toon Link replied.

"Don't you have some kind of lighter when you use your bombs?" Villager asked.

"…Bombs?" I repeated.

"…" Toon Link immediately paused. He tossed the rocks away and pulled out a small lighter, successfully spreading the fire at the top of the pile.

"Should've remembered I had this long ago," he said, putting it away.

"Well, I could have used my fireworks too," Villager asserted.

"I'd think you'd only cause a bigger fire," Toon Link told.

I was the only one with a dumbfounded expression. _"…He has fireworks?"_

Just then, I felt a familiar presence that poked at my brain. I looked up ahead to see that Ness was approaching us, with four oddly colored items in his hand and arms, and a large container held on his back.

"It's Ness," I called out, notifying the others.

Toon Link looked over, "Oh, Ness! What'cha got there?"

At another closer look, I realized it was some kind of toy gun. Ness didn't say a thing and merely pointed the object at the beginning fire. He pumped a round cylinder at the end of the gun and then pulled the trigger. A clear flow of water gushed out from the gun and dissolved the fire.

"A water gun!" Villager stated.

"Aw, my fire!" Toon Link whined. "What was that for?"

"Forget the s'mores, we're playing a water gun fight first," Ness said. He handed a similar sized gun to the each of them, and then walked towards me with one.

"Water gun fight?" Toon Link questioned.

"Sounds like fun!" Villager exclaimed.

Ness handed me my own water gun, and I took it reluctantly. He had then set down the container hanging on his back. We all saw and heard water crashing within it.

"How do we play?" I asked.

"Simple, just shoot each other!" Ness answered. "We'll all play against each other. The first one to get hit five times by water has to make s'mores for everyone."

"Easy enough," Toon Link said. "Just aim for Lucas."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I retorted.

"In my opinion, Toonie's an easier target," Villager sneered.

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Toon Link grinned.

Ness chuckled, "Keep the tension for later, lemme finish. The whole woods is our battlefield. If you leave it, you automatically lose. And if you need to refill water, you can come back to home base here. Touching this keeps you safe." Ness opened up the container and gently dipped his water gun in it, pumping another round part and refilling his ammo. "Once you're full, you got two seconds of invincibility so that you can run away."

I shook my gun and saw that my water gun's reserve was rather full. Villager walked up to the container and refilled his. Toon Link examined the mechanics of his gun before throwing it over his shoulder.

"How do we know if someone is hit five times?" I asked.

Ness put his fingers at his lip for a moment. "If you get hit, call out 'hit' and a number. So if I got shot for the fourth time, I'd say 'hit 4'."

"So no playing dirty," I added.

"Right," Ness nodded. "So, we all ready to play?"

"I guess," I replied.

"Yep!" Toon Link answered.

Villager pulled his gun out of the tank. "All done!"

"Good," Ness said. "Now you all got ten seconds to run away from here before I start shooting each of ya."

"Oh crap!" Toon Link quickly turned around and dashed away.

"I'll see ya guys later!" Villager headed in another direction into the woods.

I hesitated for a moment, standing still and continuing to look into Ness' eyes. He grinned at me, almost a bit smug, as if he thought he was going to beat me.

"That means you too," he said.

"I know," I responded. I turned around and started lightly running away.

"I won't go easy on ya!" he yelled.

"Same here!" I called back.

I picked up my speed and headed deeper into the forest. I found a fitting tree large enough to cover my body, and hid behind it.

It felt like ten seconds had already passed. The game had already begun. Everyone else began to hunt each other down.

I wasn't sure on how to handle the game. I didn't mind losing on purpose and making s'mores for everyone, but I don't want them to have a boring game. I decided, why not play? Besides, I thought playing with water guns was a fun idea.

But how should I play? Hit and run? Hide and then strike? Who to target? How will the others fight? I let my mind wander as my heartbeat raced faster. It felt like I was being watched the whole time. Perhaps someone was already waiting for me to walk out so they can shoot at me. What would I do if something like that actually happened? Fight back, or run?

I kept leaning against the tree, believing it was my best shield for now. Running around would be a bad idea, since it would be a waste of energy and I'd give up my position. Though I knew I couldn't stand still forever. Who knows if someone would make a surprise attack at me while my guard is down? I kept looking left and right, and even in front of me. I saw another large-looking tree in which I could maneuver too. I decided to do so, abandoning my current base.

Nothing out of the ordinary so far. I looked around me, and then back behind me again. There was still not another person. It was just me, and plenty of trees.

"GAH!"

I jumped up at the echoing shriek. It sounded like a light voice, and was rather far away. Toon Link's voice? Did someone find him?

I steadied my breath and kept my ears open, the drumming of my heart occasionally catching my attention. I listened to the wind blowing on the trees, the leaves rustling and blocking out minor sounds like gentle footsteps. I took the chance to tiptoe towards the direction where Toon Link may have ended up in.

Just then, I heard an abnormal crunching sound. I had been stepping lightly and trying to avoid fallen leaves or sticks on the ground, so I know it was unlikely me.

"_Someone found me? Who?"_ I took in mind that Toon Link was probably already occupied. Ness was closer to him than Villager, because he ran off in the opposite direction.

That meant…Villager?

I looked back and saw him. He was smiling.

"Guh!" I cried out. He took quick aim and fired.

I quickly tackled to the side, and then sprinting forward some more as Villager's gun continued to fire a straight spray. I managed to hide behind a tree, where he stopped shooting. I looked back and saw him run behind another tree.

I stepped out and ran around, trying to get around him. He had seen me and responded by running farther away from me. Once I had him aligned for a slight moment, I shot at him, though I was out of range.

Villager kept escaping, and didn't change directions. He did look back at me, laughing. It was a short battle, but the thrill excited us both. I smiled back at him, hoping he'd seen my reaction.

"Come back here!"

"No fair Ness—!"

I turned into the direction of the familiar voices, then quickly hid behind a tree. Poking my head out, I saw Toon Link and Ness running towards my direction, with the latter chasing the other. They kept shooting at each other with simple burst shots, all missing each other.

Toon Link looked wet at two spots on his clothes. Ness had a soaked shirt. They must have hit each other already, but the question was how many.

I was about to find out soon. Toon Link came running closer towards me, but he didn't see that I was hiding. As soon as he got close enough, I jumped out, catching him off guard. He stopped running and pulled up his gun, but I fired at him just in time. Even as I shot him, he fired back at me, hitting me in the stomach with cold water.

"Gah—hit three!" Toon Link disappointingly shouted as he backed off.

"Hit one!" I responded to his attack.

"_Make it hit two." _Ness' telepathic voice rung in my head. I turned around and found him behind me, his arm tucked and gun ready. He shot and struck my neck. The cold water tickled me again.

"Gaahaa—hit two!" I laughed and tried to run from the spray. I attempted to shoot back, but I missed because of the water splashing in my face. I hid myself behind a tree, panting fast. It took me a few breaths to realize Toon Link was standing just a couple meters away from me at another tree. We aimed for each other again, going in different directions as we shot.

Neither of us called out "hit." I ran away a bit more, looking back to watch Toon Link try to find a hiding spot. Ness stepped out in between us and was deciding which one of us to go after. I kept running away, pumping my gun as well and expanding the distance between us. I tried to go into the direction of the camp. I thought I could use a refill, so I could be better prepared for the next duel.

I was smiling the whole time I headed towards the camp. The cold water made me shiver a little, but I enjoyed it. In fact, I wanted to get sprayed by water more. It was a lot of fun.

I eventually made it to the clearing where I saw our tents, the doused firewood, and the water container. I slowed my pace and headed towards the safe zone.

And unexpectedly, I was shot with a blast of water, causing me to squeal.

"Hit three—!" I yelled, causing the water spray to stop. I looked up ahead where the water came from. Villager had hid behind one of the tents, stepping out.

"Camping sure is fun," Villager said, walking out from the tents.

"Cheater," I stuck my tongue out at him. He simply smirked as he approached me. He took a few more steps and aimed his gun at me again. I quickly shot back as I jumped away. I struck Villager in the arm, and he flinched trying to cover his face.

"Hit one," Villager told.

Only once? That was right, it had only been a short while but Villager escaped in the other direction where Ness, Toon Link and I had been fighting. He had been laying low, probably waiting for one of us to strike each other down. I wasn't sure whether to compliment or be upset at his ways of fighting.

Villager continued smirking at me. And it wasn't just the water making me shiver, but I could feel the serious bloodlust from the way he looked at me. He was having fun. Too much fun.

But I was having a lot of fun, too. I pumped my gun again as he did the same with his. In the midst of his pumping, he ran towards me, and I dashed backwards.

However, he shot at me despite being at a far distance. His gun managed to reach my shorts.

"Hit four," I said with a struggle. Villager didn't stop approaching me. I was pushed back more into the depths of the forest, hitting a tree with my back. And it was a rather big tree, with enlarged roots that could make me trip if I tried to hurry over them. Villager kept stepping forward, pumping his gun again. He could shoot me at any time and I'd be done for.

"Hehe, looks like you'll be making s'mores," he said. "Just so you know, I like to eat a lot."

I frowned and shot him with my gun again. The water had hit him, but the spray ended with a very awkward noise.

"Hit two," Villager said. "And it sounds like you're out of ammo."

I sighed, "Guess I lose."

"Don't take it personally Lucas," Villager told. "I like to play seriously, it's how I win." He pointed his gun at the middle of my body. I knew it was going to be unavoidable to dodge. I closed my eyes, awaiting the hit.

I heard the sound of a gun spray. What I had thought was going to hit me was just my soaked clothes continuing to give me chills. I looked up and saw two shots of water hitting Villager at his neck and leg, and he quickly backed off.

"Waah—!" he cried. He shot back at my right side, hitting something.

"Hit two," Ness' voice said. "But you should be saying 'hit four'."

"Drats," Villager responded.

"One left and you're done for!" Toon Link exclaimed. He came from my left side, pumping his gun and started to run towards Villager. They both fled the scene, chasing each other.

I stood up and Ness came to my side.

"You all right?" he asked.

I quickly poked his body with my gun out of instinct. I was cautious that he may be tricking me to hit me for the fifth time. He poked back at me with his own gun.

"I know you're done in one more hit. You sure you wanna do that?" he smirked.

I lowered my gun and stepped back. He lowered his weapon, "I'm not gonna shoot you, don't worry."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just 'cause," he answered.

"Just 'cause?" I repeated. He wouldn't spare me without a good reason. I opened my mouth to question him again until I heard Toon Link's scream.

"GAAAH!"

"Oh, one of them finished," Ness said. We both headed towards the other two and saw that Toon Link was downed, and Villager panting.

"Who won?" I questioned.

"I got him!" Villager exclaimed.

"Boo," Toon Link mumbled. "Yeah, he did."

"Good game," Ness added, clapping lightly.

"Hehe, now you get to make s'mores for us, Toonie!" Villager grinned.

"Fine, whatever," Toon Link sighed. He got up and then nudged an eyebrow. "I lost, but y'know what? Might as well empty my gun." He shot at Villager's face.

"…Oh you're gonna get it now, Toonie." Villager pointed back at him and fired. Toon Link shot back and they were emptying their ammo onto each other, laughing along.

Ness chuckled as well, "All right, come on guys. Let's go get some s'mores."

"'kay!" they said, but continued to shoot each other.

We followed Ness towards the direction of our camp, setting our water guns down away from the fire. Toon Link glared over at the few pre-made s'mores I already laid out on a blanket left in one of the tents, soon bringing them out to be cooked using an extensive tong. He placed them and some plates next to the log he was going to sit at. Villager offered to start the fire, but Ness rubbed his hands together before pointing his palm at the firewood.

"_PK Fire!"_ he exclaimed, and a bolt of fire zapped the firewood, immediately igniting a big portion. The fire quickly spread and grew at its maximum size, intense enough for warmth from a good distance.

"Ah, so warm…" Villager mumbled, holding out his hands.

"And we're still soaked," Toon Link mentioned, picking at his clothes. "We probably should have grabbed some extra clothes before doing this."

"And some towels," Villager added.

"Our cabin is closed off though, isn't it?" I reminded. "It's not like we could've gotten inside."

"It's true that I could have thought through about this better, though," Ness said.

"What about the supply cabin?" Villager asked.

Toon Link stood up, "Oh yeah, the supply cabin should have towels! I'll go get some for us." He started to walk away, but a small breeze of wind blew by all of us. Toon Link quickly returned back to us and plopped his self down, holding his arms together.

"T-Too cold," he shivered.

"Yeah, it's already getting dark, too," Ness told. "You might end up getting lost without a light."

"Well we're gonna freeze if we don't get something to dry off with soon!" Toon Link whined.

"True…" Ness stared at the fire for a moment. We all focused on warming our bodies as much as we could, reaching for the fire as much as possible without it being too intense. We only heard each other's soft breaths and the cracking of the fire, until a weird rustling noise was made.

Ness was taking his shirt off and wrung out the water behind him. He placed it on the log beside him, and proceeded to unbutton his shorts.

"W-What're you doing?" Toon Link stuttered.

"Trying to stay warm, what else?" Ness answered. "Better than catching a cold."

I agreed with his reasoning, and followed suit by taking my own shirt off, squeezing out the water as well. In the corner of my eye, Villager removed his clothing as well, twisting them and then laying them flat on the log. After beginning to take off my shorts and shoes, I saw Toon Link hesitating for a moment as he glanced over at each of us. Then he proceeded to take his own clothes off and wring them out.

Ness was the first to feel fully relaxed as he held his hands closer to the fire. I felt more at ease too, even though we both were still in soaked briefs. I could have taken my last piece off, but I wasn't sure how the others felt about modesty, and since Toon Link and Villager still kept their underwear, I didn't think they were comfortable with the idea, so I left myself as is.

"Toonie, I'm hungry," Villager called over.

"Huh?" he tilted his head.

"You lost the game, remember?" Ness reminded. "Make us some s'mores."

"…Can't I dry off for a bit longer? I really don't wanna walk around in my boxers."

"But I'm hungry now!" Villager whined playfully.

"You just ate a big plate of dinner like an hour ago!" Toon Link retorted.

"But I'm really craving s'mores now. Pweeease?"

"Yeah Toonie, pweeease?" Ness teased.

I laughed along as Toon Link sighed before he stood up and reached for the tong and s'mores, beginning to cook one. Villager handed each of us a plate and then waited along with us.

"Who wants the first one?" Toon Link questioned.

"Me!" Villager exclaimed.

Toon Link walked over to Villager's log and gave him his snack, then proceeded to cook another one. Villager stared at his melting food before attempting to eat it.

"Ooh, hot," he said.

"Let it cool a bit first," Ness told.

Toon Link gave Ness and myself the next s'mores before making one for his self, although Villager stole it next. When we wanted more s'mores, we happily called on 'Toonie' who showed us some playful anger as he handed them to us. I stopped eating after about four sandwiches and then focused on drying my clothes faster by bringing them closer to the fire. Everyone else copied me after they were all done eating.

"Today was a fun day, wasn't it?" Ness asked.

"Yep!" we all replied.

"Turnips, camping, and s'mores!" Villager stated.

"Today's event was pretty fun," Toon Link said. "And to top it all off, we won a bigger cabin and hot springs together."

"Thanks to Lucas especially," Ness told.

I blushed slightly, putting my clothes down. "Not just me, you and Toon Link did great too."

"That's right!" Toon Link added.

"Next time can we make sure I play if it's possible?" Villager asked.

"Of course," Ness answered. "Say, since you didn't get to play, why not tell us what you could have done to fight the others?"

"Oh, easy." Villager pulled out his axe, "**FEEDING CERBERUS THE LEFTOVERS—**striking back turnips!**"**

"Wouldn't you cut them instead?" Toon Link asked.

"Not if I hit them with the flat side," Villager answered. "Or, I could have caught them and thrown them back at the others."

"Catch them? They disintegrate into you before you can," Toon Link retorted.

Villager nudged an eyebrow. "Wanna bet? Throw some s'mores at my face."

"Sure, okay." Toon Link picked up a sandwich, throwing it straight at Villager's upper body. The s'mores pieces separated as it flew, but Villager merely held out his hand as the all the ingredients landed neatly on his palm, forming a perfect sandwich as if it was untouched.

"What the?" Toon Link questioned.

"Ooh, nice," Ness commented.

"See? It's easy for me to catch anything perfectly." Villager shoved the sandwich into his mouth.

I looked up at the darkened sky. The wind suddenly felt chillier as I let myself embrace the air behind me. The campfire blew towards Toon Link for a moment, the heat focusing only on him before returning to the rest of us.

"How about we tell scary stories now?" Ness suggested.

"I thought we weren't gonna—?" Toon Link complained.

"Ooh-ooh, me first!" Villager exclaimed. "I got a good one!"

"So spook us then," Ness smiled.

"Okay! But first, s'more me." Villager held out his palm and he was handed a slightly roasted s'mores.

_This was gonna be a fun night…_

* * *

**:*:**

I woke up to the chill of the air tickling my foot. I was still in my underwear, as everyone's clothes were still wet and didn't dry fast enough, despite us sitting through Villager's…unique scary stories. Ness shared a tale too, and he was just as good as Villager. Meanwhile, Toon Link trembled often from the chills of fear and the cool evening.

I couldn't sleep well. I thought I would, since I was between two very cozy, warm blankets and a soft tent ground. Why did I use two blankets? Ness' blanket overlapped with mine, so we agreed on sharing them, and it was a good idea. He was sleeping soundly next to me, or so I thought.

"_You awake?"_ I heard in my head.

"_Ness?_" I called back.

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"_Did I wake you?"_

"_Yeah, something wrong?"_

I laid back down, turning on my side and facing him. "_A little chill woke me up."_

"_Yeah…sorry, I really should have brought towels along."_

"_It's fine. Something similar like this happened to me back at my home."_

"_Yeah? What happened?"_

"_It was really hot, so brother and I jumped into a lake without our clothes. When we finished, our clothes were missing. Turned out a baby drago we played with often had stolen them."_

"_Wow, that must have been terrible—wait, a baby drago? What's that?"_

"_A drago is…a drago."_

"_Gee, that's really descriptive."_

"_I don't know what to say, you'd have to see them for yourself. They're like giant lizards, I guess."_

"_And you play with them? They don't eat you or anything?"_

"_No, not at all! They're really friendly. They let me ride them and slide down their backs."_

"_Huh…your world sounds really…special."_

"_What about yours?"_

"_Not much to say, it's a pretty normal place. Cars, people, school, and stuff. And then having to fight aliens is a thing."_

"_You fight aliens?"_

"_Sometimes, haven't dealt with much. They're pretty easy to beat. Just read their mind and hit them where they don't expect it."_

"_You sound like you're living in a dangerous place."_

"_Well, my hometown is pretty peaceful, but there's probably a lot more aliens everywhere else. Since I can fight them, I might as well save the world day by day, I guess."_

"_So why'd you come to Camp Smash?"_

"_I wanted a break from all the fighting. Plus I'd thought it'd be fun. Though I didn't expect meeting really, really strange people, and then having to fight them in camp events."_

"_So was it worth coming?"_

"_Yeah, so far it's really been fun. And, I met another psychic, and he's a really cool guy."_

"_Would that be me?"_

"_Heh, who else?"_

"_Um…Mewtwo."_

"_Oh, right. Yeah, I mean you."_

I felt my face flushing with some warmth. _"Thanks. You're really…cool, too."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Yeah, you're the one that showed me I was a psychic. And I don't regret it. I mean, mind reading and telepathy is really amazing, plus all this other stuff we can do."_

"_Well, we still got a long ways to go about getting stronger."_

"_Right. Hopefully Mewtwo teaches us more stuff soon."_

"_By the way, are you going to teach me that magnet thing you did today?"_

"_Oh, sure! I'm supposed to teach you anyways, Mewtwo said so. In return, you're supposed to teach me PK Fire."_

"_All right, then let's teach each other tomorrow?"_

"_It's a deal."_

"_Then let's get some sleep. Can't be too tired._

"_Right. Good night, Ness."_

"_G'night, Luke."_

We've only known each other for just a week already, but I already felt like we were best friends. And I sensed that he felt the same, too…or rather, I read his mind a little after he quickly fell asleep.

It was a really good idea to come to Camp Smash. I would have never met Ness if I had chosen to not come. Just the thought of him being around me really made me happy.

In a second more, I realized something changed within me. I felt a little too happy just being beside him right now. Was that strange of me? Well, we are really good friends now. I was sure it was normal of me to feel like that.

Before I could wonder about anything else, my mind went blank, and I fell asleep.


	11. Hot Spring Shenanigans, Part 1

Chapter 11: Hot Spring Shenanigans, Pt. 1

We woke up to the sound of a Luma's giggling outside of our tent. It had poked us awake in daylight and pointed in the direction of the cabin circle. Once we got our now dried clothes back on, we rushed over to our cabin. From afar, we saw that the white tent covering our cabin was gone, and instead in its place was our cabin…but its whole structure expanded in all dimensions, and it was painted white on the outside. It seemed more like a miniature house compared to the other cabins with a run-down like aesthetic.

"Whoaaa!" Villager gasped. "Look at it!"

"Let's hurry inside!" Toon Link sprinted faster and we all raced to the door in response. He reached it first and went inside without waiting for us. However, we could hear him gasping in amazement. "Wooow!"

We poked our heads in and saw the interior design changed. Everything that was aligned to the wall moved along with it as the interior space was bigger than before. The furniture were in the same places, but they were refurbished too. Our bunk beds didn't look like old wood and were instead replaced with white timber, and the hollow stiff floor was gone as well. It, along with the walls, were painted in puzzle pieces of red, yellow, blue, and green—something appealing to a kid. And I admit, I liked the style myself.

"It's so…" Ness paused.

"Kiddy?" Villager answered.

Ness shrugged, "Something like that, but I like it."

"It's cool!" Toon Link said, laying in his bed. "My bed feels new too."

Villager climbed onto his bed, springing up and down on it. "And comfier!"

I looked up ahead to two new doors besides our bathroom door. Across from it was another bathroom, as Villager noted as he checked inside. However, between both doors was a small hallway that led out from the center of the cabin. There was a new door in place, one in similar fashion of our usual front door. Right beside the door on the thin wall was a hangar with five keys. There was also a small print above it that said "Hot Spring Keys."

"Was that there before?" I pointed out the new door.

"Where does it lead to?" Villager asked, not noticing the keys.

Ness jogged for it first, "Let's check it out!"

He reached for the door, but paused as he looked through the filter screened window. He gasped after a few seconds. "Yo, guys! I think it's our hot springs!"

Toon Link and Villager jumped out of the cabin, following Ness outside. Before I stepped out, I grabbed one of the keys on the hangar. Looking outside, everyone had stopped to examine a newly placed, large dome-like structure. We could see small hints of steam seeping from above the building, and as we walked closer, we felt the change in moisture of the air around us.

"It's our hot springs," I noted. "I know this sensation."

"All right, then let's go take a dip!" Toon Link dashed ahead first, with Villager following behind him, throwing his hands up in the air shouting "Yay!"

"Wait, guys—" I reached for them, but they didn't hear me. I hurried along behind them.

Toon Link reached for the door, but was unable to open it, hearing the knob jitter. "It's locked?"

"We need a key," I told, holding up the one key. I unlocked the door for them and then led them inside, getting the first view of the inside.

The first thing I saw was a wood and glass divider that created a path toward a warm colored body of water. Looking ahead some more, I silently gasped with amazement as I laid my eyes upon a large open-air hot spring.

"This is our hot springs?" Ness questioned, walking in first. Toon Link and Villager hurried inside next.

"Yep," I answered. "It's really relaxing and cleanses you really good."

"So it's like a giant bathtub!" Villager restated, planting his face and hands on the divider.

On our left side were multiple straw-made compartments, which I assumed where we placed our clothes. Among one of them was a wooden storage that held multiple shelves of clean towels in various sizes. I headed towards one of them and brought out a basket, ready to put my clothes in it.

"So now that we're here, let's take a bath?" I suggested. I pulled off my shirt and put it away, looking back at my cabin mates for a moment. They were still standing in the same spot, looking at me confusingly, and then at each other.

"What?" I called to them.

"'Oh, so you wanna go first?" Toon Link asked.

"First?" I gave him a confused look. "We can use the hot springs together."

"Together?!" Toon Link blurted.

"Yeah…?" We exchanged a moment of uncertain looks. I then realized he was hesitating because he probably never took a bath in hot springs before. Or rather, recalling back to last night, Toon Link seemed the most uncomfortable about being unclothed near each other, at least I thought. To be certain about the idea among the rest, I asked everyone.

"You guys never bathed in hot springs before?" I questioned.

They shook their heads.

"How does it work?" Ness asked. "Like, we don't take turns?"

"No? It's big enough for all of us, so we can save time if needed. You just take your clothes off, jump in, and relax for a while," I instructed.

"Oh, well all right." Ness stepped forward first and pulled out a basket, beginning to take his clothes off.

"Um…maybe I'll take a bath later, maybe after working up more of a sweat?" Toon Link blurted, attempting to sneak away.

I saw that Villager put up a sly grin as he tugged Toon Link back into the building. "Aw, what'sa matter Toonie? Nothing's wrong with taking a bath together."

Toon Link's body froze as he was pulled back in, "Well, I—uh—"

"Ohh, I see," Ness said. "You were all shy last night too."

It seems Ness also noticed his behavior too, as I did.

"Wh—What?" Toon Link glared back.

After removing everything, I kept a towel close by my waist. Before walking past them, I saw Ness and Villager exchange a nod, and then grab Toon Link by his arms.

"Off they go!" they exclaimed.

"H-Hey, stop!"

* * *

**:*:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Robin jumped out of bed and pulled out a Levin Sword, "WHAT IS IT?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!"

Lucina, frightened, shot up and spille piles of doujinshi yaoi lying at her feet side. "ARE THERE TWO GUYS PERFORMING SMUT?!"

Palutena looked left and right, "DID I FINALLY WIN MISS UNIVERSE?!"

"What, no, you're all crazy," Zelda scoffed. Then, she nudged an eyebrow. "Especially you, Robin."

Robin glared back at her. "Me?"

"Then what's going on?" Lucina asked, picking up her books.

"It's OUR HOT SPRINGS~!" Zelda screamed. She pointed to the window, "EEEEEEE!"

"Calm down, Zelda," Robin said, putting on her robe.

"Oh sorry, I saw a bug that time." Zelda threw a slipper at the window and crushed the bug.

"Well, soaking in refreshing waters in the morning would prepare us well for the day, hm?" Palutena said, walking towards the front door.

"Agreed! And I can read my yaoi while bathing too!" Lucina jumped out and followed the goddess around the cabin.

"No yaoi before breakfast!" Robin called out to her.

"BUT MOOOM!"

The girls reached the entrance of their hot springs, structured in the same way as the other winners of the prize. Using their already possessed keys, they headed inside and quickly fell in love with the foreign designs.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Zelda swooned.

"To think we have all this to ourselves, my!" Robin tried to fan the hot air away from her face.

Lucina stepped forward first, eyeing the size of the bath. In a squint, she saw something abnormal, and heard a quiet splash from inside.

"Is someone already here?" she questioned.

"Huh?" Zelda stepped into the bathing area first and looked for the said figure in the bath. As the steam gradually lifted, she saw a blonde haired familiar face in their hot springs.

"Oh, it's Peach!" she exclaimed.

"Hm?" Peach opened her eyes. "Oh, Zelda!"

Everyone else hurried inside, surprised at the finding of their camp counselor in their hot springs.

"What are you doing here?" Palutena asked.

"Oh, I was just adding the finishing extra touches to your hot springs, seeing as you're all ladies, probably in need of future mani-pedis—" she pointed over to a designated area in the dome with four chairs equipped with incomprehensible technology that were assumed to perform as what she had just told. "—but afterwards I felt so tired, and so I thought of taking a quick dip before you all came in."

"Ooh, it looks so fancy!" Lucina headed towards one of the chairs and began playing with the different buttons. In a moment more, mud splashed onto her face.

"Lucina, don't carelessly play with them," Robin sighed as she began to strip.

"Well, perhaps I should be leaving now," Peach told, standing up. "It is _your_ hot springs, after all."

"Oh no, stay!" Zelda exclaimed. "We would love to have your company around! We don't get to talk as much since you're so busy being a counselor, so please!"

Peach smiled innocently, "Well, if you insist," and sat back down.

"All right girls, let's have some fun!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Woo-hoo~!"

* * *

**:*:**

Dark Pit scoffed and spat at the ground as he walked past the sight of the two hot spring domes at both of his sides.

"Pfft, hot springs," he mumbled. "Who needs 'em." He then caught sight of Ness' cabin, the most conspicuous of all the others, which he glared at with great bitterness.

"Stupid Fox screwing up," he continued grumbling. "I could understand him losing to that Sheik, he's good no doubt. But how the hell did he lose to a kid and a stupid marshmallow?"

"Who're you calling a marshmallow?!"

Jigglypuff huffed a distasteful expression and stared right at Dark Pit. She stood right behind the black-haired angel, who turned around and brought on a look of disappointment.

"Uh, you, who else?" Dark Pit frowned.

Jigglypuff gasped, "How dare you! I am a refined and elegant young lady, you have no right to insult me—"

Just then, Mewtwo, Red and Pikachu began walking into the scene. Pikachu looked up at the psychic Pokémon as Red eagerly followed them.

"Pika-pika?" (So what is Puerto Rico like, Mewtwo?) Pikachu asked.

"You mean you do not know the wonders of _Puerto Rico_?!" Mewtwo scowled. "Hmph! It is a magical place of _PASSION_, a place where one can run free in the streets—with a butterfly knife, while holding a baby between your legs, punching chupacabras with brass knuckles—PUERTO RICO IS—"

"SENPAIIII~!" Jigglypuff quickly prepared Rollout, reaching optimal revolving speed and shot towards Mewtwo.

Red stepped in and lifted his leg back, "Out of the way!" He kicked Jigglypuff like a soccer ball and she was sent away, her tears raining along the path she flew.

"Hm? What is it Red?" Mewtwo questioned.

"Oh, uh—there was some nasty bug in your way, I kicked it away for you."

"Ah, you are but a good loyal servant. Now, where was I?" He looked back at Pikachu. "Ah yes—PUERTO RICO IS MUY FANTASTICO! _Puerto Rico."_

Dark Pit facepalmed. "Refined and elegant, huh?"

* * *

**:*:**

"Jeez!" Toon Link whined. He sank back against bath walls, "You didn't have to throw me in."

Ness and Villager chuckled as they headed back to the changing area.

"It was fun, though," Ness told.

Toon Link found me sitting still in one corner of the bath. He looked left and right, as if he was thinking of something to say to me. I could tell he felt a bit awkward, which I understood.

"How's the water?" I called to him.

"…It's good," he replied. "Feels nice."

"Doesn't it?" I smiled.

"All right, time to soak!" Ness exclaimed from the changing area.

"Yay!" Villager cheered.

The two of them came rushing in with thigh-long towels around their waist. They were about to spring their legs and jump into the water until I stopped them.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" Ness questioned.

"You're not supposed to jump in," I instructed.

"Oh, okay."

Villager happily walked around and, little by little, stepped into the hot water. His expression changed as more of his body entered, but it all ended with a relaxing sigh.

"Ooh, so nice," Villager told. He slowly crept towards Toon Link as he was closer to him, the blonde looking a little cautious.

Ness entered closer to my side and sat in the other corner, also letting out a heavy breath once his body from the neck down was submerged. "Oh man…this is nice."

I laid my head back against the edge. "Jumping in would have ruined the experience."

"Yeah, good thing you stopped us," Villager said.

I let myself indulge to the soothing heat of the bath. I heard nothing else but the low grumbling of the water pumping into the pool, along with occasional body movements striking the water.

"How long are we supposed to stay like this?" Toon Link asked.

"As long as you want," I told. "But you can't stay too long."

"Why not?"

"Because then you might faint from the heat."

"Oh, then how long do we bathe?" Ness asked.

"I usually go for ten minutes, it's when I feel a little flustered," I answered.

"Aw, only ten minutes?" Ness whined. "I feel like I could be in here forever."

"Mm-hm," Villager mumbled. He submerged his mouth into the water, letting his lower face wash off as well.

"Oh hey, Lucas!" Ness called over. I looked over at him. "I can teach you PK Fire real quick."

"Can you really?" I asked.

"Yeah, come here, I'll show ya," he gestured me to get closer. I did as he told and sat not too close to him, which he showed no gripes about.

"Okay, so first put your hands together like this," he told. I placed my hands together in a similar manner as he did. "Then, concentrate your energy to your palms, but keep it condensed for a moment. Then, think of how you want to shoot out fire from your hands."

"How?" I asked.

"Yeah, like do you want flames shooting straight from your hands, or do you want to send out something that explodes when it lands, something like that. It's your call after you gather the energy."

"Okay." I recalled as to how Ness used his own PK Fire. For the quick moment that I saw it last night, he sent out a lightning bolt that burst into a flame after it hit the firewood. I thought of only that, and no other form, as it was the only way I could imagine to send out fire fit for myself. I raised my hands to the air, sending the energy I had towards my hand, and released it.

A similar looking lightning bolt had shot out from my hand. It shot towards the sky, and blended into the daylight.

"Ooh," Villager clapped his hands. Toon Link lightly clapped as well.

"Hey, the same as me?" Ness chuckled, and I grinned back at him.

A moment more, the lightning bolt came falling down and crashed into the water.

"D'ah!" I covered my face with my arms, feeling the water slapping me.

"Wh—HOT!" Toon Link screamed. I looked over at the spot where the lightning bolt had landed, and it crashed into the bath closer to him. He and Villager jumped out of the bath in surprise, watching the water glow slightly red. We all saw the heat slowly spread out, and when it reached my body, it was nothing more than a short second of slightly hotter water.

"Do it again!" Villager cheered, pumping his hands up.

"Hahaha—!" Ness laughed. "That was awesome!"

"Jeez, watch where you aim!" Toon Link told as he stepped back in.

"Sorry!" I called over to the other two.

I looked at my two hands. I felt little bits of my psychic energy lingering from my fingertips down to my palm, and the tingling sensation was something both amazing and strange.

Yet, oddly, it felt so familiar too…

"Well, looks like you got the hang of it already," Ness told.

"Mm-hm," I nodded. "So, now the magnet."

I began to instruct Ness as to concentrating his energy into waves that form around him. Then I told him how to manipulate them into attracting things like a magnet, letting them enter the air around you until you convert it into beneficial energy. It was also like a vacuum, I noted to him. At least, that's how I felt like it was for me.

I watched Ness' expression slightly strain as he held his hands out, trying to manipulate his own energy. Somehow, focusing my energy into my sight, I was able to see the movement of his psychic energy flowing within him—going from his brain towards his arms and upper body. The waves of energy sought to escape him, dissipating at first, but eventually began to linger close to him. As I continued watching, he was slowly gaining control of the energy around him.

"Should we get out of the bath, just to be safe?" Toon Link asked.

"I think it'll be okay," I told.

Toon Link, Villager, and I continued to watch Ness sit in silence with closed eyes. In my view, he was already doing well. Soon enough, the waves of energy around him grew instantly stronger, so much that it began to repel the water around him.

"Cool!" Villager commented. "Look at the water!"

Ness' body was shrouded with psychic energy and nothing more. He had pushed away the hot spring water, but in a moment more, the waves acted differently. The water then began to swirl around him and into his field, disappearing into nothing.

"Wh—What?!" Toon Link looked down at him. The water level was quickly lowering. "Ness, stop!"

"Ness, you're draining the water!" I shook his shoulder and he stopped.

"Huh?" Before he realized it, most of the water had been quickly sucked away.

"Hey, the bath!" Toon Link exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t—…"

Ness had fell forward, his face hitting the floor of the bath.

"Ness?" I reached for him.

"Ness!" Toon Link called over.

Villager huffed up, "NEEEEEEEEEEESS!"

* * *

**:*:**

Snake scratched the back of his head. "Hm."

"What is it, BFF?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Some kind of strange itch, nothing much. Anyways, YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME AT DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!"

"YOU'RE ON! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DANCE TO THE BEAT!"

"DAM DADI DOO IT IS!"

Ganondorf deeply sighed as he was trapped in his cabin. "Slay me."

* * *

**:*:**

Pit planted his face on the caged window of his cabin, glaring at the sight of the new structure at their neighbor's cabin backside. "You hear that?!"

"Sounds like Ness and his friends are having fun," Shulk stated.

"Yes, and they're in hot springs!" Pit sobbed shortly after. "Oh man how I would love to bathe in it right now…!"

Shulk raised an eyebrow, "Why the fretting? You know Lucina let us use theirs tonight."

Pit sighed, "I know, I just love hot springs."

Shulk grinned, "Well, I know how you feel. I haven't bathed in one for a very long time, so I'm eager as well."

Pit tilted his head back. "You soaked in one before?"

"Well, only for half a minute I'd say at the most," Shulk told, recalling his memory. "Then the hot spring shot my friends and myself about ten thousand feet into the air. It was quite the surprise; we all died from the fall, and then revived."

"Whaaa?"

* * *

**:*:**

"So like, Link keeps ignoring me every time I try to talk to him! And he always ends up talking about his stupid Epona! And sometimes about Impa…or Midna…or Ruto… Agitha—for goddess' sake even Darunia!—no offense, Palutena—And I'm just—!" Zelda covered her face, sobbing for a moment.

"There, there, someday he'll notice you," Peach lightly patted her shoulder.

"Oh…he just makes me so MAD!" She punched the water with her two fists.

"Calm down Zelda, this is so unladylike of you," Palutena told. "Here, have some ice cream." She waved her fingers and popped out a small tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, thank you." She took it and began scooping it, but dropped it into the tub. The hot water instantly melted the ice cream.

"OH NOOO!"

"Oh dear," Palutena swiped her fingers again and caused the mess to disappear.

"Here, have a Snickers instead." Peach pulled out a candy bar and handed it to Zelda.

"Oh, thank you," she said and instantly ate all of it.

"Y'know, I saw that Link batted an eye at Sheik," Peach told.

"REALLY?! HE NOTICED?!" Zelda squealed.

Palutena nodded, "So maybe if you approach him as so, he might just talk to you more."

"Then I'll do that for today's event." Zelda placed a hand on her chest. "I vow to not only win the event, but his heart as well!"

Robin waved a hand over at the goddess. "By the way, did you see the children's new cabin? Ness' cabin, I believe?"

"Yes, I did catch a glimpse of it as we walked out." Palutena commented. "It looked so refined. We should work harder for our own cabin expansion."

Robin nodded, "Then we have to do our best the next time it is a prize."

"Actually, I'll have you know that today's event does involve a cabin expansion," Peach told.

"Ah!" Palutena looked at her. "So then, Peach, care to drop us a hint for today's event?"

"Oh, you know I can't do that," Peach said, playfully waving at her.

"I'll bribe you with yaoi!" Lucina raised her hand.

"No thank you, my collection is already full," Peach responded.

"Aww." Robin rolled her eyes.

"You read yaoi too?" Zelda asked.

"But of course! A woman must have a secret hobby or two. For me, I have about five."

"…Do any of them involve something not yaoi related?" Robin questioned.

Peach began counting her fingers, "Well, I have a thing for pretty shoes, BDSM, Miley Cyrus, and Doritos."

"Would you say…" Palutena pulled out sunglasses and put them on. "…you're a slut for Doritos?"

Peach threw a frying pan at her face.

"Oh, in that case I have some right here." Lucina pulled out a bag of unopened Doritos from under the water. "I was going to save it for the mani-pedi, but if you want it—"

"GIMME!" Peach exclaimed. Lucina threw it over and it landed in Peach's hand. "Oh, precious Doritos…okay, I'll give you a hint. Today's event involves using your voice."

"Our voices?" Palutena questioned.

"Hm…" Robin thought for a moment. "Singing, perhaps?"

Peach grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows?" She opened up the bag and then began pouring chips into her mouth.

"Oh in that case I'm a shoe-in to win," Palutena bragged. "The question is, what to sing…"

"I can sing a song to win Link's heart!" Zelda exclaimed. "Maybe a soft, romantic song…"

"I shall sing the yaoi anthem!" Lucina exclaimed.

"There's an anthem?" Robin asked in disappointment.

"Of course there is," Peach said, throwing a Dorito into her mouth.

Zelda scoffed, "Duh, everyone knows there's an anthem for yaoi!"

Palutena cleared her throat. "I believe it goes something along like… _I am always loyal to you, Yaoi, you're the only thing that keeps me going…"_

Lucina clapped her hands, "Hear, hear!"

Zelda lightly clapped, "Beautiful!"

Robin clapped along as well, "Very nice. …I think."

Palutena bowed her head, "Why thank you."

"Now, now, I did not say it would be an event involving singing," Peach told. Then, she looked slyly at Palutena. "But I'd recommend saving your voice for now."

Robin smirked, "And is that implying something?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Peach smiled back.

* * *

**:*:**

King Dedede gasped as he backed away from the girls' bath house. He scurried into his cabin and found Kirby playing a card game with Meta Knight.

"YOU GUYS!" he screamed. "BAD NEWS!"

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked.

"I found out news about today's event—it's gonna be a singing event or something! Now I'm all okay for singing since my voice is the _clearly_ the best in this cabin, but if Kirby has to sing, we're screwed!"

Dedede and Meta Knight looked at Kirby. He didn't know why he was being stared at.

"Poy?" he sounded.

"Hm, and how do you know this?" Meta Knight asked.

"I—uh…saw a flier about tonight's event?" King Dedede responded. "Anyways, we need to teach Kirby how to sing!"

"But he can't sing, let alone speak a word," Meta Knight told. "And you know we cannot teach him to speak our language, otherwise _we will face the worse scenario possible_..."

"Yeah?! We're still gonna lose if we don't do something!"

"Perhaps we can let ourselves to lose, just for this event," Meta Knight suggested. "We do not really need a cabin expansion."

"Well I do! I want the biggest cabin ever, I want it castle-sized!"

Meta Knight sighed, "Then what do you propose we do with Kirby?"

King Dedede growled, "We're just gonna have to teach him how to sing...without using words." Both of them looked at Kirby.

Kirby smiled back at them. "Poyo!"

* * *

**:*:**

Peach raised a finger, "Oh, I'll also let you know we'll be having two guests participating as well."

"Guest?" Palutena asked.

"Well, more like two new campers," Peach told. "One's arriving late because he had to fly all the way from Japan, which is a long trip. The other guy had some issues about his flying rainbow poptart cat getting shot down or some crap."

"Japan?" Zelda questioned. "Is it that one red-haired guy back from Camp Melee?"

"Yes, actually," Peach answered, "Marth knows him well."

"Ohh, him! But then, who's the other guy?"

"Well—"

"Who are you talking about?" Lucina asked.

"No, a better question—_Camp Melee_?" Robin asked. "What is that?"

"I never told you?" Zelda asked. "There's been other camping trips for three years already. Peach and I met in Camp Melee, the 2nd year."

"Zelda! They're not supposed to know yet," Peach told. "You're not supposed to either, by now…how do you—?"

"Oh, my bad," Zelda fanned herself. "The heat must be affecting me quicker than I thought."

"Ah—! We should probably get out then," Peach told. She quickly stood up, dragging Zelda along as well. They hurried over to the changing area.

Robin, Lucina, and Palutena looked at each other.

"So we have two new campers arriving, late, she said?" Palutena asked.

"And one sounded like a familiar friend from a previous camping trip," Robin added. "And he knows the Hero King…?"

"Ooh, does that mean I can ship a new OTP?!" Lucina exclaimed.

Palutena sighed, "Sure, Lucina."

Robin facepalmed.

* * *

**:*:**

The girls exited their hot springs house together, continuing to converse and giggle with each other. From afar, they didn't know that three idiots were watching them from within their cabin.

"Aw, look at them!" Ike said. "The hot springs made them so much prettier!"

"Hmph," Marth flipped his hair. "Still not as sparkling as I am."

"Oh I'd definitely fall for any of them now," Link told. "Peach, Palutena, Robin, Lucina… … …"

"…Zelda?" Marth added.

"Who?"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Ike exclaimed.

"But your ideas are always bad," Link told.

"Shut up! This one is actually a good one! Okay, so you know what happens when you get to a hot spring, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Marth looked excited to answer, "You worship the almighty god of hot springs so he can bless you with his holy hot spring water-ness!"

"No you idiot," Ike responded. "You bathe in them. But what do you have to be to bathe in water?"

"Hmm…hungry and tired?" Link answered.

Ike facepalmed. "You have to be _naked_."

"OHHH," Marth and Link sang. Then came a moment of silence.

"…I still don't get it," Link told.

Ike facepalmed again. "Let's go look at the girls when they're bathing again!"

"OOOH!" Link gasped. "That _is _a good plan!"

"See, told you!"

"But how are we going to watch them bathe?" Marth asked.

Ike chuckled, "Oh don't worry, I know a good place…"


	12. Karaoke Night

**A/N:** I need better crack.

* * *

Chapter 12: Karaoke Night

After eating my lunch, I quickly headed over to the nurse's cabin, where Ness was currently in. Inside, I headed to his bedside, founding him resting peacefully.

He had been resting there for a while under the care of Rosalina's Lumas, after the incident in today's hot springs. Apparently he had overheated from absorbing all the hot water, somehow, and fainted. Thankfully it was nothing too serious, as the water didn't do much else.

Still, he worried all of us, and I thought it was my fault if something bad had happened to him. I never felt so guilty in a short amount of time. The sight of him not moving scared me to death for just a second.

The nursing Luma nearby floated along and assured me he had been resting well, and should recover just in time for tonight's event. Though, I chose to sit by him for a while more, in hopes of him waking up while I was still around.

**:*:**

King Dedede and Meta Knight brought Kirby back to their cabin and began teaching Kirby how to sing. They took a quick moment to reassess the situation before deciding how the process should be handled.

"So, since we are forbidden to teach Kirby how to properly speak our language," Meta Knight reminded, "then perhaps we can teach him to sing without requiring the use of words."

"Are there any songs like that all?" King Dedede asked.

"Not very many to my knowledge," Meta Knight answered. "We can figure what Kirby would like to sing later, but for now we must teach him how to even make music."

"Right, basics first."

Kirby smiled at them while clapping his hands. "Poy!"

**:*:**

Mewtwo strolled along the path to the cabin circle until he saw two familiar children exiting Rosalina's nurse cabin on his right side. Curious to his apprentices' locations, he approached them to inquire.

"Ah, little ones," he spoke as he floated forward.

"Oh—uh, hey Mewtwo," Toon Link responded, cautious of the Pokémon's uniqueness.

"Have you seen Ness and Lucas? I wish to see the progress of their _Puerto Rican_ training."

"They're behind us," Villager answered. "In the nurse's cabin."

"Nurse?"

"Apparently Ness fainted from using…what was it called, a magnetic field?"

"You mean PSI Magnet? How could Ness faint from using that?"

"He absorbed all the hot water in our hot springs, and he overheated or something," Villager answered.

Mewtwo put his hand to his chin. "Hm. Perhaps he used it wrongly. He will need more training. I must see my Puerto Rican apprentice."

"He's resting now, so you can't do much about that," Toon Link said.

Mewtwo sighed, "Very well. I shall leave them be."

"AAAAAAA!"

The three of them turned their heads in response to the deep screaming that burst through one of the cabin doors. King Dedede had jumped out and stamped the ground repeatedly with angry force.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! WE'RE GOING TO LOSE!" he yelled towards his cabin.

Meta Knight stepped through the door, "Dedede, control yourself."

"Well Kirby keeps messing up! I mean, how can he NOT even get the basic do-re-mi right?!"

Kirby poked his head through the doorway, "Poy?"

"Come now, we are still in the basics of training," Meta Knight told. "You mustn't give up so easily."

"Forget it! I quit!" King Dedede frustratingly stomped away, muttering along the path.

Meta Knight sighed, and looked back at Kirby. "Well, I shall have to continue teaching you alone then."

"Poy!" Kirby sounded.

Mewtwo, followed by Toon Link and Villager, approached the cabin and waved to them.

"What's going on?" Toon Link asked.

Meta Knight turned to them. "Dedede and I were trying to teach Kirby how to sing."

"Sing? What for?"

"Er…nothing special," Meta Knight hesitantly replied. "We just thought it would be a helpful skill for Kirby to have."

"Kirby can't sing?" Villager questioned. "It's easy!"

"What, you can sing?" Toon Link asked.

Villager smirked, "Like this—**DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW, GET THE HECK OUT OF MY WAY, YOU ARE ALL SO SLOW—AND FAT, WHAT DO YOU WEIGH?!**"

Toon Link slowly stepped back.

"Brilliant!" Mewtwo applauded. "But not as brilliant as me," he added, and then cleared his throat. "Ahem… _La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede __**PUERTO RICO**__**—"**_

Kirby lightly clapped at the two singers, and tried to cheer along in similar pitch. However, as he tried to sound out the song, out of his mouth came a terrifying screech that caused the all of them to cover their eyes immediately. When Kirby noticed, he closed his mouth.

"Augh! What was that?!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"As you can see, this is our predicament," Meta Knight told.

Kirby innocently looked back at them. "Poy!"

Mewtwo chuckled, "I see. Very well, allow me to take the little pink one into my wing. I will successfully teach him how to sing like a true _Puerto Rican_!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Meta Knight asked.

"You doubt my ability? You are looking at the most popular singer in all of _Puerto Rico_! I have won the hearts of men, women, and children, my voice itself is the spirit of _Puerto Rico!_"

"This oughta be fun," Toon Link mumbled.

**:*:**

Bowser Jr. was playing "fetch-the-stick", a common outdoors game for dogs, especially for the Duck Hunt duo. Duck Hunt Dog happily barked with each throw the young spiked Koopa had made, and excitingly and successfully retrieved the thrown stick.

Pikachu and Squirtle walked by, turning their heads to the scene. They approached Bowser Jr. at the same time Duck Hunt Dog returned from a throw.

"Pika-pika?" (What'cha doing, Bowser Jr.?)

"Playing fetch with Duck Hunt," he replied. "He's just so cute!"

Bowser Jr. threw the stick once more, in which Duck Hunt Dog happily fetched for, and successfully returned.

"Good boy!" Bowser Jr. patted the dog's head.

"Squirtle, squirt," he smirked and crossed his arms. (Heh, what a stupid, simple game.)

"Pika-pi." (Don't be rude.)

"Squirtle!" (But it's true! Catching a stick is dumb!)

Duck Hunt Duck, who had been firmly attached onto Duck Hunt Dog's back, quacked at Squirtle, defending his friend's behavior.

"Yeah, why don't you try it out?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Pika-pi?" (You understood what the duck said?)

"Yeah, it's easy!" Bowser Jr. responded. "Hey, wait, how am I able to understand you two?"

"Pika-pika…" (You're the first person to notice…)

"Squirtle-squirt." (We have these little chip things on our necks. They're comfy and easy to wear!)

"Pika." (The chips translate what we want to say for everyone else to understand.)

"Cool! And you get your own personalized voice too!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "But doesn't it run out of battery or something?"

"Pika-pika." (It has a long battery life, but when it fails, we just need to recharge it.)

"Squirtle…" (Yeah, by having them zapped by Pikachu…)

"Pika-pi." (You say that like you don't like it.)

"Squirtle-squirt!" (Well duh! I'm a water-type, in case you haven't noticed! And that means it really hur—)

There was a small buzzing noise that could be heard between all five of them, and then there was a moment of silence.

"Squirtle?"

"Pika?" (…What?)

"…I think his chip ran out," Bowser Jr. stated.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu smirked. (I guess you know what that means.) Pikachu's red cheeks generated a small burst of electricity.

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle got a dashing start and proceeded to expand the gap between him and Pikachu. The yellow mouse Pokémon evilly smiled and chased after his friend, with red cheeks sparking vividly.

"Hm." Bowser Jr. watched the two Pokemon run around for a moment, and then looked back at the dog and duck. "It'd be really nice if you two could talk too."

And then, he had an idea.

The Duck Hunt duo tilted their heads in confusion.

**:*:**

"It is done!"

Meta Knight, Toon Link and Villager were patiently waiting outside of Mewtwo's cabin, where the great psychic Pokémon had been training Kirby. They heard a strange series of noises coming from Mewtwo's cabin earlier: loud thumping, glass screeching, chainsaw buzzing, a cat's hiss, the sound of a building exploding, and a high-pitched girly scream which they later realized was Link's screaming from a cockaroach. They finally heard Mewtwo's voice in the unknown chaos, and he had proudly opened the door.

"MIS AMIGOS! I PRESENT TO YOU, MY FINEST WORK!" Mewtwo kept his arm extended outwards. A light shined bright from Mewtwo's cabin, causing the audience to cover their eyes. But within the light came a round figure that slowly stepped out and down the cabin steps.

"K-Kirby?" Toon Link questioned. He lowered his arm, and revealed Kirby's regular, overall figure, as if nothing about him had changed. Villager and Meta Knight also gave a same, unamused reaction.

"…Well?" Meta Knight asked.

"Go on, little one," Mewtwo told. "Show them the power of _Puerto Rico."_

Kirby cleared his throat, his apathetic face remaining the same throughout. "**AT LAST, PUNY MORTALS. I AM FINALLY CAPABLE OF DESTROYING THIS UNIVERSE.**"

Kirby's deep, slow-paced demonic voice caused Toon Link to jump up and hide behind Villager.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Meta Knight cried.

"Teach Kirby to speak _Puerto Rico_, what else?" Mewtwo asked. "It is necessary for him to learn how to sing."

"YOU TAUGHT HIM HOW TO SPEAK?!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"He can talk now?" Villager smiled.

"Well, that's not too bad," Toon Link said. "Hey Kirby—"

"**F**K YOU**."

"Eep!" Toon Link continued to hide behind his cabin mate.

"Hey, you're not allowed to talk to my Toonie like that!" Villager told.

"**ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME? YOU WILL NOT LIKE ME WHEN I AM MAD.**"

"**YOU WOULD CHALLENGE ME?" **Villager responded. "**I WILL SOAK THIS CAMP WITH YOUR BLOOD."**

"Villa, it's okay!" Toon Link exclaimed. He looked over at Kirby, "Look, he didn't mean that!"

Meta Knight stepped forward. "Yes, we mean you no harm. Will you forgive him, Kirby—"

"**YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS **_**GOD**_**," **Kirby immediately responded.

"…Okay then, _God,_" Meta Knight continued. "Will you forgive him?"

"**NO.**"

"Why not—"

"**BECAUSE I SAID SO NOW LEAVE MY PRESENCE."**

Their argument was interrupted when a soccer ball flew into Kirby, knocking the pink puff to the side.

"**WHO DARES TO THROW A BALL AT ME?" **Kirby responded.

"Get out of my way, you stupid marshmallow!" Dark Pit exclaimed. He ran up to the soccer ball and picked it up, ignoring the fallen Kirby.

Toon Link panicked, "H-Hey, don't be mean to him—"

"Or what?" Dark Pit asked.

"**YOU PIECE OF HUMAN TRASH," **Kirby spoke. "**YOU DARE SHOW ME DISRESPECT? I WILL DESTROOOOOY YOU."**

"And what're you gonna do, hug me to death?" Dark Pit poked the top of Kirby's head.

"**TOUCH ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE WAKING UP VERY CONFUSED IN A MENTAL ASYLUM—WITH ONLY ONE ARM, NO LEGS, AND NO WINGS."**

"Hah, let's see you try," and Dark Pit poked Kirby's head again.

"**VERY WELL."**

Kirby pulled out a giant hammer and quickly smacked Dark Pit away, sending him flying.

"GWAH!"

Kirby then turned to Villager, and they were both still staring at each other soullessly.

"**I WILL RETURN TO MY ROOM NOW. BUT DO NOT THINK I WILL FORGET YOUR INSOLENCE."**

Villager said nothing, but merely glared back at the pink puff as he walked away.

"Hmph, amateur," Villager huffed.

"I think this is my best work," Mewtwo said, chuckling.

"Really…?" Toon Link and Meta Knight grumbled.

**:*:**

Everyone was gathered at the Smash Center before the sun fell completely. Under a sky of bright orange, every single camper that had already arrived was sitting in the audience seats. We were all more huddled together than spread out as opposed to the time at orientation, as we were more acquainted with one another. My cabin mates chose to sat close with Robin's group, Shulk and Pit, and Marth's group.

Ness and I arrived half-weary with Toon Link and Villager, who also looked tired.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Just another weird day," Toon Link sighed. "How about you guys? Are you feeling better, Ness?"

"Yeah, a little tired, but better," Ness told. "I didn't want to miss the event so I hurried over."

"I think it's about to start," I said, noticing the dimming lights.

"SHHHHHH," Ike sounded, quieting everyone. "IT'S STARTING." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"PASS ME THE POPCORN!" Link exclaimed.

Peach stepped onto the center of the stage with a microphone in hand. The lights in the center began to dim, with spotlights focusing on the camp counselor.

"Good evening, everyone!" Peach began. "Welcome to our next camp event! I'm sure you're all very eager to know what tonight's event shall be."

"Not really," echoed Ganondorf's deep voice.

"WHO SPOKE WITHOUT PERMISSION?!" Peach yelled. "PUNISHMENT!"

"PUNISHMENT?!" Samus dashed next to Peach and browsed the audience vehemently. "WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"It was him!" exclaimed Luigi's voice, pointing at Ganondorf next to him.

"TAKE THIS!" Samus picked up a grand piano and threw it at Ganondorf, but also struck Luigi as well. Everyone else had dodged out of the way. Some chuckles erupted from the rest of us, including myself.

"W-Why me too?!" Luigi said.

"No speaking without permission!" Samus told. "You may now continue, Peach."

"Thank you, Sammy." Peach cleared her throat. "Now then, introducing tonight's event!"

Peach waved her arm to the back of the stage. At the same time, spotlights illuminated the front area of the stage, where the light revealed another judges' panel. Rosalina was already sitting in a chair, waving at us. However, in addition to the panel, there was a giant neon sign that slowly lowered from the center of the stage, where Peach was directing at. It read the words, "Karaoke Night."

"Karaoke?!" reacted many.

Ness had opened a telepathic channel with me. I was not sure if he did it consciously, but I heard him groan _"Oh boy..."_

"_Something wrong?_" I replied through my mind.

"_Karaoke isn't gonna be fun," _he answered.

_"What is it?"_ I asked. He didn't immediately respond.

"Yay!" Villager cheered.

"Wait, what's karaoke?" Toon Link whispered.

"Thaaaat's right!" Peach exclaimed. "For tonight, you will be singing to entertain us."

"_Oohh..." _I mumbled in my mind.

"_Yeah."_

"Whaaat?! We have to sing?!" Pit quietly screamed.

"Now, tonight's event is optional. You may choose to perform for us, or simply sit back and enjoy the show, and we will not penalize you. For those who choose to participate, though, you may participate solo, or as a group of how many you wish," Peach continued. "You may also participate an infinite number of times, but you may only get one reward. The reward you get is based on how well you appeal to us, but the top reward is a cabin expansion! And for campers who are in different cabins, but choose to perform together, will all receive the same reward! You may spend as much time as you need to plan in between performances, we will be waiting in our seats. However, you have until nine o'clock to appease us. You may begin, now!"

As Peach and Samus retreated to their panel, various campers began to stand up and converse with each other, brainstorming ideas as to what they could do to appeal to the counselors.

"_Are you good at singing?"_ I asked Ness.

"_Not really, how about you?"_

"What're we gonna do…?" Toon Link asked us.

"Well…we'll think of something," Ness told.

"I'm not good at singing though," I mentioned, also answering Ness' question. "I don't even know a lot of songs to sing."

"Well, what if we sing something that one of them likes? Like their favorite song?" Toon Link asked.

"Do we even know their favorite song?" I asked.

"…Right, we're screwed."

"Palutena, shall we duo our lovely song?" Lucina asked.

"I'd thought you never ask," Palutena answered.

"Hm, what can I do…?" Robin mumbled to herself.

"Oh, I bet I can sing as Sheik!" Zelda exclaimed. "And when I'm up there, serenading a sweet love song, Link will notice me and fall in love with me…!"

"You do that," Robin told. "The more chances of winning we have, the better."

"ALL RIGHT! I KNOW WHAT WE MUST SING! LET'S GO GUYS!" Marth let out a battle cry.

"YEAH, LET'S GO!" Ike exclaimed.

"TO THE STAGEEEE!" Link pointed his sword at it. The three of them ran out from their seats and hurried to the stage, stepping onto it and stood at the center. Everyone had stopped chatting and watched in surprise at how sudden the first performance of the night had come.

"Ah, you're all ready?" Peach asked.

"You bet!" Ike said. He ran over to a nearby Luma who had just finished setting up a high-tech-looking music player on the side of the stage, wired up to a number of speakers on the stage. "Here, play song number 3."

"When did he have time to make that?" Toon Link asked.

"More importantly, what in the heck are they going to sing?" Robin asked. "Chrom?"

We all saw that the blue-haired swordsman sunk in his seat, with a palm on his face. "We are going to lose," he muttered.

After picking up headsets laid at the edge of the stage, Marth, Link, and Ike took their positions facing the audience and the judges. They took a strange pose, putting their hands on their hips and waited for the music cue.

The Luma cried a small happy sound and clicked the audio on. A song began to play. The three of them danced to the song in perfect sync, bizarrely surprising us. Marth took the first line as the lead role.

**_ NAZONAZO MITAI NI CHIKYUUGI WO TOKI—_**

"What is this, 2007?" Peach commented. She, along with Samus and Rosalina, hit a large red button on their table, where a loud screeching noise abruptly stopped the song. "Next!" she exclaimed.

"Awww…" the trio of swordsman gloomily headed down the stage.

"_It sounded like an interesting song,"_ Ness commented.

"_They got cut off quick though. Peach must have not liked it."_

"What were they trying to sing?" Robin asked.

"Oh, you don't wanna know," Lucina told.

"Shulk, what do we do?!" Pit exclaimed. "I'm terrible at singing!"

"You sing in the shower though, and it's actually really good," Shulk told.

"Shhh—Shulk!" Pit immediately reacted.

"You sing in the shower, Pit?" Lucina asked.

"Indeed he does," Palutena told. "The centurions even told me of how wonderful he sings. Why don't you go?"

"No, I can't—!"

"Hey look, Red's going up there," Toon Link said. "Pikachu too."

Pit sighed, "Oh, thank goodness."

Pikachu climbed onto Red's shoulder as the boy held up a microphone. The Luma played a specified song from them, and everyone watched as the song played.

**_I WANNA BE, THE VERY BEST—_**

"Next," Peach hit the X button again.

"Pika." (I told you this song sucked.)

"Shut up," Red told.

Right as the two of them stepped off, Captain Falcon and Snake hurried up the other side of the steps next. They gave the Luma their CD and got into a position, ready to wave their hands and hips.

**_DANCE TO THE BEAT, WAVE YOUR HANDS TOGETHER—_**

Peach slapped the button again. "Next."

Captain Falcon and Snake stepped down, muttering frustratingly. After them, Fox and Falco stood up, attempting to leave their seats.

"Where the heck are you two losers going?" Wolf asked.

"Going to sing, what else?" Fox asked.

"You're both dumb," Dark Pit told. "And so is this event."

"Aw, don't be like that to the rat to the mat Dark Pitty-pat!" Falco said. "Come sing with us!"

"Hell no."

"Fine, be like that!" Fox grunted. "Let's go Falco, we can win by ourselves."

The two of them headed up the stage and handed the Luma their CD.

"No," Peach immediately said.

"What—we didn't even get a chance to sing!" Fox exclaimed.

"Your CD clearly says 'I'm Just a Kid' written in black sharpie and I'm not going to be entertained by your edginess," Peach said. "Next."

"Damn, harsh to the marsh," Falco responded.

After them, Bowser, to everyone's surprise, stepped up next. He gave the Luma his song and picked up a mic, waiting for the song.

**_Some—BODY—_**

"No." Peach hit the X button.

We were all struck with tension by how harsh the judging had been. All three of the counselors had looked unpleased by the performers so far. No one else immediately went to perform after them. Peach lifted her microphone, "We'll be waiting," she assured.

"_This is a pretty harsh karaoke judging," _Ness told.

"_Is it not normally like this?"_

"_Well, usually you'd just sing whatever you want. I don't know why they sent off people so quick. Do they really hate a lot of songs or something?"_

_"I guess."_

Ness pointed to the stage. "Hey, Villager?"

He had spotted Villager walking up the stairs to the stage, pointing him out for us to notice him.

"What the—" Toon Link looked to his left. "He was just here a second ago!"

"What's he going to sing?" I asked.

Villager did not give the Luma a CD to play, unlike the others. And instead, he just grabbed a microphone. Everyone ceased their noise again and watched what was going to come.

"Ahem," Villager began.

**_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are—1234 circle circle rectangle!_**

Peach clapped, "Very good!"

Rosalina clapped as well.

"Meh," Samus said.

Villager was given an 8, 8 and a 5, the final score of 7/10. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"What the?!" Toon Link gasped.

"These judging standards are…weird," Robin commented.

"But hey, we got a 7/10!" Ness exclaimed. "Good job, Villager!"

Villager returned to his seat, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"CHEATERRRRRRR!" Marth pointed and yelled. We all ignored him.

"How'd you know that song would work?" Toon Link asked.

"Oh, I didn't, I just wanted to test the judging standards," Villager answered.

"And your thoughts on it?" Robin asked.

"No songs not in public domain, apparently." Villager happily wagged his legs.

"…What does that mean?" I asked. Villager shrugged his shoulders, avoiding to answer on purpose.

"Pit, will you sing if I sing?" Palutena asked the angel.

Pit looked a little panicked, "Uh…well, sure, I guess?"

The goddess looked over at her partner. "Well Lucina, let us go!"

"All right!" Lucina smiled.

"Wait, what—?! Already?!" Pit exclaimed.

Palutena followed Lucina out of their seats and up the stage and they began to prepare for their performance.

"This should be interesting," Robin mumbled.

The two girls took their positions with a mic in hand, and waited for their song to play. A slow and steady violin began to play. Both of them waved their arms out, letting a gentle voice escape their lips.

**"_I am always loyal to you, Yaoi, you're the only thing that keeps me going…_"**

"Stop," Peach told. The music stopped on her cue, and the two girls ceased singing, but looked at Peach confusingly.

"I appreciate where you're aiming to go," Peach began, "but I can't let you go on for a number of reasons."

"Why not?" Palutena asked.

Peach tapped her chin a few times. "For one, remember we have children here."

"Oh…ahaha, right," Palutena sighed.

"But we must educate them about the world of yaoi!" Lucina exclaimed.

"You can do that on your own time," Peach told. "I'll just go ahead and give you an 8/10 for effort."

"Oh, works for me," Palutena told. She dragged Lucina down the steps, who cried along the way. "But I wanna sing! I wanna sing about yaoi! I wanna siiing~!"

"…Uh, that was a nice song," Chrom commented. Many of the other men in the audience were unsure of what to say.

"Indeed it was!" Villager happily agreed.

"What _is_ yaoi anyways?" I asked.

"Don't ask," Robin immediately answered.

"You're too young to know," Zelda added.

"_Do you know, Ness?"_ I asked him.

"_Huh? Oh uh...no, actually." _

I had noticed he answered half-hesitantly. I suspected he knew, but didn't want to tell me. I let the idea roll away for now, and figured I could ask someone else later.

Palutena and Lucina returned from the stage and back to their seats. The goddess lightly tapped the angel's shoulder.

"Well Pit, you're next!" Palutena exclaimed.

"What—no!" Pit reacted.

"But Pit, you promised," I told.

"Yeah, let's hear ya sing, Pit!" Ness cheered.

"Sing, sing!" Villager chanted.

"Well, I don't have a CD for the song I want to sing!" Pit added.

"Here you go." Palutena whipped out a CD and gave it to Pit. "It has your favorite song—you know, the one you sing when you take a shower in Skyworld's barracks."

"Huh?! But…ugh…" he hesitated, staring at the disc he held in his hands.

"We might win hot springs as a prize, you know," Shulk told.

Pit's anxiety dissipated somewhat, "Maybe…but…"

"If you don't sing, I won't let you use our hot springs later," Lucina told.

"What—?! That's cheap!" he complained. "Ugh, fine…! But promise not to laugh at me!"

"We won't, don't worry," Shulk assured.

Pit took his time exiting his seat and entering the aisle, but as soon as he caught the attention of other campers, he hurryingly made his way up onto the stage. He picked up a mic and gave the Luma the disc, and then faced the audience. I saw he gulped as soon as he saw us. I could imagine the fear he felt, having to sing in front of everyone, with all the light focused on him.

As the song began, he took a deep breath. A soft piano accompanied by other various instruments began to play a mellow rhythm. He closed his eyes, as if trying to erase us from his view.

**_The reason that, I don't like the cold rainfall, is because it reminds me of me…_" **

Pit extended out his hand gently.

**_I know then, that I have to just be happy, but I really don't know what I should do…_**

**_I know I shouldn't compare myself to those around me, but my heart beats so much, when I'm jealous._**

The air in the audience suddenly felt a little gloomy. Everyone seemed to have related the lyrics to Pit. I questioned it curiously, though.

**_No matter how much I lie to myself in front of the mirror, I am fooling no one but myself._**

Was this really Pit's character? I looked back at Palutena and Shulk, they only showed a smile as Pit continued to sing smoothly.

**_But see the flowers blooming in the flowerpot and the birds living in their steel cages?_**

**_They are not in their rightful places, and they know not to throw a fit about it._**

**_That's right, I don't care anymore!_**

Pit's wings suddenly opened up, but he looked as if he did it unconsciously.

**_No matter what, I never gave up on this path that I walked—this one that I always saw in my dreams._**

**_And no matter what and how much I cried, I stood back up: just shout a 'Come on, let's go!' and keep going ahead—and one day a rainbow will appear after the rain…_**

The song faded away soon, and Pit calmly retracted his wings. Everyone around me had clapped for Pit, but his face quickly turned red as soon as he realized everything was done and over.

"Wooow, he has a nice voice!" Villager said, clapping lightly. I nodded in agreement.

"Didn't think he had it in him," Ness added.

"Laaame," groaned Dark Pit's voice amongst our claps.

"Punishment," echoed Peach through her microphone.

"PUNISHMENT!" Samus threw another piano at the source of the insult, but Dark Pit and everyone else in the spot quickly ran away.

"That was beautiful, Pit," Peach continued.

"Indeed it was," Rosalina added.

"I got to punish someone, so it was good too!" Samus exclaimed.

Pit was still frozen on stage, uncertain as to how he should step off. As soon as he saw his score, he ran off the stage and sunk back into his seat.

Pit was given a 9, 9, and 8, final score of 9/10.

"Goodness, the highest so far!" Robin exclaimed.

"You were amazing, Pit!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Just…shut up, please," Pit quietly mumbled, burying his face in his hands.

"It was really a nice song," I added, trying to cheer him up.

"He sings _that_ in the shower?" Toon Link asked. "It's kind of a sad song to sing while showering."

"It's Pit's favorite song, though," Palutena stated. "And I too, think he did a wonderful job. Maybe he'll win a hot springs upgrade."

"…Meh," Pit squealed, trying to avoid further conversation.

The Karaoke Night continued on. Many of the other campers attempted to continue and appeal to the counselors, but no one other than Villager, Palutena, Lucina, and Pit were given an adequate score.

"This is so unfair!" Ike yelled. "What does that woman want to hear from us?!"

"I think this event is biased," Link said. "WE SHOULD RIOT!"

"YEAH! RIOT!" Marth shouted.

"PIPE DOWN," Samus yelled.

Ness, Toon Link, Villager, and I said nothing as we were all satisfied with our score. We didn't know what it would reward us with, but we assumed it was something still good at least. In fact, everyone who participated but were booted quickly were the only ones complaining about the event. Yet, they still tried to contemplate on what kinds of songs they could sing, but they felt that the list was limited.

"Well, don't blame me that you all have bad tastes in music," Peach spoke. "But you know, we only have another two hours left, so feel free to keep trying."

In just another moment, Kirby stepped onto the stage.

"Oh boy…" Toon Link mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Ness asked.

"You'll see."

Kirby handed the Luma his CD and then he picked up a mic.

"Oh, I didn't know you could sing, Kirby!" Peach exclaimed. "Can't wait to hear it."

Kirby made no immediate response, and waited for his music to start. It was a very slow flute beginning, but Kirby's immediate voice spooked all of us.

**_I'M SO LONELY. _**

**_I WISH I HAD A FRIEEEND… _**

**_I'M SO LONELY. _**

**_ALL I WANT IS LOVE IN THIS HEART OF MINE... _**

**_I'M SO LONELY. _**

**_MAYBE I SHOULD START BEING NICE TO THAT SAMUS ARAN..._ **

Peach and Rosalina looked over at Samus, who was just as confused as they were. "What? I dunno what he's talking about."

The song immediately ended, and Kirby stepped off the stage with no more words to say.

Kirby was given a score of 8, 7, and 7. A score of 8/10.

"Whoaaa, Kirby!" King Dedede yelled. "You darn son of a gun!"

"Impressive," Meta Knight added.

"**NOW BOW DOWN BEFORE ME YOU PATHETIC BEINGS," **Kirby responded.

"That was…something," I commented.

"When did Kirby ever learn how to speak…?" Ness asked.

"You don't wanna know," Toon Link answered.

Ness poked my arm and then pointed to the side stairs. "_Hey look, it's Mewtwo!"_

Mewtwo was stepping up next. He floated onwards to the Luma and gave it a gold-colored disc, and then picked up a microphone. "I shall now sing to you, the anthem of _Puerto Rico_."

We all sat in silence, waiting for his performance. As soon as we heard a gentle guitar strumming, we froze in our seats, but became shocked by the strong and valiant voice that came out of Mewtwo.

**_Mi amor, mi amor, acariciar los niños_**  
**_Mi amor, mi amor, poseen los niños_**  
**_¿Por qué escapado?_**  
**_¿Por qué comen el queso?_**  
**_¿Por qué, por qué, qué tu amas al pollo?_**

"…He sounds AMAZING!" Link exclaimed.

"And he looks so cool!" Ike added.

I looked over left and right. Ness, Toon Link and Villager were also ogling with amazement. Shulk, Robin and Lucina had a confused look, Pit was still moping in his seat, and Palutena was silently giggling to herself.

**_Mi amor, mi amor, asustan los niños_**  
**_Mi amor, mi amor, remplazan los niños_**  
**_¿Por qué apuñala la roca?_**  
**_¿Por qué desnuda Michael?_**  
**_¿Por qué, por qué, qué gritas a la hierba?_**

The guitar background music strummed quickly and repeatedly for a moment, and then the music faded out. Mewtwo ended with a majestic pose before putting the mic down, and stepped off.

Mewtwo was given a 9/10. He chuckled as he soon as saw his score. "Very _Puerto Rico_."

"...That was nice?" Shulk said.

"What was he even saying, though?" Toon Link asked.

"Gibberish," Palutena answered.

"You understood him?" Ness asked.

A moment more, more campers who had been booted off before went up the stage to try and sing again. They all had CDs with them, but as soon as their song played, Peach cut them off and sent them down.

"Oh, where's Zelda?" Lucina mentioned.

We all saw that she was missing from her seat.

"Wha—?" Robin perked up. "She was here just a moment ago…"

"Oh, is she going to sing?" Shulk asked.

"Ah, there's Zelda—er, Sheik!" Palutena pointed to the stage.

From the right side of the stage came Sheik, who most of us knew already as Zelda. Why she decided to change her look, I didn't know, but it was Sheik that decided to sing up on stage.

"OH MY GODS IT'S THAT SMOKIN' HOT BABE," Link exclaimed.

"Where'd she come from?" Ike asked. "Is she new?"

Robin leaned over to Palutena, "Should I tell them Sheik is male?"

"Let them be," and then she smiled.

I turned around completely and whispered to them. "Sheik's a guy?"

"Yes," Palutena answered. "Ah, right, you don't know. Sheik is Zelda, but when Zelda is Sheik, Sheik is a male."

I got immediately confused. "Huh?"

"We'll explain later," Robin told. "Look, he's about to sing."

Sheik was standing in the center of the stage, with a headset on, and an instrument of strings in his hands. I recognized it as a harp of some sort, but it was obvious that Sheik was going to sing without the use of a CD.

Sheik gently strummed his instrument, and the smooth resonance of the strings echoed throughout the center. Then, Sheik continued to pluck them.

**_Roses are red, and violets are blue, out of everyone I choose only you._**

**_Roses are red, and violets are blue, after a thousand years I'll still remember you._**

**_Roses are red, and violets are blue, please give me a kiss because I love you._**

**_Roses are red, and violets are blue, Super Smash Brothers for Wii U.  
_**

Even though that last line struck left many of us dumbfounded, Sheik strummed one last time and let the sounds echo again, its mild peacefulness erasing the thought. And then, after standing in a calm pose, he walked off as the counselors gave their score.

Sheik's score was an 8/10.

"The same as us, but not bad," Lucina commented.

Sheik made his way towards us walking down the stage. Link was obviously ogling at him, and everyone could tell he developed a crush.

"Yooo, should I ask her out?" Link asked his friends.

"You should go for it, dude!" Marth answered. "Do it now!"

"But what if she says no? Should I give her a present, maybe? Like a flower?"

"Here, give her this sandwich," and Ike offered a foot long sandwich towards Link.

"Ew, no—"

I was wondering I should mention to them that Sheik was a guy, at least I think. But no one else said anything right now, and Sheik purposely winked at him.

"I think it worked," Palutena leaned over to Sheik as he sat down.

"Good, maybe I can ask for a date then," Sheik responded.

After Sheik, no one else had gone up the stage in the next half hour. Rosalina was patiently waiting in her seat, Samus fell asleep, and Peach was writing down things on a paper and clipboard. We all sat down patiently in our seats, chatting amongst ourselves and hoping that there would be another performance to rid the awkwardness in the center. However, a few notable members of the camp had frustratingly left the center as they decided they had no more things to do here. I only remember seeing Bowser, Ganondorf, and Dark Pit making a commotion while leaving.

Bowser Jr., Megaman and Duck Hunt duo had come over to us for conversation to pass the time. Ness and I mainly played a small fetching game with Duck Hunt dog using a ball he had brought over, though while we enjoyed the time, the doors to the center had burst open.

"I'M HERE MINNA-SAAAAN!*" yelled a voice.

We all turned our heads to the Smash Center's entrance. In came another taller looking man with notable red hair, who fearlessly smiled at all of us. He confidently strolled down, not caring that he was followed by another person.

"Aww yeaaa, Karaoke Night? My body is READY," bellowed the voice of another newcomer. He looked more buff, and sounded tough too. He was wearing a strange outfit that looked fitting for fighting. I simply acknowledged it as his regular attire, since there were already many others that dressed weirdly every day. He too, walked down the aisle and followed the other guy.

"Oh gods," Palutena slapped her face. "A meme-lover and a weeaboo."

"A what?" Ness, Toon Link, Robin, Shulk, and I asked.

"Who IS that new swordsman?" Link pointed out a sword hoisted at the red-haired's waist.

"He has…such COOL hair!" Marth gasped.

"And look at that other guy's muscles!" Ike ogled.

Robin leaned closer to Sheik, "Is that the guy you were talking about earlier?"

"The red-haired one, yes," Sheik answered. "I am unfamiliar with the other one, however. He must be new."

"Ah, our new campers!" Peach stated. "Everyone, please welcome Ryu, and Roy!"

"Nani?!" questioned the red-haired one. "Why'd you list Ryu as ichiban*?!" he pointed at the other male.

"Yeah, Peach, y u no name Roy first when he's clearly in front of me?" Ryu asked. "You're confusing everyone."

"Well gee, sorry. Everyone,_ that's_ Roy, and _that's_ Ryu. Now, go do your thing and then you can go to your cabins."

"Hai!" Roy responded. He excitingly dashed up the stairs and then jogged in place, eagerly waiting for Ryu.

"What are our cabins, by the way?" Ryu asked as he walked forward.

"Let's see," Peach flipped up a piece of paper. "Roy's staying with Marth's cabin, and you're staying with Snake's cabin."

"Marth-kun?!" Roy exclaimed. "Marth-kun is here?! I'm so ureshii-desu! Doko? Doko ni*?!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryu told.

"He's going to live with us?!" Link cheered. "Yaaaay!"

"He acts like he knows you, Marth," Ike told.

"I dunno him. Am I supposed to?" Marth responded.

Ryu had stepped onto the stage given the Luma a CD, and then was given a mic from Roy.

"Is your body ready, Roy?" Ryu asked.

"Hai! Boku wa makenai desu*!" Roy responded.

"What's he saying?" Toon Link asked. "I can't understand him."

"He's saying 'he won't lose'," Marth told. "I know, because I'm part Weeaboonese."

"You never told me you were Weeaboonese!" Link exclaimed. "Can you speak some?!"

"MINNA, MITETE KUREH," Marth responded.

"_Do you understand what's even going on?"_ I asked Ness.

"_Nope, and I don't think I wanna know. They look interesting, though."_

Our little conversation party came to a halt when a soft chain of piano keys began to play from the music player. All of our eyes were directed at the two performers.

Ryu and Roy took turns each singing a line. We all shivered with each word spoken, as Ryu had an incredible bass pitch, and Roy sang in an abnormally thick accent.

_**"WAKE ME UP—"**_

_**"—WAKE ME UPPU INSAIDUH!"**_

_"I take it back,_" Ness said to me.

"TEN OUT OF TEN," Peach immediately cut in. "My favorite song!"

"Your what?" Samus questioned, nudging an eyebrow. "You never told me this was your favorite song."

"Well, now I have. You both are great! Perfect score! We're done here."

The song immediately cut off, but Ryu and Roy returned to a natural position without protest. They bowed and then left the stage.

They received a 10/10 final score, despite Samus giving them the only 9.

"What?!" was many of our reactions.

"Now _that's_ cheating," Villager said. "But whatever."

"Wait, if Roy is living with us, does that mean we get the top prize too?!" Link exclaimed.

"A CABIN EXPANSION?!" Ike yelled. "WE WOOOON!"

"GOOD JOB ROY!" Marth yelled from his seat. Roy waved back happily.

From afar, we also heard Snake and Captain Falcon cheering, hugging each other. Ryu was staying with them, so they had won the top prize too.

Chrom looked astonished, returning upright from his slump. "…We actually won?"

"Congrats, I guess?" Robin told.

"Well, this sucks," Toon Link said.

Palutena groaned, "That was painful."

_"That was something painful all right,"_ Ness thought.

I wasn't sure whether to agree or not. Their performance was certainly…unique, and everyone else seemed to think so too. Although we were all still speechless by the fact that two people who we have yet to meet received a perfect score out of all of us.

No one else bothered to get up on stage again, as doing so seemed pointless after seeing Ryu and Roy perform.

Peach then concluded Karaoke Night, and stated that she would have everyone's prizes ready the next day.

* * *

**A/N:**

1\. Minna-san - "everyone"

2\. ichiban - usually means "first place" or "best" and it's most likely in wrong grammar but it's used purposely wrong here

3\. I'm so ureshii-desu! Doko? Doko ni - "I'm so happy! Where?! Where is he?!"

4\. Hai! Boku wa makenai desu - "Yep! I won't lose!-desu"


	13. Hot Spring Shenanigans, Part 2

Chapter 13: Hot Springs Shenanigans, Pt. 2

Ness, Toon Link, Villager and I exited the Smash Center with neutral feelings about the result of the karaoke event. We let the murmurs of disappointment from the campers who failed to appease the camp counselors slip by us as we made our way towards the mess hall for dinner.

"I wonder what our prize is going to be," Toon Link commented.

"We got the lowest score out of everyone else, so I don't expect very much," Ness said. "But at least Villager got us something."

Villager smiled, "You're welcome!"

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked them.

"We haven't heard about the next camp event yet, so I guess we've got free time." Ness looked at the lone pole sitting before the front gate of the camp, which had speakers and a clock on it. "Maybe I'll eat, then hang out at the game center till curfew. Anyone want to join?"

"Count me in," I told. "What about you guys?" I looked over at our two cabin mates.

"Hm…not sure," Toon Link said.

Villager was looking away. I caught him staring at Kirby and his cabin mates, who had just left the Smash Center.

"Villager?" I called out to him.

"I'm gonna…take care of something." He began to stray off our path.

"What about dinner?" Ness called out.

"I'll catch up in a bit!"

I had faith that he wouldn't do something horrible, but a small part of me was still doubtful. I decided to let him be to do his business and followed behind Ness and Toon Link to the cafeteria.

* * *

**:*:**

Villager kept the walking pink sphere in his sight, carefully keeping his distance as he followed. He closely squinted at Kirby's back, eyeing his target until it vanished behind the door to his cabin.

"I can't believe he beat my score," Villager mumbled. "His song wasn't even that good."

Villager sneaked closer to the cabin, reaching one of the available windows. From his pocket, he pulled out a costume of a shrub to mask his face, and cautiously peeked into the other side.

He watched Kirby simply jump onto his bed and sit in place. Nothing more was being done for a moment. Then, after listening to the silence, there was a sudden sound of snoring. Kirby had fallen asleep.

Villager decided to take advantage of Kirby's current vulnerability. He decided to devise a quick plan of petty revenge towards the evil pink sphere. He thought of what he could do with the tools at his current disposal, examining how he could sabotage the interior or exterior of the cabin, or incite anger from Kirby. After a few moments of thinking, he stored the plan in mind, and slipped away back towards the path to the cafeteria.

* * *

**:*:**

Marth, Ike, and Link were about to leave the Smash Center, until Roy quickly rushed down the stage and popped up right at the end of their seating aisle. He had a gleeful smile, almost jumping up and down at the sight of his new cabin mates.

"Oh—Roy!" Ike exclaimed. "You did a great job buddy!"

"Hai, arigato-gozaimasu!" Roy responded.

"Are we got toe, go-zai mass?" Link repeated. "What did he say?"

"He said 'thank you,'," Marth translated.

"Wah~ Marth-kun always understands me, I'm so ureshii!" Roy smiled. "Did you miss me, my taisetsu no tomodachi?"

Marth awkwardly paused. "…I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"EHH?! You don't remember me?!" Roy gasped. "We used to speak Nihongo to each other all the time desu!"

"Hm…" Marth tapped his chin. "I know how to speak Weeaboonese, but I don't recall how I learned it…"

"I taught you!" Roy exclaimed. "You don't remember? We hung out together all the time at Camp Mel—"

A frying pan had been thrown at Roy's head—the loud banging causing everyone to look over. Peach was found to have thrown the object at swift speed at the red haired swordsman.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roy," Peach said as she walked over. "There was a mosquito on your cheek."

"Hai—arigato gozaimasu…" Roy groaned as he got up.

"What was he going to say?" Marth asked.

"Nothing—nothing important," Peach said. "Now then—thanks to Roy singing my most favorite song, your cabin wins an expansion."

"Awesome!" Link and Ike cheered.

"So, you all will be camping out tonight to allow for your cabin to be renovated," Peach added.

"We weren't camping in the first place?" Link asked.

"She means we'll be sleeping in tents tonight," Ike said.

"WHAT?!" Link exclaimed. "NO! How will I go to the bathroom?! How will I take a shower?! How do I change into my pajamas without all of you staring at me?!"

"We won't look?" Marth answered. "Besides, no one wants to watch you, Link. You're far too unattractive, unlike me." He flipped his hair following his statement.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! Do you _want_ to have a 'best looking' contest?!" Link pointed at Marth.

"Sure, but I'm gonna win!" Marth said. "Ike, be our judge!"

"SURE! Gimme a gavel so I can hit people with it!"

"I will cheer for Marth-kun!" Roy pumped his fist.

"No way, he's my waifu! I'm cheering for him!" Ike responded.

"EHHH?!" Roy exclaimed. "Nandatte?! Marth-kun is MY koibito, so _I'M_ cheering for him!"

"Uh, you both can cheer for me?" Marth told.

"…Is someone going to cheer for me?" Link asked.

Peach sighed to herself and walked past them. _"I'll just leave them to their own."_

As Peach continued down the aisle towards the exit, she saw Ryu with his new cabin mates who were also happily welcoming him.

"Look at him, he's so buff!" Snake pointed at the taller male's upper body.

"He must be strong too!" Captain Falcon squealed. He reached for the man's arm muscles, in which Ryu did not flinch and allow him to touch.

Peach approached them. "Everything going well?"

"Yes!" Captain Falcon replied. "Our new cabin mate is the best!"

Peach watched Snake join in on rubbing Ryu's arm muscles, who just stood there, smiling. "You're not bothered by them, Ryu?" she asked.

"Feels good man," Ryu responded.

Peach put a hand on her hip. "Must everything you say refer to a meme?"

Ryu shrugged his shoulders proudly.

Peach spotted Ganondorf sitting grumpily in the seat behind the three of them. "Not happy to meet your new cabin mate? The person who won a cabin expansion for you?"

"He disinterests me," Ganondorf replied.

"Doesn't everyone?" Peach questioned.

"Whatever. So, I hear we receive an expansion for our cabin? I expect a large extension."

"Well, the first expansion does accommodate for its current residents, so you'll be fine. However, you are required to camp out for the night."

"Camping?" Ganondorf growled. "Surely you don't expect me to sleep in an uncomfortable tent in the woods? …With these losers?"

"You must, since we don't have anywhere else for you to sleep in for the night."

"Hmph. I expect my own tent then."

Peach sighed at Ganondorf's arrogance. "I'll let the Lumas know," she said, and then walked off.

* * *

**:*:**

Shulk and Pit trailed within the inconsistent line of campers heading toward the cafeteria. The taller male continued to praise the flustered angel's performance, despite constant rejection from the latter.

"I never really thought you can sing so well," Shulk added.

"It's nothing to be proud of," Pit responded. "I sing, so what?"

"You sing _well_," Shulk corrected.

"I'm sure there's others here that sing better than me."

"Doesn't matter—at least you got the second highest score out everyone, next to Mewtwo."

Pit crossed his arms, puffing a bit. "Mewtwo did sing pretty good. If only I understood what he said, though. It sounded like a really romantic song."

"We can probably ask him for the meaning of the song later. Or, ask if someone knows Puerto Rico."

Afar, there was a distant exclamation of "_**PUERTO RICO**_!" from Mewtwo that didn't reach the two.

Pit rubbed his belly, feeling a strong rumble from within. "We can find out later. For now, I'm starving."

Lucina suddenly jumped in front of them from the side. "Nope!"

"Huh?" Both boys stopped in their tracks.

"You are going to go use our hot springs now," Lucina told. She then placed her hand and whispered close. "The counselors are going to eat with us, so using it now would be the best time without getting caught."

"Oh, hot springs!" Pit exclaimed.

"I would rather eat first before using the springs, though…" Shulk said.

"Suit yourself, I'll go dip first!" Pit exclaimed.

"Weren't you hungry too?" Shulk asked.

"Hot springs beats food!" Pit answered. He started to dash off, but Lucina grabbed the angel by his upper tunic.

"No, Pit. Remember my condition? You can only use it with Shulk."

"Oh, right…" Pit turned around.

"Why the condition?" Shulk asked.

Lucina hesitantly paused. "Uh…because—always bathe with a buddy! Who knows if one of you bathes for too long and you get heatstroke. Right?"

"Oh, true," Shulk responded.

"That is a good point," Pit added. "But I can take care of myself just fine."

Lucina shook her head. "Still though, it's just to be safe. I mean, if you actually fainted in the hot tub and someone else found you there, we would be in trouble."

"All right, then I guess I'll eat after," Shulk stated.

"Good," Lucina said. "Now you only have about thirty minutes from now, but I'll try to distract them from getting back as much as I can."

"Enough time for me! Let's go, Shulk!" Pit exclaimed.

"Right!" Shulk began to follow Pit, but stopped for one more moment. "Oh, Lucina…"

"Yes?"

"Why help us so much?"

Lucina paused again. "Ah—because Pit was complaining so much, I thought might as well help the poor guy, you know? Plus, he's a friend, and friends help each other, right?"

Shulk grinned and nodded. "Right. Thank you."

Lucina smiled back. "You're welcome—now go."

Shulk turned back around and ran towards his cabin mate to close the gap in distance. Then, they rushed together towards the cabin circle.

Lucina kept smiling and waving at the two boys until they were at an appropriate distance. Then, she looked around to make sure there was no one nearby in hearing range. Then, she hurried over to a nearby bush, one large enough to hide a person.

"_Are they going_?" said a voice from the bush.

"Yup," Lucina responded, followed by a giggle.

The voice from the bush became a darkened figure, and stepped out into the open area with more light. Palutena smirked at the sight of the two distanced boys continuing to get farther away from them.

"Are we ready?" Lucina asked.

Palutena nodded. "I've told Zelda to occupy Peach and your parents for as long as she can."

Lucina grinned, pulling out her video camera and caressing it. "Then let us soon relish in the yaoi."

Lucina and Palutena hurried together following Shulk and Pit, wandering carefully in the dark to not get spotted by them should they turn around. However, they were discovered by a group of idiot swordsmen, who had just exited the Smash Center.

"Oye, look!" Ike pointed in a low whisper. "It's Lucina and Palutena."

"Aren't we all going to go eat?" Link asked. "Where are they going?"

"Maybe…they're going to go take a bath first!" Ike exclaimed. "Now's our chance!"

"Chansuu?" Roy repeated. "For what?"

"We're going to go spy on them!" Ike whispered. "It might just only be two of them for now, but now's a better time than never!"

"Spy?" Roy asked.

Ike sighed, but smiled. "Oh Roy, let us teach you the ways to become a man." Marth and Link smiled beside him and gave a thumbs up.

Roy looked worried for a moment. "Eh?"

* * *

**:*:**

Ness, Toon Link and I stood in line waiting to receive our food from the Lumas. As I was distracted by watching Lumas working in the kitchen, Toon Link uttered a familiar name.

"Villager!" he exclaimed.

I turned around and saw Villager heading to the condiments table on the other side of the room. We watched him dig through the cabinets until he grabbed three jars of what looked like peanut butter. He took them with him without anyone else but us noticing, and ran back out the room.

"…What's he doing with those?" Ness asked.

"He's probably just really hungry for peanut butter," Toon Link said.

I had second thoughts about his intentions again, but I did not want to get involved. I continued to grab some lunch for myself to eat with my friends.

* * *

**:*:**

Shulk followed behind the angel who rushed straight towards Cabin 15's vacant open-air hot springs. Once they reached the door, Pit double checked left and right to ensure that no one else was around, and then led them both inside using a key that Lucina had given hi. They were both welcomed by the embrace of soothing hot humidity, trickling their sense of smell and warming the rest of their body.

"Ooh, it's so huge!" Pit gazed at the size of the bath.

"It smells…fruity," Shulk commented, sniffing in a pattern.

"There's probably citrus in the spring," Pit stated. He went closer to the bath and poked at the water, swirling his finger around. "Wow, it feels great!"

"Shall we jump in?" Shulk asked, heading to the dressing area. He started to remove his clothes, but was interrupted when he heard the splash of water. He looked over to see that Pit had jumped in—with his clothes on.

"Uh, Pit?!" Shulk called out. The dirty blonde had run around without his top on and saw that Pit was finely settled in the bath.

"What're you doing?" Shulk asked.

Pit looked back at the other. "Huh? Taking a dip, what else?"

"With your clothes on?" Shulk chuckled.

"What, am I not allowed to have it? I always take a bath in my clothes."

"So you shower without your clothes, but you bathe with them," Shulk stated. "You're very peculiar."

"Well excuse me! It's just a habit of mine—back where I'm from, I'm always on duty every minute of the day, so I have to take quick baths."

"You couldn't even afford enough time to remove your clothes?"

"Nope, I was in a war, so if something had happened while I was bathing, I had to look battle appropriate."

"Well, I'm very sure we're not going to be in a battle any time soon, so I think you can afford to relax for now."

Pit had a realization, and chuckled back at his friend. "I guess you're right."

The drenched angel exited the bath and headed to the dressing room with Shulk, quickly removing his clothes before they became too cold to wear. However, undressing next to his taller cabin mate felt rather awkward to him, despite his efforts to make it seem like a normal thing. He looked over for a moment to see that Shulk didn't mind, and saw that he was more focused on removing the complexity of his own clothes. When it came to his underwear, though, Pit had to immediately look away. In fact, as soon as it reached that point, Pit had already rushed out of everything he wore, and jumped back into the bath excitingly. As soon as the water resettled, Pit retracted his wings, threw his head back on the edge of the bath, and let out a loud sigh.

"This is great," Pit said. "It's been a long time since I sat in a hot spring."

"Same here," Shulk responded. He walked over with two folded towels in his possession, laying both down side by side next to Pit's head. While the angel secretly had an eye open, he watched Shulk walk down into the bath step by step, letting the water slowly grasp him. Stung by the intense heat at first, Shulk quickly became accustomed to it and sat down warmly within the spring.

"This _is_ great," Shulk told.

"Ain't it?" Pit responded. "Man, I wish I could be here longer than thirty minutes."

"I'd think we would pass out if we stayed longer than even ten minutes."

"True, so might as well enjoy what we can." Pit sighed contentedly.

Shulk lifted up his arm out of the water, sniffing at it. "I already smell like citrus."

Pit sniffed his own arm and shoulder. "I guess the minerals are pretty strong. But better than smelling bad, right?"

"True. Our skin should be very healthy after this too."

Pit sighed again, "If only we could come here every day…"

"We can't use it every night?"

"Not unless you want to get in trouble with Peach. …Well, I don't really know the rules on sharing hot springs—she hasn't said. Though if we're not allowed to share cabins, we probably can't share hot springs too."

"So best take this moment as a way to motivate ourselves to do better for the next event with a hot springs reward, right?"

"Right. Even if we only get to keep it for about two months, I'd definitely fight my best for more moments like these!"

"I'll do my best as well, for you," Shulk told.

Pit smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

**:*:**

Marth, Link, Ike, and Roy climbed up high onto the tallest tree they sighted that was next to the hot springs structure. Aside from Link, who used his hookshot, each of the swordsmen used their own signature special to ascend the tree, but proceeded in a quiet manner so as to not get attention. They stopped once they reached a height far enough, only realizing that they were bothered by the hot spring steam that landed upon their faces.

Link and Marth sat at the end of one leafless branch, trying their best to peek down into the misty bathhouse. Ike had soon joined them, sitting on available space within the same branch. Roy was still climbing and trying to catch up.

"Can you see them?" Ike asked.

"Kinda," Link said. "I do see two people at least, so it must be them."

"Where are they?" Marth asked. "In the dressing area? Wait, that's a lamp."

"Are they in those chairs?" Ike asked. "Wait, those are just chairs."

"I think I see something moving in the water…" Link told.

Among the rustling of thin tree branches and leaves, they heard the faint sound of Roy's quiet grunts. He eventually made it to a thick branch below their position. "Minna!"

"Roy, stay quiet!" Marth told.

"Gomen," Roy responded. "Demo, we really shouldn't be here," Roy called out. "I don't think this is right."

"Shh, I think it's clearing up!" Ike said. "See anything yet guys?"

"No, still smokey," Link said. "Hey Roy, do you see anything?"

Roy reluctantly went along and tried to peek down from his position, but shook his head. "Iie, I can't see anything!"

"Damn it, I should've brought some binoculars," Ike grunted. "I didn't think the steam would be in the way."

"Maybe we should climb down a bit, so it might be clearer to see," Marth said.

"Or, I can do this!" Link pulled out his Gale Boomerang and threw it across the top layer of the mist directly below them. It shaved off a good visual portion of what they wanted, but they still could only get a glimpse of the heads of the bathing bodies in the structure before the spring's steam regenerated.

"Darn, so close!" Link exclaimed.

"Keep doing it! We'll keep a look out," Ike said.

"No way, I want to watch too!" Link exclaimed.

"Same!" Marth added.

"Then we can take turns throwing it!" Ike said.

"Oh, oh, I want to throw it too!" Roy told. "Lemme get up there!"

The red-haired swordsman was about to jump up once more, but he was stopped.

"Wait!" Ike called out. He looked back at the inner part of the branch he was currently sitting on with Link and Marth. He discovered that it was slightly bending, and so he tried his best to prevent Roy from climbing onto it and possibly breaking it.

"You can throw it from there, don't worry!" Ike told. "We'll hand it to you!"

"Ehh? But I want to sit with Marth-kun…" Roy mumbled.

* * *

**:*:**

Lucina and Palutena had climbed onto a tree with lost leaves, peeking into the hot springs just right above the opening of the building. Lucina wrapped her lower body around the strong branch she resided on, capturing footage with her video camera.

"It's a good thing the steam isn't fogging up my camera," Lucina said.

"That would be because of me," Palutena said, sitting on another branch. "I'm controlling the wind a bit to open a path for you to record."

"Aw, you're so nice. Are you sure you don't want to watch with me?"

"Oh, but I am watching." Palutena waved a finger over her eyes, causing a faint glow to appear around them. "Power of _Far Sight_." She looked down at the two males bathing. "Though it seems nothing interesting is happening yet. Poor Pit—so close in proximity, yet so far in their destined bond of love."

"Don't worry, I know something is going to happen eventually." Lucina grinned. "I can feel it."

* * *

**:*:**

"I'm really feeling hungry though," Shulk told.

"I'm sorry," Pit said. "I could've brought something to eat for you."

"It's okay, I can make it through. I'm just glad I'm at least bathing with you."

Pit blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I would rather not be enjoying a relaxing hot spring alone. I'd rather have a good friend around, like you."

"Oh, I see," Pit said, sighing lightly. "Speaking of which, why are you sitting so far from me?"

Shulk noticed the distance between them. He had been sitting on the opposite side of where Pit was currently located, which was across the pool in length.

"I'd thought I would respect your space," Shulk answered.

"I don't mind if you sit near me," Pit told. "If we're going to bathe together, then we might as well bond more together."

"I see, then if you don't mind…" Shulk stood up and walked through the dragging water towards the other male. Pit tried his best to avert his eyes until he heard the sound of Shulk sitting down again, discovering that he was a small distance nearby.

* * *

**:*:**

"Ooh, it's happening!" Lucina squealed.

"Yes, yes!" Palutena cheered. "Come on Pit, make a move!"

"Pfft, Shulk should make the move," Lucina said. "He is, after all, the one that should be on top."

"But a daring bottom like Pit can make the move as well," Palutena retorted.

"Uh, _no_, in a potential rom-com situation like this, _clearly _Shulk should be the one to say something first. You haven't watched many rom-coms, I assume."

"I have, and most are quite cliché. Therefore, Pit, one of my densest angels, should break his barriers and flirt with confidence. I can already tell Shulk is not as smart as Pit in terms of compassion, so it'd be impossible for him to make the move."

"_Excuse me?"_ Lucina looked back up at the goddess sharply. "Maybe the revitalizing hot springs will wake up his senses to realize that Pit is his true love, so _he_ should make the first move!"

Palutena leaned down onto the branch, "The same can apply to Pit, you know!"

* * *

**:*:**

"So how long more can we stay?" Shulk asked.

"If we're going by the ten minute limit, then about five more minutes."

"Five minutes…" Shulk laid his head back, sighing. "I really would love being like this forever."

Pit grinned, copying his friend's action and laying back as well. "Yeah."

Closing their eyes, they both sat in silence and let the sound of the softly running bath hum through their ears. They let the lower half of their bodies waft within the water freely, allowing the flow randomly take them wherever it wanted to go. Pit was the one that lost most of his senses, and it took words from the other male to realize where his hand was relaxing on.

"Pit…" Shulk said.

"Yeah?" The angel softly replied.

"Is that your hand?"

"Yeah…"

…

"…Wait, wh—"

Pit shot up when he realized his petite hand had been resting on top of Shulk's hand, which was placed on the ground between them.

"Sorry! I didn't realize—"

"It's okay," Shulk reacted, not moving from his stance. "It was…nice."

"Huh? It was?" Pit questioned.

Shulk's head barely nodded, and so Pit didn't receive a clear response. Regardless, he sat back again in his former relaxed position, and tried to focus on letting the water overrun him again. Another moment more, however, and he felt Shulk's hand reach over his. This time, there was no sudden reaction, nor a protest from either side. Sinking into the spring's cleansing water again, Pit's senses faded away once more along with his last thought of, "_It really is nice…_"

* * *

**:*:**

Marth threw the boomerang once more, this time aiming to reach further into the mist. As planned, he cleared the view more than what they had been usually obtaining from erasing the screen of steam, and the other swordsmen were able to get a better preview.

"Blonde hair and brown hair…" Ike told. "Can't be Lucina or Palutena."

"Maybe one of them is Zelda," Marth said. "Don't know about the blonde one though."

"Then where are the other two?" Link asked. "They should be here—we saw them go in."

"Well, it _was_ dark, so we weren't sure if it actually was them," Ike said. "But hey, I don't mind seeing two different babes in the spring."

"Here, Link, you throw it farther, and I'll look real carefully this time. Then I think I can figure out who it is for sure."

"Okay!" Link took back his boomerang and swiped it left and right to prepare it. "We ready?"

"Go for it!" Ike said.

"All right, here goes—!"

_CRICK! CRACK!_

…

…

…

"…What was that noise?" Link asked.

"Konbawa!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

The three swordsmen then felt a chill of terror run through them. They slowly turned around, discovering that Roy was on the same branch as them.

"Nani?" Roy asked.

"Roy?! What're you doing?!" Marth asked.

"I wanted to sit with minna," Roy answered. "It's lonely and kowai down there."

"Uh, Roy…" Ike pointed behind the red-haired male.

The branch that held the four swordsmen at the moment reached its half point. The first three widened their eyes in fear. Roy had turned back at them and kept a straight face, hiding his own fear.

"Watashi wa f***ed up desu."

_CRAAACK! _

* * *

**:*:**

"How dare you claim to be part of the yaoi fandom when you don't embrace typical cliché scenes!" Lucina exclaimed.

"And how dare _you _think yaoi only revolves around typical cliché scenes!" Palutena responded. "It's the unexpected things that make a big impact on the audience!"

**_"WHOAAA!"_**

_SPLASH!_

Palutena and Lucina looked across the hot springs building and saw three shadows that jumped into the springs, causing a high splash. The goddess conjured a quick barrier to repel the water from splashing onto them as they evaluated the commotion.

"Was that Link, Marth, and Ike?" Palutena questioned, using her enhanced vision.

"Was it really?!" Lucina exclaimed. She leaned back down and pointed her camera at the scene.

* * *

**:*:**

"What—?!" Shulk and Pit guarded their faces with their arms, standing up as soon as they realized something had entered the bath. As soon as the impact had calmed, they looked over and tried to recognize the familiar physiques that were sunk in the water.

Ike was the first to quickly push his self up and bring his face out of the water that remained. He gasped and coughed out for a moment, followed by his other two cabin mates.

"Damn it, Roy!" Marth exclaimed.

Roy was the only one who had caught his self from falling into the bath area. He had grabbed hold of the edge of the building and pulled his self back over, looking back at where his friends had landed. "Gomenasai, minna! Daijoubu?!" he called out.

"It's those three!" Pit exclaimed.

"Where did they come from?!" Shulk questioned.

The trio of swordsmen groaned in pain, trying to stand up. Then, they replayed the voices that they just heard, and slowly lifted their heads. Instead of fulfilling their dream to see an innocent female body, they were met with two male campers, both uncovered without water or towel. Their mouths dropped, and their faces froze.

They didn't realize who the two in the bath were, as they became completely immobilized. Shulk and Pit were still for a moment too, until they realized what the swordsmen had been staring at. Pit was the first to fall red and scream, followed by the trio of perverts.

"_**GAAAAAH!"**_

In the midst of the chaos, an arrow of light had been sent into the fray, striking Link, Ike, and Marth and sending them flying away. Heading towards Roy's direction, the red-haired quickly fell backwards to dodge, watching the sight of his friends riding the arrow until he hit his head onto the ground.

"ITAI-EEEE!" Roy cried out.

Lucina looked back at Palutena, who was in an archer's stance. "Aw, you sent them away. It could've made for a good scene."

"True, but I didn't want to risk those stooges becoming tattletales," Palutena said. "You got enough footage anyways."

Lucina looked back, focusing her camera on a flustered angel, being checked on by his taller friend. "Oh, yes. This'll give me enough life to last for the whole camp."

* * *

**:*:**

Villager left his cabin holding a tray with covered food. He scampered quickly, but carefully towards Kirby's cabin, and left the tray beside the door. Then, he knocked on the door, and quickly jumped into a bush to hide.

Kirby soon answered the door, noticing the gift that Villager had left. There had also been a note attached, which Villager had written on. Kirby read the message out loud in his voice.

"**DEAR KIRBY. CONGRATULATIONS FOR PLACING WITHIN THE KARAOKE EVENT. PLEASE ACCEPT THIS PARTICIPATION GIFT WHILE WE PREPARE YOUR REAL PRIZE. LOVE, PEACH."**

Kirby lifted up the cover on the plate. His eyes lit up in stars once he discovered a well baked and iced cake. "**AH. NOURISHMENT." **Kirby opened up his mouth and inhaled the cake, note, and tray into his whole being. Then, he made a constant chewing motion, which had slowed as Kirby kept moving his mouth around.

"**PEANUT BUTTER?**" Kirby mumbled. He tried to open his mouth again, but the peanut butter stuck within his entire mouth incited tiring effort from him. With each pull, Kirby let out a low groan of weariness, until he finally gave up.

"**AAAGH**—**MO-RUH-FFF-MMMHH." **Kirby tried his best to curse freely, but he was stopped by the stickiness of the peanut butter within the cake.

"Hehe," Villager giggled. He watched Kirby angrily retreat into his cabin, and then quickly left the scene.

* * *

**:*:**

"Chirp chirp, chirp chirp."

Dark Pit laid still on his bed, wishing to sleep early for the night. However, he kept tossing and turning his body, unable to find a comfortable position. It reminded him of how he often placed his head between two pillows, trying to shut out the noise he often heard in his cabin. He did the same thing for the night, slapping a pillow on top of his face, embracing the cold comforting touch that it had. Even though it was mostly silent, it still felt like he was hearing too much.

"Chirp chirp."

Dark Pit eventually shot up. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT— …"

The dark angel looked around and realized where he was again. He was in his cabin—all alone. He remembered he kicked out his cabin mates for being useless to him. It was indeed quiet—too quiet. It was as unbearable as hearing too much.

"God, am I really missing those idiots?" he mumbled to his self. "I can't be."

"Chirp chirp."

He walked around the room, examining the untouched belongings of his absent cabin mates. He saw a pile of Fox's clothes, Falco's unorganized rap songs in multiple CDs, and Wolf's box of guns. Usually he'd see his roommates dealing with those if not talking to each other or doing something else. Not seeing them around for the moment impacted Dark Pit very differently.

He sighed, looking outside the windows of the cabin. "I wonder where they went."

"Chirp chirp."

Dark Pit paused. "Why the hell am I hearing birds at this time?"

In front of him was the sight of a tall tree. It was also slim, but still climbable. Something about it had seemed peculiar for some reason, and so he had the urge to examine it from bottom to top. He couldn't figure out what felt wrong about it.

Then, he saw two large shadowed figures sitting on top of the tree. The source of the chirping.

"Chirp chirp."

"…WHAT THE HELL?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

Fox and Falco were nested on thick branches high on the tree. They had been both flapping their arms and making the light-pitched bird noises that Dark Pit had been hearing from his cabin.

The dark angel quickly ran out of his cabin and jumped to the base of the tree. He looked up angrily at his two former cabin mates.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

Fox lowered his head and put a finger at his lip, "SHHHH. We're trying to mate."

Dark Pit made a confused face. "…_What_?"

"I'm teaching him how to be a bird," Falco added. "We slept like a bird last night, ate like a bird, and now I'm teaching him to get a nice girl-pearl."

"Falco's really nice about this!" Fox told. "His ex-girlfriend let us have this tree to use, and it's pretty comfy!"

"…" Dark Pit slapped his face. "Can you try to be more quiet then? I'm trying to sleep too."

"No can do my kangaroo," Falco answered. "The ways of the bird does not accommodate for everyone else. Deal with it Dark Pit."

"Great." Dark Pit stomped back to his cabin door, but he stopped for a moment once he heard the sound of a faint snoring. Behind the tree in his current view, he found Wolf sleeping peacefully against the base of the tree. As Fox and Falco continued making bird noises, Wolf did not react so suddenly.

"How the hell is he sleeping through this?" Dark Pit asked his self. He looked back up at Fox and Falco, who were too busy to turn their faces at him. Instead of heading back into his cabin, he walked away from the area.

"I've got to get out of this hellhole."

Dark Pit took a few more steps away from the cabin until he heard the sound of a cabin door being opened. He looked to his left and found the source of the noise. He found Kirby stepping out of his cabin and lightly, but angrily stomping the ground as he walked away.

"**I HATE THIS GOD AWFUL PLACE,**" roared Kirby. His body wobbled weirdly as he walked, trying to poke at his body as if he had food stuck in his interior, groaning along the way.

Dark Pit eyed the pink ball of terror marching off, replaying the deep words of hatred that he heard.

"Hm...maybe he can help."


End file.
